Black Lagoon: Pirates Life For Me
by kipper898
Summary: It all started with what should have been another job, now the gang from Lagoon are neck deep in it. RockxRevy for later chapters. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't now own Black Lagoon

Title : Black Lagoon: Pirates Life For Me

Pairing : Rock x Revy

Rating : M

A/N: This fan fic takes place a short while after the end of where the anime series is (end of 2nd barrage). it's a Rock and Revy pairing but may have some others in it as well, most likely be romance in it (black lagoon style of course).

Summary: It all started with what should have been another job, now the gang from Lagoon are neck deep in it, and Rock has a surprise for his friends.

Chapter 1- Just another job?

"fuck, die already" Revy yelled as she fired two shots from behind the table she knocked over for makeshift cover. Then had to duck back quickly as a barrage of bullets from an SMG tore up the metal surface inches from her head.

"Dutch you and Benny still breathing over there" she said into her mic, switching to the channel they used when one jobs. She knew his last position from the sound of his Remington shotgun was about 10 feet away from her, but do to the automatic fire they could not afford to shout to each other and give away there positions. She began to crawl to another up turned table in case they fired again.

She head a deep voice answer her "ya were both alright, couple grazes" Dutch answered.

She then poked her head from behind a chair and saw the enemy's position, there were 5 of them up on the upper walkways that overlooked the gallery. The door they wanted was the one 15 feet to the left from the one they had come out to ambush them. They each wore the standard amount of tactical gear you would see on hired mercenaries. Two had assault rifles and one was packing a SMG and a revolver on his hip. The other two carried regular handguns.

Revy then spotted a red Hawaiian shirt, she grinned "I found ya, hold still I'll be right there" she said into the mic,

"roger" came Dutch's reply.

Soon enough she was crouching next to them, Dutch was next to her. He was African-American, about 6'2" had a big muscular build, he was bald and generally wore his sunglasses all the time. He was a Vietnam veteran. He was a highly intelligent though somewhat eccentric man, he was th owner of the Lagoon company, which he started and going AWOL near the end of the war. He wore his standard outfit, dark green combat boots, with dark green military tactical pants, along with a green tactical vest. He kept various tools in the pockets and slots, ammo, a knife, lighter, miniature flash light, as well as some "patch ups" as he refereed to them. They were nothing more then some gaws and a few bandages to keep a wound from bleeding until they could get real medical attention. He was currently loading shells into his shotgun, his revolver was at his side.

Next to him was Benny, he was their computer guy, an ace hacker, as well as a good mechanic and researcher, he had messy blond hair which he wore in a ponytail, he generally wore red or blue Hawaiian style shirts with khaki pants or jeans, along with sandals generally, today he was wearing basic shoes. He didn't carry a weapon, he wasn't a fighter, and generally he stayed in their torpedo boat. However for this job he had to come on board this ship to work his magic on their computers to get their cargo.

Revy was the main muscle of the group, she was about average height and had purplish-brown hair and brown eyes. She was nicknamed "two hands" for her amazing skill and fighting ambidextrously with two guns. She was wild tempered woman, but trust and did have a caring side for her comrades. While normally foul mouthed and often using brute force, she was a surprisingly insightful and smart person. Her weapon of choice were her cutlass's, they were modified berretta 92fs's. They were made of stainless steel, and the barrels were combat MOD and an inch longer then the normal make, also adapted for silencers. She had also modified the magazines to hold 15 rounds in each (just a guess, don't really know). Her favoured outfit was a black tank top, with jeans cut at the hips, she wore a large combat belt with held her extra magazines at the back, she kept her hair tied back in its usual ponytail.

The only member left of their happy little family was Rock, he had joined them over a year and a half ago, he was odd one, wise, humble, fairly smart, but a bit too naïve at least at first. He was Revy's partner and to the speculation of some her boyfriend, this was something that had to be carefully hinted around Revy otherwise you can end up with a bullet in the ass. The current truth was she and Revy had become close, at least more close then anyone Revy knew as far as Dutch and Benny were concerned. They however knew they would tell them anything they needed to know when it was time.

"well this certainly has become quite the cluster fuck" Dutch said in his normally calm tone.

They had gotten the Job from Hotel Moscow to intercept this ship, and to retrieve some cargo, she had told them in advance it would need some gun work so they had been paid half the fee in advance for necessary supplies. It was odd the Miss Balalaika had not spoken with them personally, something the normally did with her favourite delivery boys as she referred to them, they just assumed she was busy.

"well are we fucked yet" Benny said as a bullet punched a hole in the metal table about two inches away from his head.

"dunno, Revy any luck reaching Rock" Dutch said

She nodded "nah that dumbass better not have gotten himself kidnapped again, or I'm gonna shoot him through both kneecaps" she said in her standard threat about her partner. Despite her attitude she trusted the former Japanese businessman now turned pirate. They were very opposite at first glance but realised over time that made a good team.

At first things had been going relatively ok, after dealing with a few guards they had gotten the cargo. After that they had been ambushed by some highly skilled merc's. They had a running fire fight before getting flanked and pushed into the gallery, around the time of the ambush they had lost radio contact with Rock in the boat, that was what worried them all, they knew Rock would never desert them but that meant two things, either he had left the boat, or been captured.

"its likely the enemy's first decision was to cut off our escape route, these boys are good, hopefully Rock hasn't been hurt" Dutch said assessing the situation.

Revy nodded "ya, but right now we gotta deal with these fuckers, this isn't ideal cover, once they know where we are they can just tear through these tables, we need to take em out in one shot them make a run for the boat" she said.

"I agree, you think you got a pretty good idea on their position?" Dutch asked.

"ya why"

"cause I happen to have a little present for those guys, something I picked off one of their friends" he said tossing a grenade to Revy.

The gunner smiled evilly as she pulled then pin, then she jumped out of cover to make the throw. However at the last second one of the guys with the assault rifle put a bullet in her leg a few inches above her knee. Revy screamed out in pain an anger as she released the bomb.

It flew high of its intended destination. However when it blew it caused the enemies to cover their faces from shrapnel and other debris. This gave Dutch and Revy their opening, Dutch ran forward between tables to the stairs, as Revy emptied both her guns to keep them from noticing. Blood was beginning to pool around her leg.

Dutch made it up the stairs before the three noticed. He fired two shots with took them all out, "ok lets move it, Revy you alright" he called looking over the railing to see Benny leading her to the stairs. She looked pissed but had to keep cool to she would not black out " ya, my leg is a little numb but Dutch we got a bigger problem I'm out of mag's the rest are in the boat" she said clearly pissed at her error. Dutch nodded, when they reached the top of the stairs they made their way to the door leading to the main deck. After that they had to make a short run down to the end of the ship where their boat was "that's alright Revy, we kinda got blindsided here, lets just get to the boat and get the fuck out of here" he said.

Revy nodded as she Benny and Dutch moved down the hallway when they got to the stairwell they encountered some more of the merc's but Dutch managed to get the drop on them shooting through the thin metal door. Dutch was not down to 3 more shells and his revolver.

After that they made it up the stairs with no more trouble. They were currently on the north end of the boat they had to move north along this narrow deck to the point on the rail where the ladder was.

However as they were mid way down the deck they had to cross an open area where the ship pool was located. "that place would make us deer in a fucking open field" Revy said as she leaned against a stone pillar to peak around looking to her left and the wide open area. They need to cross run past it but it was about 30 feet to the other end, and she could not run with her wound. There was nothing to hide behind except some wooden chairs and tables.

As If to prove her point a bullet bite into the stone near her head. She could see about a eight of them in cover on the of the far end of the pool at the west end. They each had assault rifles or machine gun's. Revy cursed they could not make run down to ladder to boat they would be picked off.

Revy's eyes widened as she caught movement "Dutch watch it we got two moving down under covering fire" she said.

The big man nodded " he stood at the corner then when he head two about a few feet away he fired his remaining three shells, then ducked back before he got hit. Fortunately he took down the two, but that still left about half a dozen of them, and now he was down to his revolver, it only had six shoots so if he wasn't careful they would be in trouble. Well more so then right now.

"this isn't good, if we could just get across we could jump down to the boat and get out of here, but we can't reach Rock that means they may have guys on it" Dutch said as he checked his gun. Bullets still tore the ship around them all, he had passed the shotgun to Benny who was beside him

Revy nodded, the she heard a change in the pattern of fire, it had sounded slightly diminished "shit Dutch the fuckers are at it again, I'm guessing two maybe three are coming down" she said.

"fucking beautiful" Dutch swore in exasperation, it was rare for him to lose his calm attitude. He readied his gun.

Revy could now see the three crouching low moving to make the kill, she was about to further warn Dutch about their movement when suddenly she heard three gunshots from a different direction, the three fell to the deck floor two were dead the third was barely moving.

The three them turned their heads to the north end of the deck where the shots had come from. What they saw however they did not believe.

"hurry up I'll cover you" Rock yelled as he fired more shots from the gun he held in his hand. He was about a few inches taller then Revy with a thinner but muscular build. He wore his usually short sleeve whit collared shirt. They had all finally managed to get him to at least lose the tie and dress pants, at least when he didn't need to wear them for certain jobs involving meetings, he now wore dark blue jeans, he also wore a belt Revy had given to him, it was meant for him to carry any supplies needed on jobs when it was just them, he had some medical supplies as well as a couple of her magazines for her guns , He even wore combat boots now since his old shoes had long been torn to pieces. Now he also wore a shoulder gun holster like the ones Revy wore.

For a moment the three of them were completely shocked, the most of which was the fact Rock was using and gun, and was actually doing alright at it. True his accuracy wasn't at Revy's level but he had certainly gotten the drop on the ones who had them pinned down. Rock then reached to the pouch at the back of his belt he threw it along the deck it slide to where Revy and the other were waiting. Revy tore it opened and grinned, inside were a couple of her mag's. There was also a grenade inside as well, a smoke grenade. "hey Dutch, catch" she said passing him the smoke bomb. She then reloaded her guns, and began to fire. Together with Rocks ambush they only had three enemies shooting at them.

Dutch pulled then pin and tossed the grenade, it landed on the edge of the pool and immediately exploded causing a screen of smoke to block them from the shooters sights.

"alright let's move it" Dutch said. This time he took Revy's arm since he was stronger then Benny he could move faster. Revy kept one of her guns in her hand in case anyone came though the smoke. Benny was running along side them.

They made it across but Rock had already disappeared. They could see him already climbing over the railing to get to the boat. They reached it soon after and could hear the engine turned on, "heh, guess the dumbass sure came in handy here" Revy said approvingly.

Dutch nodded "good thing I taught him how to operate the boat" he said as they descended the ladder as fast as they could. Once they were all on the deck, bullets began to land around them. They each took cover, then the boat began to move away.

Soon enough the bullets stopped since they were out of range. Dutch and Benny then headed for the main cabin, Revy limped along behind them.

When they got to the cabin, they found Rock in the chair driving the boat. They also saw two bodies, both wearing the same clothing as the guys who ambushed them. They guessed these were the guys sent to take over the boat, "Well, well, well Rock you certainly came in handy tonight" Dutch said going over to stand next to him. The war vet noticed he was pale as a sheet, and look about ready to puke his guts out, _he's in shock, I'm guessing, once the adrenaline kicked in he just followed his gut, I figured this would happen if he ever had to use a gun, _he thought "alright Rock I'll take over the controls" he said.

Rock simply nodded, then got out of the chair "ya, thanks Dutch I'm still not really good at that" he then noticed Revy standing by the door, "Revy!, you bleeding" he said rushing over to her. Normally Revy would have some sarcastic comment but considering what had just happened she let him off the hook "ya but I'll live, just get me a chair Rock" she said.

Rock grabbed a crate in the corner for her to sit on them got some of the better medical supplies. He applied some disinfectant to the wound then applied some gaws and bandages, they knew this could have to do till they got back so they could get the bullet out.

Benny then walked to the to cooler they kept in the small metal closet. He fished out some beers for them all.

Dutch then spoke from his spot "well Rock I think you've got some explaining to do" he said.

**A/N: well there's chapter one, I've got a coupe ideas to work with but for now wanna see how the reviews look like before I continue. So hope you liked R&R please. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Some explaining to do

**A/N: I apologize for the wait everyone my had a lot of things going on plus this is not the main fanfic I am working on but after reading some other black lagoon ones and reading the newest manga chapter got into the mood to work on this one again. Your reviews from a while back have been very helpful and I hope you enjoy the future chapters.**

"Ok Dutch, you all have the right to some answers, what would you like to know" Rock said in response to what Dutch had said.

"well for starters, what happened earlier, when we lost you on the radio?" he asked starting somewhere simple, he knew starting somewhere recent would be easy for Rock right now.

"well I was waiting in here like you asked, but then I heard some footsteps on the boat they were moving slowly. I knew right away it wasn't any of you so I just grabbed the gun an then they just came right in then I.." he paused then resumed "I shot them both only the second one got a shot off he hit the radio that's why I wasn't able to warn you when I overheard another on their radio saying they were in position to ambush you guys by the pool, so then I just ran to help then well you know the rest" he explained this all in a calm collect voice he general used around them. Something however was a little off Revy realized it was the fact he must have simply reacted and shot before he realized it, _after that he didn't have time to think he heard were about to get our asses shot up and came to the rescue, shit that's a first office boy coming to save the day, and that would explain why he hasn't been around as much since we got back from Japan, he must have been practicing on how to shoot and he's got talent at it too I'll give him that, but I wonder what lit the fire under his ass to learn how to shoot. _Revy thought looking over her partner/buddy, she then limped over to pat him on the shoulder "not back rocky baby, looks like this time we owe you one "she said chuckling slightly.

Normally Rock would be startled by her rare praise of him, but he barely reacted "oh um, thanks Revy" he said. Revy frowned at this then raised her arm and slapped him "agh, what the hell is with you" he said getting angry. Revy then gave him a grin "there we go that should make ya feel better, now let me see that gun of yours wanna make sure you at least picked a good one, wouldn't want it misfiring on ya ruin that pretty face" she said chuckling at her own joke. For a moment she said Rock's face turn red, _well, well now that's cute of you rocky baby, _she thought mischievously to herself.

Rock then hander her his weapon, she thought it had looked familiar, it looked like her own guns but was made of black stainless steel with the same grip "hmm, not bad Rock. Beretta M92 fs 9 mm, you got it modified to like my cutlass, the barrel is longer and a MOD is this an attempt at flattery wanting to be just like me" she said enjoying her teasing.

Rock even smiled at her joke "ya its also modified for Full auto and its original magazine is 15 rounds but it can also use 20 or 30 round clips, if you look on the side I had it engraved with the jolly roger too since I figured that might be a good company emblem" he said. This resulted in causing a round of laughs from all his friends. Revy patted him on the shoulder again handing him the gun back "well Rock you certainly surprised me having a gun now but you sure went with the heavy stuff I like it" she said in a tone that would scare most, but they all new it was just Revy's way of telling Rock she was impressed. "where did you get it anyway?" Benny asked, usually it was his job to order things when not involving a company job, especially when it involved anything outside of Roanapur.

Rock took a moment before answering "well it was Balalaika who got it for me when I decided I wanted to get my own gun she said she could get me one top quality and even suggested those modifications, she actually got me two saying I could become two-hands Junior" he said. This resulted in another laugh from Revy "oh Rock stop it my sides starting to hurt, leave it to old fry face to crack a good one like that, so I'm guessing that's why you been a little absent in between jobs you've been working on your marksmanship huh?" Rock nodded "ya after one of Balalaika's men showed the basic info I started practicing, but I'm still not really good" he admitted.

"don't sell yourself short Rock, you handled yourself pretty good back there, I used to think you weren't the type to hold a gun, but now I guess that's changed, if It's alright with you I'd like to carry it around normally" Dutch said, he always was a very insightful one and generally when he asked something of them it was for a good reason. Rock was a little taken back by the request "oh sure Dutch I hope you don't mind me not mentioning this before I kind of had a few reason to keep it hush, hush and I used some of the money I've saved from my share on jobs" he explained. Dutch nodded then chuckled "Rock you sure are a model employee, no need to worry about a things, it's cool. Well be back home in a day if we keep this up, at least we got out cargo but I wanna talk to Miss Balalaika about those guys we had to get past something about this don't smell right" he said talking somewhat to himself as well as his crew.

Revy then got up and grabbed a couple more beers from the cooler "come on Rock you still look like your gonna puke, lets get some air before the sun goes down, might as well check on any damage to the boat while were at it" she said limping to the ladder that lead to the upper deck. Rock nodded and followed her up.

Dutch was quite for a moment till he heard the hatch shut "you know I wonder about what those reasons Rock was talking might be" he said though his tone indicated he already had a strong clue. Benny smiled "you thinking about our bet Dutch?" he asked. Dutch grinned "your right Benny-boy, looks like I might win one for once" he said.

On the top deck of the boat Rock and Revy were sitting in one of their usual spots on the back deck of the boat, it was one of the few spots they could get sit comfortably when Dutch wanted to get back in a hurry. They were each sitting on a crate next to each other sipping their beer's neither talking until their got what they wanted to say straight.

Rock broke the silence this time "is your leg alright Revy?" he asked. She looked up and although she treated it like nothing she was always glad that the stiff cared "ya feels like the bullet stopped at the bone, I've had worse" she said. Then she poked his shoulder holster "so you said fry face got you two of those, where's the other?" she asked. In the past her tone would indicate boredom when she would talk to him but over time that changed he noticed when it was just them she would talk in a normal almost friendly tone, well as friendly as you can get with a fiery tempered gunslinger like Revy, Rock was happy things had changed, thought the occasional death threat or other vulgar language was always welcome. "I left it back at my apartment I didn't think I would need both of them for this job, plus I've yet to try using two guns at the same time, I was kind of hoping you would show me how I wanna be able to pull more weight around here. After what happened in Japan I began to think it was time I should stop kidding myself and realize that words will not solve all problems, I still don't think guns will always do the trick and that I still stand in the twilight but being there also means I can stand in the light or the dark if I need to so I wanna learn how to fight" he said. His beliefs had not changed a lot since he had first met Revy and the others in a way he had simply found the real beliefs that had been hidden from him.

Revy meanwhile understood him better then most, but at the mention of Japan she felt a twinge of something "so your little girlfriend ended up failing in our world so you pick up a gun is that it" she said in a irritated tone, why it bothered her she did not really know, was it jealousy?, _nah guys just annoying me with the soap story again, _she told herself. Then Rock surprised her again "actually Revy I wasn't talking about Yukio, I was referring to how you got hurt back in Japan" he said, thinking back to her fight with Ginji the master swordsman, she had won but been impaled through the leg with a sword, since then she had made a full recovery but the injury had been his fault. Revy was surprised then scoffed "don't worry about it Rock I've been through that kind of shit lots of times" she said normally she would be using a lot more foul language but things were different then before.

Rock nodded "I know but still you've accepted me as your partner but the fact is because of my stubborn refusal of accepting that guns never help, has gotten me into a lot of bad situations and you've always pulled me out and gotten hurt sometimes, I wanna be more equal to you as partners so I wanna be able to fight too" he said in his kind of self righteous crusader tone.

Revy always smiled at that tone "well Rock you finally said something that made fucking sense, alright I'll show ya the ropes partner" she said the last word with a very rare warmth in her voice. Rock smiled back at her and they shared a moment before going back inside the boat, it go cold out at sea at night.

At this point Rock was helping Revy since the loss of blood had made her leg go a little numb, she was still out of danger though, just as they managed to get inside Dutch spoke up "guys we have a bigger problem then we realized" he said in a rather solemn tone. Rock and Revy looked at each other confused "what's up Dutch" Revy said taking her spot back on a crate. Rock stood next to her, leaning against the wall.

Dutch didn't respond at first, he cut the enjoy and then let the boat come to a stop then turned in his chair, even though he always wore those tinted glasses, both of them could tell he was worried "well it's about those guys we had to get past, I've been wondering about who they were, they were too skilled to be regular merc's but at the same time there's no way there military, so that leaves one strong category, ex-military" he said the last sounding very ominous.

Rock's eyes narrowed and Revy growled "so what the fuck has that got to do with us then?" she said, despite her angry tone she knew where this was going it was just her cover tactic to make others thing she was nothing but a hot-head. Benny just opened the hatch next to them that led the lower parts of the ship which included rooms for them a couple cargo holds and the brig, "hey Dutch I move the bodies into the hold like you asked and you were right, those guys were Russians, I check out their equipment and found these insignias on them" he said tossing two pieces of cloth to Dutch. He looked at them for a moment "ah shit I knew it. Members of Hotel Moscow" he said.

At this Rock and Revy both were snapped to top alertness, "ah fuck this is not good old Fry Face is gonna go ballistic when she finds out about this" She shouted. Rock on the other hand was looking at the insignia's, the looked relatively new something about that didn't fit in all this "Dutch did anyone on the boat try talking to you or did they just start shooting?" he asked. This stopped Revy's rant and got the attention of all of them "what the fuck does that matter Rock. If I were you I would be worry about finding a Claymore mine in my fucking bed when we got back" she yelled. Rock ignored her remark for the moment and waited for Dutch to answer. After a moment he shook his head "no never a word I just thought they were guards for the cargo or maybe another group on the same job as us either way we had no way of knowing it was Miss Balalaika's men, wasn't she the one who gave us this job too, what's going on here" he said brooding over the situation they walked into with their pants down. Rock thought back for a minute "what maybe she never did give us this job" he said. The others looked at him again "what do you mean Rock" Benny asked. Revy also watched him intently as she had come to know this is where Rock one area where he made a good partner for her.

"well when we got the call it wasn't Balalaika who talked to me, or even her second Mr. Boris, and normally she would talk to you since you're the boss. Remember I mentioned that I spoke to someone I didn't recognize he said that Balalaika was organizing something and would need us to retrieve that cargo. Doesn't that strike you as a little to much of a coincidence" he said. The atmosphere in the control room was very tense at this point as they all came to some conclusions.

Dutch was silent for a moment, then he light up a cigarette "I know what you mean Rock, your right Balalaika always took the time when it came to us. From what I've seen here and what my gut tells me is two things are going on here; either someone is trying to set us and Hotel Moscow up, or Balalaika is trying to take us out" he said.

Revy scoffed and took the cigarette Rock offered her "not likely Dutch, we've yet to do anything to piss her off that much and besides this isn't her style if she wanted us dead, she'd crush us with a whole fucking army to prove a point or something, no there's someone else fucking with her and us so that we would end up shooting at each other lets just hope she doesn't jump to any conclusions or were gonna be wading through a bloodbath" she said.

Dutch nodded "agreed I'd rather avoid a war with her, we'll bring those two bodies back with us, if we can survive the first 5 minutes we might be able to shed some light on this mystery, first things first any way or getting her on the radio Benny-boy?" he asked looked to this left at the radio with a large bullet hole in it. He looked it over "no can do Dutch, that bullet tore this up way to much, the parts and tools we need at back at the dock" he said. Dutch nodded "alright then guess we better get back soon were still a little under a day away, Rock you and Revy go take care of our weapons, and see if you can fix that leg up a little more if were going to get through this I wanna make sure were at least prepared for the worst" he said turning back to the controls and firing up the engine to continue the ride back home.

Rock nodded then helped Revy up so they could head down to the largest Cabin on the boat this acted as their gallery, medic room, and weapon prep shop depending on the situation. With her arm around Rock's shoulders for balance Revy limped towards the table so they could take a look at her bullet wound. Once she was sitting on the table Rock removed his light combat vest and his holster and gun and put them on the table next to her, he then went behind a counter to the little kitchen area to get their better equipped medical kit. Rock had also recently acquired some medicinal skills since he was not squeamish at the sight of blood he could help out with wounds right after jobs there was not serious. He had done this one or twice before when Revy got a stray bullet in the arm or leg.

"I hope your not mad I didn't come to you Revy about learning how to use a Gun, I didn't think you would be interested" he said as he got out the surgical knife and pliers he would need to remove the bullet and dipped them in some alcohol to sterilize them. Revy again noticed a slight red on his face he was embarrassed, she grinned "don't sweat it Rock, truth is I probably would have laughed at you, but you proved me wrong and from what I saw there you might not be as useless as you used to be, but from now on you're my student got it" she said with a icy tone that she like to use to make Rock nervous. He nodded an smiled then brought the pan with the tools over "sorry Revy were out of locals but here use this" he said passing her a bottle of Bacardi "well well Rock don't you know how to treat a girl" she joked as she took a large swig of the Rum before nodding to him to do his thing.

Rock was currently swapping the area with rubbing alcohol before he removed the bullet. A sudden thought entered his mind, _Revy sure has nice legs there well toned an nicely tanned.. what? What am I thinking nice legs, if she heard me say that I'd be shot in places I'd rather not lose, besides doubt she would think twice in that way about me. Lets face it though ever since we first met I always found her different. I guess you could call it attraction she is like a forbidden fruit, a deadly one too, and even though I've made a lot of mistakes in the past she has been there to pull me out when things got ugly, I wonder.. _that was his train of thought that he momentarily forgot about the person the leg was attached to till she poked his head "hey Rock quit daydreaming get that fucking bullet out of me" she said in a casual tone. Surprisingly enough she noticed a strange look he had while he had been examining her leg something she saw made part of her shrink away while another part felt eager, but now was not the time to be thinking about that. Rock picked up his tools "hold onto something Revy to keep your balance I'll try to make this quick" he said. She nodded and grabbed a piece of leather to bite down on, it always helped, then planted one hand on the edge of the table and the other on Rock's shoulder to use him to keep still.

For a minute she felt nothing then a fiery pain shot up her leg as rock quickly opened the wound with his knife then inserted the pliers fishing for the bullet, it took just a little over a minute but it felt like a long one to her, she clamped down on the leather until she heard the clink of the bullet in the pan then spat it out "fuck that hurt" she yelled out as rock poured some more disinfectant into the wound to prevent possible infection, then he gently wrapped a bandage around her leg and tied it just right to prevent bleeding but also not overly cut off circulation "well Rock I can certainly say that didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would you should have seen the first time Dutch had to help me patch up a bullet wound I thought I was gonna lose my whole fucking arm hah! Now lets get to look over our guns I'll show ya a couple tricks I found that made cleaning mine a lot easier" she said in a Revy-style cheerful mood.

They spent a few hours taking care of their own weapons, Revy turned out to be a decent teacher if you were familiar with her personality that is, Rock was also a very adaptable person he picked on things quickly.

_Heh, looks like you and I have something else in common Rocky baby, _she thought then she stole a glance at him while he was busy cleaning his own gun, his speed at it not the same as her yet, he wasn't a half bad looking guy true was had been a real pussy the day they had first met but since that suicidal plan to take out a chopper with torpedoes she knew deep down they were the same, granted their lives up until they had met had not been the same but they walked the same path. Over the months she had found him growing on her after that big fight they had in the market and the idiot had stared down her own gun and dodged a bullet, literally, true a lot of things about him irritated her sometimes but there had been something about him that almost called to her. Most believed she had no emotion, that's wasn't entirely true, that side of her was buried under so much she had no illusions about a different life she was what she was, but that still did not mean she was heartless, she respected and trusted Dutch who saved her ass from starving in the gutter, the same went for Benny, Rock was different though he did something no one had ever really done before.. care about her. Despite all the shit she had thrown at him he still stuck with her because she opened his eyes when she invited him to join them. Tonight's cluster fuck only made that a little more evident, maybe for once..

"um Revy" Rock said breaking her train of thought

"hmm" she said in a casual tone

"you were staring you alright" he asked a slight red appearing on his face

Revy felt a heat build up "oh sorry partner spaced out for a sec" she said grinning. It only occurred to her much later that he might have been blushing because he had been having a similar train of thought.

After they finished with their own weapons Revy looked after Dutch's well loved Remington shot gun. Rock meanwhile set about getting something for them to eat, they would need to be in better shape if they had to keep Balalaika from burning them alive.

Even though the only thing they could usually stow on the ship was Ramen or other instant foods that tasted like shit, according to Revy, he had somehow managed to smuggle some decent spices into the shit pit that was Roanapur

"Rock I gotta being able to actually able to eat something that tastes alright is worth your occasionally fuck up" Revy said in her good humoured voice. He just passed a share to Benny for him and Dutch to eat as they took turns driving the boat, then he sat back down "where did you get these anyway?" she said shaking some more of the spicy stuff into her food "don't ask" he said his lips twitching. Revy nearly choked on her food.

This was normal for the two of them after jobs involving fight they got along well, Revy approved of the surprise of the evening, even though on a day to day basis there was often a lot of arguments and death threats, they made a great team which had only improved as time passed. For some reason though Revy felt like things between her an Rock were going to change, whether or not its was good or bad she could not say since she knew sweet fuck all about this, but she figured what the hell.

After they all finished eating they were still about four to five hours away so the crew decided to get some sleep to keep them all alert, they traded shifts at driving so as to not lose time.

Revy was in the middle of a relatively good nap when Rock came in to wake her up. She was lying in the bed of her room on the boat wearing nothing but her black panties and a black tank top. This was something else that amazed Dutch and Benny was that Rock was the only person Revy did not shoot on sight for entering her room and seeing her like that, or for waking her up too

"ugh shit that time already Rock?" Revy mumbled in a sleepy voice. Since she already knew the answer she reached over to grab her jeans and boots. She looked up to see Rock looking at fucking nothing but a grey wall, _always the clean cup dip shit gentlemen huh well gotta say it beats the fucking perverts always looking at me till I'm ready to put a bullet between their eyes_ she thought as she stood up then Rock's gaze shifted back to her, he then reached into his shirt pocket knowing she usually liked a smoke when she first woke up. As she turned to grab her lighter off of the bolted metal table next to her bed the boat must had hit a large wave and since she was still asleep she lost her balance and went flying back.

It happened once in a while and she would just end up with a sore spot on her head, but instead her fall was stopped and she felt arms around her. Rock had caught her, unfortunately he reacted without thinking and one of his hands was resting against her left tit, "Rock" she said in a dangerous low tone. Rock jumped then let go and it looked like he was about to get a new asshole. Then Revy burst out laughing "just fucking with ya Rocky baby" she said devilishly. Rock gave a shaky smile.

Revy them gave him a warm smile "thanks partner. I know I'm never good at this thank you bullshit but you did save our asses for once so thanks" she said. Rock looked highly surprised "umm.. Well.. Your welcome Revy" he said stuttering in a cute but stupid way. Revy chuckled "just make sure you don't get your ass kidnapped this time now that your packing, wouldn't want another fuck up to ruin your rep " she said, she could certainly get used to teasing Rock, who simply smiled then walked down the short hall to the main Cabin.

Benny was sitting at the table sipping at some coffee he had been the last one at the wheel before Dutch took over when they were about half an hour out "hey, Dutch says were gonna head to the dock first and but we should prepare for the worst, which I hope doest mean were screwed before we walk in the door" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Rock left to go to his room and what he came back out Revy could not believe her eyes, he was strapping his shoulder holster on and checking his gun, _holy shit he is taking this seriously, _she thought this was one of the rare times he impressed her. She knew it was kind of pointless since any possible shooting today would be more serious and he was lack in the art of tactics and other important gunslinger skills but still admired him for thinking ahead. Rock was frowning as he got to them "hey Revy, Dutch mentioned you kept an older pair of your shoulder holsters for your Cutlass's do you mind if I borrow them, this one here is a bit to stiff" he said surprising both of them "damn Rock you really thought this through I'm impressed" Benny said. Rock scratched the back of his head an shrugged "well when I set my mind on something I like to see it through" he said. Revy snorted "its back at the dock office Rock I'll let ya try it out no problem, hey where's the vest not wearing it" she said. "no it's a bit clumsy and I get the holster to fit over it plus Dutch keep what we need in his, thanks again" he said as he climbed up the stairs to the hatch to the control room.

Revy watched him go a slight frown on her face. Benny picked up on it "something wrong Revy?" he asked. The tough gunwoman shook her head "I just wonder if it's right for him to be holding a gun" she said more to herself then Benny. He was silent for a moment "Dutch wondered the same thing but he and I think Rock's doing it for good reasons so we don't need to worry about him" he said. Revy looked at him confused "good reason what the fuck does that mean?" she asked. Benny laughed then followed after Rock "Oh I'm sure you'll figure it out" he said hinting at something with a somewhat annoyed Revy on his ass telling to stop beating around the fucking bush.

They arrived in the control room to find Dutch at the controls "Rock's up top were a couple minutes out of sight of the Buddha" he said. This was the cue to be ready in case things got messy.

A few minutes later they caught sight of the an all to familiar statue which was the entrance to the gulf of their beloved shit hold city Roanapur, home of the worst criminals and crime lords who come here to lock horns, despite its rather ominous reputation things were in an odd sort of balance in the city, things here may be handled in a different way from the civilised world but it was a city that city that simply thrived on different things. It was in this city that Revy had met her comrades Dutch and Benny, and even..Rock, _agh what the fuck am I thinking that can wait right now if sis has gotten the wrong idea about this whole situation we could be in deep fucking trouble and all I can think is I'm glad this time Rock's gonna have a gun and he might be of use in a right, _she thought becoming ready for the confrontation to come.

"Rock were inside the Gulf now take a look at the dock any kind of activity going on around it" Dutch said into his mic, they were still able to use their radio for their short range mic's . After a minute the heard Rock respond "negative I don't see any activity near the dock, and I can't spot any of Hotel Moscow's vehicles either, and the place looks untouched" he reported. Revy grinned "not bad the rookie has finally moved up a level" she said, Benny and Dutch also smiled.

Soon enough they reached the dock normally Dutch would back into the boathouse, the usually just tied to the dock if they were expecting to leave again soon. Dutch then called Rock back inside "alright here's the plan, Revy you and Rock are gonna up the stairs from the inside of the boat house do a sweep of the office, Benny and I will come in from the front just in case we have any unwelcome guests" he said laying out his plan. Rock was surprised "are you sure about that Dutch" he said as Revy pulled out her Cutlass's and did a quick check of the clips, he followed suit remembering what she had told him a few hours ago "I know you been reading those military tactics books I leave around the place Rock, just follow Revy's lead you'll be fine" he said grinning, it was obvious didn't want to test Rock since he had confidence in his performance from on the ship, he was trusting him like he always did, and he knew that he and Revy would work better then her and himself.

Rocked nodded and then followed Revy out the top hatch to get off the boat. Dutch did even had to argue against a 'can't we negotiate this' he saw it in his eyes but saw that get pushed aside. Behind his glasses there was a twinkle in his eyes as he recalled something Benny told him when they were helping out Garcia when the Maid went told demonic on them, he had sensed all along that deep down Rock was kindred spirit to them especially Revy, _I guess all this time working with her has shown him that side isn't completely a bad thing when used properly. Well I certainly didn't see this but that look in his eyes tells me he's doing this for us, his comrades, and that I can respect. Good luck Two-hands an Jr. _

Meanwhile Rock was running through the things he had read from Dutch's tactics books, he was quick learner when he put his all into it, he followed Revy crouching low like she did and already had his gun drawn in case they were fired on, they were still covered by the boat and it was a short distance to the edge of the boathouse. Once they reached the edge of the boats cover Revy gave him a silent signal one of which he had learned from her a long time ago, the one she gave meant to wait. Knowing she did not need confirmation she then sprinted to the edge of the threshold of stairwell just inside the boathouse she scanned all the likely ambush spots but saw nothing. She poked her head out just enough to look around the corner with one eye, she could Rock an grinned, true he was sticking out of his cover a bit too much bit his eyes kept flickering first to her, then the windows of the upper story, and to the deserted street ahead of him he was keeping an eye on the main areas where enemies would fire from. She gave him the signal that meant to follow to where she was waiting, he did not disappoint the stay lowed and keep alert and his hand was steady he also did not look entirely like an idiot too at least he was wearing some decent clothes for this part of their job.

When he got to her she nodded then spoke in a low voice "alright Rock from here we'll go in slow, I know this is a bit of rush but can't be helped, don't follow your head to much just stick with your gut instinct, don't think too much into those books preparation like that can only take you so far I'll take the lead and you follow we'll start with the main room then move into the separate rooms if there's anyone there don't shoot unless they do first" she said giving him something of a crash course. Rock listened to her intently then nodded, she also noticed the new look in his eye, he was taking steps into her world an there was something of her she saw in that look. Giving him one of her grins she lifted her gun up and held it the butt pointing at him "lets go partner" she said. Rock was momentarily taken back she had never done that with him before he mirrored her grin and bumped the butt of his own gun to hers "right" he said. Revy then waved her hand in signal to Benny an Dutch who were watching to let them know they could move.

They slowly climbed the stairs Revy walked in her usually stance with her guns pointed down Rock was a step behind her with pointed down as well he also kept glance behind them to watch their rear. Once they reached the door Revy put her ear to it then waited, after a minute she looked at back to Rock and shook her heard, she didn't hear a thing. Holstering one of her guns she quietly opened the door, Rock was crouched behind her with an opening if there was anyone there. One the door was opened there was still no movement. They moved inside Revy walked in and moved to the right, Rock to the left closing the door behind him.

This was the storage room that connected to the main part of their boathouse office, it was much the same as their office in town but this place was more meant for business, they kept weapons and various goods they traded for sale here and kept the general supplies here.

The more important good such as money, and personal items were either at the office, or in Revy and Rock's place in their apartments they had just behind the building Dutch had bought when he started the Lagoon company.

There wasn't much here but shelf units with crates and boxes with various things in them. Revy Knew this spot was bad to wait in ambush since the shelves were not heavily stocked and you could be easily spotted. She nodded her head to the main living room. Rock followed behind her but a step to the left so there was less risk of friendly fire. They moved stealthily gun's pointing up now. When they go to the corner Revy nodded and they jumped in pointing in two directions to cover a wide arc.

Still there was nothing. This was weird

Revy knew enough about Fry Face to know she would have been most likely sitting here waiting for them with some chilling words and several soldiers with guns. She looked over at Rock who raised an eyebrow in confusion she shrugged to say she didn't know what was going on either, then pointed a gun to the hall that lead to the bunkroom, it was a room that had four bunks built into the walls like in a firehouse. When the work piled up they shared that cramped little room. Dutch wanted a full sweep an that would be the last part of their end of it.

Though they were a tad less alert by this point they would finish their job. They moved down the short hall and got to the door. Then they heard something this caused them both to tense up immediately. Rock without needing to be told moved to the far side of the door. Revy was moving to the door to open it but due to the poor lighting she did not spot the empty glass until she stepped on it and it shattered, "shit" she breathed as the door flew open and she only brought her guns up time to find their house guest pointing a gun at her head as well. She could not see the persons face and the dim light coming from the window only allowed each other to see the guns pointing at their faces.

Then Revy saw movement in the corner of her eye, she grinned.

Then she heard the click of a gun being cocked and Rock talking in a tone she had heard once before that showed his ruthless side "now, now let's not get hasty you're the one who barged into the wrong fucking office and we don't wanna lose our heads here, literally" Rock said in a cold tone that surprised Revy like the last time when she talked like that to Fabiola, "damn Rock that wasn't half bad baby" she said.

Then their guest spoke "Rock? Revy? Is that you guys, who's got the gun to my head?" an all too familiar voice asked.

After a moment recognition set in, Revy let out a sigh of exasperation as she holstered her guns and saw movement that meant Rock did the same.

Then Revy broke the silence "Eda! What the fuck"

**A/n: wow that was fun guess I went a little crazy had to cut out a few pages I intended for the next chapter. Plus after re-watching the anime and seeing a new manga chapter released (bout fucking time I might add) I guess I got a little inspired might I also offer some of my inspirations to continue this story to others like authors of sweet attack and illusions etc.. I also hope this story isn't a little too off I tried to keep the characters much like are in both the anime and manga despite some slight changes to fit my story. I know seeing Rock with a gun is not a likely thing to happen but what the hell that's what Fan fic's are for haha. If anyone has any little tips or suggestion is appreciate them all and again apologize for the wait in updates as I was busy with other priorities in life as well as my other Bleach fanfic still in-progress. R&R and Enjoy. stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Round one. Duck**

**A/N: I ended up getting itchy typing fingers and decided to work on the next chapter right away, I doubt I'll hear a lot of complaints haha. Thanks for the quick reviews an messages. Here is a little note about my story I plan on keeping the feel of it close to the anime since I personally loved it with some changes but concerning rock I don't plan on turning him into some badass more of him with his nasty side able to cut loose now and then he may get a tad tougher as the story progress's. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter were gonna see a bit of the feelings between Rock and Revy start to surface.**

"Eda! What the Fuck" Revy said in a loud angry tone

Their house guest turned out be none other then Eda a friend of Revy's and the rest of them, she was a nun of the infamous Rip-Off Church. She was about equal in height to Rock, had long blonde hair, and generally wore sunglasses all the time. She was Revy's occasional partner and drinking companion. She was currently wearing her nun's habit which meant she may have come here on church business.

"Revy that should be my line, what the fuck is your problem creeping up on me and then pointing your guns at me I was just looking for a better bottle of booze in your room. Hey Dutch why did your put that gun to my head to?" she asked over her shoulder, unaware of who was behind her in the dim light.

Revy chuckled "dumb bitch, that ain't Dutch behind you" she said evilly enjoying the moment that was yet to come. Despite the dim light and her sunglasses Revy knew there was confusion written all over her face. They had been moving out of the hall and when the light got better the look on Eda's face was priceless that Revy thought he might even put something in the offering at the Church next time, as luck would also have it Eda's Polaroid camera was lying on the couch, she smiled evilly again.

Meanwhile Eda was currently processing, Rock had already laid his gun down on the table "What the fuck, Rock?!" she finally said, thought it was a couple minutes to late for that.

Rock gave a nervous smile knowing this woman's temper was in the range of Revy's level "uh hey Eda, sorry about all that" he said scratching the back of his head comically. It was then next bit of information got through. Eda looked down at the table next to the couch to see the custom Beretta M9 that was now knows as the Cutlass Jr. "holy fucking shit Rock what are you doing with a gun?" she yelled and if it was possible for a person's jaw to hit the floor Eda was certainly doing it.

Just then a click and a bright flash went off, Eda turned to see Revy holding her camera "hey bitch what are you doing?" she asked. Revy only burst out laughing "hey Rock check out this shot, I can't wait to hit the Yellow Flag later this baby gonna sell for higher then any porn out there" she said flashing the shot of Eda with her completely stunned look.

Eda meanwhile had a vein popping on her forehead "don't fucking try it bitch or your gonna have soon holes in you that you'll leak like a fucking sieve" she threatened in an pissed off voice. She then turned back to the former businessman who appeared to caught between anxious and amused, "and rock about you pointing that gun at my head" she said and low voice.

Rock never saw it coming when her fist crashed into his face. He was on the floor watching the birdies flying.

Revy whistled low and looked at her buddy over the arm of the couch "you alright there partner, you really should learn how to duck" she said as he sat up and rubbed under left eye, "ya your right, that sure brought memories, but I think you hit harder Revy" he said in reference to that fight they had in the market after the U-boat trouble. Revy giggled at "oh yeah I remember that, and that's only cause your special rocky baby" she said grinning like an evil kid.

Rock shook his head as he got up, then remembering Dutch and Benny he walked to the front door to let them know that the office was clear.

Meanwhile Eda had picked up Rock's gun "hmm not a bad choice, Beretta crap like yours, what's this a jolly roger on it well is rocky boy trying to be like little miss two-hands now" she said. Eda had her own kind of crush on Rock ever since he and her superior Yolanda had their little stare down. She has always figured that the handsome businessmen had a thing for her bitchy drinking partner, but still that did not stop her from rolling the dice on a chance with him, "where'd he get it, this is good quality?" she asked. At first Revy did not answer "Fry Face got it for him apparently she owed him some and got him two of those babies ended actually saving out asses on the job we just got back from but were still in for a fucking nightmare" she explained in her slightly bored tone.

Eda looked down at the gun, _two, _she thought. She figured this must mean he wanted to finally learn how walk on the dark side when needed. Eda had noticed things between Revy and him had gotten different, the fact he was rotting in gutter right now was big support of that theory, and she had heard how he acted during the maid's second coming in this city, "so Romeo saved the maiden in distress this time did you express your gratitude to him two-hands?" she teased which resulted in a heated threat about dismemberment. However the suddenness of it is what caused Eda to raise and eyebrow.

Just then Dutch, Benny, and Rock walked back in "hey Eda I hear tell our newest gunman got the drop on you" Dutch said causing a round of chuckles, and Eda flipping Dutch off. It was then Benny spoke "hey Rock where did the shiner come from?" he asked.

Rock didn't answer he just pointed at Eda as he picked up his gun and slipped it into the cheap holster he had gotten for it. He noticed Eda staring at him "what" he said a little confused and embarrassed as he had to fend off some of this woman's advances in the past. She ran and eye over him "always though you would look weird with a gun on you, but now I'm sure of it I miss the dress pants and tie look" she said almost pouting at him. Rock just stood there while Benny and Dutch watched from the side lines. Revy then laughed "stupid bitch you been wearing that habit to long he's way better off in some real clothes at least when we don't need him in those for his talking skills" she said, she also discreetly dropped Rock a wink while no one was looking. Rock smiled and took a seat on the chair "So Dutch what's the plan now. Should we head back to the office and try calling Balalaika?" he asked.

During this Revy gave Eda a quick summary of what happened out at sea and why she almost got her head blown off.

Their eccentric boss was quite for a short while after a drag on his smoke he answered "that's as good a plan as any Rock, since she didn't have anyone where to greet us tells me either she doesn't know or wants to talk first, plus if we need to make a quick escape till we can sort this out were gonna need more things we need from the office might as well get going now. Sorry Eda but you might wanna clear out" he said. Eda looked up and nodded "alright Revy if your not shot full of holes I'll catch ya later at the Yellow Flag, later Rocky" she said heading out the door. The sound of her bike could he heard then moving away.

The lagoon crew exited the boathouse and piled into their car, it was a red 66' Pontiac GTO. This was a car Benny and Dutch had been working on for some time. After the Plymouth got trashed during that Job with Jane they had a strong incentive to finish, they were still working on the Plymouth now but it still needed a lot of work.

Rock and Revy sat in the back as usual while Benny drove and Dutch rode shotgun.

Soon enough they turned off the road that rang along the water and turned up to the main road into the city it was a only a few minute drive up this road to reach their office. Dutch had purchased the building when he first arrived in Roanapur it was pretty much abandoned, this way his company had the whole two story Office/apartment building to themselves. Dutch and Benny occupied the two rooms as their own there were in the main building. Revy and Rock each took a room around the corner of the other apartment building behind their office (I may be wrong about this but decided to go with this setup), it wasn't a half bad setup.

It was a miserable day in paradise. It was the rainy part of the year and today it was pouring.

They reached the office and all entered quickly to stay out of the rain. Dutch decided they wouldn't bother with a sweep of the office but they still had Revy and Rock go in first with their guns ready. Again they found nothing "what the fuck is going on here, are we gonna need a fucking neon sign over our heads or what" Revy said angrily as she popped a cigarette and lit it. Rock nodded "ya you'd think since we weren't able to use our radio if someone is trying to set us up for a war against hotel Moscow, then Balalaika would have sent someone when we never tried reaching her" he said.

Dutch helped himself to a drink from their fridge "your right Rock this is all to quite for my liking. I'd rather wait and see if anyone tried to contact us first rather then go see Miss Balalaika right now, we'll act like were waiting for instructions on where to drop of the cargo, no sense making an reckless decisions until then" he decided settling down in is favourite chair. Benny went to his room to check on his computer lair.

Rock got up an left to go get cleaned up in his room. He exited the office saying he'd be back, after turning down the hall he reached the door they had recently put in that connected their building to the one with the apartments rock and Revy lived in, since there was no one else who used the other rooms for more then single night stays when either drunk or stoned.

Rock reached his place and into his pocket for the key, Revy had told him where he could get a good door that was bullet proof and worked good against common thieves, the only other person who had a key was Revy an he had one for her place as well in case of jobs suddenly coming up or as Benny had jokingly said 'they needed some time together' to which he was first punched by Revy then "accidentally" stepped on by Rock as they were on their way out to the Yellow Flag.

He walked into this place as the door closed "home sweet home" he said in a half sarcastic way. The so called "home" consisted of 3 rooms; his bedroom, bathroom, and living room. Most figured he would be a stickler for order and tidiness but to the surprise of those who had seen it , mostly Revy, it was a bit on the sloppy side though Revy outdid him and poor housekeeping. He stripped off his white collar shirt and threw into his laundry basket, one thing he was grateful for was Dutch had gotten a very decent washer and dryer so they weren't scammed on laundry, he had only worn his business clothes since he was told this job would have mostly likely been simple.

He also took his gun out of the holster this took a minute "I should have asked Balalaika for a decent one this thing is too small" he said in a tired voice. He then walked into his closet and put on what Revy deemed "real clothes", which he had mostly put on to stop her hassling him. This consisted of a black undershirt and dark blue button up collared shirt, true they looked similar to his work clothes but there was more comfortable. While he was in the closet he looked to the top shelf, there he kept his small stash of quick cash the rest was in a account Dutch had set up for like the others since the banks here were crooked but then again so was everything else, he also kept a few other items; some fairly decent bottles of booze, various books and magazines the newest ones were those tactics books and gun magazines he had borrowed from Dutch an Revy, and last was a black case. After looking at it for a moment he reached up to take it down.

"that where you keeping the other one?" someone behind him asked.

Rock was startled and lost his grip on the case. It slipped between his hands and bounced off his head before it landed on carpet he had replaced a few months back.

Rock heard laughing and knew who it was. He looked up to see Revy standing near the door "nice one Rocky baby" she said snickering. Rock smiled as he rubbed his head. She then walked forward and poked the case with her foot "so is that it?" she asked curiously. Rock first closed the closet doors, since there were certain items he did not want Revy to see just yet, "ya it is" he answered her question flipping the latches open and lifting the lid. The inside was filled with packing foam, there about 4 slots around the edges and two cut out parts meant for the items they housed. One of the cut out parts was two of the slots were empty since they had already been used, "so you gonna carry the other one around now?" she asked. Rock nodded and took the second of his twin guns out and slipped one of the mag's inside then he looked at it with a strange look.

Revy guessed his train of thought "you don't have to you know" she said in a softer voice she had recently started using around him. Rock looked up at her "ya I know but I made up my mind I may live in the twilight but I know that I can go into the dark or the light when I need to, and.." he paused and Revy noticed the look in his eyes changed "no never mind, anyway I hope you don't mind giving me some tips" he said smiling. Revy decided to let it go for now "mind if I use your shower the hot water on mine is acting up again" she asked. Rock knew Revy was pretty good at her own hygiene, she always made sure to shower once a day if she could since she did work up a good sweat often either from her part on jobs or during the hot days in this climate, "sure go ahead towels next to the shower like usual, want m to fix us something to eat?" he asked, this had become a common routine for them for a while now, "sure thanks, oh almost forgot here" she said tossing him the thing she had been holding in her hand, it was a holster set like hers "those are my old ones, the straps to adjust them are at the back, there got torn up at one point but I fixed 'em up when I got my new ones just in case. You don't need t worry about the gun clasps the size is slightly smaller so they squeeze slightly helps to keep the gun from falling out until you need it" she explained as she turned and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"thanks" Rock called after her. He then took out a frozen pizza from his mini fridge/freezer and tossed it into his pizza oven, you could find almost anything through the black market, then he picked up the dual holster there were a little darker then the ones Revy problem from years of use, other then that their were in very good condition. He tired them on at first but since his upper build was a little wider then Revy's. He then got to work on adjusted the straps at the back so it would fit comfortably.

Revy's was standing under the hot water letting it relax a few sore muscles. She was thinking about that look Rock had given her, _why the hell was he looking at me like that, fuck if I didn't know better I'd say he was gonna say he wanted to learn how to use a gun for me…, _that was how her train of thought started but instead of laughing she actually thought about that seriously for a minute, true she thought he was pretty ok looking, and since he had joined business had gotten a lot better. There was something else though, when they had gone to Japan she thought they would part ways he would go back to his life, but he stayed,,, with her. Then when he made the damn suicidal mistake of trying to stop Balalaika she had said "you cannot expect to have a life like his" that was true but she was glad he still stayed, _its crazy but maybe I'm right I remember after that big guy nearly skewered me with his sword he nearly went crazy after making sure I was alright, he must blame himself that's definitely his style, is it because he cares about me? As a partner or was it more then that?, _"heh well Rocky baby you better not disappoint" she said as she turned of the water and grabbed a towel then dried herself off before putting her clothes back on.

When she walked into the main room she saw something that made her grin. Rock had managed to adjust the straps fairly well and had put both of his guns and was making sure they weren't to high, "not bad Rock you catch on quick, don't look half bad too" she said teasingly and laughed when his face went beat red. Just then the pizza oven dinged "foods ready" he said going to take it out. Revy then sat down one of the two chairs Rock had next to a small table which he used for food or any paper work for jobs.

Rock set down a cutting board with the pizza on it and also brought out a bottle of their favourite drink, Bacardi, "um not bad Rock" She said also take long drink of the rum, then she remembered Dutch asking her to go easy today, so she did not get it refilled. Meanwhile she took a look at her partner, the button up shirt was still a bit much but better then his white collar and since it was a light material it wouldn't get in the way if he needed to draw quick. Hopefully she would be able to teach him a few things before they got into any big fights but she knew he had good instincts for this. While she looked she couldn't help notice he had changed physically since joining them, he wasn't in bad shape when he first did but since then he had put on some muscle, he didn't have a broad bulky build like Dutch he was more like her slim but muscular, _he's got a good amount of endurance too the few times we got into fight and I did hit him he took it well, _she thought but for some reason she also thought the physically change looked really good on him, she thought back to when he had been patching up her leg and how he seemed to day dream there , _I wonder, _but her thoughts were interrupted when someone began knocking on the door.

It was Benny, "Dutch just got off the phone that guy who gave us this job just called he wants us to meet him in the warehouse district at number 13. This caught the full attention of Rock and Revy "number 13? that's one of balalaika's warehouse's" Rock said. Benny nodded "Dutch wants you and Revy to meet him in the care in five, in case things get bad I'm gonna be heading back to the boat now and get it ready if we need to head out to let things cool down. Good luck out there" he said as he turned and went to get some things together.

Rock and Revy both got up and grabbed their guns "your gonna bring yours?" Revy asked as they walked out the door. Rock nodded "ya I don't plan on using them but I will if I have to" he said, he looked very tense. Revy knew he would, he'll fight for his comrades, and for.. "It's a smart move Rock I'll take care of the main shooting for now but you can cover Dutch and I, and stop making a face like your gonna puke I saw how you acted on that ship just don't wet your fucking pants and we'll be fine" she said, it sounded harsh but that was what he needed, Revy smiled bloodthirstily she would look forward to this not only for a chance to get some payback, but to see Rock in action again.

They found Dutch standing by the car waiting for them, in the distance they could see Benny walking down the road almost at the turn to take him to the boat house. When Dutch caught sight of them he laughed "what's so fucking funny Dutch?" Revy asked. After a minute Dutch said "sorry just you two make quite the couple" he said. Revy and Rock looked confused then looked at each other then in unison "shut up Dutch" they said. Dutch quit the laughs then got into the car. Rock got in the driver seat and Revy got into the back "not bad with the guns Rock, I can honestly say I'm impressed though I hope you'll keep your regular set of clothes for business meetings and such, business and all" he said, Rock snorted then nodded "sure thing Dutch, so what's the plan" he asked. Dutch grinned, _heh he might have done alright in the army in a different time and place, _he said to himself before answering "well were gonna go and act like we know nothing hopefully they'll let slip what's going on, I'm still betting that Balalaika isn't against us I tried calling her but didn't get an answer but left a message saying where we were going. Rock Revy I want you two, to stay sharp I'll do the talking and if it gets ugly we get back to the car and head for the water got it?" he asked explaining his plan. Revy nodded and checked the clips in her guns. Rock just focused on driving and to be ready to fight again, despite wanting to avoid it.

They reached the Warehouse district with no trouble, this was where they dropped off cargo on large shipments. The area was as deserted as usual. Revy scanned the area as they got closer to No. 13 she did not spot and of Fry Face's men, _that's a good omen at least there's a greater chance were not against her.. Yet_, she thought as they finally reached their destination. They all got out of the car and Rock looked at Revy and they shared a look that said good luck among other things, Rock had this feeling they would be alright they were a good group.

Dutch knocked on the main door, as part of the act, before he opened it and walked in with Revy and Rock behind him. To help it along Revy walked as though she was already bored with this but her eyes were already running over the whole place. Rock was holding the disc and thick envelope which was the cargo they had to retrieve, he had also moved left his shirt unbuttoned but let the sides cover his guns, he just hoped he would screw up when the time came.

The warehouse was one of the main one's Balalaika used, it was two stories high with a few catwalks and about 80 feet to the other end, not overly large but it did the job, it wasn't that heavily packed at the moment. There were some high class shelving unit's, and a couple forklifts near on the other side of where they walked in but where they were standing there just some stacks or crates here and there, _not the ideal cover but at least we'll have some if we need to run back out that door, _she thought making plans in her head in case bullets started to fly, she noticed Rock was very quite. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye she saw what she wanted to see he was still hoping there wouldn't be any fighting but he had the same look in his eye as when he did on that ship yesterday, _long as he doesn't loss lunch we may come out of this its gonna end in lead like always, _she thought as she followed Dutch.

It was then they spotted a man waiting for them about 30 feet from the door, he was standing at a table. Revy knew he wasn't alone, she could smell them more then she could hear or see them, it wasn't a real stench it was one you could only sense, it was that smell of blood and mud that clung to your boots. She already had a guess about how many he had with him about eight to a dozen spread and a rough circle around them, the light was dim since it was still stormy out. She coughed discreetly to get Rock's attention, he looked at her but she knew he did not have to worry about it acting I these guys knew them then they would assume Rock was no threat. She put her hands behind her head as though she were bored and with small movement or her fingers she told him she counted twelve an and made a little circle with her finger.

Rock appeared to get the message but looked a little worried, he must have not counted as high. He kept his cool anyway.

"ah Lagoon Company welcome I trust you have the package" said the man at the table. When he spoke they all could tell he was Russian from his accent, which was very thick, he had dark blonde hair and was wearing a mid class suit, he was also wearing mirrored sunglasses. He spoke with a tone of someone who was slippery and like to keep things under control.

Dutch gave a polite but formal grin "yes we have completed the job Mr.?" he paused tactically hoping the man would think he needed to give up his name to finish the deal.

The man didn't even blink "names Yuri pleasure to meet you, heard lot of good things about you Dutch, oh and I thought your crew consisted of four I had hoped to meet them all" he said offering his hand.

Dutch continued to play ball, he shook the man's hand " Our missing member is currently at out office handling preparations for out next job, we were expecting Miss Balalaika here today I trust nothing unfortunate has happened?" he acted like a business checking to make sure he would stay in business with a respected client.

The rather cheesy grin that Yuri had on his faced dipped a bit "no but Miss Balalaika is not going to be gracing us with her presence today, her schedule was booked solid and she asked me to step in for her to receive that package" he said, the Lagoon members were all fairly certain that line was rehearsed.

Dutch nodded in understanding "no trouble then I believe you spoke to out best gunman two-hands on the phone he has the package right now, do your have our agreed payment as per our trade policy?" he asked bullshitting through his teeth. Revy had to fight to not grin_, this will get them fucked, _when they did business with Balalaika payment was always a wire transfer they had to cash on hand policy with her, and if these guys were with old Fry Face they would never believe Rock was two-hands, not a bad trap to set up this quickly Revy's rep most likely preceded her but that hid the real trap; the payment.

Yuri appeared confused "yes I did speak to another of your crew but as I know the infamous two-hands was the female member of your crew, a simply confirmation trick, very clever Dutch" he said smoothly, nodding in respect.

Dutch grinned but not for the same reason "well as you know this is a certain where erring on the side of caution is often a wise move, Rock" he said asking for Rock to walk forward and hand over the goods.

When Rock moved forward Yuri turned to him an nodded "a pleasure to meet you Mr. Okajima" he said politely. At that Rock, Revy and Dutch knew for certain this was a trap but not from Balalaika. Aside from his friends no one but Balalaika and her second Boris had ever heard his last name and even so that was no longer his name when he entered this world he became Rock.

Rock coolly walked forward and placed the disc and think envelope on the table. Yuri smiled at this "ah straight forward I like that, now for your payment, as agreed upon here is the 35 grand for the retrieval" he said reaching under the table to lay a plain black briefcase. At the sight of it all of them thought the same thing, _bomb, _whoever this guy was working for he wanted them out of the picture for his plans, _that's why this fucker wanted to know why Benny isn't here so he could blow us the hell up when we drove away in the car, so sorry friend you just got caught with your pants down and if your think your fucked now wait till you meet Fry face, _Revy thought as she let her hands fall to her sides, still feigning boredom, and picked out which target she would blow away first since she did not have a clear shot at Yuri.

Meanwhile Dutch pulled the briefcase towards him "always did like the fancier payments, certainly beats a brown paper bag with a wad of cash" he said. Yuri nodded and chuckled then you could see his eyes widen as Dutch snapped the clasp on the briefcase "no need to check Dutch, Miss Balalaika assured me that it was all there" he said a little too hurriedly. Dutch "oh I'm sure that if Miss Balalaika had taken care of our payment she would have simply called to ask which account I wanted the wire transfer too, and another thing there is no one that I know of under my employ named Okajima, just Rock" he said in a cold tone.

Behind him Revy chuckled darkly "well I don't know what your game here was but you certain walked into this with your ass hanging out" she said as her eyes narrowed and she was ready to draw and blow spill some blood, she also saw rocks hands twitch.

Yuri's smile was now a shadow of its former self, "oh what a miscalculation on my part" he said like he just made an error on his taxes.

Somewhere amongst the group who were hiding someone spoke "Yuri you dumbfuck" the voice had an Italian accent.

Revy moved with amazing speed "Dutch" she yelled signalling him to get back.

Yuri had already moved though, with speed not quite at Revy's level but still skilled he had his own gun pointed at Dutch, it was a Russian Stechkin. Revy could not manoeuvre yet since there were others around to think about, "shit" she breathed.

Yuri was about to say something when he heard a click, turning his head he was shocked to see the accountant holding a gun similar to their annoying gunwoman.

"I would suggest you have your accomplices show themselves or this may get ugly, Dutch get back" he said. Despite the situation Dutch and Revy grinned even now he was still the sophisticated guy.

Dutch backed off and drew his own favoured weapon a Smith and Wesson 629 Revolver.

Revy then put one of her own cutlass's on Yuri along with Rock and kept her other pointed up to be ready for any other fuckers who tried something. After a minute of hesitation Rock then reached into his shirt and pulled his own twin gun. Even though he said he had little experience at dual wielding guns but right now this was a stare down contest and if need be he could just fire one gun at a time.

There were whispers coming from behind Yuri, the men he had with him were not happy with where this was going, that could work to the advantage of the Lagoon members all they needed was for the enemy to make one slip.

Yuri looked like he was thinking quickly, "I'm sure you already figured there was an explosive device hidden in the briefcase, but now it seems we will have to see this done the difficult way he said as his thumb cocked the hammer of his gun, still pointing at Dutch. Whoever the leader of the Lagoon company was not to be underestimated, before Yuri even had time to apply pressure to the trigger Dutch shot him and a he went down with the same cheesy grin and a hole in his decent suit.

Once that happened Revy signalled rock and they stock back to back with Dutch all of them looking around for the others, "well this is fucking nice turning out to be a great day" Revy complained. "ya" Rock agreed. Dutch did not speak right away "we need to get to the car" he said as a bang went off and bullet whizzed past his head. They all turned to see Yuri standing with a smoking gun in his hand "sorry Dutch your missed" he said pleasantly, he pulled his shirt open to reveal the bullet proof vest.

As he was gloating he moved slowly back then checked his watch he felt he was at a safe distance "hmm should be just enough time" he said as he raised his gun again.

"get down" Revy yelled

Rock, Revy and Dutch scattered each hiding behind a crate. Dutch was behind a crate just to the left of Revy. They could see right across the way they had walked in hiding behind a crate too. He did not appear to be panicking which was a good sign.

Bullets began to fly.

The men Yuri had brought with him were skilled but so were their opponents. Revy began to fire back she took out two of them in her first round then the others wised up and fired in more controlled bursts one after another. Due to the closeness of all the crates she could not make use or her amazing agility and speed, she would most likely be hit before she could close the gap between them so she had to settle for this position.

Dutch was also firing as well but he was slowing since he had to reload every six shots.

Surprisingly enough as Revy was about to duck behind her crate the two enemies who were going to fire dropped after two shots came from Rock's direction. She looked over and saw he was in this fight with them. Many knew of his disdain for guns and did not expect much of him if he ever used one, Rock wasn't very skilled yet but he made use of the element of surprise and his own killer instincts were kicking in.

Rock turned to look at Revy and grinned like she did during a fight

Revy turned her attention to the more harder to hit guys knowing Rock and Dutch would get the easier ones. She knew Rock only had a couple a clip in each gun an one more in his ammo slot pouch at his belt but between her and Dutch that should be enough.

In the next few minutes they took down four more of them, Rock and Dutch each got one and Revy got the other two. Now it was down to Yuri and four more of his original dozen.

After another round of bullets they heard Yuri speak "well this certainly is a surprise to see Lagoon's office boy using a gun like a real man, did little Miss Rebecca finally decided to teach her little pet" he said in calm but overall nasty tone trying to provoke either Rock or Revy.

Rock had now switched to his other gun instead of reloading just yet "if that's your attempt to provoke me your not very good, I've heard better insults from my partner" he said loudly but in his calm voice.

Revy grinned "Fucking right"

They did not need better light to see Yuri frown. He only had a short window of opportunity here but for what was uncertain.

Just then the Large Doors meant for trucks suddenly opened and spotlights were turned on, and they all heard a dangerous feminine speak "I think it would be best for everyone to remain where they are" . Rock , Revy, and Dutch were caught off guard on this. Yuri and his remaining men however appeared unfazed he then shouted "always a pleasure to do business Dutch talk to ya soon" he yelled then they all fired blindly while running for the rear door.

Due to the powerful lights they had no hope of hitting Balalaika or her men, but suddenly the trap was now made clear to the Lagoon crew.

This way it looked as though they had turned on Balalaika and now she was hear looking for blood.

She was a tall woman with long blonde hair then ran down her back. She wore an impressive red suit under her military over coat. She was called Fry Face by some due to the larger burn scars, the most notable being the one that ran over her right eye, on her face neck and chest. She was the leader of Hotel Moscow inside Roanapur and with good reason, she had a very bloody and violent history.

Behind her was her loyal second Boris. The others behind her were her prized commando unit the _Vissotoniki _an elite unit from the Russian war in Afghanistan.

However their focus was on the Woman who was walking towards them not the few dozen soldiers, nearly all of whom had their weapons trained on them.

"My this is quite the little mess we have on our hands now is it" she said in a low and dangerous tone.

She kept walking till she was about 20 feet away from the them.

They still had their weapons out but they wouldn't do much good now so they simply stood up from their hiding spots.

Revy was ready to start talking to keep this war hungry maniac from blowing them straight to hell. She stopped when she saw Balalaika raise a finger to her lips so signal silence.

She then looked to the door to make to see if Yuri and the others were gone then she spoke in a low voice "sorry about this but we need to keep up the show for few minutes more then you had best head somewhere to lay low for a couple days" she said then raised her hand.

Revy Dutch and Rock saw the men behind her raise their guns.

Revy stiffened "hold on sis" she yelled then felt something collide with her and brought her down to the floor, she also saw Dutch dive for cover.

Then the a barrage of bullets came, the crash of them all was near deafening in this large room.

Revy didn't feel any pain, aside from where she had hit the hard floor.

After a few seconds the bullets stopped. Revy heard Dutch say "holy shit were alive" she then opened her eyes, and discovered what had knocker her over.

Laying on top of her was Rock, when she had yelled he must had bolted right for her. She felt her face go red when she realized he had tried to shield her.

Balalaika then chuckled "such sweet theatrics Rock, and Two-hands shouldn't you thank him for his brave, though pointless sacrifice" she said holding her sides

Revy meanwhile punched Rock in the side "Rock you fucking dumbass get off me it was a feint" she said angrily

He lifted his head and look at her then that fear of god look was in his eyes "oh.. Sorry Revy" he said as his own face turned red and he got up then went to pick up his gun.

Dutch meanwhile was rubbing a sore shoulder "would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on Balalaika" he said decide ding he did not feel like manners right now.

The Kapitan walked to the table to pick up the document and the disc "sorry Dutch no time to explain remember what I just said a minute ago" she explained.

Dutch was quite for a moment then said "Phukhet beach" and turned to head for the door,

Revy then turned to Rock who looked like he was about to die "come one move your slow ass Rock we need to get outta here" she said grabbing his arm and getting him moving "you better explain this shit later sis" she said over her shoulder

Balalaika just smiled "of course Two-hands, have fun you too" she said causing Rock and Revy to look at each other for a second then hurried after Dutch who had the car already revving.

Rock and Revy jumped in the back seat and Dutch floored it, "Fuck's sake Dutch you trying to splatter us on the road" Revy yelled as the sudden force knocked her into Rock then both of them into the door.

"can't be helped were dead right now, so we need to get clear of here, till Balalaika calls us back to explain well have a little vacation for now" he said as he made a hard turn to head for the water.

Revy was about ready to say something then just decided to give up she turned to Rock "sorry about the Elbow there partner you alright?" she asked as due to Dutch's suicide run she had crashed into him again at the last turn. He just looked at her annoyed and said "what the fuck is going on here" in his best Revy impersonation.

This resulted in a laugh from his partner then another elbow in the gut as Dutch made another hard turn.

**A/N: wow I love it when the writers block takes a vacation hah. Anyway the mystery deepens maybe next chapter we find out what's going on in the wonderful city of Roanapur. I also hope you all like the way I am portraying some of the characters its harder the I thought especially when I'm introducing new things and even though I am toughening rock up a bit that don't mean the level or shit he gets is not gonna get upgraded too mwahahah. I also a need a vote on something in either reviews or messages, yes I do plan on Revy x Rock but what I don't plan on is any pregnancy stuff happening there unless I get request for it but I will be later in the story if I do. Anyway I look forward to more Reviews an hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Gone Fishin'**

**A/N: hah I am it again, I didn't think I would get this much down this fast but I had been thinking about this story for a little while now and after reading through some other fan fic's I got the drive to work of this one, also if anyone notices slight use of slang or improper grammar spelling some of it is intentional like the dialogue in the anime, the rest are most likely mistakes I always seem to miss haha. Anyway this chapter is gonna be something of a binding one for Rock and Revy but we also get some more hints as the what they are all getting dragged into. Enjoy : )**

**This is a little belated but**

Disclaimer : I do not own Black Lagoon

"hold on back there" Dutch said as he made a hard right.

Revy and Rock felt like there inside a cement mixer as due to Dutch's insane driving they kept colliding into each other. Finally after that last turn they managed to get their seat belts on.

Time was of the essence right now. For whatever reason they had gotten dragged into some shit storm involving Hotel Moscow. Fortunately instead of being executed by Miss Balalaika she put on a little show and told them to leave the city for a couple days, since right now they were dead, which is why Dutch was intent on getting out of here as fast as humanly possible.

Revy looked over at Rock, it had been only 5 minutes since they were in the middle of a gun fight. He had done fairly good true he was a long ways from holding his own but he had not let her down. Now though he looked a little pale and one of his hands was shaking slightly, _it's the rush he's had them before but not like this, for a guy who's a real fucking pain he did pretty good out there _she thought. She figured she would have a chat with him later when they got to their favourite fishing spot, "Hey Rock you doing alright" she asked. He turned his to look at her, she saw his eyes were back to the normal him so she wasn't worried now, "ya sorry guess I'm still not used to this" he admitted. This resulted in a slap to the back of the head. "cut it out with that bullshit, were still breathing aren't we put that in the fucking win category" she said grinning.

Although with most people that kind of motivational talk would make things worse, with Rock and Revy it was just what the doctor ordered, it was different but it worked.

Rock the smiled "your right thanks Revy" he said, there was something in his voice that made Revy look back at him.

"hey sorry to break this up but were gonna be passing the office and we need some things, Rock soon as I stop you got less then 3 minutes to get our satellite phone since the radio on the boat is still fucked up, an if you can grab a bottle of something good I want something strong for later" he said. His tone wasn't a worried one, but he still wanted to get out of Dodge and fast.

Rock looked and Revy and nodded "right Dutch" he said.

Just then Dutch made one hell of a stop as the Office came into view, in a second Rock was out the door and running up the stairs.

Once he was gone "he did pretty good today" Dutch said grinning, he was keeping an eye on his watch as they only had a few minutes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Revy watching the stairs, _well well Rock looks like you did it after all, I'll be damned, _he thought.

Just then they heard the all too familiar sound of gunshots. Revy immediately drew her Cutlass's then Dutch grabbed her wrist "Dutch what the fuck are you doing let go" she said angrily looking at him.

They know here the sound of Rock's own gun being fired, that meant he hadn't been killed

Dutch looked out the window, he saw a black van moving fast in the distance in the direction of where they had just come from "Revy, this isn't the time for that we can't get delayed her Rock's got one minute or were gonna have to go" he said. Revy could tell he was pissed but not at Rock, he didn't want to leave a comrade and friend behind. Revy's eyes narrowed as her anger rose she leaned out the window " Rock! You dumbass hurry the fuck up or were leaving your ass here!" she yelled.

Right on cue they heard a large bang that would indicate a grenade going off near the stairs Rock had gone up and suddenly he flew out the door and landed on the curb in front of the car.

"Rock!" Revy yelled at seeing him go down. She scrambled out the car door just as some enemies began to appear out of the dust where the stairs where. They went down before they knew what hit them as they thought they had an easy kill, "Rock get you ass in the car" Revy shouted angrily, she was running low on ammo.

Rock meanwhile managed to crawl into the car then Revy got in behind him, and Dutch floored it.

"Rock you lucky dumbfuck you alright" Dutch said as they made the last turn it was now a straight run left to the dock.

Rock didn't answer.

Revy grabbed his shoulder and shook him "hey Rock what's wrong?" she asked getting a little worried, _was he hit, _was her first thought then she turned him over an saw he was out cold.

"he alright Revy?" Dutch asked.

She ginned "ya he's fine just taking a nap guess he's still a white collar dumbass when it comes to this" she said.

Dutch nodded "understandable must have been the impact from that grenade, gotta hand it to him thought. Did he get the phone?" he asked.

Revy saw he was holding a small brown bag. After turning him over she pulled It free, inside was their satellite phone and he had also to grab on of Dutch's best hard liquors, "yep he got the goods Dutch" she answered.

Dutch looked into the rear view mirror, the black van was there but a good few minutes gap was between them "Revy once we hit the dock were making a run to the boat, think you can handle carrying Rock, I doubt you can wake him up by then" he said.

Revy looked out the rear window and saw the van too, she knew Dutch needed to head for the boat's controls as soon as they got there, "alright I'll carry his ass onto the boat" she said, in the past she would have gone ballistic but Rock was family now and Revy loyal to her family.

They were at the dock in less then a minute. Dutch stopped just in front of the pier, then jumped out of the car "Benny" he yelled. Their computer whiz was sitting on the main deck of Lagoon waiting for them. When he heard Dutch yell he disappeared into the hatch to start the engine.

Revy meanwhile had managed to get Rock out of the care, she his around her shoulders and held his wrist, her other hands grabbed him by the belt as at his back, "god dammit rock why the fuck did you decided now to take a fucking nap" she complained. He was heavier then she expected due to his added muscled since he started working with them. Revy could not help but notice the muscle in his arms and chest, she could also catch his scent, _fuck this is not the time to be thinking about that, _she told herself as she made it to the boat Benny had reappeared and helped lift him onto the boat.

Just then they heard the sound of a vehicle coming to a hard stop. Revy jumped up onto the boat and drew her guns, once she saw them she starting shooting, mostly to keep them there. Benny pushed rock into the open hatch "punch it Dutch" he said into his mic.

The boat began to back and Revy quickly holstered her guns then quickly got inside.

Dutch skilfully turned the boat around them punched the throttle. In a matter of minutes that had passed the Buddha.

He then changed his course to head to a small string of islands that was approximately one hour away from Roanapur. It was a quite spot outside of the shipping lanes the island was called Phukhet, on it was a rather nice beach that they liked to visit either for a break of when something was brewing in the city and they decided to stay out of it.

Dutch heard the hatch that lead to the lower deck open could tell it was Benny from the sound of his sandals, "well Benny boy it would seem we really walked into the of a cluster fuck this time" he said, now that they were out on the water he felt a little more at ease. Benny chuckled as he helped himself to a beer "so Revy tells me, I hear Rock was pretty hand at the meeting today" he said.

Dutch nodded "shit I didn't think I would see the day, at first I wasn't sure I was happy with this but now I think were better off. How's Rock doing anyway?" he asked.

Benny took a sip of his beer "minor concussion maybe from the force of the grenade, put him in his bunk, Revy nearby in case he wakes up. Benny did notice Dutch smiled as he mentioned that, _that ain't the only reason Benny Boy but to avoid her wrath I'm gonna let them figure this out, and so long as I finally with a bet against you I'm happy, _he nearly laughed at that last part, "well we'll be at the beach soon enough guess were having fish for dinner, better get out poles ready we got nothing but time till Miss Balalaika calls us back" he said, Dutch was actually glad for a little break after a two day headache. Benny chuckled then left to get their fishing gear.

Rock was lying in the bunk room. Like the room in the boathouse this room had four slots that were the beds. They were used by Dutch, Benny, and Rock. Revy, for obvious reasons, got the only single person room that should go to he captain of the ship.

Rock usually took the lower bunk on the right, that was wear Benny and Revy had dumped him. Now she was leaning back in a folding chair keep watch over him till he woke up. While she was waiting she checked her guns as she often did after a fight, there were undamaged but she would need to replenish her ammo supply. They kept a small workshop to make their own bullets when there were out at sea for a long job or when they were low on funds. Once they got to the beach she would fix up a few mag's. Looking over at Rock she thought back to when they were in the warehouse when Rock had thought they were gonna be shot and tried to shield her, when she thought about that moment she felt her face get a little hot but not from embarrassment, _why would he do that he knows I could have ducked for cover on my own, was it because he cares, _she thought thinking seriously her first instinct was to laugh at the thought, but instead she remembered other times that made sense now like back in Japan when she got hurt.

She was deeply surprised she had never really had anyone care like that, and the concept of it used to seem foreign to her, at first she felt angry at herself for not seeing this sooner and wasn't sure what to make of this, _fuck I don't even know how to feel about this shit, _she thought at first then remembered that time when Eda had hit on him during the cluster fuck with Benny's girlfriend Jane, she had felt jealousy.

Revy sighed, she would be lying if she said Rock was nothing to her. When they had first met maybe but over time he had become a real friend. Even despite the way she was with him he was still here.

"well this sure is a fucking surprise" she said grinning slightly. For now she would wait and see about this.

Looking over at rock she noticed his twin Beretta M9's, "ah what the hell since he didn't fuck up for once I'll check them out for him" she said getting up and walking over to him. She bent down to retrieve his guns, _Sleeping like a baby, _she thought. Then just as she got her hand on the butt of one of the guns his hand suddenly moved and caught her wrist.

"damn not bad reflexes" she said, then thought back to when before she they had that new door installed on his room, _must have gotten robbed in his sleep a few times, that would do it, _she figured. She then noticed him make a low moan, and he slowly opened his eyes," ugh man what hit me" he moaned reaching up with his other hand to rub his head.

Revy laughed "good mourning sunshine" she said sarcastically.

Rock finally realized where he was, then he noticed Revy hovering over him, her face was only inches from his, "uh Revy?" he said in a nervous voice. Revy looked confused then saw it to "oh sorry" she said backing away so he could sit up, "so were on the boat what happened?" he asked.

"you tripped on the stairs from the impact of a grenade, were on our way to Phukhet beach right now, what happened back at the office?" she asked.

Rock rubbed his head a bit then he remembered "oh ya I got into the office and found the things Dutch asked for and tossed them into a bag then I heard movement behind me. After that someone some guy started talking saying they would shoot me if I moved and to call you and Dutch up so they could finish us all next thing I know I drew and they started shooting sure hope Dutch doesn't get pissed when he see's the office" Rock said.

Revy sat back on the chair and laughed.

"I managed to get to into the hall when I ran out of bullets, that must have been when they threw that grenade " he said.

Revy nodded, then reached into drawer in a small cabinet and pulled out a mini flashlight, "hold still Rock need to check if you got a concussion of anything" she said tilting his head up then shinning the light in one eye then the other, the pupil reaction in his eyes was normal, "looks like your alright" she said.

Rock smiled "thanks Revy" then he remembered something "oh an sorry for tackling you back at the warehouse, guess I got a little carried away" he said, Revy could tell he was trying to hide something, "its alright Rocky baby, so sweet of you to try and cover me" she said teasing him then chuckling when his face started to go red. Revy then gave him a hand standing up, "come on lets go up top for a smoke" she said. Rock nodded "sure I could use one" he said as he followed her to the hatch that led to the control room.

"have a nice nap rock?" Dutch asked he got through the hatch. Benny then tossed them both him and Revy a beer as they climbed the leader to get topside. Rock just chuckled "ya I'm good now Dutch thanks" he said following Revy.

Benny was quite for a minute "those two seem different don't ya think?" he asked.

Dutch grinned "your right there Benny-boy. Those two are pretty stubborn though I thought it was gonna take a boot in the ass to make em see the light" he said. He then looked over his shoulder, "looks like for once I might win one of our bets" he said. Benny finished off his beer " I dunno Dutch with Revy you can't be certain but who knows" he said. They both waited a second before break out into a laugh.

Judging from the sun it was now late in the afternoon, Rock and Revy were both sitting on the front part of the boat and to the lift just near one of the torpedo launchers.

Revy decided it was time to get an answer on something "hey Rock mind I ask you something?" she asked. Rock looked a little confused " sure" he said. Revy didn't ask right away for once she was unsure, but she kept her face neutral when she spoke "it's about what you said after we got off that ship about why you wanted to learn how to shoot, and about how you tackled me back at the warehouse, stop beating around the fucking bush with me on your reasons" she said.

She saw Rock look up at her surprised, then he smiled an shook his head "guess I couldn't hide it from you. If you wanna know Revy the reason is because of my feelings concerning you" he said simply.

Revy was impassive then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "what the fuck are you talking about, feelings for me?" she asked angrily, but she wasn't sure why she was angry.

Rock didn't seem fazed by her anger "well it's the truth Revy I won't lie about it I was pretty shocked about it myself when I realized I've developed feelings for you" he said looking her straight in the eye. Revy let go of him as she let what he said seep in.

Rock lit up another cigarette, "If I think about it ever since we first met and you woke me up from the world that's when they first appeared. The time we've been partners made me realize it more, even thought I've really gotten myself in some bad spots you saved my ass, but in Japan you got hurt I know its part of the risks in our jobs, but it was still my fault, and back in the warehouse I just reacted on those feelings without thinking" he said all of this looking up at the sky with a rueful smile on his face.

During his explanation Revy watched him with wide eyes, she wasn't sure what to say.

Rock then drew one if his guns, "so now you know. I decided to use this gun because I want to be able to be able to protect the people who have become like a real family to me, Dutch, Benny, and you" he said.

Revy looked away and was quite, "Rock, I don't really know what to say here, I've never been good at this shit, I don't think I deserve this, I'm a killer and a thief sometimes and I don't plan on changing.." she was cut off by Rock who spoke in an almost angry tone.

"your more then that your Revy, you're the woman who woke me up from that dream world I had been living in, I don't expect you to change and I don't really care about that or your past for that matter I still care" he said.

Revy was surprised by his tone and the heat in his words, she had never had someone look at her like this despite what she was he still felt that way, "Rock I.." again he interrupted her.

"I won't ask you to return my feelings, if this something you don't want I wont mention it again, but I still wanna learn how to fight" he said a look of regret flickered across his eyes. He was still looking up at the sky.

Revy just watched him not speaking right away, _so looks like I was right, gotta admit its flattering, but I wonder why me though? well what the fuck he had the balls for once to talk might as well be honest myself, _she smirked "you dumbass" she said.

The look he gave with of surprise with his smoke barely hanging in his mouth was just too priceless.

"finally get it out in the open then you just assume I want nothing of it, what a pussy" she said chuckling.

"Revy?" he said not quite following her.

She lightly smack him on the chest with the back on her hand and shook her head "Rock I admit your not alone in what you said just now. When old Fry Face had that gun pointed at you and said I would be disappointed if I expected to have a life like yours, but she was wrong like you said you woke up from that dream and now you're here. This is something I've never really thought would happen thought" she said taking a long drag on her cigarette.

For a while neither of them spoke.

"so I guess neither of us is sure about what to do here" Rock said

Revy nodded "are your sure though Rock I am kind of in the damaged goods section" she said.

Rock was silent for a moment "like I said Revy that's doesn't change how I feel" he said. Then after hoping she wouldn't get mad he did something pretty bold. He put his hand over hers.

Revy looked down at his gesture, _maybe there is a spot somewhere for me other then as just a gunslinger, _she thought before grinning "well I'm sure we make a lot of fucking sense on an episode of Doctor Phil" she said jokingly. Rock smiled at that and something in his eyes made Revy feel a little excited.

Then they heard the hatch open and saw Benny climbing up "hey Dutch says we'll be at the island in a few, were gonna wait for Balalaika to call us back" he said as he bringing out their fishing gear behind him so he didn't pay much attention to the two of them.

Rock and Revy didn't have to say anything, they both knew they didn't want Dutch of Benny in on this, for now at least.

Soon enough the island came into view. It wasn't that large, a patch of palm trees and a nice wide beach was all there was to it, but it was still a nice spot.

Dutch had stumbled on it accidentally, it was a short while before Revy had joined up with him, while he was taking the boat out after finishing some repairs on it. Since it was outside the general shipping routes and was too small to use as a cache for anyone the lagoon members pretty much had it to themselves. Dutch slowly kept going forward till he felt the bottom of the boat hit resistance, then he killed the engine and dropped the two anchors and the rear to keep the tide from moving it.

The bow of the boat was still in the shallow part of the beach, but none of them cared about walking through the water that was knee deep. Dutch and Benny were gonna take their smaller motorboat they called the _Zodiac _a short ways out into the water to catch some dinner.

Revy meanwhile had other plans "hey Rock come on I'll show how you to make your own bullets and we'll see if my mag's fit in your gun" she said. Rock knew she didn't have the patience for fishing most of the time.

"well bring back dinner" Dutch said as Benny turned on motor. They did not go very far out as the fish in this area were fairly plentiful. If either of them was to speak loudly they could hear from the deck.

Revy and Rock headed down into the main hold, there was a large safe at the far end, inside a large supply for making bullets was kept. Rock knew the safe was fire, water, and bullet proof as this was something that they rather not lose. The top shelf had dozens of bags and containers of gun powder for various ammo sizes, the rest of the shelves were a neat assortment of bullets, shell casings, and empty clips for the bullets when they were done. The largest percentage was for Revy's cutlasses, Dutch's Shotgun and revolver.

"Since both our gun's are Beretta 9mm the mag's should fit, we mostly got 15 round clips but you can order some 20's and 30's later" she explained. Rock nodded he planned on sticking with those till he got more used to handling a gun, the 20 and 30 clips were more meant for if he went Full-auto.

Rock then grabbed the bullet press (could be wrong on what its called) that pinched the bullet and shell casing together to complete it. He carried it out to the main cabin and laid it down on the table Revy then dropped the containers of gunpowder meant for 9mm's and two boxes of bullets an casings, there was approximately they could make about 300-500 bullets with this supply, "usually we buy them when the prices are low and just stock up on these when we can that way were covered when jobs start getting shitty" she explained.

Rock, who handled the financials, knew that was the truth, "so how do I do this?" he asked watching Revy intently. This caused her to blush slightly as she had never had to teach someone before and found it a little embarrassing. First she told him to secure the press to the table with the two vice grips under it. Next she showed him the right amount of powder needed per bullet, using a measuring spoon, the next step was to put the bullet into the shell then set it in the press then pull hard on the lever till it clicked that locked the bullets in place. Revy did a couple at first, she was very quick due to years of practise, then Rock tried he spilled a bit of powder at first but picked up quickly. He had in fact tried this a couple times before as a favour for either Revy or Dutch.

For the first hour or so Revy would do the first half and lined up the bullets for Rock to finish them. After that he could the routine of it an Revy moved on to cleaning their guns. Neither of them spoke much during this time both were thinking about what they had talked about earlier.

Both of them knew it might get difficult, what with their line of work, and the lives they lead. In this world there's always a bullet with your name on it, there were some who never found that one bullet, a contact of theirs Big horn Elroy had recently retired from this game, so there always was the chance.

Revy was a little unsure about her feelings, she had been with a few guys since she team up with Dutch. They all been one night things when she had been really drunk, it was never more then a night of bad sex, at least for her it was, and a bad hangover the next mourning. She had always felt a little hollow after, feeling used. Something however told her this time it might be different.

Rock was also thinking along similar lines, his feelings for Revy were real ever since he had first met he had been enamoured by her because of the way she was. He knew she would not change for him but he didn't want her too she was Revy and he was Rock, and whatever else well they would deal with it then they got there.

After another hour and a half passed they both heard the sound of the motorboat getting closer. They both got up and holstered their guns and went to meet up with Dutch and Benny. "wow guess time sure flies when your having fun" Rock said as they got up top and saw the sun was almost gone, Revy chuckled behind him "ya got that right Rocky Baby, lets go I'm fucking starved" she said casually. Rock simply smiled and followed her.

They jumped down from the bow of the boat, the water was still a little warm from the day but it would get cold soon, "yo what took ya both so fucking long" she said as Dutch and Benny tied off the Zodiac to the Lagoon. They Dutch was carrying a soaked black bag meant to keep fish in, Benny also picked up one after he finished the knot, "sorry Revy it's kinda hard to order pizza out here" Dutch said as he walked up to them and dumped the bag with the fish in it. He then turned and walked back to he Lagoon to get a few of the folding chairs they kept on it.

Rock went into the trees and found some sticks to use for firewood, he also found the two wood crates they left here last time to use and additional fuel.

He got back and found Revy sitting on a beached log, she had dug a small pit for him to toss the sticks into. Soon enough the kindling was lit and a couple minutes later they had a nice bonfire going.

Dutch soon returned with two folding chairs which he and Benny occupied since they had caught the dinner. Dutch also brought out the bottle of Ardbeg Providence, his favourite brand (have tried it, good kick), and a bottle of Bacardi, Rock and Revy were the only ones out of the four of them who drank it. They got out some striped wood sticks to use as skewers for the fish, you stab through the fish then stick the other end of the stick into the ground and let the fire cook it.

"well here's to another job" Dutch said raising his class. "Fucking A" was Revy's response. They all took a drink.

"so you think Fry Face might know what's going on?" Revy ask.

Dutch took another sip of the whiskey "well my guess is she wanted those guys to think we were the enemy, but since they were also waiting for us at our office makes me think it didn't work that well, and I wonder about that guy Yuri he was definitely with the Russian Mafia but I can't see one of Balalaika subordinates having enough guts to trying and pull one over her, that just asking a painful death" he said giving his opinion on the situation.

"do you think he sent those guys on we met on that ship?" Rock asked.

"probably, what makes me worried is they were definitely military, which means there a power struggle going on here" he said. "what about that one guy we heard in the warehouse his accent sounded Italian" Rock said. "if I had to guess I'd say some of the higher ups from the Verrocchio family is fucking pissed since Fry Face has been flipping them off since day one, and they never got their chance to kill those spooky twins. If they found out some people were causing a lot of shit inside they would want to get in on it to finally take control of the power in Roanapur" she said, as usual her insight into a criminal mind was as sharp as always.

"but how did we mixed up in this?" Benny asked. That was one of the main questions on their minds. None of them could think up a decent answer as they did not have enough information, "well we'll find out soon as we talk to Balalaika I'm not about to let some fuckers make us looks like jackass's" Dutch said. That settled the discussions for now

After that they all settled pain and drank away their sorrows.

_Back in Roanapur._

Balalaika sat in her leather chair behind her desk in her office, it was styled like a parlour, she liked to be in a comfortable atmosphere. Right now though she was far from comfortable. She had a real difficulty on her hands, as she read a report her second in command Boris had brought her.

She had, had her suspicions about what was going on within her circle in the Russian Mafia, it was because of the power she possessed which made her threatening to those who had such petty and small ambitions. What had surprised her was Yuri, he was a member of the Vissotoniki, and was one of the people who knew how she operated.

There was a knock at the door. She looked at the antique clock on her desk that had belonged to her Uncle, "right on time" she said her lips curving into a smile, "Enter" she called out.

The door opened and Boris showed a man in, "well the is quite the pleasant surprise" the man said in a carefree joking voice. Balalaika found it hard to keep a laugh down.

His name was Bai Ji-Shin Chang. However everyone who was not under his command simply referred to him as Chang or Mr. Chang. He was the leader of the Thailand branch of the Hong Kong Triads, he was a tall thin man with black hair cut short similar in style to Rock's, he wore his a well made business suit with a white scarf that reached down to his waist. She and Chang had reached a mutual understanding after they had had a one-on-one shoot out quite a few years ago. He was he only person that could hold is own with dual-wielding guns against Revy Two hands, rumours circulated that he taught Revy what he knew about dual wielding guns, and was also very skilled at Gun Fu.

The relationship between these two had become playful aside from mutual business interests.

"I'm glad you could come so soon babe" she said using a pet name that she knew annoyed him.

Right on cue he pulled a face, and even though he wore those pilot sunglasses nearly all the time she could tell he had rolled his eyes.

Balalaika then stood up and gestured for him to sit on of the overstuffed leather couches, " I take it you called me hear to take about what happened at your warehouse today?" Chang asked as he lit up a cigarette, Balalaika already had a cigar going, "well informed as always Chang, yes it seems we've got quite a little mess on our hands " she said casually. She then pushed some of the papers she had been reading across to table to him, he picked a few of them and scanned their contents, "well this could certainly turn into one hell of a circus, and you think that they may attract some of my organization to this power struggle" he said in a careful tone.

Balalaika chuckled "I don't think we need to play with smoke an mirrors Chang neither of us is interested in some suit wearing thugs who don't know this world like we do, however since money talks and bullshit walks we can be certain that they will attract a number of individuals to this plan of theirs" she said speaking plainly like this was a battlefield.

Chang grinned, this woman was certainly a force, and he liked it "so what about this Yuri?" he asked flipping to another sheet.

Balalaika's eyes narrowed "When I became Kapitan during the Soviet War he was a Lieutenant under my command, an eel would be a good way to describe him, slippery and cunning. He left the Vissotoniki since he felt my methods were not adequate and has climbed the ranks within Hotel Moscow back home, he has acquired some of the other members of those days who did not take up the oath we took. He knows how we operate but that's not what concerns me" she said darkly.

Chang raised an eyebrow, as he read further down "I see its not those soldiers, its where he got this money, I take it not from the higher ups" he guessed. Balalaika nodded "Correct, my superiors at the top have questioned how I take care of things but since I've always completed the job they've had to cause for complaint. Yuri though has convinced a number of them to let him play his game and assure better results, he claims he has made alliances with others in his mission, but he neglects to mention they are the rejects of our organizations here, that is where your superiors at Hong Kong have become concerned?" she asked but already knew the answer.

Chang nodded also "yes but due to the constantly needed attention that is required from them back home, they have politely informed me that I will have to handle this, there has been some decrease in our ranks mostly lower ones who are following the beacon they see at the end of the tunnel, and why am I not surprised to see the Verrocchio family is throwing their hand in as well, probably because their sore about there own fuck ups in the past and blame us for that" he said grimly losing a little of his carefree.

Balalaika finished her cigar then quenched in in the ash tray "the soldiers and man power are just a means, it the people pulling these string who are the real targets, people who want revenge against us. It obvious that's what Yuri is after and he hopes to dispose of you along the way" she said.

Chang laughed "I'd offer this guy a job if he didn't have this bulls-eye on my head. What about Dutch and the others why are they getting dragged into this" he said, they both had a respect for Dutch and his crew.

"that's something else that bothers me. I think it may have something to do with this mysterious sponsor Yuri has found. Judging from his current actions I would say the sponsor has a grudge against them, and I think I may have a clue as to who in particular this bulls-eye is for" she said as she passed Chang another sheet of paper. He scanned down a list then his eyes widened slightly "I doubt Rock is aware of this" he said grimly, he held Rock in high regard due to his "unique" way of doing things. Balalaika shook her head "no, I plan on informing him when I call them back tomorrow, my feint to make Yuri think I fell for his trap didn't work I am going to make sure they are made aware of what's going on as we will most likely need their help in this" she paused, looking at the sheet change passed back to her then continued "this strategy is one I abhor, there's nothing but cowardice in it".

Chang then flipped to the last sheet there was a photo attached to this one, when he saw it he was shocked "is this someone else who's joined in this coup" he asked pointing at the photo. Balalaika nodded "we don't have much information other then he is another sponsor who has teamed up with Yuri, he supply weapons from his connections in the states, I take it you know him?" she asked curiously. Chang nodded "yes I'll tell you what I know about him later if that's alright there's someone else I should inform first" he said.

Chang then put the documents back down on the table and removed his glasses to rub his eyes "well this certainly isn't going to be pretty, but in the long run It'll be good to get this much needed house cleaning done" he said winking to her.

Balalaika grinned and nodded. She then reached to the end table next to the couch she was sitting on and grabbed a bottle of fine quality brandy, and two glasses "fortunately we have time on our side, they are not yet prepared to move against us, this way we can perhaps find them and crush them before they become a nuisance, however they are hiding and with people like Yuri and that wealthy sponsor that can hide well" she said pouring each of them a glass. Chang took one of them with a grin "so how long would you say we have?" he asked. Balalaika took her own glass and swirled it slightly "from the intelligence we have managed to gather I'd say a few months worth of time since they have to move at a snails pace in preparations while remaining inconspicuous" she said.

Chang's grin widened a little bit "well that's not so bad, well here's to another war in paradise city, Roanapur" he said jokingly raising his glass.

Balalaika chuckled "to Roanapur" she said raising her own glass.

That was the business for them, and as they say business before pleasure.

_Back to the beach_

The Lagoon members were all relaxing by the fire, they were finishing off the two bottles of booze they had but all that was left was beer, none of them were really in the mood for that. Soon enough Dutch stood up "well I think I'll call it a night hopefully we'll be back home tomorrow" he said standing up.

Revy chuckled and leaned to her side on Rock "if we do end up getting back home, you and I got a date at the shooting range then its off to the Yellow Flag, to drink our asses off, right Rock" she said.

At the mention of date Benny, who had been finishing the last of his drink, spat his drink right into the fire which rose up a few inches from the alcohol. Even Dutch was surprised, something that did not happen very often, the cigarette he just lit up fell from his lips.

The reactions were too much to bear, Revy burst out laughing and had to grab Rock by the shoulder to keep from falling down onto the sand, Rock was trying to keep composed even though his face was beet red he was at least trying not to laugh.

Dutch quickly regained his wits, "so you two huh?" he asked in a neutral tone.

Revy grinned fiendishly, she then pulled Rock in by putting her arm around his neck, he was blushing even more now, "heh heh you bet your ass Dutch, hope that's not gonna be a problem" she said. Despite her tone she was being serious, she hoped Dutch wouldn't bitch about this since she was interested in Rock.

Dutch just grinned "well I don't see the issue" he said.

Benny looked down disappointed, for the first time ever he had lost a bet to Dutch, the worst part was this once was for more money the all the previous ones.

Revy grinned again "Fucking A" she said, and Rock smiled.

Dutch then walked towards the boat as the air was starting to get cold despite the now dying bonfire. Soon enough Benny got up to "well congrats you two, if your ever get into a fight though just keep the guns out of it" he said half joking, he actually was afraid of it escalating that high. Revy an Rock both laughed at his joke.

Once he was gone Rock turned to Revy "were you serious about that?" he asked a little taken back by her forwardness. Revy snorted "dumbass, of course I was, if were getting dragged into some fucking war here I wanna make sure you know your shit, then we'll go have a drinking match at yellow flag, sounds like a fun date to me" she said cheerfully. She then shifted on the log so she could lean back against rock's side and put her feet up. Rock thought it over, then chuckled "hey your right that does sound fun" he said. Rock saw her hand was hanging by her side, he reached for it like last time.

Revy felt his hand close around hers. It wasn't hard to figure out she had never much liked closeness and touching, but she didn't mind with Rock, and of course no one was around to spoil the mood so what the fuck she might as well enjoy herself she thought.

"hey Rock I gotta ask why me?" she asked. She knew she was far from a perfect woman, hell he would be better of with Eda despite her being on the loose side, or so she claimed.

She felt his grip tighten on her hand, _he's angry, he must think I might be trying to push him away, he must really care, _she observed. Rock the loosened his grip, "I know what your thinking Revy, I know your not trying to push me away you just want to know, well I'll be honest like I was before. Your fearless, loyal, proud, and you really attractive too. Sure you got flaws I'm not perfect either but that doest matter to me" he said. At the mention of attractive Revy felt her face get hot again an she felt a little embarrassed "ok cut it out I get it" she said in mock irritation. Rock grinned while she wasn't looking he found it funny.

They sat there for a little bit longer, they each had a couple smokes then drained the last of the Rum.

Then they both got up as the tide started to come in and would extinguish the almost dear fire soon enough, the would pick their stuff later but the both did make sure to grab their gun's to keep them from getting wet.

They then walked back to the boat.

Soon enough they were below deck. Rock passed Revy to head to the end of the hall where the Bunk room was "night Revy" he said over his shoulder.

"Rock" he heard her call.

He turned and saw she looked like she wanted to say something but was having difficulty finding the words, he knew that was a hard thing for her. His eyes softened as he walked forward put his hand on her shoulders, leaned in and kissed her.

Revy was surprised that he had made the first move. In the few times she had slept with some random guy none of the had kissed her, they wanted to use her mouth for something else, if she was sober enough at this point she would threaten to shout their balls off, Rock was her first kiss. _wow he's good to,_ was her first thought as her arms moved a little hesitantly then went around his waist to rest on his back. She pushed against him returning the kiss and closed her eyes to relish in the moment.

After a couple minutes she felt one of his hands reach behind her and heard him searching for the door handle, his other hand traveled south to just above her ass and pulling her closer, _whoa damn he's frisky damn Rocky baby I would never have known you had that kinda fuse in ya, _she thought hungrily. After a minute he found the handle an they both stumbled inside her room on the boat.

Once inside they broke the make out session to they could remove their guns, Rock had to take off his shirt before he could slip his arms out of the loops. Their lips crashed together again, Revy could feel something hard pressing against her, Rock had his hands on her ass now as they managed a kind of four legged stumble towards the bed. Once they got there they broke apart again, Revy grabbed the bottom of her black tank top and pulled it off, a second later her bra was unhooked, Rock also pulled of the black undershirt. Revy caught sight of new muscle on his chest and licked her lips. Rock as also amazed at the sight of seeing her topless, she was beautiful. She had been topless once in front of him before when he needed her help when Roberta had gone crazy, but at that time he did not really look since he was still figuring out his own feelings.

The locked lips again, their tongues now having a wrestling match. Revy let out a muffled moan when she felt one of his hands grab her breast and squeeze roughly, _holy shit he's wild, _she thought. The pleasure she was getting from just this was better then any of those guys before.

Revy then let her hands drift down to world on the buckle of his belt, then work on getting his jeans off. Rock's hands mimicked her and went to her belt, then his hands slipped inside the rip of her jeans and panties and slowly he slipped them down just as his own pants his the floor.

Revy then backed away from him, she was completely nude in front of him now, "your beautiful Revy" he said in a breathless voice. Revy grinned then laid down on the bed, waiting. Rock grinned too in a way that made Revy get very wet.

Rock then slipped his boxers down.

Revy's eyes ran over his body, he had put on a lot of muscle in a lot of places then she licker her lips again when she caught sight of his hardened tool, _wow if only I'd known sooner rocky baby, _was what crossed her mind, he was well endowed.

Rock walked towards her and got on top of her. She gasped when she felt his cock pressed right against her pussy. He then kissed her again and both of his hands went to work on her breasts.

Revy was moaning like crazy now, then when he broke the kiss she could not take it anymore, she looked him right in the eye and said "Rock.. Fuck me" she demanded.

Rock grinned again and thrust inside of her.

She loud out a load moan, _so good fuck its so good_, she thought as he thrust completely inside her, then he set a slow pace but built up speed. Revy put her arms around him her nails raking his back as her lowered his head to take one of her erect nipples in his mouth and bit down on it. She screamed out in pleasure at that, _fuck he knows all the right spots, I've never felt this good, _"Rock, harder faster" she said between moans. He complied right away. The feeling was to much, him being inside her, the pleasure she was feeling, but it was even better because of they feelings they realised that had for each other he attraction she felt for him. This was what it felt like to make love not to just fuck.

Rock was mesmerized, he was making love to Revy and it was an amazing feeling, it wasn't his first time but something about Revy awakened a wilder side of him, he wanted to feel this more and more.

Soon they were both feeling the pressure built, Through her moans Revy managed to speak in a breathless voice "Rock.. I'm.. gonna ..cum" she said. Rock did not respond but he looked into her eyes, then he locked his lips over hers as with one last hard thrust they both went over the edge.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing Rock collapsed onto the bed laying next to her, Revy turned her head to look him in the eyes, she was just about ready to pass out, "that was great, baby" she said as her eyes started to close. Rock smiled and stroked her hair, she was soon dead to the world. Rock felt his lids getting heavier by the second, _looks like today hadn't been so bad after all, _he just also managed to pull a sheet over then before he was out cold.

**A/N: there we go the awaited lemon scene also this is not smut, to quote another author "its romance" :P. If anyone noticed a bit of repetition I did that on purpose since it was something I noticed a bit in the anime, basically I was going for where some would say 'wake the hell up you too, hell I almost said it at one point and I'm the one righting. And we also see the plot thicken then the conspiracy. I have set a delay for the whole war thing since I wanna try an see how far I can get. I also hope the whole conversation between Chang and Balalaika was ok I wanted to make it seem very cloak and dagger. Next chapter I'll give you all a hint, I'm gonna do something evil, comedy evil I mean. I look forward to your reviews. Stay tuned : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Family Reunion

_At the airport about two hour's drive outside of Roanapur._

"so he lives here now?" he said in a disappointed tone as he surveyed the tropical scenery. He was a tall thin man, he was Japanese and you could tell from the way he carried himself and looked around he was a very successful person in some business world. He was wearing a khaki pants and a light blue button up shirt, he wore and expensive watch, which after just seeing the inside of the airport he considered hiding in his pocket. He looked to be about in his mid to late 50's he had dark brown hair that was laced with grey, he is faced was lined, but they were the lines of a hard worker. He carried a small suitcase behind him

"now now dear I'm sure he has a good reason, lets give him a chance after all he did ask us to come, its only fair. It is certainly nice and warm her " A woman said in a soft tone walking up to him and taking his hand. She was a few inches short of the man with a slim build, she had black hair cut short with the front slightly longer off to one side of her forehead, she looked about her early to mid 40's but was still attractive for her age, she had a kind face which seemed to smile often. She wore light blue jeans, and had a white button up shirt on over a light blue undershirt. She had a black backpack hanging on one shoulder, and in her hands she was holding a folded letter.

"well its time for him to finally come to his senses, why would he ask of the blue to come to,, this place, oh well time to bring him back home where he should be" said a third person standing next to the couple, they were in fact husband and wife, she spoke in a annoying tone like she was talking about a pet rather then a person they were looking for, she was tall and had long black hair, she wore jeans as well but had a well made dress black shirt and short sleeved light grey coat on. She looked around with a piercing gaze, clearly unimpressed by the surroundings, she was holding a small photo in her hands, it was a photo of a group of high school students around a bench, the miniature version of her was standing and was using another boys head as an arm rest while they posed for the photo.

They stood waiting for a taxi to come pick them up and take them into the city to then they would looking for the address on the letter.

They ended up having to wait nearly 40 minutes for a taxi which did not help the moods of certain members of the group.

_Meanwhile at Phukhet beach around that time._

Rock was waking up slowly, he could feel a warm weight lying next to him. He opened his eyes to find quite a sight. Revy was sleeping peacefully in bed next to him, he then realized neither of them were any clothes, looking over his shoulder he saw them scattered around the room. His immediate thought was, _oh shit we must hit a new record in drunk, _and that Revy would be pissed when she woke up.

Then after a second he remembered what had happened last night, and relaxed. He thought back to when he first kissed Revy, then whey he was looking down at her naked before him. They had made love to each other. He still could not believe it, being with her had been amazing, he had never felt that kind of chemistry before. Without realizing it he had started to stroke her shoulder, until he heard her utter a soft moan in her sleep then she mumbled something in her sleep that sounded a lot like his name. He smiled softly and sat up leaning against the metal wall, it was cool but felt good. That had certainly been one of the best night's sleep he had, had in a while.

He was still softly stroking her shoulder following the swirling pattern of the tribal tattoo she had. Then he felt her stir, he looked down just as she slowly opened her eyes, that normally meant she had a good night as well, well this time he was sure of it.

Revy looked up and him and grinned "hey there stud" she said. Rock blushed at the her tone of voice. Revy chuckled "that was one hell of a night, never knew you had it in you Rocky baby" she said sitting up and stretching, "ahh man feels fucking fantastic to get a good nights sleep" she said in a Revy style cheerful tone. Rock could not help but grin "so I guess its official" he said. Revy looked and him with that devilish grin "you bet you ass baby, your mine now" she said pleasantly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before climbing out of bed and began putting on her clothes. Again Rock could not help but smile, he then got out of bed as well and began putting his clothes back on himself. He had just gotten his pants on when there was a knock at the door, "hey Revy, you seen Rock anywhere by any chance" It was Dutch. Revy grinned as she opened the door "mourning boss" she said walking past him heading for the bathroom to get cleaned up. Meanwhile Dutch was left with his jaw hanging open when he saw Rock with only his pants on and also noticed the messy state of the room.

Dutch then finally spoke "so Rock have a good night" he said. Rock look embarrassed and scratched the back of his head, "ya thanks Dutch" he said putting on the rest of his clothes and picking his and Revy's holsters, "sorry about this" he said putting on his boots. Dutch then took out his pack of cigarettes and lit a couple up passing one to Rock "don't worry about it, I guess I didn't expect this so soon, anyway we can talk later" he said turning and heading for the control room. Rock followed behind him still feeling kind of awkward, "Miss Balalaika called a short while ago, she says for now the coast is clear and we can head back, she asked for you to stop at her office when we got back to Roanapur" he said as they climbed the ladder up to the control room.

"Me? Did she say why" He asked confused. Dutch got into the stair and started the engines "she said to say sorry but you'll understand when you go see her" he said in a calm tone, Rock guessed he was also eager to find out about the whole situation they had been dragged into, but he had learned being reckless caused more problems then it solved.

Rock picked up on what Dutch had been thinking "I'll make sure to hear everything she has to say on what's going on" he said. Dutch chuckled "owe I knew you would Rock" he said.

"what's going on" came Revy's voice, rock turned to see her and Benny coming up from the main cabin. She grinned when she caught Rock's eye. He handed over her guns an she thanked him.

"Were heading back to Roanapur, Balalaika's called Rock in for a meeting about something" Dutch said as he slowly backed the ship away from the sand and further into the water before he could turn around. Revy went an stood next to rock leaning back against the side of the ladder that to the upper deck "did Fry Face say what she wanted?" Revy asked. Rock could hear annoyance in her tone of voice, he guessed she was mad since she had something planned for today, "Sorry Revy can ya take a short rain check on that date of ours, I'll buy the first round when we get to the Flag later" he said. Revy perked up at that offer, she then grinned and lightly punched his shoulder "deal, but make sure to take your guns with you" she said in a low voice, he could heard the concern in it and nodded.

Rock then left to go get washed up in the bathroom.

Benny then turned to Dutch "so what's the plan for today?" he asked.

Dutch thought things over "We'll head back to the office hopefully the place isn't too wrecked after that shoot out Rock got into, then we'll wait till we find out what Balalaika has to say" he decided.

It took them a little bit over an hour for them to get back to port.

Revy jumped down from the boat as Rock was finishing up tying up. They all got into the car which thankfully for once was not shot or blown up this time, as usually happened to hit when they making an escape from some kind of cluster fuck.

Rock drove since he was gonna be headed to Balalaika's office in her territory of the city. He stopped first at their office to drop off the others, "hey you hurry your ass up we got plans today" Revy said leaning into the open window as Dutch and Benny headed inside. She also passed him a couple extra mag's for his guns, his were already reloaded "take these with you, ya never know when you might need them" she said. She then squeezed his hand, which was resting on the door, as wasn't really sure what else she could say, "I'll be back in a few Revy" he said smiling then leaned up and gave her a quick kiss before driving up the street into the city.

Revy watched the car go then she turned and headed inside.

She was up the stairs and inside the office in a couple minutes "so how fucked up does the place look?" she asked walking in the door. Looking around she saw it wasn't that bad, a couple stray bullets here and there one of them had hit the couch but overall no real damage, "huh well this isn't so bad they must had done all the shooting out in the hall" Dutch said as he went into their kitchen to get some coffee, something he hated missing in the mourning. Benny had headed off to his Room to check on the usual things such as orders he made for them from the computer and to beg forgiveness from Jane for being MIA for two days. Revy decided she would relax until Rock got back, so she set her guns down on the coffee table and started browsing through some magazines while laying back on the couch.

Meanwhile in a different part of the city the three tourist had just gotten dropped off inside the city. The taxi service was part of the airport meant to take people into the city but not to any specific address.

"well this city is certainly, different" The man said in a tone that meant he was trying to sound polite as he looked around. His wife was standing next to him looking around with interest "I find it very colourful and interesting" she said with a cheery smile on her face, she was a person who while aware of negative things in life had a positive outlook on life. The third member of their group looked as though she wasn't pleased either with the 'charming' sight that Roanapur. They were told there weren't many taxi companies in the city, so they might have to walk to where they were going. They had given the address to the taxi driver and asked if he knew where it was, but he had not been to that part of town in a while so he could not help them, and still he got a very nice tip from the kind faced woman. He then told them that many of the locals knew the city fairly well and should be able to help them.

They then began walking into the busy part of the city. There were in actuality in the busy market in the uptown part of the city. They were not concerned about time since it was still mid-mourning, they began to ask around the busy market, people passing buy, vendors, or people who were huddled around either drinking gambling or just doing nothing. Normally people in Roanapur never gave a rat's ass about newcomers or tourist, which were rare for a good reason, and once the group mentioned the name of either the place they were looking for or the name of the person most people seemed to want nothing to do with them and said they couldn't help them.

"hmm that's odd some people here seem almost afraid to talk to us once we mention the address" the woman said as they stopped at small shop to get something to drink. The man frowned, "why wouldn't he have come to get us at the airport, unacceptable" he said displeased. The woman laughed "now dear remember he day say he was working for a very time demanding company" she said resting a hand on his arm. He seemed to soften up a little at her reassurance. The third member had not spoken much while they were looking "I wonder why I've never heard of this company, well it doesn't matter since he'll be coming back with us" she proclaimed. The couple in front chuckled slightly, at her tone.

They were currently walking down a street when the older woman spotted someone who might be of help to them, "excuse me Sister but were trying to find someone in this city would you happen to know where this address is?" she asked to a woman wearing a nun's habit. She turned around when she was addressed she had long blonde hair and pink sunglasses. It was Eda.

At first Eda was going to respond she was too busy running church errands and was ready to quote some obscure passage from the bible to her seem less selfish, but when she turned to see the obvious tourist in front of her she was surprised, _she looks familiar or at least looks like someone I know, _she decided for her good deed for the day, after looking at the address she raised an eyebrow, "its in the downtown part of the city near the water in fact. If you take this street to the end your hit one of the main roads just follow that down to the water front then head east and you'll find the street your looking for you can't miss it" she said. The woman smiled at her warmly it was a mother's smile "thank you sister, here please take this for the church collection plate" she said handing her a handsome fee for the directions. Eda was completely taken back "uh your welcome if your ever need anymore help come to the church ask for Sister Eda" she said giving a friendly smile. Eda then had to get going since she was done with the errands that Yolanda had sent her out for, she looked over her should and the trio walking away "could they have been?" she said to herself then started to laugh "I can't wait to hear how this plays out"

_In a different part of the city within the territory of Hotel Moscow_

Rock drove slowly up the road of where he had been told was where Balalaika's office was located. He soon found it, from the outside it looked like an actual Hotel, probably to go with the mafia name. He parked out front and found Boris waiting for him at the door, "welcome to out main office Rock" he said in his deep accented voice. Boris was Balalaika's second in command, he had been working long side her since their days in the Soviet war in Afghanistan, he had short dark, and was tall with a muscular build, he was wearing his normal attire which was a dark tailored business suit, his most notable feature was the large scar the ran down his face starting on the at the right of his forehead down diagonally to his left cheek. He looked down and noticed the two guns Rock was wearing on the inside of his blue button up shirt, "ah I see you've taken quite nicely to your weapons, I heard about your performance yesterday, very impressive" He said giving a light smile, he was a stoic man but Rock knew he was also a good and loyal soldier, "thanks Mr. Boris umm I was told that Miss Balalaika wanted to see me" he said a little unsure of what to expect.

Boris nodded "of course the Kapitan has been waiting I'll take you to her office" he said turning and leading the way.

Rock was surprised by the inside of the building. The layout was still akin to that of Hotel but he could tell there had been a lot of modifications, "I see you noticed, this building was originally a Hotel when we arrived, Kapitan claimed at as her headquarters and since then it has been altered in various locations, tactically is also an ideal barracks for our numbers" he explained leading him past some other members of Hotel Moscow, some were in soldier attire but many were wearing more business style clothing, Rock recognized a few faces, he also noticed the Soldiers keeping an eye on him he felt a little surrounded but he knew it was just their instinct. Rock was currently thinking over the situation_, why would she want to see me and not Dutch, all these soldiers look pretty serious and tense, guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens._

_In downtown Roanapur._

"if the sister was correct then just up ahead should be the street the place were looking for should be just around this corner" said the woman with the kind face said as they were walking down a short street, the ocean was on their left, "the sea breeze is quite nice here I must say" she said. The man next to her nodded, they owned a small vacation house that they visited during the summer months it was on a beach overlooking an ocean. The woman behind them looked annoyed, she was in fact not fond of sea air and could not swim, and she found the salty breeze was ruining her hair, "well sooner we get back the better" she said. The man nodded, he was not overly fond of this city everyone was too shady and looked like trouble, he had also heard some rumours in the business world about this city and he figured this would be the kind of place that suited the person they were looking for.

They turned the corner and were on the right street now, they had to walk a short distance up the road before they saw the address they had been looking for all day, "hmm Black Lagoon Shipping company, an interesting name" the woman said, as they read the sign above the door. Her husband and the other woman simply looked at the building noticed some of it looked a little rundown. They saw another sign next to the door which was written in English, it said, _Welcome to Lagoon company main office, Clients please Ring the buzzer before entering, office located on the second floor last door on the left. _

" Well lets ring the bell to let them know were coming and then head for heir office" the Man said. His wife smiled then pushed the button they heard a muffled buzz from inside. They waited a moment for good manners and then walked in. The man and younger woman were not impressed with the state of the inside of the building, considering there had been a recent gun fight and they not had a chance to clean the place up, they reached the second floor soon enough.

**

They all heard the buzzer go off "looks like we got some walk-in clients" Dutch said as he was sitting in his favourite chair reading of one his books, he got up to put in back on the small bookshelf. "no rest for the weary" Benny said as he did a quick clean up of the coffee table, this was for in case they had anything with them concerning the job, Revy sat up from her spot on the couch and went to look out the window "no car parked, this better not be like the last fucking walk-in that sorry ass job cost more then what they paid us, waste of a day" she said in a bored tone.

They then heard the clients knock on the door, this was a little unusual few people in this city understood the concept of knocking on someone's door before entering, this got the attention as it might mean their client was not a bad one.

Benny opened the door for them "Welcome to the Lagoon Company, please come inside " he said in a friendly tone. Dutch, Benny and Revy were very surprised at who just walked in their door. There were three people a man and a woman both middle aged and younger woman behind them. They were all appeared to be Japanese, but what surprised them all was the couple in the front bore an strong resemblance to Rock. The man had a similar face, and the woman's hair was similar to his, they could all tell they were tourists to the city and did not look like clients.

They older couple both bowed their heads as was their custom, then the woman with a warm smile spoke "hello my name is Sarah Okajima, and this is my husband Hideki, were here to visit out son Rokuro" she said

At that the members of the Lagoon company were at a loss for words.

_At that time back at Balalaika's office_

Boris opened the door to Balalaika's parlour styled office and showed Rock in. Rock saw that Balalaika was currently in the phone leaning against her desk looking out the window.

As Rock was entering the room a soldier standing by the stood put an arm in his way to stop him and spoke a couple words in Russian "weapons, please" he said. Boris then turned and spoke "that will not be necessary his is a guest" he said. The soldier nodded and stepped back.

Rock walked and Boris closed the door behind him.

Balalaika then finished her call, "ah welcome Rock, thank you for coming so soon" she said walking towards him and offering her hand. Rock shook it. Balalaika eyes flickered to his chest an she chuckled "well this is a pleasant surprised only a few weeks after receiving those fine weapons and your wearing both of them it would appear I was right in calling you Two-hands Jr." she said laughing at the joke. Rock looked a little embarrassed "thank you but I'm still learning the ropes on this" he said. Balalaika shook her head then gestured for him to sit on one of the two couches "I wouldn't be so modest from the reports I have heard you've really shown promise in wielding a gun, I suppose Two-hands has certainly rubbed off on you. I must add your attempt to protect your comrades life was quite admirable" she said nodding to him. She lit up a new cigar then rock suspected it was time to get to business "unfortunately this meeting is to discuss the situation were are currently in. It would seem our enemies have dragged you and the others into this" she said. She then nodded to some of the documents on the table she had shown Chang the other night.

Over the next half hour she explained the situation, just like when she spoke with Chang, involving Yuri , the power struggle he was starting, the fact that the superiors were letting him have his run since it did not directly affect them. She also explained that he had convinced some members of the triads who wanted Chang out of the way for their own ambitions, as well as assistance from some rather irked members of the Verrocchio family in Italy. She also mentioned they had a very wealthy sponsor but would go into detail on that after explaining what happened a on that freighter they had been attacked on.

"The night you boarded that ship you encountered some troops under the command of Yuri, the package your were sent to retrieve was in fact something he had stolen from us which contained vital information for someone who wished to mount an attack. It was a cunning strategy he paid some outside men to steal the information and then hired you to steal it while sending that team to intercept you. The end result would have been either you retrieved the items and escaped or you would have been killed then he would claimed the information was leaked by me giving him justification in starting a war against me"

She paused for a moment then continued.

"since you succeeded in retrieving the information he sent me notice that you were working against me and he would be intercepting you. However a mole we had in his ranks warned us ahead of time, I attempted to contact you before you returned to Roanapur but you could not be reached" She paused again to let Rock explain how the radio had been damaged, she then resumed " Fortunately he did not manage to get the plans from you at the meeting in the warehouse, this will be a set back for him, and he still does not have enough resources to begin his little campaign".

Rock listened intently "and it's because of this wealthy sponsor that they are managing to stay below the radar" he said looking over some of the reports

Balalaika nodded "very astute Rock. Yes my guess is that this is simply about revenge or greed for some of the ring leaders, Yuri is after me but I believe his sponsor has you and perhaps the rest of Lagoon in his sights which is why he is assisting Yuri, there is another leader involved who is supplying weapons from the states Chang has a lead on that and is currently investigating since we have yet to establish ourselves in that part of the world. We do however have a possible lead as to where the money sponsor may be located" she said handing rock and envelope.

Rock opened it, inside it was the manifest of a plane that had arrived earlier this mourning. Rock skimmed down the list of named when he saw three certain ones that made him gasp.

He looked up at Balalaika with wide eyes "There here in Roanapur?" he asked. She nodded "do you think the three of them are involved?" he asked.

At this Balalaika raised an eyebrow "three? I was under the impression it was just your mother and father" she said looking at her own copy of the manifest.

Rock answered hurriedly but was still trying to keep his cool "yes but you see the name under theirs, she's someone else I know" he said.

Balalaika looked and the name in question it was.

** _flash to the office**_

"and this is a family friend Shino Matsuyama (mat-su-yama)" Sarah said continuing the introductions. Shino did not bow she just looked around with a uninterested look in her eyes.

Revy was leaning against the couch staring with wide eyes, Benny was standing next to the door in a similar state. Dutch fortunately managed to get his surprise quickly. He stood up and walked forward extending his hand and speaking in a polite voice "welcome my name is Dutch, I'm Roc- Rokuro's employer and owner of the Lagoon company" he said shaking hands first with Rock's dad the mom, when he offered his had to Shino she did not offer her own hand at first then shook his hand.

Benny and Revy realized that he was just trying to kill time until Rock got back to explain what was going on.

Revy looked at both Sarah and Hideki with interest as she thought about previous conversations with Rock where his family had come up.

Dutch then asked them to sit down. The others then introduced themselves "I'm Benny pleased to meet you" Benny said nodding and smiling taking on the opposite couch. Revy stay standing behind the couch and did not speak up right away until Rock's mom looked up at her "what's your name dear?" she asked in a warm voice. Revy was taken back by how kind she spoke to her "um I'm Revy, nice to meet you" she said. Dutch and Benny were surprised by how formal Revy was being but they figured she was doing it for Rock's sake.

Shino then spoke "is Rokuro here" she said in a somewhat rude tone, she did not appear interested in the others, with the exception of glancing at Revy's clothes, and tattoo, she did not seem impressed. Hideki rolled his eyes after she had spoken "please forgive her forwardness she is just eager to see our son again" he said speaking to Dutch.

"why is that?" Dutch asked politely.

"I'm his old girlfriend I came along as well because he needs to come to his senses about leaving me, do you happen to know where he is?" Shino asked again.

Revy did not say anything but something flickered across her eyes.

Dutch noticed that and shared a glance with Benny, _oh shit this place just became ground zero, Rock you better get back before Whitman get's loose, _was his first thought his next was he was glad Revy's guns were under the couch for now.

_**back to Rock**_

"She's an old friend, and I guess you could say a old girlfriend" he said explaining Shino to Balalaika. At his somewhat odd explanation she raised an eyebrow "oh?" she said. Rock understood what she was talking about "well that was her impression of things not mine I left her a few months before meeting you all" he said.

Balalaika nodded "I understand. To answer your earlier question I do not believe your family are directly associated with this. I believe they are being used as bait for a trap concerning you. Since they are your family I decided to not interfere and let you handle the situation, hopefully this will give us some clue as to who the sponsor may be. I am willing to bet they have a some people watching them. That was why I called only you here since if they have done any background checking they would just assume your running errands as usual, it would have looked suspicious if I had called you all here" she explained.

Rock nodded "umm would you happen to know where they are at the moment" he said. Balalaika chuckled "don't worry Rock they are fine, according to rumours some of my collectors have heard they were looking for the address of your office" she said. Then was surprised when Rock's eyes widened in shock "is something troubling you?" she asked curiously.

"well I know Shino is quite abrasive and doesn't think much of others. I have a feeling I'm gonna be walking to my own funeral now. I'm also worried how Revy will take to her" he deadpanned

Balalaika' lips curved into a slight smile as she realized the unintended meaning behind rock's words, _well, well it would appear you owe me a dinner now Chang,_

"so you want me to get back to you when I meet up with them?" he asked

Balalaika nodded "Yes. I don't think they will know anything though, as I said they may be just bait, but for what exactly I am not certain of. Please bring Dutch and the others up to speed on the matter, I would also recommend that you all continue on as normal, since Yuri is going to need time before he or his accomplices can do anything they won't risk any confrontation until then, so I believe you are not in any danger for now. However you should be cautious of the jobs Dutch takes. Anything involving Japan could be a trap" she said.

Rock nodded "I'll make sure to explain all of this to Dutch and the others" he said

This ended the meeting, Rock then realized what was ahead of him "oh by the way could you do me one favour Balalaika?" he ask.

Balalaika looked up "oh what would that be Rock?"

"well instead of me having to go back to office, could you direct me to a gunfight I could get in the middle of" he deadpanned.

Balalaika burst out laughing "I'm sorry Rock no such luck for you, I must say though your sense of humour never ceases to amaze".

Rock got up to leave "oh one more thing Rock" she said as she walked over to her desk an pass him a note, "have Dutch call this number for your compensation on that job, seeing as how you prevented them from taking the information with them its only fair I repay your hard work. It will a wire transfer as usual" she said.

Rock nodded then turned to leave he nodded to Boris as he exited the room and was escorted back to the car by a soldier

**

Back at the office Dutch and Benny were currently wondering how to keep Revy from turning into a live grenade, or at least somehow get out of the blast radius.

"Rokuro is currently out running a few errands but he should be back shortly, you can wait here if you like" he said. They all nodded, Shino was more of going with the majority vote.

Revy meanwhile had been acting fairly calm. Dutch again hoped she was avoid going ballistic on Shino since Rock's parents were in the room.

Hideki then struck up conversation " Our son mentioned to us in the letter he wrote that you are all a shipping company tell me about it?" he asked in a business like tone.

Before he answered Benny asked if anyone would care for drinks, his hope was liquor might help Revy. Thankfully they all agreed to some refreshment. As Benny went to find some glass's Dutch answered the earlier question "we take on job request from various clients to transport cargo to its required destination, we usually stick to operating out on the sea routes" he explained, he neglected to mention the part about sometimes bending to rules to put food on the table for Rock's sake.

Sarah accepted a glass of bourbon with a warm smile for Benny then spoke "and your company consists of a crew of four, my that is impressive" she said.

Dutch smiled and nodded "yes ma'am. It's not overly difficult. I handle the job request an negotiations on fee's, Benny is our expert computer technician and handles the equipment on our boat, and Rokuro handles the financials for running the company and also handles the in-job business transactions with cargo" he explained, its was more of less the truth about what each of them did

"what is it you do?" Shino asked looking at Revy, who was having a glass of Bacardi. Revy looked back and did not answer immediately, "I'm Rock's partner" she said in an almost fuck you tone.

Sarah looked up at Revy "Rock?" she said not understanding what Revy meant. Dutch saw Revy was still staring at Shino and figured he should divert attention, "it's a little nickname Rokuro picked up when he started working here" he explained, he was glad he didn't have to use Rock's old name anymore, they all knew Rock hated it as well.

Sarah then stood up to go stand next to Revy "well I am glad to see my son is still hard at work a shame he wasn't able to get into the same line of work as his older brother but he tries" she said quietly to Revy.

This woman seemed very kind, but her tone reminded her of what Rock had told her once, how he had failed the entrance exams his first year and his family did not expect to much of him. Dutch and Benny were right about her wish to shoot Shino, but now she began to observe all of them, _pretty fucking obvious the bitch thinks he's property and dad over there probably didn't want to come, can tell just by looking, mommy here seems nice but she acts with a kind pity treatment, _she thought. She was also wondering what they were taking about getting a letter from Rock, _also going to have a word with Rock about this girlfriend bullshit, _she thought. The parents she might leave alone but she would certainly like a chance to take that up tight bitch down a few notches.

Revy, Dutch and Benny then heard the sound of an engine approaching. Cars occasionally, however they recognized the sound of their Pontiac GTO.

"sounds like Rock is back" Revy said turning to look out the window next to the couch. She saw him getting out of the car, she could tell by looking at him that there was something on his mind.

Soon enough they heard someone coming down the hall. Then the door opened "I'm back" said as he walked in the door. He's then stopped dead when he realizes it isn't just his friends in the room.

_Oh shit, _is his first thought as his eyes quickly go to Revy who is leaning against the wall with the window, he notices she has the brooding look in her but since she doesn't have her cutlass out he takes that as a good sign.

"Rock some guests arrived while you were out" Dutch said to help break his shock. Thankfully it worked and he regained most of his composure "hi Mom, Dad, Shino, umm this may sound weird but how come your are all here?" he asked. Revy noticed he had buttoned up his shirt at the middle to hide his gun's, the holsters were designed not to be noticed under clothing if necessary.

His father stood up "mind your manners son" he said clearly not pleased. Sarah then walked forward "you sent us a letter son telling us about the company have been working for and wanted your father and I to visit you" she said handing him a folded letter she had in her pocket.

Rock took the letter and skimmed through it. After just a few lines it was easy to see he never wrote this never, it was written by someone who wasn't familiar with writing in English. He was fluent in speaking and writing in several languages. The one thing that concerned him the most was in the letter he mentioned how he was considering returning home, _this must be what Balalaika was talking about but why go back in Japan._

He then looked up at his parents then at the other person with them "did you come with them Shino?" he asked. The others could tell he was not happy that she was hear.

Shino however seemed oblivious to his mood, "yes I am currently in an executive position along with your father in his company, he mentioned the letter you had sent asking for them to come, and I figured I would come along to take you back to Japan where we can get things back to normal before your left me" she spoke in a tone that at first sounded like she was showing off to sell herself, then it became sort of commanding.

Revy saw that Rock was getting angry with the bitch's tone of voice, but he seemed to be holding it in. This made her feel better about her being here, but she wondered what was going on nonetheless.

Rock meanwhile was deciding what to do about the 'guests'. He needed to get them out of here and try and find out why they had come. He noticed the glasses of liquor on the table and got an idea "hey how about we go somewhere and get caught up, I know a place" he said.

Sarah nodded "ok son sounds like fun" she said. Hideki and Shino mumbled their ok's. Rock then grinned "great um I need to have a quick word with my friends thought, why don't you all go wait in the car out front I'll be down in a minute" he said.

Thankfully they agreed and headed out the door. Soon as they were gone Rock let out a sign of exasperation, "Fuck this is ridiculous" he said clearly in a bad mood.

"Rock?" Revy said, normally she would be pissed but she was confused about what was going on.

He then looked up at his friends, "sorry guys I can't explain all right now, but I didn't invite them here that letter was sent to them as part of some kind of trap, I'm gonna take them down to the Yellow Flag and try and find something out when I get back I'll tell you everything Balalaika told me" he said trying to take charge of the situation.

Revy grinned at the bit of news "want me to come along Rock?" she asked. Rock looked at her and his eyes softened "Sorry Revy, there's a chance that they are being watched and I think this trap involves them trying to get me to go back to Japan. Balalaika warned me that someone working with that Yuri guy might have me or all of us in his sights" he said explaining as fast as he could

Dutch had been listening quietly then he spoke "if that's the case wouldn't it be wiser to not go alone?" he asked.

Rock shook his head then passed him the letter "whoever wrote this makes me sound like I wanna go back to Japan, they aren't actually part of this trap just being used, if I go alone it would look more like their plan is working an maybe I can get some information" he said.

Revy was surprised she had reading the letter of his shoulder and gave him a light punch on the shoulder "not bad Rock your getting better at this" she said thankfully her mood was a lot better now.

Dutch thought things over a little bit "alright you go ahead Rock, but if you start to smell trouble get back here right away, you've got your own weapons now but your not good enough yet to handle something big" he said.

Rock nodded "right I'll be careful. Oh Balalaika wanted me to give this to you, call that number so we can get out compensation for that set up job" he said, pulling the piece of paper from his shirt pocket

Just then they heard the sound of their car's horn blaring.

Rock let out another sigh, then he grabbed the bottle of Bacardi that had been sitting on the table and in a very comical fashion took a long drink. Revy nearly burst out laughing at the sight.

He set the bottle down and the horn honked again "well at least I can look forward to telling Shino to fuck off, maybe I'll take them down to the water to see the boat" he said

"why?" Benny asked.

Rock ginned evilly "Shino can't swim" he said, this caused Revy to chuckle at his dark joke.

Rock then headed out the door. While he walking down the hall he heard the door open behind him "hey Rock hold up" it was Revy. Rock turned to see her walking towards him, "just wanted to say watch your back out there alright" she said looking a little embarrassed. Rock smiled then leaned in to kiss her quickly "don't worry I'll make it up to you promise" he said. From his tone Revy guessed what he was talking about and blushed a little.

Rock then turned and headed down the stairs he sighed again "well this is not going to be a fun evening" he deadpanned.

Soon enough he walked out of the building into the street, he saw the sun was starting to go down. Looking to his left he saw his parents and Shino sitting in the car.

Rock was unaware that he was actually being watched. The were two people watching him. One was up the street wearing ragged clothing and slumped on the sidewalk like a drunk bum, the other was sitting in the shadows of one of the abandoned rooms in the building across the street, their orders were to observe only but they had suspicions already about their target.

They saw their target get into the car and drive away, they would follow him.

**A/N: wow I'm really hurting my sleeping time, but can't really stop. I am certainly being evil to Rock, have no fear they will be gone by the next chapter and that Shino will be brought down a peg or two. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions I will try to keep them in mind to further improve the chapters hope you all enjoy this chapter. Stay tuned : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Family Reunion-part 2

Rock had just left the office with his parents and an ex-girlfriend. Revy walked bout into the office and threw herself down onto the couch.

"You know now I think understand how Rock fits so well with us" Dutch said helping him to another drink

"I know what you mean Dutch he really is warped like the rest of us" Benny said. A second later they were both laughing, even Revy was chuckling. It was true Rock certainly did fit in their dysfunctional family.

Revy knew that Rock wasn't looking for a fight just trying to get some information but she still didn't like this. Aside from the fact she didn't like that bitch one bit, but she was concerned about what he said that they might be under watch, _rock's definitely got skill and instinct but he's not ready just yet, better not get your ass killed partner, _she thought.

Rock was currently driving towards the Yellow Flag, that favourite bar he and his friends went to. His parents, Hideki and Sarah, were both sitting in the back seat and Shino, much to Rock's dismay, was sitting next to him.

As soon as they had left the office the biggest thing Rock had been dreading started, the family commentary. "Son what is with those clothes you are wearing you look like a damn gangster" his father said starting the show. "yes Rokuro, I much prefer you in proper business clothing we'll take care of that when we get back home" she said, her tone of voice could have been considered charming if she wasn't talking to him like he was pet.

They had met in high school; apparently she had gotten the idea into her mind that they were a couple. Rock had never really paid much attention to it and she had this annoying way of seeming totally oblivious to anything if it burst her bubble. When he had gotten out of college and into the business world he had started to really become aware how his life seemed so meaningless. Day in, day out, nothing but bowing your beat and acting like a dog hoping for a treat. He just never found the way to wake up.

It was around that time he had broken things off with Shino, he had never really seen it as a relationship in the first. That was when he realised she was something of a control freak. She felt the need to lead him around like a pet dog, and since he had broken away she felt this need to satisfy her own ego by taking him back and regaining control, Rock knew if he knocked her own a peg or two it would most likely scare her off for good and she would just get on with life.

Before he had met Revy and the others he would have had the resolve to do so, back in Japan he told Revy he went to remember his old life so he could finally forget it. However that did not mean he didn't care about some of the people in his old life. Despite the poor opinion his parents held of him he still cared about them and did not want to see them hurt, so he would put up with this shit until he found out if they were aware of anything, or at least give Balalaika a chance to catch anyone that would know anything.

"So did you enjoy meeting everyone?" he asked in a bored voice trying to change topics.

"Well that big man Dutch seems like an intelligent one from what he's told me about your shipping company" his father said, of course he would speak respectfully of another professional businessmen.

"That other young boy, Benny seems very kind, I never got the chance to ask what kind of computers he uses" his mom said. She was very adept at computers herself.

"That woman though, what was her name? Reva she certainly is quite shameless wearing such unprofessional clothes, and a tattoo how barbaric" Shino said in that tone of voice Rock knew she used for those she considered beneath her. Rock had to fight down an intense urge to slap her, he was about to correct her as politely as he could manage when he father spoke again

"Yes, very inappropriate, I forget what it is she does in your company" he said.

Rock now saw the flaw in his plan to change topics, he had enough of their bashing "Her name I Revy Shino, and you might want to keep in mind she's my partner" he said in a low tone.

Shino looked at him with surprise she never remembered Rock acting this way before. His father also seemed a little taken back. His mother however, a little bit on the eccentric side, simply smiled "so what is it she does as your partner son?" she asked. Rock forgot about his anger for a moment and thought how of how fun it would be to say, _well she's our professional gunmen in the past she would normally be my bodyguard and do all the shooting on our more questionable jobs, now though she's my gunmen teacher and girlfriend, _but that could wait until later the shocked faces should be enjoyed by all.

"Well in the event of in job business meeting or discussion she's our hired gun" he said grinning.

They did not quite understand the joke.

Soon enough they arrived at the Yellow Flag it was a three story building, the first being the bar, the second and third floors were the motel and 'evening rendezvous' rooms. There was a large Neon sign over the front door that displayed the name to all. The bar was said to be a neutral district, but that apparently seemed to mean it was ok for everyone to fight everyone here. Rock had lived in this city for more then a year and a half and had already lost count of how many times the place had been wrecked. He parked the car in the rear lot by the back exit, force of habit from the number of times he and the others had to slink out this door during a highly violent bar fight, and lead his 'guests' around to the front entrance.

Just down the street two figures were standing in the shadows of the entrance to an alley way. They had followed the delivery boy from his office to this bar. Despite their orders the found this to be an ideal moment to go ahead with their leader's plans, this man was just one of those who was marked for death but capturing him would be simple, they were told he carried no weapons, and would bring the woman he was with and the two others as well. They walked out of the alley and walked up the street to enter the bar

"Yellow flag, quite an interesting name for a bar" Hideki said glancing up at the neon sign.

Rock walked in first leading the way. Inside the bar was somewhat similar in layout to that of a saloon in a western movie. He remembered the first time he had been him and called that famous bar at he end of the world. Inside was a large rectangular shaped room. All along the right wall there were booths and on the left was the stairs that led upstairs. The centre area was crowded with wooden tables and stools mostly used by patrons who wanted to gamble. At the other end of the room from where Rock was standing was the bar itself, it had been upgrades to bullet proof by the owner Bao and was capable of handling bullets up to .50 cal. Rock looked around an saw that the bar was not that well populated this evening, he breathed a sigh of relief.

The owner Bao was a Vietnam veteran, he's been running this bar for as long as anyone could remember. He was thin man about medium height with a short blackish grey hair that was starting to recede, and a pencil moustache. He wore black pants, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a black vest.

He looked up when he saw the doors open and gave a semi-friendly wave to Rock as he walked in. Although Rock has yet to be the reason his bar has been destroyed the fact he was with Revy and the others made Bao wary of him. According to his complaining Revy has destroyed the Yellow Flag more then 15 times, though Rock knew at least a few of those he just blamed her since she was the only person in sight to blame, such as the time with Roberta they had just walked in at the wrong time.

"Evening Bao, can I get a round for four?" he asked. Normally he and the others like to sit at the bar since almost no one did. Since he had company though he was gonna take the booth that was at the corner of wall on the right, force of habit again if a fight got really nasty that both was only a few feet from the bar's cover then just a short crawl to the other end and out the back door, it was the other usual spot.

Bao gave him a coming up gesture and Rock led his parents and Shino. He let them slide inside then turned to go place his specific order of drinks. "So Rock got tourist with ya tonight?" Bao asked looking over at the booth.

Rock smiled "something like that" he said leaning onto the bar.

"So no Revy around for one of your all night drinking sessions?" he said sarcastically, as he put down a small tray with four glasses one it

Rock chuckled "nope I'm afraid not. I'll have the usual and two whiskey sours and one cognac" he said.

Bao nodded and a turned to grab the necessary bottles.

Rock looked into the mirror behind the bar and noticed the doors open and two people walk in. Nothing overly interesting about them and he was about to look away, but something in the back of his head said differently, it was like when someone blows on the back of your neck. Looking into the mirror again he looked a little closer to the two new patrons, one of them was dressed in some everyday clothes and looked like anyone else in the room, but was wearing a baseball hat and a pair of sunglasses. His drinking companion however was wearing some finer clothing; he wore black dress pants and a business suit. Most people would think it was just think it was one of the mafia collectors. , Having a drink with a local drug dealer.

It was the suit though that caught Rock's eye, he knew the store that made that kind, and it was one of the more popular tailor shops in Tokyo.

When Rock first got here he wouldn't have noticed or thought much of it, but in all his time working with Revy and the others his instincts had gotten sharper, you needed them to survive in this world, and right now his own were telling him that something was wrong. He remembered what Balalaika had said, _these guys must been keeping watch, _he wasn't sure though were to go from here, _leaving now might looked weird since we just sat down, guess I have no choice but to sit down and wait a bit, _that was his plan for now, it wasn't great but If it came down to it he did have his guns and just needed to get back to the car.

"Here ya go" Bao said filling his order.

Rock had nearly forgotten he had ordered drinks, "thanks Bao" he said reaching into his pocket for some money to pay for the drinks.

Rock picked up the tray and walked back to the booth, _now I'm beginning to see why Revy thinks shooting solves all problems, _he said sarcastically to himself.

He set the tray down and slide into the booth, his parents were on one side, and he was forced to sit next to Shino, as he did so she shifted a few inches closer "Thank you Rokuro, you remembered my favourite" she said helping herself to one of the whiskey sours. She tried to make the compliment sound sincere, but it still sounded like a good boy compliment for your pet dog.

_How could I forget you're the one who started building my tolerance to booze back in college at all those parties you dragged me too. _"So how has Obito been doing?" he asked. Obito was his older brother the one who his parents were proud of since he did well in his entrance exams and landed a job in the government. He had always been nice to Rock growing up, but just like his parents once his own scores came back on his exams he switched the kind of kind pity treatment his mother used.

At the mention of their older son, his parents both smiled "oh he is doing quite well, he is currently on a business trade to London as part of a new trade agreement being established" His father said with warmth in his voice.

Rock eye's narrowed in annoyance and he took a drink of his glass, he wished he ask for the whole bottle, _hell a shot for shot contest with Revy sounds more appealing then this, _he smiled at the thought.

For the next hour or so, Rock listened and got caught up with his parents. He heard about old colleagues and friends. He smiled evilly when he heard his old boss Kageyama at Asahi industries had been fired when his superiors had been pinned the fraud charges on him during their business dealings with the Japanese government, what goes around comes around so they say.

"Alright what'll you guys have" Bao's voice came from somewhere behind him.

Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw the bartender standing at the table the two newcomers were sitting at table near them. They were about 15 to 20 feet away. Rock did not hear them answer but Bao didn't look happy.

"This isn't a bus stop either order something or get the fuck out" he said.

The level of his voice seemed to get him what he wanted because he then walked away from the table and put another couple glasses on the table.

Normally someone would have pulled a gun out and they would have exchanged a few more 'pleasantries'. They however seemed to care more about not being noticed. One of them noticed Rock looking at him and quickly struck up conversation with his companion.

Rock was fairly certain at this point either they were having a bad night or these two were not overly skilled. He still needed to be careful he did have three other people to watch out for, despite not being overly fond of them he wasn't going to let them be hurt.

"Rokuro?…Rokuro are you listening to me" Shino said bringing him back to their table.

"What? I'm sorry what were you saying?" he asked, finishing off the last of his drink.

Shino frowned "I was asking you when you are planning on leaving this rather offensive city and come back home to Japan. This um job of yours must seem like fun but be realistic, and how do you think it makes you look hanging around with those people, your boss looks more like a ex-army thug, the computer man looks more like a free loaner, and that woman -" she was cut off by Rock slamming his glass down onto the table, he did so with enough force to crack it slightly.

"Shut up, I'm sick of you and your oh so high and mighty bullshit. Those people are my friends and I'd much rather be seen with them then you" he said in a low tone, he was trying to keep his anger under control he didn't want to forget about the two men watching him.

His family certainly seem shocked by his outburst, they all remembered the old Rock who had no spine and never fought back.

Rock grinned; it had felt good to get that out.

His father then scowled "you show some respect Rokuro, Shino is a highly respected and successful businesswoman and wanted to off you a place at our company despite you past mistakes" he said. It seemed for once he was actually paying attention to his son.

Rock snorted "thanks that is what I really was hoping for going back to a meaningless job of bowing my head and playing the part of a pet dog to others" he said sarcastically.

His father was at loss for words. His mother put a hand on his arm to help him settle down "please let's not fight, Rokuro we came here because we were concerned about you, your father and I just feel you were better off at your old job, we still don't even know why you quit" she said.

Rock sighed, he knew his mother was only trying to keep her husband happy but still it was hard to yell at your own mother, "well I didn't quit I was brushed aside when they sent me out on a job and things went wrong. They cut me off to protect their money and places in the big chairs. Since then my friends have looked out for me and gave me a place to work I'm much more happy with them" he explained in a calmer tone.

They didn't really know what to say to him about that. Rock knew his parents did not like these kinds of situations since they never had to deal with them before.

Rock sighed again "look why don't we call it a night, tomorrow we can talk some more and I'll explain things a bit more" he said. He did not want to upset them too much right now since this was not the time or place.

His mother nodded "alright dear our plane tickets to leave are for tomorrow evening, but we can talk more about that in the mourning" she said as she stood up and slipped out of the booth with her husband right behind her. Rock slipped out of the booth with Shino following, he noticed she looked very pissed off,_ probably pissed about how she can't get her pet to jump at her command, _he thought grinning.

Rock originally planned on leaving using the front door, which was rare for him and the others, but after seeing one of the two men at the table look up at him and decided it would be smarter to go for the back door to get to the car faster.

"Night Bao" he called acting like he didn't realize anything was wrong. As he was walking though he quickly undid the couple buttons at the middle of his shirt, that way he could reach his guns quicker. He hoped it would not come to that but was ready for it anyway, both of his guns were loaded and he still had the two extra ones Revy had given him earlier, they were in the magazine carrier attached to his belt, so he had ammo to use but did not like the idea of a fight with his family around.

Rock led the way out the back door. The car was parked about several feet away, when they got to his he unlocked the doors for them to get in.

He then heard the sound of the back door opening. Rock had his back facing the door so he was able to slide one of his guns out of its holster and pulled back on the slide with his other hand.

Shino and his parents looked at him when he did not get in the car right away, the lights of the rear wall of the bar were shining at his back so they did not notice the gun in his hands.

He then heard someone behind him speak, "Mister Okajima, might we have a word with you?" the person spoke in a tone like he was asking for directions. At the use of his name though that was all the proof he needed.

Rock suddenly turned and raised his gun. He levelled it just between the two men standing next to each other, they were close enough so that neither of them could risk moving.

At the sight of Rock pulling out a gun the others in the car all gasped "Rokuro what the hell are you doing" Shino practically screamed in her surprise.

Rock meanwhile was not paying attention to her. He was watching the two men intently, they seemed just as shocked to see him holding his gun, and neither of them had drawn any weapon. He guessed they had hoped to take him quietly

"What the fuck, they said he didn't carry any weapons" the one wearing the street clothes said.

"Shut up" the suit wearing man warned. He then took a step forward "Mister Okajima I must say this is certainly a surprise we were under the impression you refrained from the use of firearms" he said casually.

Rock knew his earlier judgement had been wrong. This man was not an amateur, he could tell he was used to these kinds of situations. The other one appeared shaken but Rock knew she shouldn't under estimate either of them. He was thankful at least no one in the car tried to get out and demand an explanation.

"Well it looks like your information is a little outdated" Rock said in a calm tone. He would fire if they made any threatening moves.

The suite wearing man nodded "indeed, but there is no need to be so hostile as I said we wished to speak with you, and you wouldn't want your hasty actions to be the cause of injury for your friends" he said in a cold tone.

Rock's eyes widened at his words "So it's not just me your after?" he asked hoping to understand what the fuck was going on.

The suite wearing man chuckled "well our leader is highly interested in you yes, but your companions are also involved. Originally we hoped you would return to Japan with those your family after we sent them that letter, then we could capture you to lure the other targets as well. However it seems plans have changed, I believe now your friends may be entertaining some other members of my charming group sent here to keep an eye on you" he said in that cold voice again.

He then looked at his watch. Rock also noticed the other man holding a phone in his hand. Rock knew this meant they had back up coming, "so is this what you would call observation?" he said. He was surprised he was able to still stay so calm right now.

The suit laughed "well played, yes it is true we were no meant to force and confrontation, however this is a good opportunity and I am certain our leader will not be displeased.

Knowing they were going against their order made Rock less worried about the situation, _he's thinking he's already won he isn't even trying to lie, since he's acting on his own that means we just have to deal with a small force, _he thought.

It was then Rock heard he sound of a vehicle approaching and fast, "ah right on time" the suit said.

A van suddenly came into view on the road at the far end of the parking lot, it came to a fast stop and Rock saw the side door opening and knew what was coming.

Rock turned, reacting on his instincts. Just as the door opened he levelled his gun and began firing. His first shot hit the person who had taken a step out of the van holding an Uzi, he went down face first to the ground not moving. His next two shots went right through the driver side window shattering it, and from the scream of pain he heard he must have injured or killed the driver.

He was amazed how fast he had reacted to the situation, he then heard the suit man's voice "damn, it would seem your more skilled then we thought Mister Okajima, lets hope the others are as well." he said in a displeased tone.

Rock moved again, turning to aim his gun back at them, but he and the other man were already running to get behind the van.

"Shit" Rock said. He realized what that he had been talking about Revy and the others. He quickly holstered his gun and scrambled into the car

The others inside were in a state of shock from the shooting, especially since it had Rock doing the shooting.

Rock started the car and peeled out of the park lot and getting onto the road to get back to the office.

"Rokuro what the hell is going on?!" Shino screamed as she reached over to grab his shoulder.

Rock was not in the mood to deal with this he had to get back "shut up and sit down!" he said his tone was commanding and thankfully Shino listened.

Rock was driving fast but not as fast as Benny or Dutch could, he made a hard turn and came close to losing control, _at this rate I should reach the office soon if there's not a lot of traffic on the main roads, Revy.._

_Back at the Lagoon office_

They were all mostly relaxing since there wasn't much for them all to do. Dutch had called the number Rock had given him, he spoke with one of the usual accountants of Balalaika's employ, after giving him the account number he was surprised to hear there were receiving getting 40 grand which had been twice what they were supposed to have gotten paid.

"Now that's what I call compensation" Dutch said cheerfully as he sat down to have a drink.

Revy was currently browsing through channels on the TV they had recently put into the office.

Benny was coming back from the Kitchen with a sandwich in hand.

Just as he was walking around the back of the couch he heard the sound of car pulling up, "hm, wonder if that's Rock" he said. Dutch and Revy looked up when he spoke.

Benny looked out the window through the "its a couple vans sitting right outside,, what are those guys doing,,, SHIT!" he yelled quickly diving to the floor as bullets tore through the windows.

Revy rolled off the couch in a heartbeat and reached under for her guns. In a matter of second she had the holster on and the guns were in her hands. Dutch was crouched behind the chair, "Benny you alright?" he called out.

Benny was down on the floor "ya I'm good" he said.

Just then another volley of bullets was released. Revy knew that if you couldn't see your target there was only one other reason to fire, "Dutch their covering for some other coming in" she warned.

Dutch had already moved into position and grabbed his favoured Remington shotgun, since the door and hall were narrow his weapon would prove highly effective. Revy was also crawling towards the crouch just under the window to start returning the favour.

Dutch watch the door carefully, soon enough he saw the knob starting to turn. Levelling his shot gun he fired right through the door, this would now be the 4th door they have destroyed. Dutch heard the sound of painful screams and the thump of a body hitting the floor. He immediately fire another shot to keep the enemies away so he could run to the doorway and peek out into the hall.

Revy was crouched against the wall just below the window, she knew she couldn't even try and get a look at the street because of the angle she would just make herself an easy target.

"Benny throw me one of the grenades we got in the closet" she called

Benny took a while to get over there he was not meant to be in fights, and he wasn't used to helping out even as support for them. Revy couldn't blame him but she wished Rock was here to help out, _you better not be hurt Rock cause if you fucked up it's my job to set you straight._

"Revy, catch!" Benny yelled over the gun fire.

Revy turned and caught two grenades she pulled the pins off both of them "eat this fuckers" she said smiling, and throwing them out the window. Before they went off she picked up her guns to start shooting once she got her opening.

A second later she heard the sounds of alarmed yells from outside and the sound of tow loud bang that were the grenades. In a second Revy stood up and quickly scanned the outside.

There were two large black vans. She could see some of the enemies already some wore basic clothes, others wore uniform's, but they all wore something to cover their faces. Revy saw that here grenades had taken out a few men, but she counted about another dozen still alive, "payback time assholes" she yelled as she began firing. Most of them were already hiding behind their vehicles but the ones who were inside them were easy kills. Revy jumped from side to side now then to dodge return fire and occasionally had to duck down but they didn't have her pinned anymore.

Dutch walked out into the hall just as a couple more guys came up from the stairs. He fired twice and got them both. He then slowly walked down the hall reloading as he went. He hugged the corner just as he reached the stairs and listened for the sound of footsteps, he didn't hear anymore coming up. Judging from the sound or Revy firing he guessed they were not able to get inside, _who the hell are the pricks, and where the hell is Rock, _where what was going through his mind, "better go down and say hello, don't wanna seem rude" he said as he started walking down the stairs.

"fuck if it's not our car it another one there always hiding behind" she said as she skilfully reloaded her gun by reaching for another mag at her belt with one hand, holding it with her teeth to slide it in, then pressing the butt against her thigh to lock it in place and resume firing. Revy then ducked down as a couple of the fuckers fired at the same time as her other gun ran out. Just as she reloaded it she heard the Dutch's shotgun go off near the street level. She grinned now she could head down to finish the job, "Benny follow me were going to say hi to those shit heads" she said as she ran out of the office. Instead of heading down the stairs though she kept running down the hall. At the end was the fire exit. She reached then jumped over the balcony, and landed on the ground.

Since this time they were not being shot at, Benny was able to just run down the stairs.

They now stood in the alley that was between their building and the next one. Straight ahead was the street, she could still hear firing and Dutch's shotgun, _better hurry he'll be running low on shells soon, _she then ran to the corner and just barely poked her head out to see.

Dutch had gotten a few more of them, there were still eight standing. Revy leaned around the corner and started firing. She killed off two of them before losing the element of surprise.

She then saw one of them throw a grenade in her direction "fuck" she said before kicking in high into the air where it went of but not hitting anyone, _this is taking too long were gonna run out of ammo._

**

Rock was now only a couple minutes away from the office, soon as he hit the next turn up ahead it was a straight shot. He then heard the sound of another vehicle moving fast. Looking into the rear view mirror he saw two van's less then a minute behind him, "shit backup, hold on!" he said as he punched it on the speed and make a Dutch class suicidal turn on the home stretch, the others had long since buckled up.

He could see the office now, there were two black van's sitting in front and a group of men hiding behind them and firing, the fact they were shooting meant his friends were ok, well alive at least. Rock thought about using the car to crash into them but since there was more on the way they would need to get to the boat and fast, _I hope we'll all be able to fit. _

Revy had just finished reloading again when she turned the corner and saw something up the road that made her smile "Dutch it's the car!" she yelled.

"About time!" was his answer as he fired off another shot.

The enemies were now down to five when they heard the yelling. Some of them turned to see the car barrelling towards them.

They began firing wildly towards the approaching vehicle

"Big fucking mistake" Revy said as she jumped from the corner and took out three of them before they realized that hit them.

Dutch then walked out from his spot just inside the door and finished off the last two.

Just then they saw the car come to a tire screeching in the middle of the street. They saw Rock behind the well.

"Quick get in, their right behind me!" he yelled.

That was all they needed to hear and they ran to get in the car. There was a few second delay due to the number of people already in the car "move the fuck over" Revy growled. The anger in her tone of voice practically made them jump at her order. Shino who was terrified of Revy at this point scramble into the back of the car as Sarah was pushed to sit on her husband's lap. Benny got into the front with Dutch right behind him, there wasn't enough room for either of them in the back, Revy got into the back. The minute the doors closed rock stomped on the accelerator and they were off. The two pursuing vans were still behind them about and behind by about 30 seconds

"Fucking A on the timing Rock, just like the cavalry" Revy said in her cheerful tone.

"Nice time at the Bar with the folks?" Dutch asked.

"Ya you could say that hold on" Rock said as he made another hard turn

The others meanwhile were in a state of various emotions, shock, fear, and excitement due to the adrenaline rush. They all looked over to the woman sitting next to them holding twin gun's in her hands that looked similar to the ones Rock had used, she was grinning and lit up a cigarette. Fortunately they were smart enough no to say anything that might piss off the people holding the guns.

"So what's the plan?" Benny asked.

"Get to the boat and get the fuck out of here, were almost at the dock. I guess now you're all our clients now we can talk about payment later though" Dutch said as he reloaded his shotgun.

They could now see the dock. Rock got close then managed to safely stop in time.

The two vans would be there in seconds.

"Benny get them to the boat and get it ready, we'll deal with the pricks" Dutch said, referring to Sarah, Hideki, and Shino.

"Right I'm on it, you three follow me" Benny said jumping out of the car and leading their clients to the Lagoon.

Rock, Revy and Dutch meanwhile waited by the corner of the boathouse and waited for their company to show up. There were some crates and boxes stacked there that they could use as cover.

Dutch stood leaning against the building with a large stack for his cover. Rock and Revy were crouched behind some other crates, Rock had both his gun's out now, Revy looked at Rock and saw he had that serious look in his eyes "you doing alright Rocky baby?" she asked.

Rock looked at her and smiled "ya I'm fine, thanks Revy" he said.

Just then they heard the two vans's come to a halt. The three of them pointed their guns as they enemies scrambled out and the bullets started flying.

**

Benny ran down the pier with their clients following. He jumped up onto the boat and headed for the hatch that went right into the control room.

Just as he opened it a man stood up from where he had been hiding behind the ladder a few feet away. Benny only looked up in time to see the gun butt crash into the side of his head he fell into the open hatch.

The man then pointed his gun at the three people standing on the pier "follow me or I will shoot" he said. He was wearing a mercenary style uniform but they could not see his face. They all nodded fearfully, and followed him to the end of the dock, where a small motorboat was tied at the end. He told them to get in and then climbed down when they did so. He untied the knot at the deck post and turned on the motor.

He then directed the boat out into the gulf. They could see that they were being taken another boat that was waiting about mid way out into the gulf.

**

"What that fuck is up with the guys they're just sitting there not even trying to press us back" Revy side firing one gun while reloading the other.

They had about half a dozen firing at them, but were now down to four. Just then one of the enemies shouted something to the others, they then all rushed back into their van's and drove away.

"What the fuck" Revy said confused

Dutch then realized he couldn't hear the sound of the boat "shit the boat" he said as he turned and ran to the pier. Revy and Rock were right behind him.

They saw that the boat was still there but not on. The three of them saw a boat moving out of the gulf, it had a number of bright lights turned on.

"Benny boy where are ya? Dutch called as they all jumped up onto the deck. They saw the control room hatch was open.

Looking inside they saw Benny rubbing his head "oh man that hurt" he said.

"You ok Benny? What happened?" Dutch asked as he dropped in through the hatch. Revy and Rock followed him in.

"Some guy was here waiting, when I opened the hatch ha smacked me with his gun. Last thing I heard before I hit the floor was him telling the others to go with him or he would shoot" he said rubbing the side of his head.

"Must have been that boat, the one we saw leaving" Revy said holstering her guns.

"Oh great for once I'm not the one getting kidnapped now it's my parents" Rock deadpanned as he also put his guns away.

"we'd better get after them, they'll have a head start on us once they get past the Buddha and start moving, but we'll catch 'em no problem" he said getting into his chair and firing up the engine.

"Thanks Dutch" Rock said.

"Don't mention it Rock besides we won't be getting paid if we don't mount a rescue and I'd hate to have to charge you for all this" he said grinning.

The all laughed at that.

Benny then left to get to his station; he could track the ship and hopefully find out what type it was so they could judge its strengths and weakness's.

Rock and Revy meanwhile waited in the control room. "So Dutch what's the plan?" Rock asked.

"Well we should be able to sneak up on them since were harder to spot if we keep the lights off, they'll be expecting us though. I'll keep them distracted while you and Revy use the zodiac to go get those three back. Think you can handle that Rock?" he asked, he knew Rock was getting pretty good with his guns but wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

Rocks thought for a moment, then his eyes were almost like a predator's "ya I'll be fine" he said.

Revy grinned "we'll handle those fuckers partner" she said.

Dutch then started to increase their speed now that they had cleared the gulf, he then grabbed his earpiece/mic "Benny you getting anything yet?" he said into it.

"Ya their moving southwest at a speed of 23 knots. Give me a minute here and I'll be able to tell what kind of boat they got" Benny said through the radio.

Dutch adjusted their direction, and increased their speed so they would catch up sooner

"Ok got it, there a research vessel, same class as that boat those Nazi's were using" Benny reported

"Well good for us that kind of boat isn't meant for naval combat, and their radar isn't that good we'll be able to surprise them easily. Keep an eye on them Benny let me know when we're almost on top of them" he said.

Revy then turned to the hatch "back in a minute" she said. She soon returned with carrying a two magazine carriers, each held a max of three clips, and a handful of bullets, they were the ammo that had made back at Phukhet beach "Rock reload the clips in your guns and put these on" she said passing him the ammunition. She had also re-supplied her own stock, aside them the two clips in her guns already she there mag carriers attached to her belt, she normally did not end up using that much ammo but they all knew how things can turn ugly fast and Revy preferred being well stocked on ammo.

"Thanks Revy" he said. He attached the carriers to his belt, counting the first one he had which only had two mag's he now had a total of eight plus his the two in his guns, then took our the mag in each of his guns to reload them. He and Revy were now ready for their part of the job.

**

A/N: I realise if you crunch the numbers there is does sound like a lot but keep in mind how much shooting occurs in the anime lol.

**

"Rock when we take care of this you can fill us in on what Balalaika told you earlier today" Dutch said.

Rock suddenly remembered he had not told them about what was going on "oh right sorry Dutch" he said suddenly feeling embarrassed

"Don't worry about it, been kind of a cluster fuck day" he said.

Each of them then light up a smoke and waited for when they caught up to the research boat.

About half and hour later they heard Benny over the radio "Dutch were closing in on them if we can slow down now and we shouldn't show up on their radar, at least until were within 500 yards of them" he said.

"Alright Benny come on up and take the controls, and bring the Remington and some ammo" he said.

A few minutes later Benny showed up carrying their Remington Sniper Rifle, and a few extra magazine clips.

Soon enough they could see the enemy boat ahead of them. They still had a number of spotlights on,

"Alright Benny you take the wheel. Revy, Rock you two go get the Zodiac ready. I'll go up top and take out some of those lights and let you know when to make your move" he said. He then went to get set on the top hatch.

Rock and Revy then got the Zodiac out of the hold. They then went up top and tossed in into after tying it to the main deck and waited for Dutch's signal.

"Alright Dutch ready when you are" Revy said into her mic.

"Then lets say hi to the fuckers" they heard Dutch say.

Just then they heard the shots from the rifle. The three spotlights at the rear of the boat were shattered. They could now hear alarmed yells coming from the boat. The boat then came to stop a few minutes later

"Alright lets go" Revy said

Rock turned the motor on and they made there way to the boat to begin the rescue.

Revy looked behind her to see Rock looked very tense, she knew he wasn't afraid though, _he's worried about fucking up when we get there, _"Hey Rock, you don't need to get yourself so tense, if you worry to much about fucking up you will fuck up, just relax and follow your instincts" she said

Rock looked up at her, smiled and took a deep breath "Thanks Revy"

"Watch my back, and I'll watch yours, partner" she said winking over her shoulder.

They could hear the sound of Dutch still shooting, he must he firing at the enemy numbers to make it easier for them to slip aboard.

Soon enough they got along side the boat where it was dark and they couldn't hear anyone moving. Revy then threw the grappling hook and caught the railing. Revy climbed up first, when she got on the deck she drew her cutlasses and looked around, but did not see anyone. She then leaned over to wave to Rock so he could climb up. He drew his own guns when he got up

"Dutch were aboard, were gonna head below an start looking" Rock said into the mic

"Roger, I'll deal with the ones that are running around up top, good luck" Revy and Rock head him say.

Before the moved Revy held her gun up and looked at Rock. He grinned and butted his gun against hers.

They then found a stair well and headed down. The most likely location that Shino and his parents were at was the hold, so that would be where be there they headed. Since this ship was similar in design to that one the Nazi's has used so Revy knew he way around fairly well. They were moving slowly since they did not want to get ambushed. They could hear people moving most on the upper decks but were still on alert.

They moved down to the end of this hall and heard voices around the corner. Revy held up her hand to signal Rock to wait. She then looked around the corner and saw two men heading towards them, they were talking in low voices and did not notice her.

Revy then looked back to him and held up two fingers. Rock nodded, but before she could move Rock stopped her. He leaned in close and whispered "don't kill, interrogate" he said.

Revy realised he wanted to not kill them right way and find out exactly where the hold was located. Once the voices got closer Revy and Rock jumped in front of them they both fired a couple times. They aimed for the legs and arms so that they would go down but not die right away. They walked forward to the two moaning men.

"Where is the hold?" Rock asked one of them.

"Fuck you" he spat and pulled a gun. Due to his wound though, he was too slow.

Rock reacted at his movement and shot him again, killing him.

Revy then turned to the other one "Alright listen you piece of shit, if you don't tell us where the fucking hold is or I'll leave you hear to bleed to death. If you do we'll just leave" she said menacingly.

Rock knew she was lying, if they left him he would just call for help or try to shoot them himself.

The man wasn't as brave as his friend "No no please don't I'll tell you" he said clearly terrified. "You go down that this hall and make a left and follow that until you get to a stairwell, the hold is on the bottom deck" he said.

Revy then stood up, levelled her gun, and pulled then trigger.

"We better move they'll know were on the boat now" she said.

Rock nodded. They could already hear the sound of footsteps.

The headed down the hallway just as more merc's showed up, three rounded the corner behind them while two others came around the corner up ahead. Rock and Revy moved in almost perfect sync. Revy spun and put her back to Rock's to fire at the ones behind them, while he fired at the two ahead of them. Since their enemies rushed in they were caught off-guard. Rock pointed one of his guns a fired twice, he put the two ahead down as they were drawing. Revy finished the three behind them at the same firing twice with one gun, and once with the other.

Rock was not yet skilled enough to fire both guns at the same time, he just switched from one to another, and it was just as effective.

They continued moving make the left turn then moving faster down this hall. Walls were lined with door ways but they only encountered a few more enemies. Rock fired at those who ran out of the hall ahead of them while Revy shot those on their flanks as they passed them.

They then reached the stairwell. When they got through the doorway Revy aimed up in case there were any of them coming down, Rock aimed down for any coming up. The stairwell was deserted. They then made their way down, it was only one set of stairs, and rounding one corner midway.

There was no one stationed at the door when they got to the bottom. Rock holstered his guns so he could unlock and open the door. Inside they found their scared clients

"Are you all alright?" Rock asked as he drew his guns again.

They all nodded. None of them looked injured jut shaken.

"Ok listen just follow us if any shooting starts get down, got it" he said in a commanding tone.

"Rokuro.." his mother started.

"Listen we don't have time for any bullshit it's up to you to keep up or die" Revy said. She knew this would get them moving if she gave them a kick in the ass.

Just then they head gunshots from the stairwell. Rock and Revy both turned to see a couple men standing and firing at them. However they were standing to high to get a decent shot.

"Rock aim low!" Revy said over the shots.

Rock crouched low and fired both his guns this time aiming for their exposed legs. His shots made their mark, as they both went down Revy fired two shots that finished them both.

"Lets go" Revy said.

They moved back into the stairwell, they decided to just go to the main deck from here and get the hell of this boat

"Dutch we got them were moving up to the main deck, watch your shots" Revy said into her mic.

"Roger that, there's a shit load of them up top, what yourselves" they heard him say.

They were one deck below the main according to the signs. They now slowed down to be ready for the gun play.

Revy went around the last corner first, there was no one at the door. To their left was hallway. "Rock were now on the opposite side of where we started, well go out through this door and make out way around the stern to get back to the Zodiac" Revy said. Rock nodded. The other all waited on the stairs behind them

As soon as she pushed the door open bullets began to tear it up.

"Fuck" she said as she jumped back. She then fired some blind shots with her left gun. Once they stopped she poked her head out just enough to see. There were about three of them hiding behind a barricade each, they all had sub-machine guns.

"Shit I can't get a clean shot at those fuckers" Revy said pulling her head back as they resumed firing.

Rock noticed the hallway to the left ran parallel to them. "Revy keep em distracted for a few seconds" he said. She looked at him and nodded.

Rock then moved down the hall and a fast pace. At the other end of the path went right and left. He heard foot steps running from around the corner to the right. He waited until they were almost at him then he jumped out, and started firing. There were five of them, they had their weapons drawn but since they have been running Rock got the first shot, he emptied what was left in his right gun and took out the first three, then the two behind raised their own weapons, a handgun and an Uzi, but they only got off a couple wild shots before Rock fired with his left gun and killed them both.

He hit the mag release and shook his gun, much the same way as Revy did, and slipped a new mag in. He then turned around so he could head for the open door ahead of him, poking his head out a few inches he saw he was behind the 3 who were still behind the barricade.

"Revy stop shooting" he said.

When heard the sound of her cutlass stop. He came out of the doorway just as they spotted him. They turned to fire but were too late.

"Nice work Rock" Revy said running along the deck and climbing over the barricade. Shino and the others were right behind her.

"Alright we just keep going this way and circle around till we reach the Zodiac and get the fuck off this boat" Revy said as she reloaded both her guns.

They then ran down and soon reached the rear of the boat. The Zodiac was hooked near the middle of this side of the boat. They saw a number of bodies along the way, and could hear the remaining enemies at the wider area up ahead.

They moved slowly and soon found the hook still stuck in the railing.

"Alright Shino you go first climb over the railing and slide down the rope to our motorboat, Mom you go next then Dad" Rock said.

Shino hesitated "but the water" she said.

"We don't have time for that now they could be coming already, get down there now!" he said.

She jumped at his sharp tone, then climbed over the railing, and slid slowly down the rope to he little raft below. Sarah went next after giving rock a weary smile, she was soon down in the raft as well, and Hideki then went down with no trouble

"Go ahead Revy" Rock said.

She nodded and holstered her, and was over the railing in a flash.

Rock looked to see she was safely down when a bullet whizzed past his head, he turned and brought his guns up to see a three of them standing at where the deck got wider. Rock fired right away and brought them down, their own shots not accurate since he was in the part of the deck where the spotlights had been shot. The spotlights where they had been standing were working so he had the advantage.

"Rock, what's wrong" he heard Revy say through his earpiece.

Before he could answer more of the remaining merc's rounded the corner ahead of him. He counted six. He aimed both his guns straight ahead and started firing. He took four of them down right away but two stayed standing and needed to be shot a second time. He knew more would be coming, it was not or never.

He then saw the Lagoon come around to his side and heard shots coming from Dutch's rifle "Rock go ahead I got you covered" he head him say. Rock holstered his guns and jumped over the railing and sliding quickly down the rope. He almost crashed into Revy when he reached the bottom.

Revy then shot through the thick rope that was attacked to the hook.

Some more men started firing over the railing, but between Revy, Rock, and Dutch they picked them off easily.

Rock then got the motor started and soon enough they were out of sight in the dark, from anyone still left alive.

"Dutch were on our way" Revy said.

"Roger that" he replied.

Rock looked at Shino and his parents who were looking at him in a kind of awe, "so when do you think you'll be visiting again?" he asked trying to keep a straight face as Revy burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Back to abnormal

**A/N: Hello all again I hope you have been enjoying my story so far. That was chapter was really fun getting into my first big gun fight scene I hope it seemed good to you all.**

Rock reached into his back pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He shook the pack until two were poking out. He picked them both out his teeth, his other hand was steering the Zodiac, then lit them both up. He then passed one to Revy who was sitting next to him.

They were about half way back to the boat. Behind them they could still hear the sounds other the men on the research boat scrambling around since they were not sure if they were still under attack. Since the rear lights had been shot they could not see the small black motorboat moving or the torpedo boat off in the distance.

Sarah and Hideki were sitting at the front of the boat. They boat seemed to be doing better now that they had a chance to catch their breath's, but were still a little shaken the whole night's event. Shino was curled up in the center of the small boat practically trembling; she was terrified of the water since she didn't know how to swim.

"Hey Dutch what do you want to do about the rest of those fuckers still alive on the boat?" Revy said speaking into her mic.

In the distance they could make out the boat in the moonlight. Near the top they could see a low orange light that was Dutch's cigarette, when he took a drag it seemed to wink at them.

"Well since we've completed out job I suppose we could just let them go, what do your think Rock?" he asked.

Since Rock was the one who had been briefed by Balalaika earlier today, Dutch figured he would know what she might want of these guys.

Rock thought back to when he had been on the boat, of the people he had seen looked like regular mercenaries, but they might be able to shed some light on who had hired them, "You think we might be able to disable their boat, then Balalaika could then try to find out who hired them" he said into his mic.

"Sounds like a good idea to me Rock. Benny boy can you work your magic on this so we don't have to put in a hole in their boat?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure Dutch, those research type ships have a lot of equipment on board, I'll hack into it and plant a virus to keep 'em from moving for a little while" he answered.

"Alright I'll get back to the controls and call her to come to collect her catch of the day. Rock you can put our guest's in the cabin when you get back aboard" he said before tossing his cigarette butt away and heading back inside.

Revy took her earpiece out and slipped it into her back pocket "nice job today partner" she said grinning at Rock.

Rock smiled back then he looked to the others "we'll be back on our boat soon and you can relax in the cabin until we get back to Roanapur" he told them.

The three of them looked from between Rock to Revy, there could not believe how moments ago they had been shooting their way through the men who had kidnapped them, and now they seemed so calm.

A few minutes later they reached the boat. Rock killed the engine the stood up and held onto the rail so the current would not make them drift away. Shino and his parents quickly climbed up onto the deck. Revy then walked past and patted him on the shoulder before jumping aboard. Rock then climbed aboard but held onto a rope attached to the Zodiac, it was meant for him to pull it out of the water. Revy opened the large hatch in the middle of the bow of the boat, this was the hatch above the main cargo hold meant for big shipments that would require a crane to load or unload. Revy lifted the door open enough for Rock to slip the Zodiac inside; it was easier then manoeuvring though the ship with it.

Rock turned to find the others had not gone inside since they had never been on this kind of boat before.

"I'll go get take them inside" he said to Revy

Revy looked over at their passengers "you might wanna get them something to drink too before they have a complete fucking breakdown" she said chuckling.

Rock snorted "good idea" he said walking towards his parents and Shino. "Follow me" he said to them. He and Revy then led the way going down the door that led down some steps into the control room. Dutch was back at the controls. He turned around in his chair when they all got inside.

"Welcome aboard my boat the _Black Lagoon, _we'll he heading back to Roanapur shortly so sit back and enjoy the ride" he said. His tone of voice was friendly, but it was more likely he was trying to be funny considering what kind of night they had.

Rock and Revy found it hard not to grin at their boss's bit humour. He grabbed a couple beers from the cooler in the bottom of the storage closet and told his parents and Shino to follow him. Revy went to get cleaned up in the bathroom

Once they were in the cabin he gave each of them a beer "you can rest here, we'll be back in the city shortly, we'll find you a place to stay and make arrangements in the mourning, I can't say for sure yet but you might have to go on an extended vacation" he explained.

Shino then stood up and walked towards him "why would we do that?" she asked.

"My friends and I have been pulled into something and there are some bad people who have us in their sights. They sent you that letter you thought was from me, it was a trap to get me to back to Japan so then I could be their bait for the others their also after" he said calmly explaining things to them.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us!" she yelled. The others all heard her yell, but decided it would be best not to interrupt and let Rock handle this

"I was hoping if I pretended I didn't know, and said no to going back they would not bother with you anymore since their plan didn't work" he said calmly he expected angry responses.

"That guy back at the bar said there only supposed to watch things and probably capture me if I went back to Japan. He said he was taking things into his own hands, which is why all of this happened. I'm sorry" he said.

Shino walked up to him and slapped him right across the face. The blow didn't really hurt, Revy hit much harder, but it was a shock still.

"You're sorry? What the fuck is that supposed to mean to me! You let us come here knowing were being used in some kind of gang war, and then because of you we were taken hostage and nearly killed! Now your telling us we may still be in danger and have to leaved our homes and jobs!" she yelled at him.

Revy was now standing just off to the side of the open door. She was becoming very pissed of with this bitch's ranting, it was a good thing she had taken off her cutlasses and left them in her room.

"How can you even stand there looking so calm, you shot that man at the bar, and you've just come back from killing those men with that devil woman, you looked almost like she did. You were like a monster!" she yelled.

Rock face remained expressionless, he looked over to his parents sitting together. He couldn't tell if they agreed with what Shino had said but they did look troubled.

"I'm sorry" he said again. Then he turned and left the cabin heading for the ladder to the control room, he didn't notice Revy as he passed by. Benny was sitting at his computer when Rock passed him and climbed the ladder, he wanted to say something comforting but now was no the time.

Dutch heard the hatch opened and could tell it was Rock "Benny just finished with the virus we'll be heading back now" he said

Rock looked up "alright, I think I'll go up top for a smoke" he said in a low voice

Just as he turned to go up the steps to the door Dutch spoke again "Rock. For what's its worth, I'm sorry things happened this way, but you did the right thing out there today" He said.

"Thanks Dutch" he said as he climbed the ladder and closed the hatch behind him.

Dutch saw him legs cross the windows at the front of the control room, he must had sat down just off to the side of the window.

Revy climbed up the hatch and stood there looking both pissed and a little confused.

"I don't even have to turn around to guess what's on your mind Revy" Dutch said

"He said they stopped really caring about him for long time I just don't get why that got to him so much" she said, she looked out the window even though she couldn't see him, she really wanted to punch that ungrateful bitch but right now she was worried about him.

"I'm sure Rock knows they don't really mean it, they've led soft lives and never had to do anything real for themselves, they don't know what our world is like. I'll bet deep down Rock still cares about them and that's what makes it hard to hear, it's not easy to think that your own family would think you're a monster, especially when you've just risked your life to save them" he explained.

Revy was starting to understand. She had never had a family in the same sense as Rock had, so she couldn't understand at first how hard it could be to think of someone you loved looking at you like a monster.

Revy then grabbed a couple beers from the cooler, "I'm gonna go check on him" she said exiting through the hatch.

Dutch grinned then he picked up the satellite phone to call Balalaika to update her on the situation.

Outside Rock was sitting down leaning against the outside wall of the control room. He had a cigarette lit but he was smoking it rather slowly it almost lost its spark in the cool wind.

He then heard approaching footsteps then he saw a beer being dangled in front of his face. He looked up to see Revy grinning down at him

"Hey thought you could use one. It pretty cold out to" she said as she handed him the beer then sat down right next to him.

Rock suddenly realised it was a little cold out, he was glad Revy was here next to him.

"Do you think it might be true Revy? Could I be a monster?" he asked.

Revy looked at him at saw the sad look in his eyes, she knew that was a load of bull shit.

Revy then smack Rock on the forehead, not to hurt but with enough force to snap him out of it.

"Oww" he said

"You dumbass" she said thought not with any irritation or annoyance in her voice

Rock looked up at her.

"Why the fuck should you believe anything that bitch said. What does she know, she's just some wimpy bitch who would have pissed her panties before she even tried to do anything for herself. Besides ask yourself this if you really were what she said would you have gone to rescue her and your folks. Yes you did kill some people to do it but that doesn't make you a monster, you never took any pleasure in killing, it was them or you but that was it." she said, then paused for a moment "and don't start thinking 'but what If I change' that's a load of bullshit. Remember what you said, you picked up those guns because of what you want to protect, me, Dutch, Benny. I know, you've got that darker side to you know but its only evil if you use it that way, you've got good reasons. Your still you and that's not gonna change any-fucking-time soon" she said making her argument clear.

Rock smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, "thanks Revy" he said.

She turned a little red "anytime Rocky baby" she then said. Then in a surprising display of affection Revy put her arm around his shoulder and leaned into him "it's cold out" she said.

Rock smiled "ya it is" he said.

They both sat there for a few minutes enjoying each other's company.

Once they finished their beers Revy stood up "let's go back inside Benny said he would fix us something to eat" she said giving him a hand up. Rock nodded. They then both headed back inside.

Benny was handing Dutch a cup of instant Ramen, when they got back into the control room. He then passed a cup to both of them.

"Sorry about that guys, I know you've wanted to hear about what's going on" he said.

The others all grinned but said nothing about his unneeded apologies.

"No worries Rock, we got some time so what did Balalaika have to say, and what happened at the bar tonight?" he asked.

Rock then explained to them all about how that Yuri guy they met was trying to usurp then control of Roanapur from the Balalaika, Chang and the other leading Mafia heads. Yuri was also a former member of the Vissotoniki and fought in the soviet war in Afghanistan which made him dangerous since he knew how her military mind worked. He briefly mentioned how the Verrocchio family was interested in revenge on Balalaika for beating them to their vengeance against those vampire twins. Members of the Triads were also with him some of them wanting Mr. Chang out of the picture.

The next big part was how the main group behind this consisted of a small circle that each had reasons either revenge, ambition, or both which is why they were working together. They knew that Yuri wanted Fry-Face and Chang Buried. The unknown weapons provider in the states, who was been supplying them by way of the Italian mafia who had a strong establishment there. Then he got to the money sponsor, from what Balalaika had told him this one was after revenge against her and the Lagoon Company. It was thanks to this very wealthy sponsor Yuri was able to hide himself and him comrades from even the reach of Balalaika and Chang. Their current advantage was that since they had to stay hidden their preparations would take some time to be ready a month of two.

The others all listened to Rock intently "hm well shit and the top boss's of Hotel Moscow are just gonna let them fight over who gets to keep the throne of Roanapur?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"Ya since the outcome don't affect them it's the same with the Triads" Rock said.

Revy, who had been sitting next to him on crate, spoke "well that makes one thing easier, no having to ask nicely for permission shit, Fry Face, an Chang can crush them" she said which did make sense to the others.

"That Yuri guy though knows how Balalaika would operate though, and he's gotten a lot of support behind him" Benny pointed out.

"So tell me, what happened when you got to the Yellow Flag tonight Rock?" Dutch asked wanting to hear the rest of the story.

Rock explained reaching the bar and noticed those two men walking in pegging them for enemies due to one of them wearing a Japanese tailored suit -"heh not bad Rock you are getting better at this" Revy- but at time still figured they were just tailing him. He didn't go much into his conversation in the booth with his parents and Shino.

He then got to the part about his face off with the two men both of them had been surprised to find Rock armed, he went over their conversation in the parking lot where he learned that Balalaika had been correct and his parents had been the bait to get him back to Japan where he in turn would be bait for the rest of lagoon, and by extension the other mafia heads. He was heard about the rest of them coming under attack and having to shoot his way out to get to them -"wow a shoot out involving a member of the Lagoon company that did not damage the bar, that's a first" Benny- to his rush back to the office. They knew the rest from there.

"So that's what happened" he said.

Dutch nodded "Thanks for the update Rock. Gotta say that was quick thinking on your part"

Just then the Satellite phone began to ring.

"That's probably Balalaika, I filled her in on our part and she said she would get back to me if something came up" He said as he hooked the Phone into their Radio so this way they could all hear her talk.

"So nice of you to call back so soon Balalaika" he said

"_I wanted to let you know we've dispatched a team to collect the boat you've caught for us, but we've encountered a problem, you said you were involved in some shooting in front of your office earlier this evening correct?"_ she asked.

"That's right" Dutch answered.

"_well it would appear they were smarter then they looked, the area was cleaned up before we got there, bodies, guns, anything that led to who they might have worked for" _they could hear the slight annoyance in her voice.

Rock walked forward towards the phone "Miss Balalaika, did that already take care of the one behind the Yellow Flag?" he asked

For a moment there was no response, "_we had heard there had been some kind of gun play in that area but I was not under the impression it was connected, from what we know Watsup arrived on the scene and had body shipped off to the morgue for investigation. I take it Rock you had something to do with it?" _she asked.

"Yes he was with the guys who attacked us tonight. It was after that, I got back to the office and I'm sure Dutch filled you in on what's happened since that point" he explained

"_I see, thank you Rock. Dutch I'm sure you and the others must be quite exhausted from the night's festivities, but I would like to hear Rock's report on the matter, and to repay his hard work discuss the situation concerning those new clients of yours. I'll wait for you at your office" _she said. Then the line went dead.

Dutch unhooked the phone "well that takes care of that. We'll be back in about an hour and a half from now" he said.

Revy then stood up "come on Rock better give the boys a cleaning, and we can keep an eye on the cargo" she said.

Rock smiled and nodded, thanks to Revy's encouragement he wasn't worried about facing them again. Plus the cabin was the best spot to look after their weapons.

They found Shino and the other much the same as they had left them. Shino was now sitting on the cabin bench with her knees hugging her chest. Sarah and Hideki were both sitting next to each other, both of them had started drinking their beers, they looked fairly tired.

Rock didn't see any need to say anything to them until they got back to Roanapur. He and Revy and Revy both sat down on the other bench. Both of them sitting sideways facing each other so they could disassemble, and clean their guns on the cushion of the bench.

"Rokuro" Sara said.

Rock and Revy looked up to find she was standing in front of them; her husband was standing next to her.

"Is something wrong?" Rock asked, he reassembled his guns then slipped them back into their holsters.

For a moment his parents just stared as he handled the weapons.

"I.. We just wanted to say were very grateful for you and your friends coming to save us" she said.

"Your mother and I want to know something though is what we were told about your company the truth?" Hideki asked.

Rock lit up another smoke before he answered "well we are a shipping company, but we take jobs now and then that may brush up against the law, to put food on the table" he said

"Then why are you wearing those guns?" Shino then asked looking at him from her spot on the bench.

"I have my reasons" he said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you not the Rokuro I remember" she said.

"Will you stop with that! My name is Rock now, and I'm not different I just woke up from that life I had back in Japan" he said his temper rising again.

Revy looked at him, she knew that he didn't have to explain, they wouldn't understand even though tried to,she still felt a little sorry for him though. Revy wanted to start smacking them around, but it wasn't her place that_ bitch though she's a different story, wonder what happened between Rock and her I've never known him to be so quick to get pissed off at someone before._

"What do you mean by that you ungrateful-" his father began

"Oh don't start with that you barely even cared about my life, the minute I was a year late to get into college you just dismissed me as a failure" he said not yelling but still sounding angry.

"Well look at wear you are now, running with some thugs doing illegal work. The place you belong is with me and your parents and your job in Japan" she said in a kind of telling you what to do tone.

"We are you family why don't you listen" Sarah said

"Were doing what's best for you, how do you think this life makes us look" Hideki said

Rock sighed in exasperation, looking at his parents first "These people aren't thugs they have been more like a family to me then you even been, but all you care about is how would this make you look at your next cocktail party" he said in a low angry tone.

His parents looked like there were going to argue but did not know what to say.

Rock then turned to look at Shino "I thought I made it clear that we were done, you never cared or listened to me so long as I followed you around like a pet dog. The only reason that you're here now is because you're a control freak who can't accept that you lost your grip on something. The only thing you cared about was who was the next person you would be sucking up to, to get further up the chain, I was just to much of an idiot to not have ended things sooner" he said in the same low tone as when he'd spoken to his parents.

Shino seemed very shocked

_She must have still been thinking she could still just say the word and he go back, she's a dumber bitch then she looks, _Revy thought. Her eyes then shifted back to Rock, _so he dumped her, damn that sure makes her look pathetic._

Shino walked up to him "How dare you, you were nothing without me, I was the best thing that ever happened to you. Where do you think you'll find some other woman who wants to be with you other then some hooker" she said angrily.

She did not know what kind of demonic energy she had just unleashed.

Revy stood up, thankfully she had removed her cutlasses and left them on the bench, and walked forward, "hey you fucking bitch!" she said getting ready to punch her, but Rock put up a hand to ask her to wait.

Shino then glared at her and spoke "and just how does this concern you, this is our conversation stay out of it" she said in her holier then thou tone.

Rock then grinned "well she is involved in this, your earlier question to be exact" he said.

Revy grinned devilishly at his innuendo.

Shino then looked from him to her a few times, and then the light finally seemed to hit her brain. She thought back to how he had gotten angry at the way they bashed her.

"You mean she is your..?" she said asked, her mind was having difficult digesting this information.

"Revy is my girlfriend" he said cheerfully.

Revy grinned at Shino again, but something about how he said that made her feel very happy, no one had thought of her like that before, anyone else would just think nice tits and tight ass. She knew Rock was different and she liked it.

His parents seemed to handling the news their son had for them liked a fish on dry land, it was difficult not to laugh.

"So you'd rather have this, this bitch over a successful and well connected businesswoman like me?" Shino asked trying to regain some dignity.

Rock laughed "I think the answer to that is pretty obvious, and you should be a little smarter about who you start branding a bitch" he said, it sounded like more of warning then a threat of some kind.

Rock then turned and decided to head back up to the control room.

Revy was about to follow, when she decided on something. She walked up to Shino and punched her square in the face dropping her like a stone, she then picked up guns and followed Rock.

"Feel better?" Rock asked, he was grinning but trying not chuckle

Revy on the other hand smiled happily "Fucking A, how about you?" she asked, as she lit up a smoke.

Rock shrugged "I knew someday it would have come to this, but ya I do feel better, he took another drag of the one he lit up a little earlier

In a few seconds later they were back in the control room, they each had a beer in their hands.

Rock was sitting on a crate and leaning back against the wall, he was feeling fairly tired, every since they had come back from the boat.

"Its normal after a pretty big gunfight" Revy said noticing his eyelids threatening to close. "your body was pumping adrenaline the whole time, now that its over you feel like dropping dead, you'll get more used to it after a while" she explained.

Rock nodded.

About another hour went by and soon enough they were seeing an all too familiar statue and city light line.

Soon enough they reached the dock at their boathouse. Dutch tied up the boat while the others headed for the car.

It was another tight squeeze into the car. Benny drove while Dutch and Revy rode up front. Rock sat in the back looking out his window, while Sarah sat in Hideki's lap and Shino sat in the middle though she was pressed tight against they couple next to her.

"Mr. Dutch I wish to discuss payment for your services in our rescue, I understand there are circumstances surrounding it, but you still deserve compensation for your efforts, and resources that went into this job" Hideki said in his formal business voice. He then continued "My offer is thirty thousand" he said.

Dutch lit up a cigarette, "deal, pleasure doing business with you" he said.

They arrived back at their office a few minutes later. There were two cars parked across the street from their office. They recognized them as Balalaika's so they weren't concerned.

They all got out of the car and headed upstairs.

When they got to the office they heard someone from inside speak "so does this make your fourth or fifth door to have shot through?" Balalaika said jokingly. She was sitting on one of the couches with a cigar in hand, Boris was standing behind her and a couple either men in suits were standing nearby

Dutch walked settled himself in his chair "I think its out fourth the last time it happened we just bought two to be ready for the next one" he said casually

Balalaika chuckled. She then looked up to nod to the others as they walked in.

Rock's parents and Shino looked very intimidating. It was easy at first glance, with Balalaika's burn marks, and the scar across Boris's face. Since Rock seemed so calm they assumed these were not harmful people, or rather they hoped.

"I take it these must be your guest's Rock?" she asked.

He nodded "Yes. You were correct about what you said earlier they were sent here as bait" he said he was about to continue not wanting to keep her waiting, but she held up a hand.

"While I appreciate the prompt report Rock, I think it would be best to see to the Civilians first they are guest to the city, and we do not want to come off as rude" she said smiling at her joke.

She then stood up and walked to stand in front of Rock's parents and Shino, "The name's Balalaika I'm a business associate of the lagoon company, I am certain you are all rather exhausted from the events of the evening. If you would follow my subordinates they will take you to a motel for you to get some rest "she said speaking in a polite business tone.

The three of them figured it would be best to just nod and go ahead. They were then lead out by the two men who had come with Balalaika.

Once they were gone Balalaika turned to look at Revy "My two-hands I must say I am surprised to find that young woman in relatively good condition" she said chuckling

"Ya, ya whatever sis" she said in a slightly annoyed tone

She then went back to the couch "I can assure you Rock that none of this city's local pests will be bothering them tonight, in the mourning I am guessing you will escort them to the airport. Now please fill me in on what happened at the Yellow Flag this evening" she said.

Rock nodded and retold his story he had told the others a little earlier; spotting the two tailing him, having his confrontation in them in the parking lot, finding out his parents had been sent as a trap to get him to be the bait for the rest of them, and then his little bit of gunplay before speeding to the office. He knew she had been informed about the rest by Dutch.

Balalaika grinned "well Rock I must say in another time and place you might have done well in a military career. We did manage to recover the body that you mentioned and I recently received a report that the ship you crippled has been capture, the mercenaries on board put up a struggle, but we did capture some of them including their leader alive.

"So have you gotten the information on who the sponsor in Japan may be?" Dutch asked.

Balalaika frowned to signal her irritation "no we asked them. However they said they didn't know since their assignment was given to them by their businessmen boss, we did not find much in the way of evidence that could link to their employer, the boat appeared recently purchased and their weapons and gear was a wide assortment, and it's likely the corpse in the morgue will be the same. That man you spoke to may have been foolish in taking matters into his own hands and confirming that the wealthy sponsor is in Japan, but he made a tactical move in hiring those who would leave no evidence as to their specific identity." she explained

Dutch then leaned forward "How about the group stationed in Japan, have then been able to find out anything?" he asked.

Balalaika shook her head "They were still small in numbers and power and were waiting for more support to arrive, we yet to receive any additional contact since they said they had been skirmishing against some new enemy, they never did mention who they believed it was" she said.

Dutch leaned back "Any other information on what's been going on?"

Balalaika snuffed her cigar in an ash tray "Chang has currently left to begin an investigation into one of the other ring leader in the states. The Triads and the Italian's currently have some of the strongest establishments there, he said it would take time though as the Verrocchio family has been getting in the way there. As for Yuri we have nothing knew on him or his subordinates they are hiding skilfully, due to his knowledge of our past tactics. He is an annoying greedy little shit, but he's familiar with war" she said clearly not happy with her traitorous former comrade.

She lit up a new cigar before she spoke "it would also now appear that the money sponsor does have you all in his sights. At first I thought it was Rock, but the usage of his family was just convenient, and they believed him to be the weakest member of your group, quite a surprise there I'm sure "she said chuckling. She was referring to Rock's recent choice in carrying a gun.

"I hope this doesn't mean your going to ask us to hide somewhere Miss Balalaika. We are still a delivery company and don't want these fuckers to think they can scare us" Dutch said.

"Well said Dutch. No I won't ask you to hide, you may carry on as normal. I may occasionally ask for a job from you concerning this situation, and also I would advise that on any future jobs if you get a hint it connected to the Japanese in anyway you may not want to take it" She warned.

Dutch nodded following her thinking "Since that guy Rock met had screwed up, he may try it again to keep his boss from making an example of him" he said.

"Correct, I don't think it will be likely. Since they have revealed themselves, they will be even more careful and stealthy so unless they're very stupid, they won't try anything till they are ready" she said.

"And how long do you think we have?" Dutch asked.

Balalaika thought for a moment "considering they had a rather small and only low-level skilled force tonight I would stay we are still looking at 2-3 months before they will be ready" she answered.

They all knew when it came to this she was the expert, they had this much time to relax before the shit hit the fan once again.

"Balalaika, do you think they may try using my parents again?" Rock asked.

She looked at him and thought for a moment "I'm willing to bet no. If that man in the suit doesn't report the confrontation you had with them in the bar. Then the fact that you don't go back with them to Japan after knowing what the enemy did would make it even more clear that they are of no us as a bargaining chip to get to you. That is how I would think, since these men are different I would suggest you tell them to leave the country for a short while until we resolve this" she suggested.

Balalaika then stood up and Boris put on her military greatcoat over her shoulders, "well I think that wraps up we needed to discuss. I'll let you all relax now. I'll keep you informed on the anything we discover as I'm sure you interested in this fight since you've bled it in already. Oh and Rock keep up the good work I must say your new found skill may come in very handy" she said as she let herself out.

For a few moments the gang didn't say anything most of them just taking a few breath's

"Well I gotta say we sure are neck deep in it this time" Dutch said casually.

"No shit" Benny said.

"Well these guys don't know who the fuck they think they are messing with. I can tell you one thing there in for a big surprise when they meet us, right Rock" she said grinning.

"Ya" he said grinning as well.

According to they clock above the door, the one thing in their office that had amazingly not been shot yet, it was past 11:00 p.m.

"Well I think I'll head on back down to the boat. I sure as hell know if I stay here I'll wake up with a hangover and don't want that will I do the much needed repair work tomorrow" he said getting up.

Benny also stood up "I'll go to Dutch I know your not a fan on working on electronics so I'll handle the Radio repairs, the parts are in the boathouse anyway" he said.

"Alright. Rock , Revy tomorrow we got a few errands need to be run, the list's on the kitchen counter, we'll leave there car here for you in the mourning" he said.

Rock nodded "no problem we'll take care of it" he said.

They both exited soon after. A few second later they heard the car start and drive away.

"Why did I just get the feeling they just decided to leave the place for us" Rock said sarcastically

Revy laughed "you got that too eh Rocky baby, Doesn't matter to me now how about that drink we never got around to" she said going to grab a bottle of Bacardi and a couple glasses. She came back and sat on the couch next to him. She poured some rum in a glass for each of them, and they each took one.

"To us" Rock said raising his glass

"Fucking A" Revy said grinning as she raised her own

_About 45 minutes later._

Rock and Revy stumbled slightly drunkenly through the door, into Rock's apartment. They were locked in a very intense make out session, their tongue's in the midst of a wrestling match. Revy had her arms around Rock's neck her nails digging slightly into his back. Rock had his arms wrapped low around her waist his hands resting his slightly above her ass.

They had started out on the couch when Rock had against surprised Revy with his forwardness, she had highly pleased by this, they had gone on for about ten minutes. However without saying anything they both knew how bitchy Dutch might get if they were having sex in the office, so in a kind of awkward stumble they made they way to Rock's room. They were also not smashed drunk just a little tipsy, Revy also wanted to stay sober enough so she could really enjoy this, Rock also had similar sentiments.

The holsters were the first to go being set down on Rock's dinner table as they stumbled past still locked in their make out session. Rock also shrugged off his dark blue button up shirt as they did so

Once they got to the bed room it was the Rock let his hands explore a little.

Revy moaned loudly as she felt one of his hands go to work on her one of her breast will the other went south to rub her clit through her jeans. Revy could feel herself getting really wet, Rock was very skilled and getting her engine revving.

They broke off for a moment and both, Rock slipped a couple of his fingers from each hand under the bottom of her black tank, Revy lifted her arms up and shivered slightly with excitement as she slowly lifted it up and off. Revy then grabbed his and nearly ripped it off before he could get his arms up.

Their lips met again both of them making soft moans and hands once again began to explore and add to the heat they were both feeling between legs.

About a minute later they broke apart again. Rock went first again, he unbuckled Revy's belt and slipped it down, panties and all. Revy grinned hungrily then a loud moan as Rock bit down on one of her nipples when he was leaning down to lower her bottoms, her fingers got into his hair and pulled slightly from the level of pleasure she was feeling. When Rock stood up she met him crashing lips again with ferocity. Revy hand's then went to his belt and in a second it was undone and a second later his pants and boxers hit the flow, he then stepped out of them. Rock then pulled her against him and loved the feel of her body pressed against his, her warmth and scent, an intoxicating mix of sweat, sea water, and the shampoo she liked to use, were making him crazy. Revy was feeling the same thing, his slim muscular body felt so good to be near, and the hard dick pressing right against her wet pussy was making her just as crazy, she had to feel him insider and now. Her pounding her and rising temperature down there were all the signal she needed.

Revy broke then kiss then licked her lips hungrily "Ready baby" she said

Rock was breathing fast his hearting going a mile a minute "you know it" he said.

Revy then gave him a push to know him down onto the bed. She then crawled into the bed as he backed up slowly so they could be completely on. She was resting on her knees and hands above him still with a hungry grin on her face. She then straightened out still on her knees hovering just above him. Then she grabbed his hardened member and slide down onto him, causing them both to moan loudly. She slide down all the way then rested her hands on his chest.

She the lifted her hips up until just the tip was in then slide back down again. Revy continued to ride him gaining in speed and force of her thrusts, a minute latter Rock grabbed her by the hips so he could thrust up in time with her and using the strength in his arms pull down on her hips with the rhythm they had going.

"Oh fuuuck. Rock that feels so fucking good" she shouted throwing her head back moaning in pleasure.

Rock was memorized by the flex of her muscles as she moved and the sway of her breasts as she rode him, she was a goddess to him.

Revy looked down to see his look and loved it. She had had a good lay before but this was on a totally new level, the emotional connection made it all the sweet, and the fact he was pretty well equipped was a nice bonus as well.

Their pace and strength of thrust reached an almost frantic speed as they were both consumed by their loved making. A few minutes later they both felt the pressure rising but did not have to say a word as with one final thrust they both came while screaming each others names.

Revy collapsed on top of him breathing as If she'd just run a couple miles, the rush and thrill of this is was better then even the gunfights, with him it was off the scale. She rested her head on his chest and could hear his heart pumping.

Rock was amazed at how soft her warm skin felt. Then he grinned devilishly as he hand a surprise in store for her.

Revy felt his arms wrap around her, and then she felt him shift to his left a little then heavy onto his right rolling them over on the bed. He was now on top.

"Ready for round two" he said a little breathlessly. His hands grabbed hers and put them above her head pinning her.

Revy could not believe it, _holy shit that's some stamina he's got, _she had never before had two rounds in a row, and she was definitely going to enjoy this. She didn't answer but just smiled up at him and showed him the hunger still in her eyes.

Rock then re entered her. This caused Revy to scream out as she was very sensitive now down there having just climaxed once already.

Rock was in the same condition so he started out slowly it would go away in a few minutes. Each time he entered the pulled out though for those few minutes was pleasurable agony for the both of them.

Once they were both used to is thought Rock then began to go faster and harder, they both enjoyed a little of the rough stuff.

Revy wrapped her strong legs around him to pull him in deeper, and put her arms around his neck, her fingers digging into his back. They were both moaning and nearly screaming with pleasure as they were both on cloud nine from their love making.

After a short while they both began to feel the same pressure building up, it took a little longer to reach this level then the first round. When the time came though Revy pulled him down and, just as they climaxed again, kissed him with a lot of passion and heat.

They stay locked like that until the need for air caught up with them.

Rock then felt all the strength leave his arms. He pulled out her then fell onto the bed next to her, his arm lying protectively over her waist. Revy felt the saw the lights were starting to go out, she shifted her head to it rested against his. The last thing he did was grab a thin sheet to cover them.

"Fucking A" Rock managed to mumble.

"Got that right" Revy agreed.

About a second later their lights were out.

**A/N: aww that was such a touching scene. Now I'm sure some of you were expecting Revy to go Whitman on Shino but have no fear she will get her chance as I will bring Shino back in the future. Anyway next chapter, or chapter and half the one after that are going to be a bit of a filler kind of deal. It so I can give some time for character progression I.e. Rock improving his skill with his guns, his relationship with Revy becoming deeper. And I want to do a few fun little things before the war begins. Hope you all enjoyed that big gunfight chapter and this little romance one. Stay Tuned : ).**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Rock's Surprise

**A/N: Just a head's up again that this will be kinda like a filler chapter. There will some good comedy a little gunplay and a drinking contest which is of course a must.**

Rock woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He fumbled for a bit until he found it and slammed his hand on it to shit it up opening one eye he saw it was 9:15 a.m. He then rolled back to the pleasant warmth in bed with him. He opened his eyes a little more to see his beautiful girlfriend lying next to him sleeping soundly despite the loud alarm.

Rock liked seeing how peaceful she looked when asleep, compared to her normal fierce and fiery demeanour, and was careful as he got up and climbed over her to be able to get out of bed.

"Where do you think your going stud?" he heard her ask in a slightly sleepy voice.

Rock grinned as he turned to face her, she was sitting up in all her nude glory, "I was gonna fix us something to eat" he said. The sight of her in the sunlight was rather breathtaking.

She could tell what he was thinking "sound's like a plan, but there something on the plan for today that's before that" she said grinning.

Rock raised an eyebrow as she got out of bed and started walking towards him. She took his hand and held it over her shoulder making him follow her. She was leading them to the bathroom.

"Gotta get cleaned up first" she said in a playful voice.

"The shower's not very big" he said catching on.

"Not a problem Rock baby we should be ok if we stick close" she said.

She led him into the shower and pulled the curtain behind them. It was in fact big enough for two but labelled as a 1 person shower due to its dimensions, but they still had plenty of room.

Rock turned on the hot water, it hit them both making them sigh in relief. Hot water was always a good feeling in the mourning, and they both had a few sore muscles, but not all from just the big gunfight the other night.

Revy grabbed the bar of soap, but it was soaked from the water so it slipped in her hand. She then bent down to pick it up revealing her fine specimen to an admiring gaze.

"I though in prison it wasn't smart to drop the soap in the shower" Rock said playfully.

Revy chuckled "well I never thought it would have been a problem in a women's prison but I guess you caught me on this occasion" she said, but she didn't straighten up right away.

Soon moans and pleasurable sighs could be heard coming from the shower. They did still remember to get cleaned up after and finish their shower.

Rock walked out of the shower towelling himself dry. He then turned on the small stove he had in his living room/kitchen.

He then went to pickup his clothes, the way there were scattered was a pleasant bit of déjà vu, and hers as well and dumped them in his laundry hamper. He then walked to his slightly busted up dresser, grabbed a some fresh boxers, dark blue jeans, and after stepping into his closet just to his left grabbed a dark t-shirt and dark brown button up shirt, he had grown to like this kind of style when not wearing his formal business outfit.

He heard the water turn off in the shower. He walked back into the living room and put a large pan onto the not hot element. After waiting a couple minutes it was hot enough. He reached into a small cupboard he had installed pulled out a butter dish, then cut off a slice of button to put into pan. He then reached into the small fridge next to the small stove, it wasn't very well stocked with perishable food due to their sometimes erratic work patters but he kept a few things. He grabbed four eggs out of a plastic container and cracked them into a bowl then began mixing to scramble them up.

Revy walked out of the shower wearing a towel around her. She smelled something and grinned "what's cooking Rock?" she asked.

"Scrambled eggs today" he answered and he knew she would be happy with that.

"Fucking A! You got some fresh eggs here?" she asked. One thing on his list of recipes she loved were his scrambled eggs

"Ya food's surprisingly cheep around her even stolen it doesn't have much of a price" he said. He was watching the egg's in the pan started to bubble just right, he grabbed some spices out of a small rack and shook a little bit of a few of the bottles in. he then flipped over the whole with a skilled hand at it. A few minutes later he took out a couple plates and some cutlery. He then put about half of the meal onto both plates.

"Sweet thanks Rock" she said in a cheerful tone. She then dug into her helping.

Rock smiled and started eating too.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked between bites.

Rock thought for a moment "well we got that list that Dutch left for us, and then I suppose we might as well get those three to the airport better sooner then later" he said the last in a almost tired tone.

Revy knew why and nodded "might as well, but lets take care of that soon we got something big to get to later" she said.

Rock looked up from his plate "oh what's that?" he asked.

"well we got a date with the shooting range get a measure of how good your shots are, then off to the yellow flag to get our asses drunk" she said.

Rock chuckled a little "oh I see well then I agree well get the work done as fast as we can" he said.

Rock then stood up and slipped his plate into the sink he and Benny had managed to get running again, "I'll go get you some clothes help yourself the rest in the pan" he said walking out the door. Her apartment was in the building as his just one floor up and at a different end.

He got to her room and opened took out the key he had for it.

It was just as messy as before, some empty pizza boxes, beer bottles, some dirty clothes, and various empty shells from the occasional shots she fired in a drunken stumble. He noticed also the AC unit was still shot up and on the floor.

Rock snorted then walked over her small closet sitting just behind her gun rack with some various machine guns, riffles, and a auto pistols there were of course a little dusty but much better kept then the rest of the room when Revy didn't have much time for cleaning. The only other relatively clean spot was the insider of her closet where she kept her spare clothes which consisted mostly of more tank tops, mostly black but a few other colors, and short cut jeans. There were some other clothes for when the weather got ugly or if they had to leave the tropical environment.

Rock grabbed some of her favoured clothes and then headed out the door.

Revy was sitting at the table finishing off the last of her eggs, _damn nothing like nice hot meal, _she thought. Then she heard someone knocking on the door.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow "it's open" she called with her mouth full so it did not sound like it was her talking.

The door opened and she heard a familiar voice speak "Hey Rock its Eda. You seen Revy around just tried to find her in the office" Eda said opening the door and walking in. Only to stop dead in her tracks to find who she had been looking for. However what stopped her dead was seeing her friend sitting in Rock's apartment wearing nothing but a towel and eating some eggs at his table.

Revy gave her a crooked frown and stared up at her innocently when she seemed to freeze "Eda what the fuck's up with you? You look like you got shoot in the ass" she said.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Eda finally managed to say

"Eating breakfast what the fuck are you doing here?" Revy replied. She noticed Eda was not on church business today since she was wearing her light green mid thigh skirt, and her pink tank top, she still wore her glasses and had her Glock 17L under her left arm. Revy often wondered if she wore that outfit to not be outdone by her friendly gun/drinking rival.

"I was looking for you since I heard the boat came back in last night. I wanted you to fill me in on what's been going on. First I hear you might be going to war with fry face then I heard there was a shoot out in warehouse 13, you disappear for a day, come back don't even call, and then I find out from Bao rock got into a shoot out while having a drink with some tourists and then again you disappear after some kind of fight at your office" she said talking quickly and comically

Then after a deep breath "but forget that, why the hell are you sitting here in Rock's apartment wearing nothing but a towel, where is Rock anyway?" she asked looking around the small room.

As if on cue the door suddenly opened knocking Eda off to the side, much to the amusement of Revy, and Rock walked in and handed her some clothes "here Revy" he said.

He had not yet noticed the stunned Nun behind him.

Revy decided to take advantage of the situation. She stood up, took the clothes and gave him a kiss before walking into the bathroom. She had planed on doing so anyway the fact that she could further enjoy the look on Eda's face was just the cheery on top.

Rock smiled at the gesture. Then he followed her eyes, and noticed Eda standing, with her jaw about to be dislodged, by the door.

"Oh sorry Eda I must have hit you when I walked it, how's it going?" he asked casually.

Eda did not seem to hear him as bits and pieces took a minute to find home and she realized what she saw, Revy had been sitting wearing a towel, Rock just came in with some fresh clothes for her, she kissed him then went to get dressed, _holy shit I can't believe are they?…fuck I just won the bet with Rico, _were her thoughts on the matter. The next was a slight bit of jealousy and envy, she had nursed a little crush on him for a while but figured the handsome businessman was more interested in Revy, _well good for her anyway this ought to do her some good, and Rock does have good luck at survivability._

She then remembered Rock had said something and she had just been standing there.

"Uh I'm doing alright Rock, I was looking for Revy because I wanted to hear about what's been going on" she explained.

Rock nodded "ya it's been something of a hectic few days" he said as he took off his brown shirt to slip his double shoulder holsters on. He then grabbed his guns and check them both before slipping them in, and put his shirt back on.

Eda watched him with interest "so it's true, you are the two-hands Jr. I heard about what happened at the bar from Bao you should have seen the look on his face when he realized the bar hadn't been destroyed, said he would be in Church next Sunday" she said laughing

Rock snorted, then at her mention of Sunday he looked up "what day is it?" he asked, he had lost track due to recent events.

Eda looked up at him and remembered why he asked "still time Rocky boy, its August 31st you still got a week" she said

Rock grinned.

Revy then came out of the bathroom, then walked to the table an slipped her holsters and guns on, "bathroom's free Rock once your done we can get out shit for the day done" she said casually.

Rock nodded then walked into the bathroom to take care of the necessary daily hygiene.

Revy meanwhile sat down on a chair and put her feet up on another. She sat staring with a casual look on her face but something in her eyes made it clear she was thinking about something.

She then became aware that Eda was now giving her the evil eye "what that fuck are you staring at?" she asked.

"Spill it bitch, how long?" she asked.

"How long what? Why the fuck are you acting so damn weird?" she returned.

"Don't beat around the goddamn bush Revy, It's pretty easy to see what's going on here now spill it how long have you and him?" she said nodding to the closed door.

Revy now looked at her "why the fuck should I answer that?" she said in a low voice.

Eda backed off slightly "shit no need to get so fucking hostile I was just asking, answer at least this are you two together now?" she asked taking notch closer into a serious tone.

Revy looked at her intently for a moment then seemed to just say fuck it inside her head "yep we are" she said leaning back grinning.

Rock then walked out the door. Eda decided not to risk any more questions "so what are you guys up to today?" she asked.

Rock and Revy both headed for the door "errands to run then were going off to the gallery" Revy said over her shoulder.

Eda raised an eyebrow, the gallery was a local shooting range that Revy went to practice at when ever they had a lull in jobs. It wasn't used much now these days since when Revy used it she preferred solitude.

"Mind if I come to I wanna hear about how fucked up the mess you guys are in is?" she asked.

Rock and Revy looked at each other then shrugged "fine with us" Revy said.

Revy and Eda heading out of the building to get to the car, which was waiting in front of them office as promised, while Rock ran to the office to grab he list and the money Dutch left on the table for them.

"So how was it in bed with him?" Eda asked feeling it was no ok for start pushing her luck again.

At this point Revy reached for her cutlass with one hand while turning around in the front seat to look back at her "are you asking for a good reason?" she asked in a fuck you voice.

Eda shrugged "I don't see why you gotta get so defensive Revy is a simple question.

Revy thought it over for a minute, not telling her would just mean Eda would be on her ass about this for a while, on the other hand giving her some few but good details might shut her up. She took her hand away from her gun then turned again to look at her friend with a devilish grin "well fine then if it will shut you the fuck up, he's sexual dynamite, with stamina to back it up" she said enjoying the twitch in her friend's eye.

Eda leaned back in her seat "lucky bitch, and he cook's you breakfast in the mourning two" she complained.

Revy just chuckled quietly

Rock arrived a few second later and hoped into the driver seat with Revy sitting next to him, she had her feet up on the dashboard an was leaning back, she then lit a couple cigarettes and passed one to Rock "so where to first?" she asked taking a drag.

"Dutch added a couple things to the list, first we gotta head to the boat shop to get out next order of fuel and some parts he asked for, then we gotta collect on that last big shipment for Rowan then another pick up on payment from Isaac and Jonny. Last thing is to go talk to Sister Yolanda about an order for some ammo and a few weapons before things get busy again" he said

Revy nodded, "not to bad we should have that shit done in a few hours. Hey Eda you know if the old bitch is busy today?" she asked.

Eda sneered "well you at least call her the Sister or something, show some manners Revy" she said knowing full well her complaint feel on deaf ears.

Their first stop was to the boat supplies dealer that Dutch had been ordering his fuel and parts from for a long time. They told them their usual order of fuel would be early, gave the assistant the list of parts Dutch wanted, then paid and left for the next item on the list.

"Fuck even the sight of this place always makes my skin crawl" Revy said looking up at the sign above the entrance to Rowan "jackpot" Pigeon's place. It was one of the more well known adult themed clubs, as well as a shop for just about anything involving sex, legal or not.

Rock couldn't agree more the place was rather unsettling. He also knew Revy was not overly fond of going inside since all Rowan ever did was tempt her with a job as an S/M dancer or as a dominatrix.

"I'll take care of this one Revy" he said.

She nodded in thanks "Just make sure you don't listen to any of his offers Rocky baby, the only goods your sampling are mine and Rowan will beg for a bullet in the head before I'm done" she called out of the car in a Revy still cheerful tone.

"I'll be sure to tell him you said hi" he said jokingly.

Fortunately for Rock there was no big "show" currently going on just a few stripped on the poles', hey paid them no notice of course, this was not his thing it was too obvious and insulting. Plus he realized the woman, attractive true, were no were near on the scale compared to Revy.

Rowan was sitting in his favoured spot near the back of the main floor. He was a tall thin man of African heritage. His normal hair style was an impressive, and somewhat gravity defying, afro, he wore a fairly well tailored suit and had a variety of rings on his fingers, his style of professionalism.

"Well well my brother from the Lagoon company, welcome, welcome. So tell me what brings you to my fine establishment today?" he asked. He a large grin on his face, showing off a lot of teeth. There were two women on either side of his as usual, both were wearing see through silk that left little if anything to the imagination.

Rock ignored them and pulled a note from his pocket "It's regarding the shipment you commissioned us for, the supply of alcohol, magazines, and other _items_ has been delivered it's in warehouse 5 as usual" he said in his business like tone.

Rowan leaned forward to take the receipt, after his standard complaint of taxes when in fact they had not raised the price for his shipments in months.

"Huh, what's that you hanging inside yo shirt brother?" he asked.

Rock knew he was referring to his guns.

Rowan then backed away "no shit you got a piece now. I'll be damned and those look like the same as sweet Rebecca's. By the way where is she normally she with you on these runs? No matter her lose can I interest you then in a little entertainment?" he asked as usual.

Rock nodded "you right. Anyway the payment for the shipment will be the same as usual. Oh and Revy said to say hi" he said. The last part there was a change in his tone that conveyed Revy's message in a more subtle way.

Rowan seemed to take the hint and settled back down between his two ladies. After seeing his arsenal he realized the rumours that had been going around appeared to be true and decided he wanted to keep himself in decent physical condition

"So did he get the message?" Revy asked as Rock was getting back into the car.

"Well I told him you said hi then he seemed to act very intimidated all of a sudden" Rock said trying to keep a straight face.

Revy burst out laughing "Fuck that's hilarious Rock" she said holding her sides.

In the back seat Eda was looking from one to the other not getting the joke.

The next couple stops to pick up money for completed jobs went smoothly. If they did not have the money on hand to pay right away they simply were given the international number to wire it to. Normally this was the reason why Revy would always go with Rock, aside from them working well together, she would ensure with a little 'negotiation' that their clients did not try to get out or stall on paying. They all assumed at first that would be easy to do with just Rock, despite his cunning business skills.

However as Revy predicted it was no longer an issue. Since he was now carrying the same guns that she carried, the only difference his being black stainless, and the rumours that had been circulating around Roanapur that made him sound like a the second coming of Two-Hands no one tried anything with him concerning payment for jobs. So Revy got to relax in the car, she still think she would tag along anyway since she enjoyed him company.

It was difficult for her to say exactly why. Even when she thought to herself she could not peg it precisely, there was just something different being around him. She had always thought that way ever since they became buddies, in they own way, after the fight in the food market, true she did not behave overly different towards him then she did with others but a sense of security and sureness was felt when they worked together. Even during that gunfight on the ship she knew it was his first in that kind of cluster fuck, she had this feeling she could count on him, he had not disappointed her, he had been quick on his feet and good with his shots. Aside from the business being with him on a personal level was also very good, though words were hard to find for it, she could tell he cared for her deeply, and she felt the same. It had been a long time since anyone had gotten this close but she felt no fear or reason for pause.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Eda "hey Revy, stop staring out the window get back to filling me in on what's been going on and tell me how good Rock's been getting with those gun's" she said.

Revy shrugged and continued explaining from she had left off after them having their shootout in the warehouse, to the run for the beach. She left out her part of her and Rock during their time at the beach since she did not want her nun friend hearing that and it also it was something between them and only them. Rock came back from their last payment check up and got into the car.

"Ok next is the Church, then gotta drive them to the airport, finally" he said.

Revy looked him at him knowingly. He wanted them out of the city not only because he was concerned for their safety the thought of them here was difficult for him.

Eda meanwhile was confused "Why we going to the airport?" she asked

Revy snorted. She then resumed her story from when they got back to the office yesterday to Rock having to go meet with Balalaika. Then to the fateful meeting with their guests from Japan.

"Holy shit I was right those tourists I saw were here looking for you Rock" she said surprised.

"You met them?" he asked.

Eda nodded "Ya they asked me for directions to your office" she said

Revy and Rock turned to look at her in shock. Then Revy glared at her.

"What's with you two?" Eda asked

While they were driving to the Church Rock continued the story about his meeting with Balalaika, going quickly over the details of what she told him, then moving on to his little family reunion.

When Eda heard that the younger woman was Rock's ex who had come along with his parents to reclaim what she felt was property she was surprised that one of their stops wasn't the morgue.

Rock then quickly went over his night at the bar then onto his car chase to the office. Then finally to the run from the office and the rescue of his guests from the merc ship.

"You're fucking kidding me. Revy you and Rock teamed up for a gunfight?" She yelled.

Revy gave her a smirk "That's right and Rocky baby was pretty good at it too" she said

Rock smiled, true he was still not of the opinion guns always was the answer but he would do what he had to protect his friends and Revy.

Revy then finished off the story of after rescuing the clients and coming home then their meeting with Balalaika last night. Again she kept some details to herself such as the one where Rock had told that bitch that she was his girlfriend. That would be something she would keep to herself, not for any practical reason, but just because she liked it.

A short drive later and they arrived at the church of violence. It looked much like any other church, it was located on a hill and was not in a crowded location. There was the Chapel, the storage shed, and the Living quarters located nearby.

Rock spot the ever vigilant parrot near the gate that would start squawking when people arrived right now its current phrase was "rawk grenade launcher, grenade launcher".

Revy and Eda got out of the car with him so they could also go meet with Sister Yolanda, who was the current mother superior of the Church here.

They all headed for the living quarters. Eda led them to the waiting room and went to go get Yolanda.

Rock sat down on the couch and Revy sat next to him, looking slightly bored. Rock found it hard not to grin at the expression on her face.

A few minutes later Eda returned. Sister Yolanda was a woman in later 60's. She had a kind face and a gentle demeanour. She wore en eye patch over her right eye aside from her Nun's habit. Despite her appearance she leads the Rip-off church quite skilfully in dealing drugs or weapons to the rest of the city with the skill that won the respect of leading mafia heads such as Chang and Balalaika. Rock had once heard from Revy that she even used a Golden Desert Eagle which surprising skill.

Rock and Revy noticed Eda had changed into her own Nun's habit, Yolanda was not fond of her casual clothes.

"My, if it isn't Rebecca and Rock from the lagoon company, such a pleasure to have you back. What do you say to a nice cup of tea?" she asked taking a seat on the couch in front of them.

Rock was going to decline since he and Revy wanted to finish this up, but he knew it would help to keep Yolanda in a good mood for negotiating on the price of the ammo and weapons. Revy had long since given up arguing at least for this kind of errand, so she didn't say anything.

The only other resident of the church walked in with a fully stocked tea tray. His name was Ricardo, or Rico as he preferred, he was the new apprentice to the church. He young anywhere from 16-18 years old, he was a friendly and likable guy, he wore his own priest's uniform and his long brown hair was unkempt as always. He held a great amount of respect for Yolanda and Eda, whom he nicknamed Granny and Sis respectively. He set the tray down on the coffee table and severed a cup to everyone in the room.

"Hey Rock, Revy nice to see you guys back again how ya been?" he asked with a cheerful smile.

Rock smiled and nodded. Revy also said hi, she thought the kid was alright.

Yolanda then spoke "Before you tell me what it is you've come here to acquire. Rock is my eyesight finally starting to go or is that a gun I see under your arm?' she asked spotting only one of Rock's 92's under his right arm.

Rock was finding the reaction to his guns still funny as always, Revy snorted next to him.

He then reached up to pull his black cutlass Jr. from its holster, "Ya are quite right Sister Yolanda" he said setting it down on the table in front of her. She picked it up and examined it, after a moment she chuckled.

"Well this is certainly a pleasant surprise. I never expected you to start carrying a gun with you, and it's the same as Miss Rebecca's no less this is quite amusing. However I believe you are right handed, why is it this if for your left unless.." she said pausing to look up at him.

"You are correct again Sister" he said as he shifted his shirt to show his other 92.

At the sight Rico's jaw dropped and Yolanda burst out laughing "My, my carrying two the same design as Rebecca's is this you attempt at flattering the young lady" she said teasingly

Revy just scoffed at the old bitch's talk, Rock just smiled nervously and took his gun back, then sipped his tea.

Eda however decided to add to the moment "Your not wrong Sister Revy was so flattered that they are now seeing each other" she said cheerily.

Revy and Rock looked up at her stunned "Eda you fucking big mouth" Revy said shouted angrily. Both her and Rock were each blushing slightly.

Rico and Yolanda however looked shocked then annoyed. Both of them reached into their robes and pulled out a wad of cash and passed it to Eda.

Rock and Revy made irritated looks then Rock leaned over "Revy why do I get the feeling that if had timed this better we could have made a lot of money" he said sarcastically.

Revy sighed "ah fuck" she said then gulped down her own tea

"Well Rock I must certainly say you are a surprising young man. I wish only the best for you both. Now then perhaps we should get down to the business at hand, I assume you are hear for a weapons shipment request concerning the impending hostilities I've been informed about?" she asked.

Rock nodded then took out a short list Dutch had written down for the Sister.

"Yes, Dutch asked me to give you this order" he said passing the list to her.

She picked it up and skimmed the content, the list contained a order for ammunition for their arsenal, mostly ammunition for their 9mm an Dutch's two favoured weapons, Dutch had also decided to restock his supply in their Anti-tank rifle, Remington 700 sniper rifle, Arwen 37 grenade launcher, and a few others they kept aboard the boat.

"We currently have a some of these items in out storage shed which I will be willing to let you take know, the more sizable ammo is located at out warehouse I'll have it shipped to you boathouse, Dutchy boy can pay us the usual way" she said.

They got up and followed Eda and Rico out to the storage shed with had a hidden trapdoor that led into a well constructed ammunition storage room.

Rock and Rico carried out a few boxes of 9 mm rounds, around 350 bullets per box, followed by a couple for Dutch's revolver and shotgun.

They then said goodbye to Yolanda and Rico and drove away, Eda decided to stick with them to go to the gallery for some fun.

"Alright one more thing to care of then" Rock said looking at his watch, they had made good time it was only a little past noon.

"It's on our way, the place is along the same road that heads for the airport" Revy said lighting up a smoke.

After a ten minute drive back into the city they arrived at the motel that Balalaika had sent his parents and Shino to stay the night.

"I'll go get them" Rock said in a less then enthusiastic voice.

"What's the deal with Rock you'd think he was going to a damn funeral the way he looks" Eda said.

Revy took a moment to explain a bit of his past life back in Japan, what the situation was with his family, and brushed a bit on the details concerning 'the bitch' Shino.

Rock meanwhile asked for the room number his parents had been given. He knocked on the door.

His mother was the one who answered, she seemed surprised to see him but did not look afraid, that made it a little easier for Rock to look at her, "oh Roku-Rock did you come to take us to the airport?" she asked.

He nodded "ya I figured you would want to get back home soon" he said casually.

She nodded, then stepped back to let him in. He could tell all three of them had slept here, most likely too afraid to be left alone. His father was leaning over the bed he had slept in packing up what he had brought with him. He barely looked over his shoulder when his son walked in. Shino was sitting on the other bed her small bad already packed, she looked up at him as he entered, her eyes went first to the gun's he wore under his shirt.

"We'll be down soon son" Sarah said

Rock nodded then turned to leave. He walked back out to the car, and lit up a smoke while he waited behind the wheel.

Revy and Eda noticed how quite and brooding he looked after coming back out. Revy shifter he had so it sat on top on his in the middle of the front seat. Rock looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled lightly.

Soon enough their soon to be departing guests arrived. Instead of bunching up in the back seat like last time Revy moved over into the middle of the front seat to sit right against Rock so Sarah could sit up front and Hideki and Shino sat in the back with Shino sitting in the middle next to Eda.

"Oh you are that sister who gave us directions nice to see you again" Sarah said turning around to smile at her. Then she spotted the Glock under her arm. She wasn't surprised by it though.

"Nice to meet again as well please call me Eda, I'm a good friend of Rock and Revy" she said pleasantly.

There was a bit of small talk between Eda and Sarah but for the most part it was a quite ride to the airport, _two hours of this is sure gonna see fun_, Rock thought dismally. He was concerned either his father or Shino might try saying along the lines to get him to come home and leave this city, and in Shino's case leave Revy.

However the drive to the airport was quite. Rock did enjoy sitting close to Revy for the ride, she eventually leaned towards him to get comfortable, her one leg was pressed against his the other on the other side of the gear shift.

Eventually they arrived at the airport. Rock got out along with Shino and his parents. Revy also decided to go with them since she figured it would be easier for Rock if she was around as well.

Rock lead the way and once they got inside he and his father went to deal with the attendant at the counter since there actual depart flight was scheduled for later.

Meanwhile Revy was sitting in a hard plastic chair with a torn up cushion lighting a new smoke. Shino and Sarah were standing off to the side a little fearful of her due to the sight of her cutlasses. They both remembered seeing how skilled she was with them on that boat.

Shino then walked forward "I want to talk to you about Rokuro" she said in a tone that made it clear she still saw Revy as beneath her.

Revy looked up at her with not much expression on her face, she would not shoot this bitch but hitting her again would certainly be fun to take the high and mighty sneer on her face.

"Then fucking talk already" she said in a low tone with no apparent anger. She knew this woman just wanted to rile her up.

Shino waved aside the foul language "What makes you think you are worthy of him, he is better off with someone like me who will make sure he keeps on he _right _path in life not some gun totting criminal path" she said as though she was passing judgement.

Revy felt a surge of anger and wanted to really hit this bitch but she knew it would be easier to cut her down with words.

"Then what the fuck makes you worthy, you just want him back since he dumped you ass and you can handle it you obsessed with control over everything in your life, besides what good have you ever done for him?" she asked again in a low voice.

"hm, he needs someone to show him what to do that's why he's following you around if you had not sunk your claws into him he would be back in his proper place behind me in Japan" she said.

Revy snorted "dumb bitch you really don't know him at all, he never saw anything with you he was stuck in a fucking rut in that life and the mirage kept him from seeing things clearly. You for one, he realized what you were and knew you would drop his ass any minute, so he just jumped the fucking gun and left you. Who the fuck ever said I sunk his claws in him, I invited him to join us and we've been partners ever since, he's certainly been closer to me then ever to you in all this time" she said

"You, you just seduced him with your smutty methods into clouding his judgment" she said now grasping at straws.

"Wrong again bitch Rock and I started this thing together. Something else you might not have realized but picked up those guns because I often had to save his ass when the shit hit the fan. The last time I got hurt and he wanted to be able to do more for me and the people who he thinks as family. I never heard him once mention you or doing anything for you, he's put his life on the line for us and we've done the same for him something I doubt you would do" she said her voice had remained cold and without any emotion but the point was made clear and concise.

Shino did not have anything else to work with "you bitch. I swear I will get revenge on you for this and how you've humiliated me" she said before walking away. Revy noted that she spoke as though this was all about her.

Sarah watched the argument go back and forth she seemed surprised by what both woman had said. After Shino walked away she walked forward to the woman whom she could tell cared deeply for her son.

Revy looked up again "do you have anything to say about Rock to?" she asked in a exasperated tone looking away in disinterest

Sarah looked down "I suppose I deserve that. I guess in this short time I've come to realize how horrible of a mother I have been to my own son. I could blame the way we are raised, it wasn't really his fault about those stupid exams but he was blamed" she said sadly

Revy eyes flicked back to her.

Sarah took a seat next to Revy "I can see why he cares for you and the others, you took him in and helped him if he had come back home right away his father would have most likely kicked him out and I would have been right behind him he is my husband after all" she said

Something now made sense to Revy, _she's more of the follow the crowd type then to stand up maybe she could try standing up by learning to treat Rock better_

"I don't think I can make it up to him, the best I can do is try to convince Hideki that we are still his family as well aside from you, I can tell my son cares for you and I can see you care about him as well" she said perceptively.

Revy looked over to Rock standing at the counter. She was right for a long time Revy had began to care a lot about him.

Sarah saw her eyes shift and smiled. Then she noticed the two men coming back she stood up then turned to face Revy "I know I may not have the right to ask this now, but please take care of him I do want him to be happy and I see that in his eyes with you" she said.

Revy looked up at her, and then replied "I won't do it because you ask. I'll do it because of how I feel" She said tossing her cigarette butt into the trash.

Sarah nodded. She then turned to her husband who informed them they had managed to trade their tickets in to leave on the next flight which was in ten minutes.

They gathered their bags and headed for the terminal.

They turned to say their goodbye's to Rock

"Rock please come visit us next time your in the country, you are welcome there" his mother said in a genuine kind voice. She had surprised them by using the name he went by now. She then nodded to Revy.

"Take care of yourself son" his father said. He did sound like he was trying to be genuine, he was not very good at this yet.

Rock smiled anyway and nodded to both of them.

Shino then glared at Revy "don't worry Rokuro I will take you away from this someday" she said before turning and heading off to the plane with Rock's parents behind her.

"You alright?" Revy asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"Yah, I'm good thanks Revy" he said smiling at her

"Ah it's nothing, come on lets go we got some target to put holes into" she said blushing a bit in embarrassment.

Rock chuckled as he followed her back to the car.

Soon enough they were standing at _the gallery_

It looked like a kind of outdoors paintball arena. There were various kinds of debris all over the place ranging from old cars, chunks from highway dividers, hastily constructed brick walls and stolen parts of what might have been houses under construction. This part was used mostly as a Roanapur version of paintball where some gangs of kids and teenagers would resolve things. However ever since Hotel Moscow and the Triads really began to run the show the kiddie gangs were too worried about attracting attention and the place became deserted. There was also a shooting range which is what this place had been originally. The entire area was crowded with trees but the grass was low to due to so many years of booted feet running around and law of sunlight. They parked the car in the shade and all got out.

"So where to first?" Rock asked.

Revy pointed over to the shooting range "lets see how straight you shoot first" she said. She knew Rock had talent to really learn this and his skills certainly had gotten a good jump with all this trial by fire shit but it didn't hurt to start with the basics.

Eda also watched with interest as Rock pulled out his black stainless 92's. It was certainly intriguing to see him holding them.

Revy set up a paper target and sent it to about 100 yards and told Rock to fire a few rounds for the best target zones, head and center chest.

Rock started with just one gun in his right hand. He put his mind back into the way he had been on the boat. He fired four times.

Revy pulled the target back. She was impressed three bullets had gone through the chest mostly in the upper area but would take down the average person, the last had hit just the base of the neck.

Another target was sent down this time 200 yards. Rock fired five rounds this time, two hit the chest, on the head, the last two lower stomach regions. He tried aiming for various areas as sometimes you only had a window of one area of the body. Eda could not believe she was seeing this. Then it made sense when Revy explained he had been practising privately for a while before this whole thing started. Revy mainly wanted to come here just to asses his skills while not trying to dodge bullets as the same time.

The next dummy was set up about 300 yards away this time, this was where even Revy would not make a hit in a single shot. He emptied the clip in his gun. When it came back about half his shots hit good areas some would not drop a person right away but sometimes even just a graze of clip throws your aim off to get an opening.

Revy was quite satisfied with the results. She also knew Rock was not the type to crack easily under pressure and knew how he handled himself in a gun fight. He would not let her down. She was actually glad that he was not bloodthirsty though it was not him, but she did wonder how far he might go if she or one of the others were in a tight spot.

Rock reloaded his gun with a new clip, he had left his all but of one his 3 mag carriers. Revy said she just then wanted to see him using both guns now.

It was then Eda went back to the car to grab a beer from the trunk. When she got there she spotted something on the ground "hey Revy come here and check this out" she called back. The shooting range was about 30 feet away from where the car was parked.

Revy turned "wonder what the fuck she's yelling about now, be back in a sec Rock try using both of them now" she said walking over to the car.

A minute later she found Eda standing by the bushed off to the left of there the car was "what do you want ya loud bitch" she asked.

Eda then turned holding a bottle of booze "some asshole must have dropped this lucky us huh?" she said.

Something in the back of her head suddenly said, ok where have I seen this before, then Eda looked down again time spotted a money clip "nice must be my lucky day" she said then as she bent down to pick it up. Revy jumped forward.

"Eda stop dammit" she yelled.

In the distance Rock turned at the sound of Revy's yell.

Revy tried to knock Eda away. It had been a futile attempt.

A large net had dropped down on them both.

"Fucking great. Way to go Chewbacca, just had to be so damn greedy" Revy deadpanned.

"Fuck!" Eda said

The net was large but not heavy they just had to lift up with their hands as to not get tangled when they stood up. Just as they threw off their net they heard laughter. Eda and Revy looked around to find then surrounded by a bunch of punks, most of them around the age of 19-22. She could tell they were a bunch or rats from the city. Those who did not really find a place in the city

However she could tell they were dumbfuck just by the sight of them. They were all wearing baggy clothes and had high calibre revolvers, or larger shotguns, some double barrels ones as well. Those were not weapons you used in a this kind of terrain, you would likely bump the gun against a tree turning, the revolvers were a step better but most of them clearly did not look strong enough to handle the recoil, and of course their clothing would prevent quick movements unless you were used to them, _fucking great jumped by a bunch of fucking posers, _

"Eda you fucking dumb whore" she said.

"Shit" she said clearly pissed off

The punks were all laughing "dude that movie idea really did work, damn we got us some hot babes this time, and a car two" one of them with a bald head said.

"Fuck ya, now you two bitches take of those holsters and toss them away" he said.

Revy could not help with sigh at how fucking stupid they were, never tell your enemy to toss them away it was either drop them or hand them over. Still they got lucky saying take them off by the holsters. Revy an Eda then removed the guns and toss them towards the car, if they could get an opening to cover the car was closest and could pick up.

A couple of them walked forward while the others kept their guns up.

"Fuck bro this ones hot look at that tight ass" one with a revolver said looking at Revy. The fact that they did not recognize her meant that had not been in town long.

"Ya but I think the nun outfit is hotter" the other said.

"Listen baby I'll treat ya alright and if you behave we may just rob you and not kill you" he said reaching to grab her ass.

Revy turned on her heel then punched him right in the face breaking his nose. He went down screaming in pain.

The other one tried to pistol whip her but Eda aimed a punch and sent him down into the dirt.

The first one got up "you fucking bitch, that does it I was gonna be gentle now I'm gonna make sure your fucking bleeding by the end of it after all the guys get a turn then I'm gonna shoot you" he yelled.

Rock had arrived on the scene around the moment when Revy first punched the guy, he figured they would back off now, however these guys were not familiar with who they were dealing with. He was struggling at first with going in to shoot them, but that was resolved when they said they were going to rape then kill his girl.

"If I were you guys I'd fucking turn around now and just walk away, we don't any unnecessary damage here" he said in his harder toned voice.

The dozen or so punks turned to look at him a couple still kept their guns on the ladies. The couple closest did not notice his guns in his holsters, and dropped their guns down "who the fuck are you?" one with a double barrel shotgun asked.

"I'm the girl's boyfriend but you should be more afraid of pissing her off. Like I said just walk away now I and I can promise you that you won't be hurt but if you don't you will regret it" he said in his calm but Revy style voice.

Revy meanwhile grinned evilly chuckling quietly. Eda looked to her and was unsure of what was so funny.

Some of them seemed a little unsure of his confident tone.

Then one spoke "Fuck him I seen him in town he just a fucking pussy who won't carry a gun. You fuck off or we'll shoot and make you watch" he yelled.

"Last chance" Rock said. His hands clenched ready to move.

The two standing in front of him apparently were sick of him and slowly raised their guns to scare him. That was a big mistake. Rocks hands moved with surprising speed and he pulled his guns out and shot each of them once dropping both of them in a second. They were shots and would most likely not die soon.

The others all turned at the sound of his shots "you fucking bastard" the apparent leader yelled. They all turned on him then forgetting Revy and Eda. This was what he wanted. Only three or four of the remaining 10 had revolvers and would be to fire they were grouped to the left of the ladies without much cover.

He turned slightly to adjust his line of sight and fired again, two shots from his left gun took out one of the revolvers and his two from his right gun brought down two others.

Rock then moved to his left to get behind a couple trees as they all fired into the tree which was too thick for their guns to get through to him. He waited and listened, as Revy said instinct was a big part aside from practice and reading tactics books.

They all had powerful weapons, but were in a location with good cover, they also had less rate of fire then his 92's.

Sure enough he heard the gun fire lessen as they had to reload. He moved again. Jumping out to his first spot he fire two shots from his right gun, then one from his left gun. Two of the shotgun holders went down without a sound the last revolver took his in the arm that was holding his gun.

The rest dived behind some trees. There were now only half of them remaining that still held weapons.

Rock then moved at a quick pace around the trees to get on their left, he had the advantage of mobility due to their larger weapons. Rock then heard the tell tale sounds of Revy's cutlasses and Eda's Glock. While their attention was on him they had moved back to the car to pick up their weapons and were now ready for revenge.

Rock then turned around and headed back the way he'd run heading for the car to avoid a stray bullet from them.

He found them standing a few feet in front of the car both shouting curses and death threats of a wide variety.

Rock then stepped up next to Revy and added in the firing. He emptied his two current clips and as he reloaded he heard the sounds of them running away. In the distance they heard a vehicle turn over, and start moving away slowly. The six that rock had shot only one was still alive and was now running to catch up with the rest before they got too far.

Rock sighed and put his guns away.

He heard Revy putting in new clips before putting her own gun's away. He turned to Revy

"well that was fun practice, you alright Revy?" he asked a minute before she jumped him pushing him against the car and putting her arms around her neck before locking her lips on his. Rock was surprised then just put his arms around her and returned with force.

Eda meanwhile was staring at them like they were purple "will you two fucking cut that out"

Revy then broke away "Fucking A, Rocky baby that was great" she said her eyes shinning with lust.

Rock grinned hungrily.

"Don't fucking start" Eda shouted.

Revy then back out of his arms "Eda I was just in a fucking good mood because Rock turned me on with his shooting, now you just killed it and you're the reason we got ambushed by some fucking punks, now gonna have a second asshole to shit through bitch" She yelled butting heads with Eda.

Rock then put a hand on her arm, she turned to look at him "Rock please don't tell me to let it go?" she asked.

Rock grinned evilly "no you are right Revy it was Eda's fault but I've got a better idea" he said.

Revy was now interested "what would that be?" she asked.

Rock then pulled an innocent face "well since Eda has been very fortunate with some betting today concerning us, and considering due to her mistakes we just ended up using some of the bullets we bought I think it's only fair she pay us back by buying us the first few rounds at the Yellow Flag tonight" he said.

Revy's eyes widened in excitement "I like the way you think Rocky baby" she said before turning on Eda.

Eda meanwhile looked shocked at the thought of having to buy them a few rounds. She then hung her head in defeat and got in the car.

Revy smiled up at Rock "well finish the other business later" she said.

He smiled and nodded. They both got in the car to head off to their favourite bar and having a few rounds courtesy of Eda.

**A/N: hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next one the first bit will be a little like this one the will move into the start of the up coming war. Look forward to seeing Greenback Jane return as part of a plan to find the supposed sponsor in Japan. My little star wars joke was a tribute to Chewbacca on Endor before falling for that trap. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter i look forward to your reviews. Stay Tuned : )**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Birthday Surprises.

**A/N: hope you all enjoyed the little filler chapter for some laughs and bonding moments. The first chunk of this chapter is going to be a lot like the last chapter but then we get back into the main action.**

Dutch and Benny were strolling up the road towards the office. They had been working on boat all day. Now it was a little past sunset and they were heading back to have a drink.

When they got closer the noticed the car was parked in front of the building.

"Looks like Rock and Revy got back from their errands" Benny said

Dutch nodded "and judging from the way the car is half park on the sidewalk the just came back from the Yellow Flag" he said lightly tapping the wheel with his boot.

Benny laughed "then I'm willing to bet they got here drunk and continued up stairs, and we'll find them passed out on the couch" he said.

Dutch decided maybe his luck from the last bet was still in play, "then I'm willing to bet their in bed right now" he said

They shook hands and headed upstairs. They found the door closed and locked which raised Dutch's hopes if they were drunk they would not have remembered to close it. Benny opened the door and grinned, Dutch raised an eyebrow and following him inside. They found an empty bottle of Bacardi and two glasses sitting on the table, one of them overturned. From the looks of things they had gotten back and continued drinking, and from the way the cushions were disturbed they had gotten to something else.

Dutch then swore and reach into his vest pocket to hand Benny a wad of cash who took it with a grin.

Just then down the hall to Revy's spare room in the office there came a loud moan.

"oooh Rock, Fuck oh shiitt" they heard Revy yelling in pleasure.

Dutch then held out his hand and Benny returned the wad of cash added with his own loss, "damn two won bets talk about a hell of a streak" he said chuckling.

"aaah Rock yes right there baby" Revy yelled.

It was then Dutch saw the flaw in his win, "If I didn't still have those other soundproof maintenance earmuff in my room right now I would be very pissed at them for fucking each other right now" Dutch deadpanned. Benny nodded he would just hook up his large woofer headphones and fall asleep to some tunes.

"You know I'm kinda surprised Rock has that in him Revy's never yelled before" Benny joked.

Ignoring the moans and Revy's yelling they made their way past her door down the hall to their own respective rooms. It was then the sounds coming from the room his a peak with a loud yell from Revy then stopped for minute, then it sounded like a large object, a body, thudded against a wall and the moans and gasps of pleasure resumed in time with some dull thumps coming through the wall.

Dutch and Benny sighed "fucking unbelievable are they gonna be at this all night?' Dutch asked expecting no answer

"They do have their own rooms, we should just tell them to go there" Benny said. He said going to bang on their door.

"I wouldn't advise that Benny Boy remembered that time she had that nasty hangover, well how mad she was then will pale in comparison to if you open Pandora's box right now, and don't forget Rock does have that evil side to him which I imagine would show itself under those circumstances" he said.

Benny froze "Right almost forgot that, I'll just go turn some tunes on I can sleep listening to those at least" he said quickly retreating into his room.

Dutch looked to the door, "I'll have to talk to them tomorrow, happy to see them getting along now but this is ridiculous no fucking in the office should be a rule" he said going into his own room and slamming the door. Despite certain complaints he was happy for them.

The following mourning Dutch and Benny were up around mid-mourning which was common on an off day. Neither Revy nor Rock came out of their room until a short while after noon.

Dutch of course waited until both of them were awake before getting ready to tell them not to do that in the office. However Rock came forward saying they were to drunk to realize they were still in the office, so Dutch let it slide this time. He did ask more politely then originally planed to at least keep that level of closeness out of the office.

_1 week later_

Revy woke up first for a change with not a seriously bad hangover, she must have actually remembered to drink water before bed, then she remembered the shower, then Rock, _oh yeah that's probably what did it, _she thought grinning hungrily at the memory. She then looked down to find her lover lying in bed with her. He looked damn handsome in the mourning light. They have been together for now almost a week and a half, now longer then anything she had been in before. She found herself changing little by little, but about him, she was still the same Two-hands they all loved, or feared it depended on who you were, but between them things were becoming different, the big thing was that she liked it. Rock had always been a pain in the ass at times but he was a good guy and she trusted and respected him. He stuck to his ideas, was fearless in his own way, and had stuck with them whenever the shit hit the fan. In the past she would have just thought it was the good, no great, sex but there was more too it then that. Rock did one thing that no one else in this shit hole of a town had done before, _he's cared for me, made love to me not fucked me, he even fought with me and for me now, could he maybe love me?, _were her thoughts.

She had long since abandoned the idea of love, her way of thinking was that love led to pain, sadness, loss, and a lot of other bad shit. Ever since those horrible last days on Mott Street she had abandoned love for others. She trust and respected her friends. She grew to care for Rock, now here they were in a relationship together. Could it be possible that for the first time since those days in New York City that her heart was opening up to someone? That was the question she was wondering about right now.

Revy for once could not say for certain what might be going through Rock's head. He had been to first to say that she was his girlfriend, but did he see love as well. She knew he was aware of her feelings on the matter. Despite all that, he was still here with her, he had not asked her about her past, and had not tried to change her in any significant way. The cynical part of her mind simply said that while he cared for her he could not love her that however was contradicted by pretty much everything that had happened up until now.

She decided to settle her mental debate for now,_ I still don't know if it's love on my end of this,, not yet at least. So for now I'll just wait and enjoy my time with him not a fucking thing wrong with that, _she told herself. She then looked down when she heard him mumbling.

"Revy" he whispered in his sleep. He must have been dreaming about her.

She grinned and snuggled back next to him, he moved in his sleep his arm going around her waist and she settled against him with her back to his chest.

She was dozing off when her for no big reason her eyes looked at the calendar he had pinned up on his wall. When she saw the date she groaned. Today was September 7th she figured this day would be no different then any other. However maybe for once, this one might be different since she was with Rock now.

A loud knock came from the door. Revy sat up quickly, her first movement was to look for her guns which were sitting on the floor a few feet from the bed easy to get to should someone try to force through that door.

"What's wrong" She heard Rock say. Looking down she saw he was looking at her, the judging from her facial expression he looked for his own guns.

Their instincts however, useful, were off since it was Benny at the door who shouted through "Rock you up Dutch says we got a job, and if Revy's in there too then tell her as well, you got twenty minutes" he shouted through the door.

Rock sat up and groaned "ya thanks Benny we'll be right down" he yelled. Then got out of bed.

"Finally I hope this is gonna be a decent ass job at least" Revy said sitting up and stretching.

Rock nodded. For the most part of the last week they had not had much to do, he and Revy had mostly gone to the range a little more and he's gotten much better in accuracy and using both his gun's simultaneously, and aside from that either hanging out at the Yellow Flag or at the office.

They quickly both got cleaned up, both of them hoping into the shower but just for a shower this time to wake them both up. After they grabbed their clothes and guns they headed out the door. Revy was in her usual outfit but wearing a dark blue tank top instead of black. Rock wore his jeans, along with his favourite top a dark undershirt and a dark brown button up shirt.

They met Dutch and Benny outside waiting in the car. They got into the back and Benny pulled out at a fast speed and headed for the port. Revy put her boots up onto the corner of Dutch's seat and leaned into Rock's side "so what's the job today?" Rock asked he put his arm around Revy's shoulders so she would be more comfy instead of having his shoulder in her back.

"This job is coming right from Miss Balalaika, apparently some kind of data disc is being transported on a ship with some information that may lead to the identity of the sponsor in Japan, were going to intercept the ship and pick up the cargo" he said lighting up a smoke.

"If it's this fucking important why doesn't Fry Face have her own soldiers do it?" Revy asked.

"The cargo is on a merchant ship, not a military or a mercenary boat. Balalaika said they were trying to sneak it past us and only just caught it. Were going because Balalaika doesn't have any fast moving boat at the moment and we need to do this quickly, if they get wind of this they'll send out heavier reinforcements" he explained.

Rock light up a couple cigarettes and passed one to Revy "so what's the plan?" he asked. They just arrived at the dock at were heading for the boat.

"We'll intercept them and make the crew think were just a simple pirate raid, under the employ of Hotel Moscow sent to destroy that data. Rock, you can and Revy will go aboard to keep up the act while Benny hacks into their computers from the Lagoon, and we steal the data, when he's finished then you shoot up the computers. After that we leave and it will take them time to realise what really happened" he said laying out his plan.

A few minutes later they were leaving the gulf.

"We should reach the ship, _the seahorse, _in about 3 hours, its on route not to far from here" Dutch said. Rock and Revy were behind him, Benny had gone below to his station to get the necessary back ground information on the ship.

Revy then grabbed Rock by the arm, "come on Rocky baby we got some time to kill" she whispered into his ear. Resulting in a few shades of red surfacing on his face. They had already checked their weapons and did not have any immediate preparations.

"I know this is probably pointless but would it be too much of an issue for you two to not fuck on the boat" he complained.

Revy laughed "Sorry Dutch we'll try to keep it down" she said.

"Well then I hope you won't shoot me for this Revy but I need Rock to sit with Benny for a bit, he needs to explain the what part of the ship the computers well be located on, and where you both will be grouping up the crew when we get there" he said grinning in chair knowing she could not see it.

Revy made a face "Fuck are trying to put me in a bad mood Dutch" she complained.

Rock smiled "I'll catch up with you when I'm done" he said in a quite tone.

Revy looked up and saw the annoyance in his eyes as well, this mollified her, "alright, Dutch I'll be in my cabin" she said, then winked to Rock as she went below.

Revy was lying on her bed in her cabin. She had removed her guns and lay down, she had dozed off after a bit.

"Hey Revy wake up need you up top" a voice said.

Revy sat up. She looked over at the door hoping to see Rock but no such luck, "Fuck don't tell me I slept the whole way there" she said annoyed. She had hoped to have a little fun with Rock before the job started. She looked at the small clock in the room, only an hour had gone by.

"Better go see what the fuck they want" she said rubbing her eyes as she got up, grabbed her guns, and walked out the door.

She walked down the hall then passed through the main cabin to head up to the control room.

"Surprise!" she heard voices yell.

"What the Fuck!" she yelled in response staring around confused.

Rock and Benny were standing by a table with a large steaming pizza and a cake next to it. Dutch was still at the control but turned around and was grinning at her like the others were.

"Happy Birthday Revy" Rock said.

Revy's jaw hit the floor "how the fuck did you know?" she asked starting to catch up with what was going on.

"I mentioned this little day to Rock and he came up with the idea of doing a little something to celebrate, it was his suggestion we do it now before we arrive at our destination" Dutch explained.

"You would not believe how hard it was to get a hold of this cake" Benny said chuckling.

Revy meanwhile was looking at Rock, she could not believe he had done this. No one had thrown a birthday party for her before, _dammit why is he always so good to me, _she thought she was happy nonetheless.

She walked to Rock and put her arms around him. Benny and Dutch both suddenly seemed interesting with something out the front window.

"Thanks Rock this does mean a lot to me" Revy said sounding like she was having trouble talking. She was still bad at this.

"Come on Revy pizza's gonna get cold and your gonna love the cake" he said smiling down at her.

Revy grinned and grabbed the biggest slice. For the next hour they all enjoyed the party food, along with some laughs, and then Rock proved right again. Revy drooled when she was given a slice of cake, it was a chocolate rum cake.

"Fucking A I never had this kind before" she said. Dutch and Benny echoed her appreciation they had never tried it before.

"By the way Revy how old are you now anyway?" Rock asked,

Dutch and Benny also looked up at his question. That was one thing neither of them knew either.

Revy grinned before she answered "well since you've asked nicely I guess I can tell ya. This year I'm 23" she said.

Rock laughed "Well happy 23rd then Revy" he said,

Revy snorted "What about you Rock?" she asked taking the last bite of her slice.

Rock grinned "I'll be 24 in October" he said.

Revy laughed "so one year over me hah" she said.

Rock then disappeared for a minute and when he came back he had a long narrow brown box in his hands, "Here ya go Revy, the birthday girl does deserve at least one present" he said laying it down in front of her.

This was something no one saw coming. Even Dutch and Benny didn't know about this. Revy looked up at Rock unsure. He just smiled and nodded.

Revy took to top off of the box. Inside were some packing crate foam peanuts. She shifted them aside and her hands found something. It was heavy but she lifted it out easily. Revy let out a gasp of surprise.

"Holy shit. Rock you remembered" she yelled happily.

Dutch and Benny just grinned. They figured it would have been something like this.

In her hands Revy held a Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. It was the same one that Roberta the maid used. Rock had remembered she was impressed with it and decided it would make a good present.

"I hope you like it Revy I got a few shells with it for free as well" he said.

Revy meanwhile lifted the shotgun up and smiled "Fucking A Rock I wanted one of these, I gotta say this is certainly the best birthday present I've ever gotten" she said cheerfully.

Dutch and Benny chuckled "like a kid in a candy store" Dutch muttered. He then turned back to the controls "we'll be arriving to intercept their sea route in less then an hour better get ready. When this is done we'll finish the celebrations at the Yellow Flag" he declared.

Benny left first to get to his spot at the computer Rock and Revy then went up to get their gun's ready and get any ammo they may need.

"Rock" Revy said once they were in the main cabin.

Rock turned. Then was knocked back as Revy slammed into him and put her arms around his neck and lock her lips on his. He got lost in the moment, which lasted for several, then she pulled back "I just wanted to say, well what you did it was," she was turning red. Rock smiled he knew she had difficulty with this, it was very appealing to see her try though.

"I know Revy and your welcome. I also assume there will be another kind of celebration later" he said winking.

Revy licker her lips "Fucking A" she said.

They then got their guns, and strapped their mag carriers onto their belts, they were going in heavy this time, they both had two of their three clip carriers along with the two in each of their guns. Even though it was just a merchant ship they may employ low level merc's to play guard dog. Revy told Rock she was confident this would be enough ammo. Revy considered taking her new shotgun along but she did not have any back up ammo or a sling to keep it in should she need more versatility with her cutlasses.

Half an hour later, Rock and Revy were sitting on the bow of the boat each having a smoke waiting for the job to get started. Rock held his megaphone to get them to stop, his success rate was still at zero, and Revy had her RPG launcher. They could now see the ship in the distance

"Rock, we'll be within range soon, get ready to try and talk them into stopping" Dutch said over the radio.

"Got it Dutch" Rock said into his mic.

About 20 minutes later they were now in front of the ship's path matching their speed to just stay ahead. The horn was now blaring to signal them to move aside.

Rock put the megaphone close to his mouth "Attention crew of _The Seahorse, _we ask that you cut your engines now or we will use force to come aboard" he said through the speaker.

For a moment nothing happened the sound of the large ship's engine's stopped.

"Damn for once they listened" Revy said still holding her launcher.

Rock meanwhile lifted the megaphone again "drop your emergency ladder and prepare to be boarded. Do not resist and you won't be harmed" he said.

Again after a minute or two the ladder was dropped.

Rock dropped the megaphone "Dutch either we got lucky or there waiting for us" he said.

"I know what you mean Rock, they won't have anything more then basic guards you and Revy can handle that, Benny's already working on his end we'll let you know when were done" Dutch said.

"Let's go partner, we got a job to do" Revy said starting to climb up the ladder.

Rock waited a few seconds then began climbing up the ladder as well. The look on his face said he was ready if there was going to be shooting

Revy reached the top quickly and jumped up over the railing onto the deck. In one skilled motion she pulled one of her cutlasses from its holster, and pulled back on the slide. She then lifted it up and pointed it at a large crowd of panicked crew members standing around on the wide open main deck.

At this point she would start barking orders, but Rock would handle that, instead her eyes were moving over the crowd she did not see any weapons on them and from their fearful expression she could say these were just a portion of the hired sailors. She also scanned locations where she would hide, nothing.

Rock soon appeared next to her. He did not draw just yet but took a couple steps forward knowing Revy had him covered "I apologize for the inconvenience but we are going to have to ask that you all remain together in the center of the deck. Our associates are waiting for us in out transport, should anyone try anything reckless they will fire and sink this ship. Are there any more members of the crew who are not present?" he asked. He spoke in a calm but commanding tone.

Revy looked at him, she could tell he was back in that mindset like on that night they rescued his parents, he was ready should the job get ugly.

One of the crew a man wearing jeans and a shirt who looked to be about in his late 40's stepped forward. Rock saw he would speak for them so he signalled him to come forward. He walked to stand a few feet in front of them both. His eyes went first to the woman holding a gun at them all but then shifted to the one who was talking.

"Names Rick, I'm the head Mechanic, everyone here is the main part of the crew. Then command bunch are up top on the control deck" he said. He looked afraid but was speaking for the safety of his co-workers.

Rock nodded "are there any hired guards on board?" he asked. The command deck was where the computers were that Benny was hacking into right now, he had checked the basic layout of the merchant ship.

Rick shrugged "can't say only the command crew would know" he said.

"How do I get up onto the command deck?" he asked testing him.

Rick pointed to his left, towards the tower where the command deck would be.

"You see that open stairwell just follow that up then take a left at then end follow those stairs for a short way, next left turn you come to goes straight into the place. You'll see a sign that says Command Deck with and arrow pointing when you get there" he explained.

Rock nodded "Is that the only entrance?" he asked.

Rick shook his head "no if you come in that door off to your right is the exit that leads further into the ship" he said.

Rock nodded then told him he could step back to join his crew.

Rock then turned to Revy "I'll go up and check the deck and I'll take care of the data disk when Benny is done" he said.

Revy thought for a moment "alright, watch your back and be careful" she said.

Rock grinned. He then turned and headed for the stairs. They were about 10 feet from where they had been standing.

Revy watched him go "you better be careful partner" she said quietly. She has a feeling that something about this was off.

When Rock reached the top of the first set of stairs he turned left as Rick had said, "Benny I'm on my way to the command deck right now, how's it going on your end?" he asked into the mic.

"I've hacked into the computer Rock and I'm reading the disk in it now, a few more minutes and we'll be done" Rock heard him say.

Rock continued walking down the hall he was in now. When he came to the first left turn he saw a sign that said, ß COMMAND DECK ß. He pulled out his guns one at a time and pulled the slide back on both of them to be ready for a quick draw. He slipped the left hand one back into its holster and kept out the right.

He only had to walk a short distance when he came to a door. Looking through the glass hole he saw about half a dozen men all looking out onto the main deck wondering what was going on. He saw at least two of them had handguns on their hips.

Rock then opened the door quickly and raised his gun. They command crew all turned at the sudden noise.

"Everyone I would like to ask you to remain where you are and you will not be harmed" he said calmly. Rock then spotted a row of computers he saw of them appeared to be doing something and that it had a download window open. That was the computer with the disk in it.

Just as his eyes were turned he heard movement and the sound of two hammers being pulled back. Rock turned his head back as two of them crew were raising theirs guns as the other four dived for cover.

Rock's other hand moved with surprising speed and he pulled his other gun out and jumped to his right just as they both fired repeatedly, their were both panicked and didn't aim properly. Two of their shots clipped him on grazed his neck leaving a shallow cut, while the other tore a deeper cut in his left arm. Rock winced at the flare of pain but did not take his eyes off of them he landed roughly on his knees and fired both his guns twice. Three of his shots connected and they both went down, the fourth shattered the window behind them.

"Rock,,, Rock! Fuck answer me are you alright?" he heard Revy say into her mic.

Rock firs pointed his guns at the other four but they hand their hands covering their heads. He looked at him arm before answering, "I'm fine two of them drew on me, a bullet grazed my arm it's bleeding but not much" he said. He then heard the sound of running footsteps coming from the door on the right side of the room, they sounded like they were about 30 seconds away.

"Benny how long I'm gonna have company" he said.

"I'm done get rid of then get out of there" Rock heard him say. He quickly pushed the CD tray button when the disk popped out he fired once to shatter it.

He then levelled both guns to the door on the right as he backed away. The door opened and he saw the barrel of an machine gun. Rock fired both his guns twice again right through the door, the two merc's in the lead went down. He then turned and ran out the door he had come in.

"Revy I'm on my way down their right behind me" he said into his mic reaching the first turn. As he made it he turned to fire four shots with his right gun and took down two more merc's at the front, the others did not return fire since their friends were in the way.

"Fuck, keep running then, I'll cover you when you get to the bottom of the stairs" she said.

"Rock, Revy soon as you can get the hell off that boat they just sent out their distress signal, we can't stay here long" they heard Dutch say.

Rock put his left gun away since he would need one hand to get over the rail when he hit the main deck. He turned the last corner and emptied his gun around the corner blindly to keep his pursuers back. He heard someone yell out in pain he may have hit another.

Rock ran down the steps and a dangerous pace. Soon enough he hit the main deck and saw Revy pointing both her guns towards him.

"Rock get down" she yelled after he ran a few feet.

Rock dived painfully. He then heard Revy fire her guns.

When they stopped he looked back. He saw four men lying dead on the deck.

"Lets go" Revy said. She holstered her guns then jumped over the railing.

Rock jumped to his feet, he holstered his right gun then was right behind Revy.

They practically slid down the ladder and hit the deck of the lagoon in seconds.

"Dutch were on" Revy said.

"Hold on" he replied. The boat then started moving away from the ship.

Revy then looked down at her partner and saw he was looking at the graze in his arm, she also noticed she shallow cut on his neck.

"Rock you alright?" she asked kneeling next to him to examine the wound. It would need to be cleaned then a few stitches.

"Ya I'm fine, guess that was the first time I been shot" he said chuckling slightly

Revy snorted "fuck your right all this time you've never been hit" she said. She then helped him up and they headed back inside. Once they were back in the control room Dutch turned to look at them.

"Well Rock you finally lost your 'been shot' virginity" he said jokingly.

"Very funny Dutch" Rock said pulling a face. Revy chuckled next to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"We'll get that taken care of Dutch then you better not fucking need us till we get back to port" Revy said leading Rock by arm down below.

"No we should be alright, Balalaika's gonna meet us there then we'll head off to the Yellow Flag for a drink" he called.

They passed by Benny on their way into the main cabin. He offered his condolences for to Rock for finally being shot, he was at his printer which was printing the data they had stolen.

Revy and Rock then got to her cabin, she then left to get some medical supplies. Rock removed his shirt and took off his holsters after quickly checking his gun's for any damage. He then sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

Revy soon arrived back with a small tray, "this may sting a bit" she said rubbing the cut with a cotton swab soaked in rubbing alcohol. It did sting but not that bad. Revy then grabbed a surgical needle and some sewing thread. She tied the thread to the end of the needle then began to stitch up the cut. It took only a few minutes and wasn't that bad compared to when the bullet grazed him. Once Revy finished with the stitches she swabbed the cut again and wrapped a thin bandage around Rock's arm. The whole time Revy had paid close attention to the cut on Rock's arm and he had kept his eyes on her he was touched by her concern despite it only being a minor injury.

"All done" Revy said setting the tray aside. She also removed her holsters and laid them down next to his

"Thanks Revy" he said. Then he smiled as she turned and pushed him down on to the bed. Rock put his arms around her and pulled her close to him as their lips crashed together.

Benny came up through the hatch into the control room. He was carrying a thick envelope.

"It that all of it?" Dutch asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yep, this was all there was on that disk, looks like a lot of shipment orders and stuff but I didn't really look" he said.

Dutch nodded then turned back "we'll let Balalaika look over those. She'll probably find something" he said.

Just then through the open hatch they heard a loud moan and Revy's slightly muffled yelling.

"Rock oh fuck yes!"

"They could not even wait till we got back to dry land" Benny groaned as he quickly shut the hatch door" it made Revy's yells to distorted to hear but the moaning they could still heard slightly.

"You at first I was hoping those two would just get it over with I saw it coming for a long time, but now that I see the kind of stamina Rock's got in him I regret that decision" he said sarcastically.

"You ever think it mind be a bad thing though?" Benny asked.

Dutch lit up a smoke, "at first but after all the arguing and fighting I realized those two are made for each other despite what you might think. I know the way Revy sees it is that we all got a bullet on our names, but you can still make it without it ever finding you, She's also got something to fight for besides money and power this is good for her" he said.

Benny then grabbed a beer "the way your making it sound Dutch is that their in love" he said.

"I think they already are they just need to realize it on their own" he said which surprised Benny.

It was then a loud yell came from the other end of the boat, then it was quite. About a minute later the moaning started up again.

"I'm gonna have to look into soundproofing that room" Dutch said.

Fortunately for them they only had to deal with the noise for about to more rounds. They just then assumed they both feel asleep. They were almost back in port when Revy and Rock came back up top, each with a smoke going.

"Perfect timing were almost there" Dutch said

"Fucking A" Revy said, she did sound like she was in a good mood. Rock was loading a fresh clip into his gun then slipped it back into his holster he also seemed quite cheerful as well.

They reach the dock soon enough. They all went up top and saw Balalaika and Boris waiting for them while they tied the boat to the dock.

"So how did the little pirate raid go" Balalaika asked casually.

Benny then handed her the envelope with the data inside it.

She opened it and skimmed over a couple pages before handing the rest to Boris "hmm interesting, we'll go over this information then our investigation teams will continue searching. Thank you Dutch, we'll contact you when we get our next lead, your pay will be wired to you as usual" She said. She nodded to the rest of them then left.

Dutch then turned to the others "well I say it's time we get back to our earlier celebration, time for a drink" he said. They all voiced there agreement and got into the car to head to their favourite bar.

_A few hours later_

The GTO drove a little crookedly up the road and eventually parked on the curb in front of the Lagoon office. They crew members all stumbled out and headed upstairs. Rock and Revy were walking and partially supporting each other. Benny was only slightly tipsy and Dutch was still coherent enough to make sure to tell Rock and Revy to make a right at the top of the stairs to go to their own place not the office.

Rock and Revy reached the top first and stumbled down the hall heading most likely for Rock's apartment. Dutch and Benny made it to their own rooms and could only barely hear the moans and yells coming from the building next door.

They all slept well that night after another day in the wonderful city of Roanapur.

**A/N: this was a bit of a short chapter as I was saving some of the big action that's coming up for the next one. All your reviews and PM's have been highly appreciated and I hope you are enjoying the story. Stay Tuned : )**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Hostile Negotiations

It had been about three weeks since that Job on the merchant ship. In that time the Lagoon crew had gone on as normal, they were just waiting for Balalaika to call them when she had a new lead.

In that time they had taken some regular jobs nothing big just basic delivery, some legal some not. Other then that they just kicked back, and enjoy the break.

Also in that time Rock became more skilled with his guns. Under the strict teaching of Revy, who proved to be a surprisingly adept teacher, he was now more proficient at using both his 92's simultaneously. He was modest about his progress, but Revy was confident he would be just fine in a tough situation.

"I'd say you could bitch slap Eda now in a draw, and hold you own against her but you still not at my level yet Rocky baby" she teased him. Truthfully she was highly impressed with his advancement, and of course he was still the Rock she knew, he would not fire on unarmed people without reason, and gave a fair warning, and most of all he fought for good reasons. She did like how his biggest reason to fight was for her.

Their relationship had also stayed strong, and much to the annoyance of their co-workers their sex life was quite lively.

"Why the hell won't you at least give me a few details" Eda complained during one of Revy's visits for a little drinking while Rock helped out on some boat repairs.

"It's because it's not any of your fucking business and I know the minute I tell you something you'll start drooling over it and try to take him for yourself" Revy said in a bored tone at her friends pestering questions.

"Oh come on now need to be so selfish bitch, I promise I just want to sample not buy" she said.

Revy looked up "Try it bitch and you'll be begging for a quick death" Revy warned.

Eda seemed surprised, _I've never seen her act like this, over a guy. Don't fucking tell me she's fallen for him, I just assumed he was great in bed. Well that would certainly explain a lot._

Eda took a sip of her drink "alright fine then, no need to get so hostile. I hope you two have a lot of fun together then" the last part she said in a different tone that made Revy think she meant something else

At that time Rock had been sitting in the control room testing the repairs by turning the engine on and off when Dutch called for it.

"Alright Rock that should do it, come on up top for a drink" Dutch called.

"Got it" he said taking his earpiece out.

He found Benny and Dutch at the boat's end. Benny was sitting on the edge while Dutch was wiping off the engine oil and grease that he was covered in. Benny passed him a beer.

"So how are things with Revy going?" Benny asked.

Rock knew they were just curious as they were a close knit group "well we still have an argument or two, but she actually apologized this one time" he said grinning.

Benny choked on his drink while Dutch chuckled "Damn and to think this started by her punching you in the face, taking you hostage, then firing her gun at you all in one day. Now look where you two are" he said.

Rock laughed "I'd almost forgotten about that, but I wouldn't change a thing" he said

"Same here" Benny said.

"Well a little soundproofing wouldn't hurt in a few places like the office, the boat, or your room" Dutch said jokingly.

Rock turned several shades of red.

"Just pulling your leg Rock but I gotta ask you, what your feelings for her are?" he asked.

Rock knew Dutch asked because he cared about his crew so he wasn't offended by the question.

"Well to be honest at first I didn't think much would happen when I told her how I felt. Know though it's hard to say, being with her is something I want, I guess what I'm saying is,," he paused unsure of what words to use.

Neither Benny nor Dutch finished his thought as it was something Rock needed to figure out on his own. Dutch turned around and put his hand on Rock's shoulder as he walked past.

"No need to rush things Rock. Let it come to you I know Revy feels the same" he said reassuring him.

Time passed and now here they all were lounging around in their office. Rock was sitting on the couch going over some financial papers, Revy was also on the couch leaning against him while reading one of her magazines, Dutch was in his chair having a cup of Coffee and Benny was watching some TV.

Suddenly the phone rang. Without even having to say a word all of them held up a fist and each shook once to decide who would answer, the game was odds and evens. They all shook their first's one more time then made their play. Then each looked up from what they were doing to see who lost.

The result was Benny lost and had to answer the phone.

"Hello Lagoon Company" he said as he picked up the phone. He listened for a moment then walked over to Dutch.

"It's for you Dutch, Miss Balalaika" he said.

"Dutch, it's been a little while I trust you and the others have been getting by?" Balalaika asked pleasantly.

"We've been doing alright I take it this is a call about an update on the current situation" he said.

"Straight to business Dutch, my thoughts exactly. Yes I have something to discuss with you and the others its about that data you retrieved for us a few weeks back it's given us a lead, would you please come down to our office for a little meeting?" she asked.

"We'll be right down" he said then hung up. He tossed the phone back to Benny and stood.

"What's up Dutch?" Rock asked looking up from his work. Revy also looked over from reading.

"Balalaika's asked us to head to her office for a meeting" he said.

The all got up and headed for the door, Revy slipped her holsters on and Rock put his on under the dark blue open collared shirt, this was now his choice style aside from the business clothing. It was more of habit then necessity to bring the guns along.

Soon enough they all arrived at the place. Boris greeted them at the front door and guided them to Balalaika's office. They were permitted to keep their weapons since they were working together now.

"Ah good right on time. Please make yourselves conformable" Balalaika said waving her hand to the couches in the room.

Dutch and Benny say down on one of them, Rock and Revy stood behind them.

"So what's this about sis?" Revy asked.

"Before I get to that Rock tell me what you know about this" she said handing him a few pieces of paper stapled together. Rock skimmed the first few lines. Revy read over his shoulder but didn't really understand it.

"The Otsu Company. There a weapons dealing company in Japan, they make trade agreements for weapons shipments from manufacturers they own, but from what I remember they were somewhere at the bottom of the food chain as far as company sizes go" he said.

Balalaika nodded "Excellent assessment, you are correct they are a rather small time company. However recently they have bought and moved into an office building formerly used by the military and have been producing firearms for one particular client, also there appears to be a new head of this company who put down the money to get all this started" she explained

They all thought about what she was saying, then Rock saw the truth first "That sponsor were looking" he said. The others looked up at him and saw his point.

Balalaika nodded again "Correct Rock. The men currently stationed within Japan have managed to regroup but their numbers have been highly reduced. They get this information to us, the other piece of information that makes me curious about this company in particular is the small numbers of weapons they ship out are going into Russian mafia hands. We did not notice them at first since we suspected a larger company, with the money they have access to so far it would have been easy. This is much more subtle, now they have additional fire power being supplied which will get to them faster then the supplier in the states. Chang has informed me that that member of Yuri's little circle has been making slow but quite progress" she explained.

"So then what's your plan Balalaika, you gonna take another trip up to Japan and level the whole thing?" Dutch asked.

She lit up a cigar "well you are half right Dutch, I am not entirely certain this new head may be the sponsor, if he is we cannot pass up this opportunity. However I'd wager it's nothing more then a scapegoat, a face the expect is blow away and make us let out guard down" she said smiling at their tactics.

"So then what the hell did you want to do then?" Revy asked getting impatient.

"Since they are dealing with Yuri they may have information on his location, if it's also the real sponsor a bonus for us, if not then this may draw him/her out of hiding" she said.

She took a drag on her cigar before continuing.

"We have however encountered an impasse. Their information we need is on the computers inside the building. We considered going in under the guise of a corporation interested in dealing with them, however they will see that coming. We need to get inside since we cannot penetrate the necessary computers from the outside, that was why I called you hear as Benny would be needed to get the information along with another computer expert on another end to receive the information you send out" She explained

Benny was surprised then an idea occurred to him "I do have someone in mind who I know would get the job done" he said smiling a little.

Revy looked down at him "are you talking about the counterfeiter girlfriend of yours, what was that smart bitch's name?" she asked trying to remember

Benny looked annoyed "her name is Jane. Please try not to insult her Revy" he said.

Balalaika looked at him "Are you certain her skills are adequate?" she asked.

Benny nodded "when it comes to computers she's near my level if I hack in on the inside she'll be ready wherever you need her. She's also been wanting to come visit so if the transportation can be arranged she'll be right on board" he said proudly.

Balalaika nodded "we've already commissioned some private jets for quick transportation this will be a small operation and we will not need many with us. The currently problem now is how we get inside their building and near the boss's office where out reconnaissance gathering team tells us is where the information we need is. Since the building was a former military one they would still be able to put up enough resistance to destroy what they know before we forced out way in" she said brooding.

For a moment no one spoke. Then a light bulb went up over Rock's head.

"Why don't we just arrange a business meeting" he said slyly. They all looked up at him.

"That would not work they would spot anyone of us" Balalaika said.

Rock grinned "True but lets say a certain Japanese businessman from another company wanted to open trade discussions with them" he said.

Balalaika understood what he meant right away and grinned like fox "I see, their boss does meet with representatives from companies who wish to speak with them so you would be able to get in, very slipper Rock I like it" she said.

"What about the computers though?" Dutch asked.

Rock thought for a moment "Benny and Jane can go in with me. Benny can pose as my bodyguard, Jane could be a secretary which would allow her to carry a laptop of something. We get in, Benny get's to their computers and has the information sent to Jane and we can just walk out while I pretend to be opening negotiations" he said

"Rock that plan sounds a little crazy. Nice to know you haven't lost your touch" Revy said jokingly, most likely referring to his last big idea of hitting a helicopter with a torpedo.

"What if things go wrong, they will have hired guns within the building? From what we know most of them have low to moderate skills but won't be heavily armed" Balalaika said

Rock sighed "well that's the only part of my plan that lying on luck. If we give Benny a gun and they take it from him they'll likely assume I'm not armed businessmen never do the actual dirty work. If those go wrong I'll make sure we get back out with the information you need" he said. The last bit he spoke in that harsher tone of his. It was enough for the Russian Mafia head.

"Very well Rock. From what I have heard you are certainly not one to be underestimated with you own firearms. Dutch I would like to ask that all of you come with me to Japan for this operation, I can only take a few but need your crew for this. Your will be paid of course as compensation" she said.

"I was about to ask myself for us to come I want this fucker who's painted a bulls-eye on the back on my employee's head dealt with" he said.

"Very well. Please return to your office and get anything you need ready we shall be leaving Roanapur in a few hours. Benny please contact your friend Jane and have her be ready to be picked up and brought to Japan" Balalaika said standing up and ending the meeting.

They all left to head back to their office to get a few things packed. For one Rock needed his more formal business clothing if he was going to pretend to be making some kind of deal. While he was in his room packing what he would need he heard Revy walk in. She had been very quite for the ride back and did not seem herself.

"You ok Revy you've been kinda quite" he said turning to her.

"I just not sure I like this plan I should go in with you with our kind of luck plans will get fucked up. Besides Benny doesn't know the first thins about fighting and that computer girl is a lot of trouble" she said. She spoke soft but angry tone.

"I know as much as I hate to say it though Revy I don't think you'll pass as a secretary. Besides we don't know things won't go according to plan" he said reassuring her.

Revy made a face and Rock could see the rest of her argument.

"Revy with a no shit answer. Do you think I could shoot my way out if I had too?" he asked calmly.

Revy looked at him then reluctantly she seemed to admit defeat "Fuck it. Yes you could if Sis say they only got small arms and are just guard dogs then you could make it, but you'll have a couple useless weapons to deal with to" she said. The last with a tone of annoyance, but her mood was better.

A couple hours later they arrived at the airstrip at the airport outside of the city. Balalaika owned a couple of private jets which she used know and then. She preferred to use her ship which could carry her commando unit but she knew their opponents in Japan would expect that. The number they had consisted of her, Boris, Lagoon, and several of her best men. The other plane that was sent to pick up Jane also had a small team of about half a dozen well seasoned soldiers.

Balalaika then picked her cell phone when she got an incoming call on her cell phone. After hearing her soldiers report she nodded then hung up. She then turned to look at Benny "Miss Bhai is now on her way to meet us in Japan my men report she has shown some strong enthusiasm" she said with a slight smile.

Benny turned about every shade of red and scratched the back of his head embarrassed "Oh I'm sure she is just eager to see me it has been a while" he said hurriedly then went to take to his seat.

Dutch occupied a set next to him and started knocking drinks back. Benny knew he hated flying one of the reasons why he loved his boat so much. Benny set to work on his recently acquired lap top, courtesy of Miss Balalaika, to look over the necessary design blueprints of the building. Since it was an older one it wasn't hard to get the needed information and would make quick planned escapes easy.

Balalaika sat up front with Boris and her men they were at first discussing their tactics for the small class operation on Japan. Then talk went to Yuri and their other problems.

Rock and Revy seated themselves at the back of the rows of seats. Revy had also changed into the clothes she had worm last time they went to Japan, those consisted of a thin black turtle neck, black tights, a short red and white stripped skirt, and a pair of thigh high leather boots. It wasn't as cold right now as the last time they went but Revy was used to the sub tropical weather in Roanapur. A short while after the plan took off Revy yawned, she was not overly fond of flying herself, and after a few shots of Bacardi she lifted the arm between her chair and Rocks. She started leaning into his shoulder for a nap when he surprised her and lifted his arm and put it around her so she could rest her head on his chest.

"Thanks babe. Wake me when we get there" she said sleepily. As she was dozing off she could hear an increase in his steady heartbeat, she smiled even though he could not see it, something about it was special to her, she figured she might as well as the question she had been brooding over for the last month or so, once they took care of business.

Rock looked down at her, she looked very peaceful, and for a moment he thought she looked more peacefully since she was using him as a pillow. He was feeling drowsy as well but was currently thinking over things, once again. If someone had told him 19 months ago he would be working for a pirate delivery company, he would laugh in their face. If someone told him he would be in a sexual relationship with the dangerous yet exotic woman gunslinger of that company, he would have them committed to the crazy house. If someone told him he was in love with said woman, he's have himself committed.

He realized he had in fact known for a long time, just like the mirage of his life in the city of winter, he needed to be woken up to it. Now he knew the truth.

He, Rock, loved Revy "Two-hands" more then anything else in this world, amen, Hallelujah, and peanut butter to quote Dutch.

He at first thought it was just over enthusiastic gratitude for how she woke him up from the mirage. Now he saw that's where it all started, not exactly a Hollywood style romance but then again he'd seen too many of them this was much more, exciting and frightening but in a good way. He wondered how she might feel, he knew things had changed between them for the better. Rock did now Revy cared for him, and their nights together were certainly more then just scratching an itch, he felt the chemistry.

"Fuck it, I'll just tell her when we get this done, she does say never know when the bullet is gonna find you" he said as he leaned back and dozed off.

_A few hours later_

Rock felt something shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw Benny standing next to him.

"Hey Rock, were here" he said.

Rock nodded. He then turned to gently shake Revy who looked like she was quite peaceful and comfy, "hey Revy time to wake up" he said.

Revy groaned "ah fuck, five more minutes baby" she pleaded in her annoyed tone.

Rock smiled and whispered something into her ear "well the sooner we get this done the sooner we get back to the hotel" he said in his harsher tone that knew got Revy going. On cue Revy's eyes opened and she looked at him hungrily "Fucking A. You certainly got a point there" she said standing up to stretch.

A few minutes later they got into the limo waiting for them. The soldier team got into a van behind it.

"So what's the plan Miss Balalaika?" Rock asked.

She grinned "I like you enthusiasm Rock. We'll be rendezvousing with our other team at the motel after which we will go over the plan. We have already contacted the company to arrange a meeting for a weapons trade contract under the name of the Lagoon Weapons Inc." she said.

The others grinned at the name.

"The meeting will be at 2:30 p.m. today. Rock judging from the likelihood of this being a trap I want you to carry your guns with you under your suit the reports we have indicate the overall staff is rather lax in security if we give Benny a weapon and he gives it up at the entrance they should take no notice of you. We will also give Miss Bhai a earpiece as she will be your secretary, this way we can keep some form of contact should things become difficult" she said laying out her plan.

Rock thought it over and nodded "If things get rough will we need to get down to the lobby as fast as possible?" he asked.

Balalaika nodded "Yes since this is a military class office building we cannot provide sniper cover fire due to the bullet-proof windows and the 1st floor can shut us out for a short time until we blast out way in. However we want to avoid this as we do not have a large enough force for a siege or to handle police intervention" she said.

"So as long as nothing happens until we get to the bosses office. I'll get him into discussion and work on getting him away from his desk so Benny can hack in to transfer the necessary information to Jane, then we get the hell out of there" he said, he went over the intended plan in a clam businesslike demeanour.

Balalaika nodded. An hour later they arrived at the motel they had booked rooms in. Balalaika had booked them separately as to avoid suspicion, she had also separated the floors she requested rooms for was well, She, Boris and her immediate team would occupy a deluxe villa, Dutch got his own, so did Benny along with Jane, and Rock and Revy got their own room on the third floor.

Balalaika and her subordinates walked in first all dressed in civilian clothing marking them as visiting businessmen. Dutch and Benny had also changed into clothing more suited for the colder climate. Dutch wore a large black coat, and dark blue jeans, he also kept his glasses and wore black leather boots in place of his combat ones. Benny kept his Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants, but now also wore a light blue coat and regular shoes instead sandals, he had packed a suit for when he would be posing as a bodyguard. Rock wore the clothes he wore in Roanapur now a days but with his green coat that he wore the last time.

About five minutes after Balalaika went in they strolled into the lobby trying to look like a group of guests who had all walked in together.

Suddenly Benny was assaulted by a woman who squealed and began kissing him "Benny honey it's been so long" Jane said as she broke off a bit. She was a woman of medium height with short blonde hair and had a darker skin tone of eastern Indian heritage. She wore a yellow blouse with white dress pants and hade a blue coat slung over her arm. She carried her duffle bag meant for her laptops and other devices on her other arm.

"Hey so nice to see you as well honey, I'm glad you could come help us out" he said in a subdued tone that said he was embarrassed by the rather loud reunion.

Dutch, Rock, and Revy acted like confused strangers before turning away to walk to the front desk to get their keys. To the left they could see Balalaika and her group getting into the elevator.

The clerk looked up at Rock and Revy as they got to the desk first. He smiled politely to Rock but seemed unsure of Revy standing next to him as he could tell she was a foreigner.

"Welcome, how may I help you" he said speaking in Japanese.

"Yes we have a reservation under the name Okajima" Rock replied in the same language.

The clerk checked his computer list and nodded, he reached behind him to a large rack that had several hundred slots. He then handed them their key.

"Room 313. Please enjoy your stay and let us know if you require anything" he said sliding them the key.

Rock nodded and slipped him a generous tip. It was for good measure, he knew if they had walked in half naked to check in and tipped well they would not think twice as long as they got their money.

Revy assumed a bored expression during the exchange. She looked over her shoulder to see Benny trying to keep his computer girlfriend's advancements at bay while they were still out in public.

She then felt Rock's hand take hers as he led them to the elevator.

Dutch then walked up to the counter and spoke a few words in Japanese Rock had taught him so he could ask politely for the clerk to speak in English. Benny also knew what to say as well.

They got into the elevator and Rock pushed the button for the third floor. He noticed Revy seemed very quite and took it as a sign she was thinking about something "hey you alright?" he asked.

At first she didn't answer right away. Then looking down she moved over so she stood closer to him and leaned into him a little "ya I'm just still unsure about this. Something here smells shitty and I'd rather you had me at your back then those two" she said.

Rock was touched again by her concern. He put his arm around her shoulders "I'll be fine Revy. The second we get this done my next job will be to get back to you or I'm buying you enough rounds at the Yellow Flag till you forgive me" he said

She chuckled "careful Rocky baby that could take quite a lot of liquid love before I forgive you if you fuck up" she said.

She then looked up at him and he saw her eyes soften and was about to ask her what was wrong when the elevator dinged and large group of loud kids nearly ran into them

"Hey watch it ya goddamn brats" Revy said.

They cleared the way at her hostile tone. Rock suddenly had a moment of déjà vu "maybe you should shoot some cans that would make them listen" he said trying to keep a straight face.

Revy looked up at him and lightly punched his arm.

They dumped their stuff in their room and headed off to Balalaika's suite since they had just less than one hour before the meeting. They knocked on the door and were met by Boris who nodded and let them in.

Dutch Benny and Jane were already inside.

"Ah good you're here now we can go over the final details before we begin" Balalaika said from behind a desk.

She handed Jane what on earpiece add on for a cell-phone to allow hands free talking, "please connect this to the phone we gave you, we will then be able to stay in contact, please try to avoid speaking into it unless our cover is blown" she explained.

Jane took it and nodded. She has also changed into formal business attire with a white blouse and black dress coat. She attached the ear piece to the phone in her pocket and shouldered a small bag that contained her laptop. It was larger then normal under the guise of needed her charger and other items needed in the business world. In actuality Rock's ammo clips and belt carriers were inside sine he would not be able to hide them as easily as his guns under his jacket.

Jane seemed a lot calmer then during their last fun filed adventure. She wasn't running around in an angry scared state.

"Do we have any info on their computer status?" she asked.

Balalaika shook her head "We only got the list of what ever they had delivered by our expertise on their technological status is rather low at the moment" she said

Jane frowned, normally she would have a dozen smart ass remarks but the room was filled with trigger happy men so she held her tongue.

"Well then can't say how long it will take to hack in and copy the information. Once we get in side and start to work we can be more certain" Benny said moving the conversation along.

"What happens if they find out will you all charge in and start shooting?" Jane asked looking around at the small number of armed soldiers.

"No should you be discovered we won't be able to get in soon enough your bodyguard will help you shoot your way out" she said with a slight smile as she knew Jane was not aware of who was a gunmen now.

Jane raised an eyebrow "I thought it was just the three of us is that psycho coming in to?" She asked.

Revy made an annoyed face "Interesting words coming from the dumb ditch who doesn't have anything to fight with" she said drawing a cutlass and pointing it at her.

Rock immediately put a hand on her wrist "come on Revy. I know she's not the most graceful but don't shoot her before the job starts" he said jokingly.

Revy snorted at that and put her gun away.

Many of those who were familiar with their current status were surprised. Granted Revy wasn't at full boil but it was still impressive to see Rock divert her temper.

"So who's the guard?" she asked. She looked at Benny in his suit and tie get up with a Glock under his arm. She knew he was just using that as a cover.

It was then she turned to look at Rock who shifted his jacket to reveal his black 92 cutlass Jr.

"What! No way he's using a gun now. I thought you were joking about that Benny, now I regret agreeing to this the last time he fought it was with a shelf unit against a giant chain saw" she said completely shocked.

Rock made an annoyed face "Revy keep that thought in mind for when were done here" he deadpanned.

Revy snorted again and patted him on the back.

Jane also recalled the other thing her honey bunny had told her about these two which, she thought he had been drunk and joking again. She was about to make a remark when Benny saw the look and grabbed her arm to warn her not to push her luck knowing Revy's and Rock tempers, though Rock's was more controlled.

"Now if everyone is ready we shall begin the operation. My team will remain in our second van along with Dutch and Two hands. We will keep in radio contact to listen on what goes on. Should everything proceed to plan you will exit the building and proceed to the parking lot under it. Should any errors occur take the emergency stairwells that lead directly into that lot we don't want the police catching us by the front door" she said.

Everyone knew what they needed to do. They all took the elevator to the basement floor to get into the vans that were waiting for them. Inside one the soldiers climbed in, they were all wearing civilian clothing so if any chance of shooting occurred in the streets they could disappear among the crowds.

In the other Van Boris drove while Balalaika sat at a table secured to the floor with a schematic of the building laid out in front of her. There was some radio equipment for them to keep in contact with Rock, Benny, and Jane. Dutch and Revy also sat in the van as well, they looked less like soldiers in civilian clothes and worked in sync with Rock and Benny a lot better then the soldiers would.

Rock sat on a bench in his old formal businessmen clothes, his guns were secured beneath his bluish grey jacket and even if someone looked down on him they would not be able to see the butt's unless he un latched the coat at the middle. The trade off was that Rock was not used to drawing like this and would need an extra second to unbutton the jacket before drawing as to avoid catching on his coat.

Revy sat next to him and saw how tense he looked. This was different for him. Revy knew he would handle himself just find if bullets started flying, but this was his were he had grown up and there would be innocent people in that building. The concept of bystanders was a grey area for her, but for Rock is was something that mattered. That was one thing she liked about him even though he would fight till he dropped for her he still held some meaning for human life and being with him helped her remember that part of her that was buried so far down she was certain it was dead. She had no illusions about becoming some saint, she would always be Revy, though the part of her that was alive again thanks to him would give her more reasons then just money and power to keep on fighting until to maybe dodge that one bullet.

Rock felt a warm in his left hand, he saw Revy give him a comforting squeeze, no one was paying them any attention so she wanted to give him a quick sign of luck before he want in. Rock gave her a warm smile.

They reached the parking lot under the building soon enough. It was a large building, maybe 15-20 stories up. It had dark walls and tinted windows. From looking at it you could tell the renovations on the exterior had been recent.

Rock, Benny, and Jane got out first. They had parked in a spot where the ceiling lights did not reveal them as much which suited there needs just fine.

"See ya in a bit" Rock said as they walked off to head for the front door.

Revy watched Rock's back intently as he walked away, already he had the air of a successful businessman around him as he reached the exit. She grinned as she lit up a cigarette. It wasn't untrue he was still a businessmen in a way even on the job his skills had certainly improved things with money quite a bit.

"You seem pre-occupied Two-Hands is the fate of your dear student in gunslinging giving you cause for concern" Balalaika said as she leaned against the side of van next to Revy and took a drag on her cigar.

"How is it any concern of yours how I feel about the safety of my partner as well as another fellow co-worker Sis?" Revy asked putting on a bored tone.

"Still a partner not your boyfriend?" Balalaika asked amused.

Revy froze for a second. Then with stunning speed she turned to that she and the Kapitan were nose to nose.

"I'll ask again, how is it any of your concern" she said in a quite but deadly tone.

Balalaika gave no outward sign of surprise or any reaction that she was intimidated. However the look in Two-hand eyes gave her pause. Even one like her knew fear, accepting it was what made you the better soldier. Right now she felt fear in herself and a flicker of fear was also what she saw in the back of those brown eyes.

"No need to get so defensive Revy. I'm quite pleased you and he are enjoying something together, I even won a steak dinner courtesy of Chang for it" she said in neutral tone.

Revy, who was sharper then most pegged her for, could tell Fry-Face was either playing with her or sending a message about her feeling concerning Rock.

"Let me make this clear Sis, I don't know what the fuck your thinking, but if you think I will let anything happen to him due to your actions or lack of for whatever reason then you better pray to fucking god you make the first shot count because I will make sure we all ride the elevator to hell" Revy said.

Balalaika took another drag of her cigar "I see" she said. Meanwhile others things became clear to her. This was not some good times in bed for the two of them, there was more here. Balalaika had considered the contingency plan of letting Rock get captured should this plan fail. The enemy would have grown soft if it sensed prey. However she had thought Revy or Dutch might throw a wrench into her calculations, and it appears one factor that had just recently become aware to her in the ride over was true. Revy would not take that plan well and Rock would certainly make all efforts humanly possible to getting back.

She dropped the butt of her cigar to the ground and crushed it "Like I said no need to become hostile Two-Hands I merely wished to offer congratulations on such a happy turn of events in this rather dismal world of ours" she said climbing back into the Van.

Revy stood there then realized she had won. She let out a sigh of relief and went back inside to listen in on Rock's progress.

**

"Did those guys at the entrance have guns on their hips?" Jane asked discreetly as they walked into the main lobby of the building.

Rock nodded slightly to shut her up. He was wearing sunglasses so no one would notice his eyes going from one spot to another. He turned his head as though to admire the interior design which had been recently renovated but it was in fact to gauge the number of armed men stationed on the main floor. Next to him Benny walked with a pair his mirrored clip over his own sunglasses so everyone would assume Benny was the one looking around.

Aside from the two armed men at the door rock counted about half a dozen more all of then lounging around. It was clear these men were fodder most either just former gang punks in suits or low level grunts to alert the higher ups.

They came to the desk. Behind it was a pretty dark haired petite woman typing away and occasionally answering a phone. From the smile she gave Rock as a sign she would be right with him he could tell she was just a civilian. He would have to be careful, what mattered was getting this information and getting all three of them safely out of here, but he did not like the fact of bystanders getting caught up in this.

"Welcome to the Otsu company, how can I help you" the woman said smiling up at Rock.

Rock found the formal greeting refreshing. He removed his glasses and returned the smile, "Yes I'm from Lagoon Inc. here for a meeting" he said.

The woman nodded and checked her files "Ah yes I have you here in for meeting in just a few moments please take the elevator to the top floor and make yourselves comfortable in the lounge, Mr. Otsu will be with you shortly" she said gesturing to the Elevators to their left.

"Thank you, have a nice day" Rock said kindly.

He then turned and the others followed in step with him. Rock spotted another smaller desk by the elevators with two men standing near it. One was behind the desk while the other held a sentry position next to the elevator door.

He gave a small grin and nodded as they approached, "Afternoon, the policy concerning registered fire-arms above this floor asks that your associate please leave them in our care until you leave" he said speaking seriously but with a polite tone.

Rock grinned and nodded "of course, Benny" he said over his shoulder as Benny reached into his jacket and retrieved his gun. He at least knew enough about them to release the clip inside and handed it to the man behind the desk. He nodded as he slipped it into a locked desk and gave Benny a sheet to sign his name and date for him to pick it up later.

The first man then spoke "are there any other items you are carrying?" he asked in a routine voice.

Rock smiled as though he was amused "No that is all a businessmen like I hardly wishes to handle anything dirty" he said. He said this without any hesitation he certainly wasn't a bad actor.

**

Back in the Van the others all either grinned or chuckled as they heard Rock's muffled voice through Jane's phone.

**

The guard grinned and nodded knowingly he then gestured for them to go on in.

The were now in the elevator.

"Alright once I get him talking I'll try and get him away from the desk. If he's a real businessman he loses all interest in you after introduction. Benny just get your part done ASAP" he said. During the ride he had pulled out both his guns to pull the slides back to be ready for the possible quick draw, he didn't think this was necessary at first but something didn't feel right.

They reached the top floor and walked out onto a comfortable looking lounge. There was a set of double doors leading to the office and in front some large overstuff couches. There was a man sitting back on one of the couches. He was tall, had a broad and muscular looking build, slimmer then Dutch was fit nonetheless. He looking to be in his later 40's had clean shaven face, and a receding greyish blonde hair line. He was dressed in an American style military uniform. Part of it was more formal wear but the pants were more of the on base type. He had large silvery sun glasses on his face and did not appear to be armed.

He stood up as he saw the others coming from the elevator.

"Hi there I guess you must be the others who got a meeting with the boss here he had us set up for a joined one" he said standing up and offering his hand. He didn't have any obvious accent that said what state he hailed from.

Rock again did not hesitate, he shook the man's hand "Pleasure to meet you I'm Mr. Rokuro from Lagoon Inc. but everyone calls me Mr. Lagoon" he said grinning.

The man chuckled "a nice nickname. Lt. Colonel Will Buffalo" he said standing and saluting them all.

**

In the van Revy stiffened at the sound of the new voice. Something about it was dangerously familiar but she couldn't place it. She was sitting behind Dutch and Balalaika so they did not notice. She didn't want to say anything that might set off the computer bitch until she was damn certain.

After a minute she finally remembered. She then stood up "Sis we got a problem" she said sounding alarmed

**

"So are you working out a business deal with from the states?" Rock asked making small talk while they waited.

The Colonel Nodded "Yes we don't have many military grade contracts within the Japanese business world of arms" he said.

Before they could get into anything else the door opened and a woman walked out and said they could enter now. She then turned and left to go to the elevator.

Rock stood up and allowed the Colonel to enter first as it was the polite thing to do. He followed behind trying to think how he was going to keep them away from the office desk he saw. The office was not overly decorated and looked like it had just been redone. There was a couple couches in the middle of the room just in front of them one on the left and right, an impressive desk with larger windows behind it. There was a computer on the desk, the chair behind it though was turned around.

Rock saw to the left of the room was another door the led back out into the hall.

Just as the door closed behind them the chair turned around. The Colonel proceeded to go stand next to the desk and turn to face the now pale Rock as he saw who was in the chair.

"Shit" he breathed. Next to him Benny and Jane looked oblivious.

**

"What are you certain?" Balalaika asked.

Revy nodded "I'd recognize that voice anywhere this is big shit were in we need to get them out right now" she said.

There was a change in her voice that said she was both terrified and pissed off at the same time. Despite her words she seemed frozen.

**

"So nice to meet you Mr. Okajima, or should I say Rock" Kageyama said.

It was Rocks old boss from the Asahi industries. The one who told him he was going to be killed when he had been kidnapped by Revy and the others. He was a tall thin man with combed back hair that was now almost gone from the top of his head. He had a face set in an almost permanently neutral look. However in his eyes was intense hatred.

Rock had a number of replies ready but from the way he had taken to long he knew the cover was blown so he had to simply wing it.

"So I take it this is revenge I heard about you getting fired boss sorry by the way" Rock said in his now calm collected tone.

Beside him Jane was not understanding a thing and was gonna speak but Benny took her arm and pulled her to stand in the back and gave her a look to shut up he knew Rock was the one to handle this.

"Yes when Asahi was facing a possible criminal investigation for fraud they decided since I had already bungled once with that incident with you they saw fit to place me at the end of the paper trail. Naturally this is your fault for failing as a proper businessmen and I sought revenge" he said speaking casually like this was a board meeting.

Rock could see he was at boiling point if he pushed he might get answers.

"No need to place all the blame on me boss if you had the business sense to deploy some escort along with me on that boat you would not have this black mark on your record. I can't imagine who much you've suffered financially" he said prodding him.

He saw the vein's popping on his forehead and he stood up slowly but as though he was trying to be intimidating.

"So I wonder how someone who had so royally fucked up worked up the money to be Yuri's sponsor" he said as though he was asking himself.

Kageyama spat "you think you know so much-" he said but was interrupted by putting up a hand to shut him up.

Rock saw that and smiled "ah I see you're not the real sponsor. You're just a figurehead for the public and others to see. Nothing but face" he said.

His taunts no longer proved effective. Kageyama seemed to regain control.

"You may be correct but I will still get my revenge on you and those criminal friends of yours" he said. He had noticed Benny was one of them.

It was then the Colonel, who was obviously an associate spoke up, his kind looking face, was gone and he removed his glasses to display cold gleeful eyes.

"Tell me young man, Rock I believe the name is. How is sweet young Rebecca?" he asked. His voice sounded like it was filled with malice and joy

Rock's eyes widened sharply as he heard him call Revy by her full name something only few people did. Judging from him being from the states he was someone who knew Revy from when she lived in New York.

"Rebecca?" he asked.

"No sorry that game will not work. I already know who are working with her. Do you by any chance know the history between me and sweet little Rebecca, we were very, very close" he said smiling sadistically. His tone and words suggested something Rock had feared in the vague information he knew about Revy's past.

Rock could feel his blood starting to boil, his left eye twitched as he spoke in a slightly trembling voice "and just what kind of relationship did you have with Revy" he said.

The colonel smiled at this "Revy is that the name the little bitch is now using. I must say I prefer Rebecca better suits such a tasty thing like her" he said gleefully.

Rock eye's narrowed and his fists clenched.

Benny saw this and started to panic "Rock calm down, he's trying to fuck with your head" he said. Though the look he saw in Rock's eyes reminded him of Revy.

**

In the van they could hear more clearly. They had not said anything since they did not want to distract them.

Revy's eyes had widened at the conversation progressed. When she heard Benny speak she gasped, _oh no Rock, _she thought as she picked up the mic and started talking

"Hey Jane quick tell Rock you need to get out of there now" she said.

There was no response.

Balalaika and Dutch remained clam they knew the enemy wanted them to charge in like the Calvary but would have to put their faith in Rock. Balalaika spoke to Boris to tell the men to be ready for immediate pick up and departure from the battle grounds before the police would make things difficult.

**

"Oh what's this? Judging from your reaction I would say you and sweet little Rebecca are very close. Is she your pet or are you her pet I wonder" he said licking his lips in an obscene way.

Rock then saw him slowly reaching to his belt. He also saw Kageyama reaching under his desk.

"Benny down!" he shouted as one had went for the button at his jacket middle. His right hand went for the gun and brought it out in time with the Colonel's draw. In a second his left hand caught up just as Kageyama frozen with his own gun half raised. Benny grabbed Jane and dived to the floor covering her.

The colonel was holding a Beretta M9. Kageyama was holding a Jericho 941 F. Rock saw the safety on Kageyama's was still on so he wasn't a threat.

"Well this is another surprise. Our Intel said you didn't carry any guns, but look at this two of them just like little Rebecca's does this mean she taught you how to shoot. How is she by the way, I would like to know since I broke her in for you, just like my brother whom she shot" he said in his cold glee filled voice.

Rock was breathing heavily. His temperate was rising along with his heart rate at the release of so much adrenaline. Fortunately his hands were steady a clear indication that while he was angry the taunts would not make him unfocused.

The Colonel saw this and frowned "I guess she has rubbed off her naughty side on you as well. Oh well" he said as he pulled back the hammer.

Rock then aimed both guns at him just as he fired. The bullet missed and Rock began to fire as well. The colonel moved with skilled speed as he dived behind the desk tackling Kageyama as he went. He fired blindly as he went down.

None of the shots came close to Rock as he dived behind one of the couches also firing blind shots over it. One of his guns hit empty and he tossed the mag out as he knew he only had about 3-4 more in his left gun.

It was then he heard foot steppes from behind the desk. He looked over the desk to see the colonel running for the rear door to the outside hall way. He fired two more shoots from his gun then it went empty. Rock fired just as he reach the door his one shot missed but grazed the man's side he wouldn't die from that but from the yelp he heard he hit a good spot.

"Oh you'll pay for that boy" he said. He then disappeared down the stairwell that was down the other hall from the elevators.

Rock stood up "Benny you two all right?" he asked.

"Ya were alive somehow" he said sarcastically.

"I knew this was going to happen" Jane said annoyed.

"We gotta move fast. Benny can you still get the hack done before any guys show up" he said talking quickly but calmly.

Rock then walked around the behind the desk he saw Kageyama looking terrified but still holding the gun pointing at him.

"Word of advice boss you might wanna take the safety catch off if your planning on shooting someone" Rock said coldly.

Kageyama looked at his gun then dropped at as Rock pointed his at him.

"Please don't kill me" he said.

Rock wasn't going to but the man was also too cowardly to give up any information that would be helpful and talking would take to long.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna shoot but the cops are gonna love this" he said as he took Kageyama's gun then pistol whipped him with it.

Benny and Jane were looking at him slightly unsure of what to do. Rock would have laughed under different circumstances.

"Quick get the stuff we need then we need to get out of here" Rock said taking the bag and phone from Jane. He first took out all three of his magazine carriers each with three clips he then secured them to his belt and then took the cell phone out and put the earpiece in.

"Balalaika you there?" he said. He reloaded both of his guns and had seven more clips ready

"Rock report" was her reply.

"The situation is getting hectic Benny and Jane are gonna see how long it will take them to start the download, then we'll get out of here" he said.

"Rock is the Colonel still alive" came Revy's voice. She sounded worried and a little afraid.

"No I'm sorry he got away but I managed to give him a minor injury" he said.

Benny then shouted "Rock there's nothing here this computer is empty!"

"Fuck this was a trap" Rock said just as he heard the elevator bell going off.

Running to the door he saw the doors starting to open and the first thing he saw was half a dozen handguns. On the wall perpendicular to the elevator Rock saw a fire extinguisher.

Moving with skilful speed Rock aimed his left gun into the hall and shot the extinguisher. It exploded and showered the half dozen armed thugs who rushed right into it. The bang was loud to Rock but would disorient the men.

Rock then crouched low as he leaned into the hall more to aim both guns and fired into the slightly cloudy hall.

They fired back but either missed completely or hit themselves. Rock fired a total of 9 times 4 from his left gun 5 from the right as he could not see fully. The hall soon cleared and all of them were down and not moving.

"Rock what the fuck was that bang?" Revy shouted in his ear.

"I shot a fire extinguisher to distract them that shot them all" he said calmly as the adrenaline was taking over.

No one in the room of on the other end responded to Rock's quick thinking.

Rock then stood up and walked back into the office. Counting the first shot he was now down to 10 shots per gun.

"Rock we just received a report of police cars heading this way they will be here in 30 seconds" Balalaika said.

Rock thought quickly then came up with an idea "Roger we'll be heading for the parking lot don't do anything to draw attention" he said.

"Copy that" Balalaika said sounding amused at his commanding attitude.

Rock the looked at Benny and Jane "let's go if shooting starts get down got it" he said in his harsher tone of voice his eyes now similar to Revy's in a gunfight.

Since Benny was more used to this he took Jane's hand as she grabbed her stuff, "got it Rock were right behind you" he said smiling to show he trusted him.

Rock then went straight for the elevator. They stepped over the bodies, Jane hardly believing it was Rock who had done that.

They got inside and the doors closed.

Rock looked over his shoulder "Benny you said there is an emergency stairwell that leads right to the parking lot which floor can we get to it on?" he asked.

Benny thought for a minute "7th is closest they haven't finished it yet" he said.

Rock then pushed the 7th floor button and stood with his guns pointing down ready for when they got there. His eyes were closed as his breathing returned to normal and he readied himself for the next part of his plan.

"Rock the police at the front right now" Balalaika said.

"Roger" Rock said just as they hit the 7th floor. He poked his head out then aimed his guns at either direction of the hall they were in. He saw no one he then signalled Benny and Jane then as they got out he hit the fire alarm switch. The alarm went off a second later.

"That should keep the cops busy and the elevators won't work so they can't corner us that fast" he said.

"Good work, now hurry" Balalaika said.

The hall was then filled with men and women all either heading for the main stairwells just to their left or panicking as they ran. None of them noticed Rock or his guns as they passed.

"Benny where's out stairwell?" he asked.

Benny looked at the sign on the wall, "Just down this hall into the main office area and then a right and its right ahead of us" he said.

They turned left and moved quickly down the hall. Just as they reached the office area some wild shots hit the area above them from the left.

Rock turned levelling his gun as he saw some men in suits standing in the cubicles holding guns. Rock began to fire. He took out two men with his first three shots. He backed up slowly as he fired to suppress them.

Benny and Jane got down as they crawled for the door to the emergency stairwell.

There were still four more guys still standing. Some didn't bother ducking as they held machine guns, but those with handguns ducked and popped up to fire.

Rock emptied his left gun's eight shots taking out two more of them. He tossed the mag out with a flick of his wrist as he emptied his other gun at the last two taking all but one as they kept ducking behind the walls. The last one took the last bullet in the arm and went down screaming.

Rock then ran into the stair well as he reloaded to more clips. He was now down to 5.

Benny and Jane were waiting for him and the stairwell was wide enough for at least four to walk side by side. They moved in a group so Rock should not have them in the way if any shot coming up or down.

They made it to the 3rd floor before they heard the sound of boots coming from the 4th. Rock aimed his left gun up and took out the two men coming down with two easy shots.

Soon enough they reach the 1st floor door. They heard the sounds of a lot of people yelling and moving. Rock guessed the chaos he wanted was working.

He then heard the 2nd floor door above them open but no foot steps. He then pushed Benny and Jane ahead and in second they hit the parking lot door.

They emerged to find Revy and Dutch waiting for them each holding their own weapons ready to cover. When they saw no one was behind them they lowered their guns.

Revy walked up putting her guns away and put her arm around Rock's shoulders pulling him close "nice work in there baby" she whispered into his ear.

Rock sighed in relief. Dutch Benny and Jane were now moving to the van which was now started and ready to go. Revy and Rock made their way, Revy still had her arm around Rock's mid section.

Just then Rock heard a creak. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the colonel holding a machine gun with a silencer and laser targeting scope mounted on it. Rock saw the dot on Revy's neck.

Reacting Rock pushed Revy aside as he turned and raised his guns. Just then two loud bangs sounded.

Revy looked up her eyes widening with horror as she saw Rock fall in slow motion to the ground. He had a wound high on the right sigh of his chest, and another which had grazed his waist but left a deep nasty gash.

"Rock!" she yelled. Turning she saw the bastard colonel lowering his gun

The others turned at the sound, Dutch raised his revolver. Revy also pulled out her cutlasses. They both fired a few times but the colonel has already disappeared back inside.

Revy then dropped her guns as she dropped to her knees lifting Rock's head and pushing her hand down on the wound to his chest, blood had already left a large stain and started to pool on his side. Dutch and the others were running to them. Boris was right behind with some soldiers carrying a stretcher.

"Rock you fucking dumbass, why did you do that!" she yelled. Her tone was panicked and angry and afraid at the same time. There were angry tears just starting to well up in her eyes

Rock looked up at her. He gave her a weak smiled and whispered back to her "I did it because I love you Revy" he said. His eyes closed and he passed out.

**A/N: Ah finally that took forever to write. Well at da Rock has confessed his love for Revy, and under a nice dramatic scene. I hope you all don't mind the colonel it may seem dark of me but I like this sort of thing in a good story. I all hope you want to see that guy dead. Anyway in an up coming chapter, maybe the next one I will be delving in a characters past as part of the story. Hope you all enjoyed seeing Rock doing some solo gunplay, I also hope the whole shooting the fire extinguisher doesn't seem cheesy I wanted that in there lol. Please R&R and enjoy! Stay Tuned : ).**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Dark secrets Revealed.

For the first few minutes everything seemed to be moving in slow motion from Revy's point of view. Rock had just been shot twice and was now unconscious and bleeding on the ground of the parking lot. However the real bomb he had dropped was in answer to Revy's yelling as to why he did such a stupid thing.

He had answered.

"I did it because I love you Revy" he said weakly then he passed out.

After that the slow motion began. In the physical world she kept pressure on his main bullet wound while Boris and a few soldiers arrived holding a foldable stretcher. One soldier then pulled out a bandage from a bag and wrapped it around Rock's side to stop the bleeding. It would need some stitching but wasn't the injury worth concern.

The other shot was high on the right side of his chest. His lung was the most likely organ to have been hit but it was likely to high for that. They turned him over slightly and saw the bullet had not gone through which was bad since that meant they would need to get the bullet out.

Balalaika was well versed in snap inspections of wounds on the battlefield. She saw that Rock was not immediately in danger but he would need attention soon, "Load him up into the can and let's get back we can see to his injuries once we've cleared this area" she said. Two of the men lifted him up and carried him into the van. Boris got into the driver side at the front, and to make room in he back Balalaika got in the front with him. As Rock was being loaded into the van Revy snapped out of her trance, put her guns away, and followed to stay next to him. Benny, Jane, and Dutch then climbed in and crouched down next to Rock who was still out cold laying in the middle. Revy was sitting next him on the other side. She looked at her own hand, her glove and fingers were stained with his blood.

The front seats were separated by a metal wall so they couldn't talk to Balalaika right away.

"I can't believe it" Benny said as they left the parking lot and started heading for the airport. A couple of the soldiers were also trained medics but they could not treat him here.

"What's that's Benny-boy" Dutch asked as he lit up a smoke. As always their leader remained calm but his glasses hid the worried look in them for the sake of the guy who was family to him now.

Jane said something about not smoking around an inured man. Dutch however reminded her Rock was just as heavy a smoker as the rest of them.

"When we were in the building I could not believe how Rock acted" Benny said continuing.

"Ya he's gotten pretty good as a gunmen" Dutch said.

Benny shook his head "that's not what I meant that colonel guy. I saw that look in Rock's eyes it was. Well it was like looking at you Revy who the fuck was that guy and how does he know you?" he asked looking up at Revy.

Revy didn't respond she was staring at Rock and thinking about what had happened. She saw the man in the doorway who had tried to shoot her and ended up shooting Rock. Seeing him confirmed what she feared. A thought crossed her mind about him being the person supplying weapons from the states, but that got pushed to the back by other thoughts. Some were highly unpleasant as they were about the history between her and that bastard. The ones at the front of her mind now though were about the man who had just taken a bullet for her and said he loved her.

_Rock,,, loves me. He threw himself in the way to protect me from getting killed because he loves me, _was the thought running through her head.

"Revy?" Benny asked again.

Dutch watched her carefully he heard her yelling at Rock when he hit the ground but did not her whatever it was he said the made Revy look like she had been hit by a train. He guessed what Rock may have said and decided now was not the time. Dutch got Benny's attention and shook his head telling him to wait.

"Well Rock sure saved our asses in there I gotta admit he's definitely got good instincts" Benny said.

Dutch nodded, he was glad to see that Rock was still Rock despite his harsher side he still had a good heart. The fact that he took a bullet for Revy was all the proof he needed.

Benny then put his arm around Jane to help calm her down after that rather tight situation. Jane leaned into him staring at Rock like he was a.

"That way he acted to that guy, he was like a monster in there" she said not fully aware of what she was saying.

Said words sparked something Revy. She drew her gun but did not point it since she was Benny's girl.

"Say that again bitch! He just saved you ass. What kind of monster takes a bullet for his girl?" she asked in a clearly pissed of tone.

"Easy Revy she's not in her right head right now" Dutch said.

Benny looked a little impassive but began to speak softly to Jane reminding her about speaking her mind on things she did not fully understand.

They were all then surprised to hear a groan. They all looked down and saw Rock's right hand twitch and his eyes open slowly. He groaned as he turned his head left then right to see everyone around him.

"Well that hurt" he said in a slightly strained voice.

"Rock" Revy said leaning forward. She took his hand despite the others watching as she was having a difficulty keeping up with reality.

"Revy you ok?" he asked looking up at her. He did not give a lot of sign that he was in pain but his face looked strained and Revy could feel him gripping her hand tightly.

It was the dumbest of questions to ask. Rock saw the look in her eyes that made him forget his pain and focus on her.

"Rock, you dumbfuck" Revy said eventually.

Rock gave a weak smile. Dutch then leaned forward to give him a pat on the shoulder, "nice work out there today Rock you got them out of there" he said.

"Ya. Hey Dutch does our union had a good medical plan?" he asked.

Dutch threw back his had and burst out laughing "well I guess that's a sign you gonna be alright if you can crack a dumbass joke like that" he said.

Revy really wanted to talk to Rock right now but this was not the time and she did not want the others to hear this right now. It was something between her and Rock before them. She just held onto his hand and kept a watch on him for the ride.

Rock could also tell she wanted to talk his little confession earlier was still on his mind, _guess I really meant it when I said I would tell here when this was done, _he thought. He knew now was not the time for a heart to heart talk, especially since he knew what Revy was like in those kind of talks. He did smile while she was looking to show he was thinking of her though.

"Benny, Jane you two alright?" he said slightly turning his head in their direction.

"I think that's the question we should be asking you right now Rock, but were ok" Benny said grinning slightly.

Rock nodded, he then tried to look down but the angle was too poor. It felt a little numb and sore as hell but not like the white hot feeling and sudden impact he felt before he had blacked out.

"How bad is it?" Rock asked.

"The one to your gut was a graze a few stitches and that's it. The one near your shoulder is still in were heading back to the plan before Balalaika's medics can get to work" He answered.

Rock nodded, "about what happened" he began but Revy stopped him

"Fuck that for now. You just been shot we can worry about this cluster fuck later" she said.

Rock looked over at her and smiled again. He then stayed quite for the remainder of the ride.

They reached the airstrip a short while later. When they got there the other van was waiting for them. Dutch, Benny, Jane, and Revy were asked to get out so the two medics could get to work.

They closed off the doors behind them and waited. A short while after they heard a groan then Rock swore loudly.

"Hm not bad for someone who's never been shot before, we could only give him a shot to numb the area" Balalaika said taking a drag of her cigar.

"So where do we stand now?" Dutch asked, he and most of the others also had a cigarette going, Jane didn't smoke

Balalaika took another drag before she answered "it's clear this was another trap. The mere fact that insect Kageyama was waiting for us is clear and it would appear we know have a lead as to who the American member of the leader circle is" she said turning to look at Revy.

Revy had been leaning against the van for now looking down and appeared to be brooding over something "ya I know him. He used to be a Major last I knew but I'm not surprised he got promoted. He was in often put in charge of mop up jobs but he's a really bloodthirsty fucker. I heard he had almost been cut out of the loop but since he got a shit load of dirt on some big shots like a couple senators they can't touch him. He's got a whole mercenary unit under his command and they seen some action too" She said telling them some of what she knew.

"Would these political cowards care much if he was taken out?" Balalaika asked.

Revy snorted "he's a fucking pain in the ass for them, they'd be more then happy to see him rotting under a tombstone somewhere. Now that we've seen him I pretty fucking sure he's the guy who working with your buddy Yuri" she said crushing her cigarette butt with her boot.

Balalaika nodded, she knew there was more questions to ask. However she could tell there was some darker history here and right now it was not the time for that. Now was the time for her to be with Rock.

"That will be all for now then. We can't leave till tomorrow. Dutch once the medics are done please take Rock back to the motel. We shall get to work on giving the police a false trail to follow in the meantime, and you will get a little extra compensation for your losses today. We can also discuss out plans once on the way back to Roanapur Chang should be back by then" she said.

Dutch nodded. Revy and the others were glad they would be able to rest of this.

Revy went back to brooding, _why did it have to be him, why the fuck did Rock have to hear that now that were together, he told me he loves me, but I have to tell him now. Will he not want to be with me after he knows? Fuck am I gonna lose it after being given so much, _she thought. She knew Rock didn't care about her past he had never tried to ask her he cared about who she was now. He had to hear it now thought. She would tell him he deserved that much.

She felt tears coming to the surface, something that had not happened in a long, long time.

The doors then opened preventing anyone from noticing until she would wipe them away quickly. Revy saw the medics climb out.

"How is he?" she asked

One of the soldiers looked first to Balalaika who nodded.

"He'll be fine just a flesh wound, no organs hit or major arteries exposed. Bullet retrieved successfully and should be no risk of infection. His arm is a little stiff but no permanent damage. The graze was not trouble either" he reported.

The other medic gave her a small bag with some pain killers and antibiotics for him to take for the next couple days.

Rock then climbed out of the van. His shirt was torn open and he had bandage on the wound and another lopped around his shoulder and chest for added pressure. Another one ran around his waist over the grace to his side. He looked a little pale and tired but otherwise alright. His white collar shirt was soaked in blood but his coat hid it fairly well. He would change when they got back to the hotel. He carried his guns and holsters and they had to be removed for the surgery

"How ya feeling Rock?" Dutch asked

"Well I can say that was new, but I'm good now?" he said as he lit up a cigarette Revy passed him.

The others all grinned seeing his humour hadn't been affected. Balalaika give him a brief repeat of what she said earlier and told him he could give her a report on the way back to Roanapur tomorrow.

They were then driven back to their motel and dropped off. Rock even managed to walk with no obvious signs of having been shot earlier, if he'd been hit in the leg that might have been different.

It was almost five o'clock and the sun was starting to go down. They group decided to call it a night and would meet up in the mourning.

Dutch watched Revy and Rock walk off down the hall to their room. He could tell it was going to be a rough night for both of them. He then headed to his own room to order some food and a few drinks.

Jane informed Benny it was time for some relaxation.

Rock opened the door for Revy who passed by almost oblivious of him. She took a seat on one of the beds and looked him with an odd expression on her face, a mix of concern and something like foreboding. He quickly got out of his bloodstained top and slipped a black t-shirt on. Revy took off her holster and tossed it onto the second bed, Rock followed suit

Rock took a seat on the bed next to her "you ok Revy?" he asked. He took her hand as he did so noting it felt a little cold.

Revy looked down at his warm comforting hand, "I'm pretty fucking far from ok right now. Aren't you gonna ask me?" she asked him.

Rock knew what she meant "I didn't think you wanted to talk about it" he said.

Revy looked away "What the fuck rock! You just been shot after hearing that fucker say those things and your not even gonna ask if it's true" she said as she stood up and turned to look at him.

Rock sighed "I know how much your past seems to hurt you-" he began. She cut him off.

"Ya if fucking does, but you were straight with me about that bitch and your unpleasant history now that fucker pops up, shoots you, and you tell me you love me after hearing him talk to you about me!" she said trying to get everything sorted in her confused state.

"Yes I was going to tell you after we had finished this job I guess I stuck to my promise to myself" he said smiling at little and the poor humour.

"Rock how the fuck can you sit there and be so fucking calm!?" she shouted now starting to get mad and not entirely sure why.

"I just am Revy" he said.

"Were you serious about what you said, do you really love me?" she asked her anger starting to drain.

Rock gave her a warm smile and nodded "I meant every word" he said.

Revy hung her head so he couldn't see her face. She felt new tears trying to surface.

"Why" she said.

Rock was about to ask what she meant when she ran headlong into him. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and slammed her head against his chest nearly knocking the breath out of him as they both fell onto the bed. Rock was surprised by her sudden move but judging from how tightly she was gripping him she was in need of comfort. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"Why are you the only one who looks at me that way?" she asked after a few minutes.

"What do you mean" he said.

Revy then lifted herself up by her hands, and Rock was shocked to see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You fucking know what I mean! Everyone knows I'm damaged goods I'm a killer and a thief. I've fucking nearly shot you more times then I can count and you still look at me like I'm still a woman and fucking tell me you love me" she sad her voice cracking slightly.

Rock stared up at her before he replied "I don't care about whatever's happened to you I realized I've loved you for a long time, it's how I feel you say your damaged good but I know somewhere under all that there's still a good side to you" he said.

Revy sat up and then shifted to sit next to him. She kicked off her boots then looked down at him. Rock stayed down as he could guess what was about to happen.

"You know I grew up on Mott Street right?" she asked looking away as she thought back.

Rock eyes widened "Revy you don't have to" he said. She put a hand up to stop him as he tried to sit up.

"Just shut the fuck up for now Rock. Now that you told me how you feel and after seeing that guy you have to hear this" She said.

"I was told my parents were both dead in some car accident when I was around 5 but I don't really remember that well. I lived in that shithole child welfare place for about 4 years. Then when I was nine I ran away. It was terrible dozens of other kids and all of us had no real bed or bathrooms or anything" she started her explanation, the tears in her eyes were not falling yet but it wouldn't take much of push for that.

"Even then I was quick to pick up survival skills. It a lot easier then most make it out to be in New York. One day a couple years later I was running from some fat ass cop who said he was gonna beat my brains out I got pulled out of the fire by this guy, Terry Buffalo" she said he hands clenched into fits holding some of the sheets.

Rock's eyes widened at the name

"He the brother of that Will Buffalo, he was in the army like his brother, but he got booted for their illegal dealings and other shady shit. Terry was the on caught and they covered each other's asses on it. He rented out a decent apartment on Mott Street and with all the money he had made in the service didn't need to work, he said he liked my spunk and told me I could crash with him. His place was alright I thought to myself, some drugs and porn but I'd seen worse"

She was breathing a bit heavily like she was trying to hold back a lot of emotions. On the inside she felt slightly good to be telling this to someone, especially the one person she cared for in this shitty world, but she was also afraid of what he may think of her when she was finished.

"The abuse didn't start till I was 12, he wasn't a dumb as I thought he was. He waited till he knew I was dependent on him for food and a place to sleep. He would hit me when I made him mad, he had a closet he would lock me in for hours but I put up with it, I was better then being in the gutter"

Rock eyes narrowed in anger at how badly everyone seemed to treat the woman he loved.

"Then when I was 13 I finally met Will, he had been out of the country on merc work or something. He and Terry were close watched each other's backs and shared all they had. He was quite pleased with what he called his brother's new pet said I was the spunkiest and prettiest thing he had ever seen" she said continued her story, out of the corner of her eye she saw rock's fist his knuckles were white like a sheet.

"He never tried anything he said he wanted to wait until I was more of a woman. After that Terry was out more instead of drinking or getting high. When he as gone I started stealing gun's from his stash and learning to shoot. For 3 more years that how it was, between the smacking and occasional lock up I would sneak out when I could to shoot I got pretty good and pretty fast since I guess I knew what was coming and I was my way of being strong and ready" after that she paused and looked down ready to get to the part she feared might Rock turn away from her.

"On day a few months after I had turned 16 I was practicing and they found me. Will thought it was cute but Terry was pissed I had been using up ammo. He hit me so had then I wasn't sure where I was until I was back at the apartment. Terry said he was gonna put one in both of my legs for being ungrateful bitch and taking advantage of his kindness but Will said he would replace the ammo. In exchange Will.. He…. He said he wanted to make a real woman out of me" she said as the tears finally started to slide down her cheeks.

Rock felt his blood starting to boil again but the sight of the tear on her cheek made his anger drain so fast he wasn't sure he had been angry in the first place. He could not believe it Revy was crying, he never thought she was not inhuman and couldn't cry but it was still something he didn't expect.

Revy's shoulders were trembling, "He did it right then. After Terry even decided he wanted compensation. I tried to fight back but I couldn't. After Will left to make the order for some ammo Terry went to get high saying if I was a good little pet he wouldn't hurt me too bad when he was ready again"

Her voice was starting to tremble as she neared the end.

"That was the day I made my first kill. I barely remember it. After the rape I felt just broken. I picked up one of his favourite revolvers, and put a pillow over him face while he was passed out. I shoot him twice in the face. I was so scared, mad, and just broken was all I could feel then. After I shot him I knew Will would be coming back and then I started thinking straight I stole all the money I could find, whatever clothes there was and a gun and I ran"

Tears were rolling down her face and falling onto her skirt she was looking up and out the window determined to finish.

"I didn't get far. The cops found me soon after. I got the shit beaten out of my by them since a couple were old buddies of Terry and Will. I spent the next two years in juvenile prison. When I was 18 I got out and after a year of survive on killing and stealing I had to get out of the city to avoid arrest again. I bribed some sailors on a freighter ship heading out to sea. That boat was then raided by a pirate ship. It was Dutch with some dumb fuck sailors he had hired for on and off work. I snuck aboard the boat while he was busy, ended up killing his two enforcers when they found me. Dutch then say I was a poor starved kid with a gun, clothes and about five bucks. He decided if I would replace his grunts he would give me their cut. Turns out the others he hired were planning to steal his boat. That was the first time we teamed up in a fight. After that he gave me half the money for the job and told me I could work for him if I wanted, he even gave me my new name when I told him I was called Rebecca" she said coming to the end of her story.

Rock sat up without her noticing. He was looking at with sorrow in his eyes.

"So now you know. I really am damaged goods Rock, you've been so good to me, but -" she was cut off when she felt Rock's arm come around her from behind he pulled her against him an kissed her neck.

"Didn't you hear me Revy? Your past doesn't matter to me, I still love you. You thought I wouldn't still want to be with you after telling me but you're wrong. The only difference now is that I will be the person in your life to make up for all that's been done to you. I'll never leave you Revy" he said whispered into her ear.

Revy turned in his arms and looked up at him with tears still going down her face, "Rock-" she started but her covered her mouth with his and held her close still.

She slowly put her own arms around his neck and returned with force. After a few minutes the tears stopped and she leaned back then rested her head against his chest "Rock you saying you love me is the one thing I've been waiting to hear for a long time, but I don't know if I can change what I am or even tell you the same" she said a little sadly.

"Dumbass, I don't expect you to change, and I know how you feel telling me doesn't matter" he said.

Revy smiled and closed her eyes, _so there is a place for me with him, _she thought as she looked back into his eyes and saw everything he said was the no shit truth.

She leaned forward to kiss him again. He met her halfway and the fell back together on the bed. When they landed Rock let out a painful groan.

Revy then sat up and saw her shoulder had hit his wound, "guess we can't have some fun just yet huh baby?" she said sounding a lot like herself again.

Rock made a face, just then both of their stomach's made loud growls. This caused them both to burst out laughing.

"I'll order something from room service and get us some drinks" Rock said sitting up.

Revy gave him a warm smile she only saved for him, "I'll go take a shower" she said getting up and started stripping her clothes.

She saw Rock was watching her with the phone in hand his gaze was filled with admiration and love nothing that made her feel unsafe or anything else bad. She smiled and looked over her shoulder

"Rock, thanks" she said.

He just smiled at her and she strolled into the bathroom.

"Hello room service" said a pleasant female voice when he called the lobby.

"Yes this room 313, I'd like to order a deep dish pepperoni and cheese pizza, and a bottle of Bacardi" he said in a similar tone.

"Yes sir will that be all?" the woman asked.

"Yes thank you" Rock replied then hung up.

Revy meanwhile let out a sigh of relief as the hot water hit her. She was partially still in the shitty mood from having to do back to that dark chapter of history, but she was also feeling a little relieved after having share this with her man. The fact he had said he loved her now multiple times was still new and pleasant to her. No one had ever been this good to her in her whole life.

She felt a pang of regret because she could not say the same to him. However she felt she was beginning to mend from those old wounds and maybe some day she could return those three little words. For now she was really happy to know he was still with her.

"That fucker is gonna pay for hurting you Rocky baby, we'll take him down" she said as let the warm water sink in.

When she walked back out wearing nothing but panties and a towel around her shoulder she saw Rock just closing the door. He had a tray with a large pizza on it, and was holding a bottle of Bacardi in his other hand.

"Fucking A now that's a Kodak picture" she said laughing at the face he made.

Rock then set the food and booze down on a table. He then took a seat in the only chair in the room and poor a glass for each of them.

Revy grinned and instead of sitting on the bed, she planted her firm fine ass in rock' lap and put her feet on the corner of the bed then leaned back in a slice of pizza in hand. Rock was a little surprised and rather liked her sudden move. He put on arm around her slender waist enjoying the feel on her muscular but warm body.

They enjoyed the sizzling pizza and some drinks. They also flicked over some TV, getting a laugh out of a news channel and Rock translating when it showed the story about Kageyama being arrested for illegal gun shipping.

A couple hours later Rock was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He figured the combination of the fast pace today along with the wound and no some food and drinks was fast catching up with him. His head began to drop back onto the chair.

Revy looked over her shoulder to see him start to fade. She grinned and shook her head. She then ran her hand down his thigh so slowly she felt the bodily reaction. He opened his eyes and looked down her fiendish grin.

"You thought I would try carrying your ass to bed?" she asked innocently

Rock made a face as Revy got up and retrieved a spare tank top for the night. Rock dropped his pants then staggered into the bed their guns weren't resting on.

As he got in Revy hit the lights and the TV then got into bed next to him. She snuggled up next him and rolled onto her side, she was a fan of sleeping on her side. Rock then followed suit and shifted so her back was resting against his chest and he put a protective arm around her waist.

Despite not having and "fun" Revy was actually in a really good mood as she dozed off. In way she did feel safe with Rock, in an emotional way he protected her.

She could now tell he was already dead to the world. She lay in bed next to him and simply smiled as her own lights went out.

**A/N: wow that was going fast at first then I hit a snail pace at the dark history moment. As I've said before I am a fan of dark tragedy but I like the whole light at then end of the tunnel symbolism as well as happy endings, not a Hollywood riding into the sunset kind of thing, but a happy ending nonetheless. I also hope you don't mind this chapter was a little shorter but I wanted to devote it to a Revy and Rock bonding moment as they become closer. Also as many, many of you have expressed your opinion's on the Colonel's future fate I assure you he will meet it. I would also like to take a moment to thanks other skilled authors such as JustmikeG22 for some suggestions which helped me get past chapters out fast as well as Jim1681 for his knowledge of guns.**

**Please R&R and I hope you all enjoy this little bonding chapter. Enjoy and Stay Tuned! : ).**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Return to Roanapur

Rock woke up to the sound of low speaking voices. His first instinct was to get up and go see who it was. Then he remembered why they were here in Japan. He could hear the voices coming from outside the hotel room door. He looked down at the sleeping Revy and saw she was still sound asleep and curled up next to him, _last night must have been more tiring for her otherwise she would already have a gun in her hand, _he thought as he got up. His right shoulder was still very sore and stiff but he could move it, slowly though.

He quietly walked over to the other bed and pulled out one of his guns. He knew it was full as he had emptied the semi empty clips after his little surgery and slipped fresh ones in, he had clearly picked up Revy's gun routine.

Pulling then slide back he held up the gun in his left hand, he didn't want to focus on his right since his shoulder was still sore. He edged closer to the door and listened in more closely on who was there. He then heard one very sarcastic voice speak

"So which one of you He-men is gonna knock?" Jane asked.

Rock made a face and turned around to walk back to the bed. He saw Revy was sitting up and turned to see him slipping his gun back into its home.

"Someone at the door" she said yawning sleepily.

Rock nodded "yep though for some reason they seem rather reluctant to knock, I wonder why?" he asked innocently.

Revy grinned devilishly "you got me there Rocky baby, think we should tell em to not get their panties in a twist and come in?" she asked in her own innocent voice.

Rock then chuckled evilly "I got a better idea" he said as he picked up the phone.

Revy raised an eyebrow then chuckled as well once she caught on.

Jane, Dutch and Benny were currently standing outside Rock and Revy's room. They had been standing there for about five minutes since none of them were sure about knocking on the door to wake either Rock or Revy.

Dutch figured that there may have been some serious talking and since there hadn't been any gun shots he figure Revy had been comforted by Rock.

"So?" Jane said since neither of them had moved at her previous question.

"You're the one hiding behind Benny why don't you do it?" Dutch asked in a smart ass tone.

"Because I know that gun nut has it in for me I'm not gonna get caught like a deer in the headlights" she said turning her nose up at the door.

Just then the door opened. The others all tensed hoping that they wouldn't see a pissed of room occupant with a gun pointing at them. Rock appeared in the door way, he was wearing his favoured jeans, black t-shirt and a dark blue open button up shirt, they could just barely see his guns beneath the dark blue shirt

"Oh hey guys I thought I heard voices, mourning" Rock said, he spoke as if he knew something they didn't.

Just then they heard the sound of wheels. Turning they saw a member of the hotel staff heading for them with a moving cart with some covered dishes. He stopped when he reached them then spoke a couple words in Japanese.

"He said excuse me" Rock said stepping aside. The others were not sure what to make of it so they shifted.

When he walked through Rock turned and signalled for the others to come in. They all walked in a found a surprising sight, as the employee turned to leave after dropping off the cart.

Revy was sitting in the chair in the room wearing her out of Roanapur attire she had her feet up on corner of one of the beds, the expressions on her face looked like she was straining to keep her composure.

"Take a fucking picture Rock it'll last longer" she said holding her sides while laugher at their expressions.

Rock then keeping a straight face uncovered two of the dishes of food he had ordered. He passed a plate of pancakes, toast, and sausage to Revy and sat on the corner of the bed with his plate.

"Oh we ordered some for you guys to" he said casually.

Jane and Benny both made identical faces. Dutch just shook his head. Revy set her plate down just in time to burst out laughing.

"Fuck you are a genius Rock this is fucking priceless" she said laughing away.

Rock just smiled innocently at his co-workers. Said friends just decided to shut up and each grab a plate.

"So what's the plan now boss?" Revy asked through a bite of pancakes, she was highly enjoying the food despite her favourite still being cold or hot pizza it wasn't bad to have more regular stuff now and then.

"Well we're gonna meet Balalaika in about an hour and a half from now. She says we'll get back to Roanapur until she needs us again. Were also getting some pretty good payment for this little trip" he said as he took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Yes I should get shot more often" Rock deadpanned.

Revy snorted at his rather dumb but good joke.

Dutch sipped his coffee "well we did get a pretty good bonus because of that" he mused.

Rock made a face that was almost Revy like in its way of saying, _no fucking way._

Dutch was again thankful for his early life choice in shades as it gave him the option to look discreetly at Revy to try and see how she was feeling right now. It hadn't taken much to put two and two together on the history between her and that Colonel that Rock Had met. He saw the brief fear that had shone in her eyes as he had shot Rock, and from spooked Benny seemed at Rock's anger this guy was definitely a target for some heavy demonic energy.

He was concerned as a employer with a business to think of but his crew had become his family and he knew that this was something Rock and Revy would face together and the fact they were together now made him actually feel hope on the matter, there was still something in the back of his mind that had been born from those times on the battlefield in Vietnam, this feeling told him that this Colonel was going to have some nasty surprise in store if they weren't careful.

Soon after they all finished their food and tossed the plates and cups onto the rolling table and pushed it out into the hall for room service to collect.

"Well we better get going Balalaika asked us to be at the airstrip in about 45 minutes from now" Dutch said as he stood up.

Benny and Jane followed suit. Rock and Revy each grabbed their guns and slipped them on then rock grabbed his and Revy's bag and followed the others out the door.

He had just closed the door when he felt warmth enter his hand. He looked down and saw Revy's gloved hand squeezing his. Looking up he saw she was look off to the left towards some windows and they walked behind the others. Rock smiled as he knew she was trying in her own way of saying thank you, and to opening up to him a little more. He found the effort meant a lot.

Soon enough they were headed off towards the air strip. Dutch, Benny, and Jane took one taxi while Rock and Revy rode in the next one they hailed. They would be meeting with Balalaika then heading back home until the next part of this cluster fuck situation they were in began.

Rock noticed Revy seemed pre occupied, she was looking out the window with one leg over the other and her hand placed on her lap and appeared to look like she was about to go to a funeral. Rock took all these signs as meaning she knew there would be some questions to answer concerning Colonel Buffalo. He knew Revy was a fearless woman and held nothing but anger for the bastard who had so hurt the woman he loved, but he knew this was difficult for her no matter how tough she had become over the years.

Rock fished out his pack of cigarettes, he popped two into his mouth, lit them both, and passed one over to Revy who seemed to come out of her little day dream and took with a slight grin.

"I can talk to her for you if you don't want to be disturbed until we get back" he said casually. He knew speaking in English was fine their taxi driver never even blinked at the words.

Revy still had her head turned away so it hid her smile, if Rock was good at one thing it was being him, the level of how much he cared for her never ceased to amaze.

Revy shifted in her seat to lean against Rock as she took a drag, "its no big deal I'll tell her what I know about that fucker, then we can get back and you buy the first round at the Flag hopefully we can get some damn down time" she said in a tone she only seemed to use around him.

Rock smiled slightly "it's a deal" he said.

"Hey Rock?" She asked

"Ya" Rock said.

"I know I'm no fucking good at this thank you bullshit, but I just wanted to say… you know for taking that bullet for me… for telling me about how you feel and for last night…" she said with a tone that made Rock think of a little kid trying to define a difficult word.

"Only for your Revy" he said.

"Tell Dutch, Benn, or Eda about this" she began in a slightly playful tone sounding a lot like herself

"I'll be taking cold showers for the rest of my life?" Rock guessed with humour in his voice.

"Hmm that could work" she said laughing.

For a few minutes they sat silently then Revy remembered something that had occurred to her in the time she had started this thing with Rock.

"Rock when we started this thing, you ever think about where we might be going?" she asked. It was in her casual tone but Rock was still surprised by the question.

Rock took a drag before he spoke "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know, some fucking dump someplace, brats, or getting hitched that kind of package" she said looking up at him.

For a second she saw something in his eyes that told her the answer before he replied.

"I'd be lying if I said no. The thought of having a family with you does sound nice but I don't see us taking a couple kids to a day care center in Roanapur especially if they inherit your skills the other kids would be in real trouble" he said joking slightly.

Revy grinned at the thought of some mini version of her with a cutlass in hand, "ya that would be fucking hilarious" she said.

"Any reason you're asking?" Rock asked, the though suddenly came to him that she might have a reason for asking.

Revy snuffed out her cigarette into the tray between them, "well it's just what we got is great I won't deny that but I dunno what I could really offer you in that kind of life I'm not the fucking mommy type ya know" she said.

Rock looked at her he heard something between the lines there "it's not just that is it" he said

Revy snorted "Fucking hit the nail on the head there Rocky baby. Your right, when I was first sent to prison I had to have a complete physical check up since I didn't have a recently updated medical file. They told me the fucking pipes down there are kinda narrow for a shot at squeezing out kids. I figured after you told me you loved me you should hear that as well" she said.

Rock sighed, it was one of slight sorrow but for what it was hard to tell "I love you Revy that's not gonna chance I just want you to be happy and that's all that matters to me" he said.

Revy smiled to herself, she could not return those words yet but she felt a kind of warmth inside that only he could bring out, _It's a fucking start_, she thought and settled more comfortably into his side for the rest of the ride.

About half an hour later they arrived at the airstrip and found the others waiting for them. Balalaika was standing next to her limo along with Boris and Dutch and was talking with them.

"Ah Rock, Two-hands good of your to join us we are ready to leave now" she said turning and heading towards the private jet.

The others followed behind her and soon enough they had taken off. Rock and Revy were again sitting in the back this time next to a window. Balalaika joined them shortly sitting in the seat on the edge of the isle and turning to look at them.

"I hope you are not overly shaken by the appearance of this Colonel Buffalo Two hands" Balalaika said, whether or not she was trying to tease Revy was hard to tell.

"Whatever Sis, he's a fucking dead man when I see him next time" she said in her normal tone.

"Good to hear I would imagine so after injuring your dear partner" Balalaika said this time clearly teasing.

Revy turned to her and made a face "Fucking right only person who gets to shoot Rock here is me when he fucks up" Revy said in an irritated tone.

Despite the unusual words Rock smiled at her compliment, it was her way of being protective.

"Is there any other information you could provide on this Colonel Buffalo?" She asked.

Revy's eyes shifted to Rock for a second before answering "not much from what I said yesterday. His unit is loyal to him, but their all ex-army fuckers who were in on his illegal dealings and his assassination missions. Last I knew there were just smaller then your unit sis, but they could give you guys some trouble if they get lucky" She said.

"I see. I won't pry into the past here but I assume his reasons for providing assistance to Yuri are to get to you?" she asked.

Revy nodded. Rock noticed her hands clenched slightly and he put a hand over one of them to remind her he was here.

"Thank you Revy. We already have some other information waiting for us when we get back to Roanapur. Chang will be contacting us and we will move from there.

Rock and Revy then both settled back to enjoy the ride back to Roanapur.

"Hey Rock what's the date today?" Revy asked turning slightly to look at him.

Rock raised an eyebrow "um it's the 29th of September I think why do you ask?" he asked in response.

Revy grinned slightly "well you said your gonna hit 24 in October we gotta fucking do something since you did something for me, so what day is it" she said.

Rock turned red slightly at Revy's sudden announcement "well it's the 6th but, that's alright Revy you don't-" he began but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't fucking start were gonna do something, we'll have a fucking great party at the Yellow Flag and then Rocky Baby you getting one hell of a night" she with a hungry look in her eyes.

Rock saw it and his own hunger kicked in. Revy certainly did bring out a side in him that was quite wild when they were together in bed, "I like the sound of that Revy" he said leaning forward and kissing her.

Revy returned with full force, after a moment they leaned back "always wanted to try out the mile-high club" she said licking her lips.

Rock was partially trying to fight the urge. Saying no to Revy was a near impossible, and potentially life threatening idea. He wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms since he was not able to last night like they both wanted to. He looked up saw Dutch was already out cold, Benny was on his laptop with Jane doing whatever it was hackers do, and Balalaika was deeply engrossed in a conversation with her subordinates at the front of the plane.

"Let's go" he said in a husky voice as Revy's hands began a little teasing work to help his thinking process, he took Revy's hand and they made their way down to the rear of the plane where the bathroom stall was located. At this point neither of them really cared who knew.

The bathroom was just the right size for them to squeeze into and for one person to bend over if need be, for their situation at least. The minute the door was closed Revy and Rock were all over each other.

Revy had her arms around his neck, while they were making out with force, their tongues doing a wrestling tribute. Rock's hands were getting revenge for the early teasing as one took her breast in hand for some rough work while his other slipped into her skirt and tights to perform some tender ministrations.

Revy let out a muffled moan as their lips were still locked. She then finally managed to get his belt undone and dropped his pants while Rock was still playfully teasing her.

Revy then broke away and snuck her fingers into his hair tugging sharply. It hurt but also spurred Rock on as she licked her lips to say she was ready. Rock then leaned back and sat down on the toilet. Revy meanwhile turned around and unclasped her skirt and let it fall as she then proceeded to lower her tights revealing her fine specimen to her lover.

As soon as they were lowered Revy felt Rock's hands on her hands pulling her closer, _god damn he gets me so fucking turned on, _Revy thought as the slipped her panties down and leaned back and spread her legs as she lowered herself down slowly. Rock kept his hands on her hips until she was resting just above him. Then with a quick motion she thrust down making her nearly scream out in pleasure, but she managed to bit on her lip in time to keep from shouting Rock's name.

Rock also had to avoid yelling out as well. They stayed like that for a few seconds adjusting to the slightly different position. Then Revy rolled her hips as Rock began to buck his hips thrusting into her warm entrance with a slow but hard pace.

"Ah fuck this is good" Revy breathed. She had to say something otherwise she would go crazy.

"Revy" Rock whispered as his arms went around her, one going back to breast while the other wrapper around her slim, muscular waist and kept her steady while she rode him. One of Revy's hands grabbed the metal bar next to the toilet meant to help people get up while the rested on Rock's leg to help her maintain the downward thrust of her hips.

They kept their pace for about another five minutes until they both felt the pressure beginning to build and soon enough they both climaxed but managed to still keep from uttering overly loud screams of pleasure. They were willing to bet the others may have noticed and guessed what they were up to.

"Sis is gonna bitch" Revy said jokingly between deep breaths.

"Hey I'm the one who got shot and we couldn't take care of this in our room so this is the compromise" he replied in a Revy like tone.

Revy nearly burst out laughing at his words. They both got cleaned up and dressed them discreetly walked back to their seats. Amazingly none of the others passengers looked as though they knew anything was amiss.

"How's your shoulder doing?" Revy asked as they both sat back down.

Rock looked surprised "shit I almost forgot about it. The pain's gone even the stiffness mostly" he said.

Revy grinning "I knew it, fucking makes for better medicine then any pain killers" she said.

Rock smiled "only with you Revy" he said warmly as he put an arm around her.

Revy blushed slightly at his words "ah fuck you always gotta do that Rock never have anything to say back" she said in an embarrassed tone.

"That's alright Revy I know how you feel and that's what matters, it is what I love about you" he said sincerely.

Revy smiled genuinely, a smile that only he ever saw, "Someday Rock I'll be able to say it" she whispered.

"I know" he said.

They both fell asleep then for the remainder of the ride back to Roanapur. Fortunately neither the Kapitan nor the others had to disturb them

They both woke up just as they could feel the plane touching ground. Rock sat up with a slight groan as he felt a little sore again in his shoulder, but it was manageable.

Revy stood up and grabbed the bag with their clothes, and guns inside. Normally it took a lot to get her to help out but Rock, as many would assume, was the exception to that rule.

"Doing alright partner?" she asked with a touch of concern in her voice.

Rock smiled "think we might have over done it but never better" he said winking to his girl.

Revy grinned and led the way out to the stairs off the plane.

As the group disembarked they heard a cheery voice call up to them.

"It's a good thing I got here before you could unpack" Chang said standing at the foot of the stairs.

He wore his rational attire and was flanked by a couple body guards. He was grinning up at Balalaika, rumours circulated that their relationship involved pleasure as well as business.

"Chang so good to have you back I take it you have some information for us?" Balalaika asked in a playful tone.

"Indeed I would suggest turning around were heading to the states" he said in a matter of fact voice.

"What the fuck? We just got of this plane after a long ass flight" Revy said in an annoyed tone.

Chang smiled "so nice to see you as well Revy how have you been" he said in warm tone.

Revy rolled her eyes, Chang was difficult to stay mad at "can't complain Boss Chang so why the hell are we going to the fucking states?' she asked.

"Why for a special party I hope you have a nice dress somewhere Revy" he said jokingly.

Balalaika chuckled "as amusing as a sight like that would be Chang I would like to know what you are talking about" she said.

"There's a party going on that we might be interested in attending a few senators and other suits are gonna be there, along with some high class members of the Verrocchio family, and some other special people we would like to meet" he said.

"No offence Chang my man, but could you elaborate a little more?" Dutch asked. He was rubbing his head as his hang over from his drinking was kicking in. It was the price he paid for getting hammered to deal with flying.

Chang grinned then turned to one of his men who produced a plastic tray with cups of coffee on them "I'm sure this is what you could call service Dutch" he joked referring to a previous meeting where he had poked at Dutch for not having any coffee ready.

"Very funny, now get to the point" Dutch said taking the cup.

"Well since you asked so nicely. Our unknown sponsor in Japan has a few of his pocket change suit wearers attending this party and I thought we might attend to mingle and politely have them join us later. We could also make it clear to the Verrocchio members not to screw around with us if they want to avoid the coming bloodbath" Chang explained.

Balalaika nodded listening intently "I take it you've already secured an invitation?" she asked.

"You know me too well Miss Balalaika, yes I managed to get myself into this little event. If you're all ready we can have your jets re-fuelled and we can be off within the hour since the party is in about three days" Chang explained.

Balalaika turned to Dutch and the others "if your up to it Dutch I would like to have you come along, Chang will of course tack on some additional payment to the one I already owe you" she said.

Dutch nodded "we'd be happy to come along as well since we want nothing better then to get some licks in on the fuckers who are trying to take us all out" he said.

"Hey boss man where in the states are we going?" Revy asked.

"New York city I'm afraid that won't be a problem I trust?" Chang asked. He knew something of her history in New York and had gathered some information on Colonel Buffalo, that couple with what Balalaika had told him painted a very grim picture.

Revy's eyes narrowed at the mention of the city then she looked over at Rock and discreetly took his hand "no it's fine"

Chang nodded and gave her a sombre look "there is the chance we may encounter a certain Colonel in our time there but that just means we take out more of the worker bees before getting to the queen" he said as some men approached to re fuel the two jets.

Revy did not make any obvious reactions to the news of another possible encounter with Colonel Buffalo. However two people in the crowd did take the brief flicker in her eyes as a sign that something was not right, Rock and Chang were worried.

About an hour later they were taking off, again. This time however it was going to be a much longer flight, something in the vicinity of 20 hours and for obvious reasons Revy said she wanted to get some sleep so she popped a pill and was out of it soon. She did however mention to Rock that they would salvage something of a little party for him later on.

"Your quite the ladies man so I hear Rock" Chang said looking down from where he stood in the isle, he looked first to the peaceful sleeping form of Roanapur's finest gunslinger then to her lover, partner, and fellow gunman.

"Well I try Mr. Chang I can honestly say I love her and want to be with her" he said suddenly realizing he had told someone else aside from his Revy about his real feelings.

Chang gave an almost fatherly smile and patted him on the shoulder "no need to worry Rock my friend I won't tell anyone till you and sleeping beauty over there are ready. However I would like to speak with you if possible?" he asked gesturing to the a couple seats next to them.

Rock raised an eyebrow then nodded and shifted to the other side of the isle to sit next to the head of the triads.

"What did you want to speak to me about Mr. Chang?" Rock asked calmly.

"Well first Rock you can drop the formality considering your status with Revy I think of your as family know" he said with a smile

"You mean she is related to you?" Rock asked astonished

Chang chuckled "Not really, I told her that I was something like a second cousin when I offered to pay her this one time years ago with lessons on using two guns. Truth is I'm just a bit of a softie for the kid. I hear she's been passing on said skills to you now" he said.

Rock realized what he meant and reached into his shirt, he had slipped his guns on earlier and forgotten to pack them away again. He passed one of his guns over.

Chang examined it with a skilled eye and snorted "Rock I must say you never cease to amaze, Beretta M92 FS customized just like Revy's and black stainless steel I must say quite an impressive choice, and to find you carrying two of them" he said chuckling again as he passed the gun back.

"I've heard a bit about your exploits with those beauties. I gotta say speaking from a man who used to be in a profession of protecting others I admire your choices.

"Thank you" Rock said a little nervously. Despite having a friendly demeanour for someone in his position he knew Chang was as much the same as Balalaika when it came down to it and during the last incident involving Roberta he was concerned about his feelings at the moment.

Chang guessed his thoughts "its water under the bridge Rock I thought I made that clear. The actual reason I wanted to speak with you was concerning Revy and that Colonel" he said his tone becoming grim.

Rock's hand's clenched and Chang saw a couple knuckles going white "I see Revy must have told you. I won't ask for any facts I'm not already familiar with as I would not ask you to betray her trust I just wanted to tell you to be careful with her around that rather disgusting man" he said.

"What do you mean?" Rock asked his full attention now on Chang since his tone spoke of danger for the woman he loved.

"One thing I was quite proficient at during my years as a lawman was out training on psychology. I know enough about the story between those two to know Will Buffalo is the only man who could make Revy act sloppy. I know Revy may be a fiery tempered woman but she is also very cunning and smart but this guy has a mental choke hold on her and with the right prodding she may act way to recklessly around him" he warned.

Rock was quite for a few moments after listening to Chang's words. Chang watched him carefully and he saw two things in his eyes, one was flicker of something that was clearly the side Revy had awakened within him the one that made him as dangerous as anyone on this plane, and he also saw his eyes shift to the sleeping woman next to them and in them was something much warmer and sincere. That was all the Chang needed to see to know to put him at ease.

He stood up and walked into the isle "you know Rock it's funny all this time it would have looked like Revy was the one doing the protecting but I think it fact you have been doing some protection work yourself" he said with a smile.

Rock looked up at him confused for a minute then realization dawned on his face "Thank you Dai-lo" he said using the title with respect in his voice.

"Don't mention it kid, especially for when we get there Miss Revy is not gonna like the next part of the plan and I'm not interested in getting on her bad side after being out of the field this much" he said sarcastically as he want back to his seat up front next to Balalaika.

Rock got up and took his seat next to Revy. He looked over at her while she slept. She looked so peaceful like when they were in bed together. He had realized what Chang had meant about how he protected Revy, _all her life she's had to survive alone in many ways, but I gonna change that I picked up this gun for a reason Revy you can survive but with me from now on_, he thought as he smiled lovingly at her and put an arm around her.

Revy shifted slightly in her sleep and her head was now resting on his shoulder "Rock… dip shit…. not now I'm tired" she mumbled in her sleep.

Rock nearly laughed at what ever she might be dreaming. Whatever was waiting in New York they had their guns and their smarts which would be enough. At least he hoped.

**A/N: my apologies for the extended delay in updating, I've been a bit swamped with writers block, and being a little mentally shot from my previous chapters. Add in a little real life stuff there and were cooking. Anyway this chapter is a bit on the short and sweet side as I am building up to my next event, hopefully I will be able to update again within the week and if not next chapter then the one after you will see the demise of a character I now you have all been waiting for, we shall also being seeing Rock going into the dark side again but I hope my reason make it seem justified. **

**I would also like to give my thanks once again to Jim1681 for his help and inspirations from his previous work. I look forward to your Reviews and this chapter and hoped you liked the little lemon scene I threw in for a nice laugh. Enjoy and Stay Tuned! : ).**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Party Crashers

"Rock! Where's my cutlass I'm gonna shoot that fucking smart ass!" Revy's yelling voice came through the door in clear uncensored anger.

"Sounds like she's taking it well" Benny said while staying away from the door in case bullets tore through it. Jane was hiding behind him

Dutch then knocked on the door and called in "Rock everything ok in there?"

There was a sound of something being thrown against the door causing them to duck then the door opened and Rock's face appeared with a somewhat strained smile on it.

"Hey Dutch I think I'm making some progress tell Chang to send her down" he said calmly as they heard Revy make another angry outburst and the sound of a gun being cocked reached their ears. Rock then disappeared back inside the room.

Dutch Benny and Jane then headed for the elevator they were on the second last floor which afforded them a lot of privacy, especially for someone of Revy's rather strong temper. Chang and Balalaika were on the top floor along with some other associates.

They had arrived in New York yesterday evening and had checked into the very nice hotel, it was the Mandarin Oriental which turned out to be an old favourite of Chang's and Revy's who had heard a lot about it while living on the streets. Chang had already booked the last two floors of for them to stay at.

After that had arrived and gotten settled Chang went into detail of his plan for the evening. He was going to be attending a party at the Wyndham as a representative of the triads face company to talk shop with the other suits who would hopefully be able to give them some credible information on the location of Yuri and his still unknown Japanese sponsor. Balalaika at first wanted to join him but he reminded her that even these boot licking cheque singing pawns would be able to make her in the crowd.

It was then assumed he would be going with his first lieutenant and best assassin Shenhua. However she was not the best choice due to her difficulty in speaking English and he needed someone whose appearance would be able to keep the wits of the other businessmen distracted while he extracted information.

"For that I was thinking you would accompany me to this party Revy" Chang with a tone that said he was half amused and half deathly afraid.

"What?" Rock said shocked.

"What?!" Revy nearly shouted in a similar tone as her man standing next to her.

"Oh shit" Dutch mumbled as he knew this was not going to be pretty.

"It's nothing to worry about Revy we'll only be there for a few hours" Chang said reassuring her

"Fucking great now I'm the fucking show piece for a bunch of fat ugly cock suckers to start at while you play private eye" Revy grumbled.

"Mr. Chang are there any others going with you?" Rock asked. Though he spoke in a calm voice many realized he was speaking from his Revy side as he was not overly happy with Revy going to some place to be stared at and possible pawed at by other men but the fact that she would obviously not be able to go in armed to protect herself.

Chang picked up on what he really meant "as a matter of fact I was gonna to ask you to come along as well Rock. I was planning on bring a body guard for myself but can think of no one better as Ms. Revy's bodyguard" he said with a grin.

Revy and Rock both seemed to calm down slightly as that. Revy would never admit it openly but knowing Rock was nearby and would be able to jump in if things go ugly made her feel better about going through with this.

"Ah fuck it. Alright I'll do it" she said.

Chang nodded and then said she could head back down to her room to get changed.

At first the impact of the phrase get changed did not matter much to Revy until she and Rock got to their room and saw the dress. It was a red Cheongsam that was modified slightly for specifics of Revy's job. The dress had a long slit up the side that would certainly show plenty of leg and it had another open slit at the front shaped like a diamond in the center of the chest area to give a nice display of Revy's twins, not the guns though, and it was held up by a clasp at the back of the neck. Chang had also though ahead about Revy's tattoo and had added ad white jacket similar to the one Shenhua wore this one however was made of silk.

At the sight of the dress both Revy immediately lost her temper as she could not believe she was going to parade around in a basic hooker outfit "like that god damn chinglish bitch" as she shouted.

It was at this point that Rock had finished telling Dutch to have Chang send down Shenhua so she could help Revy get ready, he knew she was not overly proficient add this kind of thing.

"Rock if Dutch, Benny, or any of those assholes try to get a fucking picture of me in this fucking dress you promise me you will shoot them or at least the fucking camera got it!" she said in a not quite yelling but still irritated tone.

"Deal" Rock said.

There was a knock at the door and someone called "Twinkie, you here? Boss Chang send me to help you get all ready for party tonight yes" said a thickly Asian accented voice in broken English.

"Ya let's just hurry the fuck up and get this over with Chinglish" Revy called back.

The door open and in strolled Shenhua. She was a tall lithe woman, she had long black hair which she wore in a long ponytail and had one large bang at the front slightly covering one side of her face. She wore her favoured outfit. A red Qipao dress, with a white waist length jacket. As usual she was touching up her make up as she strolled into the room. She was not wearing her throwing knifes at her thighs, but Rock was certain she had her Kukri knives on her somewhere.

"Oh and Dumbass here to I no see you in long while" she said using her nickname for Rock when they had first met, during his rescue.

"Nice to see you two Shenhua" Rock deadpanned as he turned to leave the room to give them some privacy.

"I'll be right outside" he said looking at Revy over his shoulder.

Revy gave him a quick smile and Shenhua was surprised by what she saw.

"Now this interesting. You and Dumbass together now yes? I owe now money to Chang on bed I lose" she said as she walked forward hiding a grin.

"Oh fuck off" Revy said.

"Him you good together very true. I hear others say most fucked up thing they see but working still" she said jokingly.

Revy growled in annoyance as she knew Rock had taken her cutlasses away. In fact she had asked him to in case she did something stupid. However now she wished she could do one stupid thing to make herself feel better.

Revy then stood up from the bed and walked to where her dress was hanging "alright how do I do this?" she asked just accepting defeat.

Out in the hall Rock was leaning against a wall with a small table next to him. He was giving his guns a quick wipe down, he figured he might as well be prepared for anything this evening though he hoped to avoid violence when his girl was not wearing her "boys".

He slipped his own guns inside the tuxedo he would be wearing to the party. If everything went alright his job would be simple, he would walk Chang and Revy to the hall where the party was being held then he would have to wait in a nearby room with all the other "attendants" until the boss was ready to leave. Rock had at first asked for an earpiece to keep in touch but Chang had said they couldn't risk it.

"Hey Rock, Revy shoot anyone yet?" a voice called from down the hall.

Rock turned to see Dutch walking towards him wearing the clothes he had worn in Japan.

Rock smiled then opened his jacket to show he was wearing Revy's cutlasses on side holsters. Revy had agreed, after a lot of negotiation, to relinquish her guns for the evening but she made rock swear not to let them out of his sight so he had borrowed a couple holsters from the triads and was now walking around essentially with four guns, if things turned ugly he would be able to give them to Revy but he had only two extra clips for his guns since he they couldn't risk anything more.

"Damn I never thought I would see this kind of day" Dutch said jokingly

"Oh what detail about this day are your talking about specifically, me wearing four guns, Revy in a dress, or me as the bodyguard?" Rock asked.

Dutch laughed "well those are all good options but I would say the little errand you had me run today tops them all" he said as he passed something to Rock.

Rock took it and slipped it into his pocket with a smile "Think she'll kill me if I ask?" Rock asked casually.

Dutch light up a smoke "hard to say, I think she'll be happy Rock I just hope this doesn't mean you'll be quitting I don't know anyone else who can multiply past the times two tables other the you" he said giving Rock and friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Are you kidding where else could I find a nicer job then Lagoon" Rock said going with the joke.

It was then Benny and Jane arrived both of them holding cameras and waiting. Chang and Balalaika then arrived after getting off the elevator, even Chang was holding a camera. He was also wearing a slightly finer version of his business suit for the party.

When they all came to stand in front of the door Rock sighed then pulled on one of his guns and pulled back the slide "sorry everyone no pictures, I promised Revy" he said in a mock warning.

Chang made a face then tossed his into the trash bin next to him. Balalaika chuckled as Benny and Jane also tossed their own camera's away as well as they were not sure what to fear, either Rock firing or Revy's mood if they got a picture.

Just then the door opened and Shenhua walked out with none apparent injuries surprisingly enough. She didn't say anything just took the 5 grand from Chang and headed for the elevator.

"Rock is anyone holding cameras?" Revy called out from inside.

Rock snorted "nope were good Revy I got em covered" he said staring intently at the door.

Revy then walked out "alright let me make this fucking clear, anyone who's eyes get's lower then my neck other then Rock is gonna get a bullet between their fucking eyes" she said to the mostly stunned crowd.

The dress seemed to be a tight fit but in fact it fit her curves quite nicely. The white jacket did its job to hide her tattoo quite nicely and she was wearing her hair down and loose which suited the outfit perfectly. She did not have much make up on, is was easy to guess why, but Revy was the kind of girl who's allure did not need make up at least from Rock's point of view. He breasts could be seen partially from the opening in the center of her chest, and the slit did certainly show of a lot of well toned leg.

Revy made a face at seeing everyone in the hall "why the fuck are you all here?" she asked annoyed.

"You honestly didn't think we would miss this sight now did you two-hands. Do try to have fun now" she said as she headed off back to her room.

Chang then turned as well "I'll be waiting downstairs in the limo try not to take to long wouldn't want to miss our date" he said jokingly and ran into the elevator before Revy and even Rock could react.

Dutch, Benny, and Jane then made good on their own getaway as they did not want face Revy's wrath.

That left just Rock standing in front of her with a star struck look on his face. Revy raised an eyebrow then walked up and flicked him on the forehead to snap him out of it. She then seemed to get nervous as he was the only person here, or anywhere for that matter, whose opinion she cared about concerning how she looked.

"Alright lets here it, be fucking honest I look like a complete fucking idiot" she said.

Rock then surprised her by giving a warm smile and walking up to put his arms around her and kiss her. Revy was surprised then just put her arms around his neck and returned the favour.

Rock however managed to remember they did have a job to do tonight so before anything that wasn't fixable happened.

"You look amazing Revy" he said sincerely.

Revy turned a little red "ah fuck why did ya say that Rock I got nothing here" she said.

Rock chuckled "maybe we can keep that when were done go out on a real date" Rock suggested.

Revy snorted "maybe, we better get going I wanna get this fucking thing over with I'm already pissed about all those fuckers that are gonna be staring at me like some fucking show prize" she said.

She turned to go but Rock held her hand and stopped.

"Revy wait there was..um something I wanted to..well" he said stammering a little on what he was trying to say

Revy was confused, Rock was not normally like this, and whatever it was making him get so worked up must be big.

"Come on Rock stop beating around the fucking bush what's up?" she asked walking up to him and looking up at him.

Rock took a deep breath and then reached into his pocket. He then took Revy's hand and placed a ring in it. It wasn't very ostentatious or anything like that, it was a simple silver band with a few gems on it, on closer inspection it turned out there was a ruby, sapphire, and emerald laid in tougher.

Revy could not believe what she was holding, turning the ring slightly she noticed an engraving on the inside band. Moving almost mechanically she turned it to read the inside which said, _Revy & Rock, love always._

Revy looked up with a look of surprised shock to see Rock grinning like an idiot with about ten different shades of red on his face.

"Rock is this, what I fucking think it is? Did you just pop the question on me?" she asked after a few minutes of stunned silence.

Rock seemed to have trouble forming words then took a deep breath "Yes that's what it is Revy. I gotta admit I was surprised myself when I made the decisions but all I know is I love you and want to be with you as long as we can be together" he said with a warm smile.

Revy turned her face to the floor to hide her expressions. She was not sure what she was feeling, _Rock just asked me to marry him, is he fucking out of his mind, wait why do I feel so happy about this? Sure I really care about and being with him in bed is out of this world but do I love him and want to marry him? I gotta fucking think this through, _was her train of thought before she could look up at him again, she felt a slight pang of regret when she saw his eyes, there was love and a slight fear in them depending on her answer.

"Rock I don't know what the fuck to say here I mean holy shit this is the kindest thing you've done for me I just can't believe it. Do you really want me as your fucking wife?" she asked.

Rock could have burst out laughing, even when it was just them she never stopped being the Revy he loved, "yes I do Revy. I know this probably not the best time and I know your still finding your feelings and all but there's no rush if you want you can just wear it as a present for now" he suggested.

Revy looked down at the ring again and back up at Rock then gave him a grin "ah what the fuck" she said putting the ring on and really enjoying how it felt on her finger.

"So is that a yes?" Rock asked slightly surprised.

Revy then walked up to, him slowly and got very close. She slowly sensually put her arms around his neck and brought her lips to within inches of his.

"Fucking A" she whispered in a sultry teasing voice then pulled back from him leaving Rock with a flustered look on his face.

"I was hoping this might help cheer you up since I know this kinda job wasn't sitting well with you" Rock said as they turned to walk to the elevator.

Revy hid a smile "well your fucking did it Rock. I'm still kinda stunned here but this does mean a lot to me. Just fucking hope this doesn't take long since I was about ready to drag your ass back into out room to celebrate" she complained.

Rock grinned hungrily then put his arm around her waist as they got into the elevator and hit the lobby button.

"Does anyone else know?" Revy asked.

Rock smiled. He knew she asked for good reason, just in her own way, "I asked Dutch to pick up the ring for me but I made him promise not to say a thing till we were ready" he said as he made some minor adjustments to his rather fancy black suit and dark blue dress shirt the he wore along with a classy pair or black dress pants, a decent outfit for a well paid bodyguard.

Revy eyed Rock up and down "damn baby you looking good in that suit better be ready for tonight" she said leaning into him

Rock chuckled at her hint "wouldn't miss it for the world" he said with a hunger like tone that made Revy very turned on.

They were half way down to the lobby when Rock spoke "be careful tonight Revy" he said in an earnest voice.

Revy looked at him and nodded in understanding "I will Rock, I know you'll have my back out there partner" she said simply.

They both knew that this job had a lot of risks to it. Neither Chang nor Revy was able to carry any guns in with them and if they brought more bodyguards then just Rock that would raise suspicion. Despite that if anything was to happen it would be difficult for Rock to get to Revy quickly due to their minimal ability to reach each other during the party. Rock knew he would not let a single person hurt the woman he wanted to be his wife someday.

"If anything happens I'll be sure to get your boys to you" Rock said with a smile.

"You always treat me so fucking good" Revy said laughing as the doors opened.

Chang stood nearby along with many other guests and staff members going about business as usual.

Rock, with great reluctance, moved away from Revy to assume the stance of bodyguard and not boyfriend. Revy also frowned at the space as she would have preferred going to this party with Rock. The thought that she was acting as Chang's date and going to be a set of nice tits, and a tight ass for the businessmen to stare at while Chang did his thing made her skin crawl.

"Ready to go?" Chang asked as they approached. His trained eyes did notice the ring his best student was now wearing, _I owe Balalaika dinner now it seems she owes me one who would have thought Rock really is that crazy._

"Lets just this shit over with" Revy complained as she took a small purse she was meant to carry for appearances sake.

Chang nodded then took his place next to Revy, he did not risk taking her arm or hand for fear of not just Revy but their "guard" after the little secret he had just learned.

They walked out onto the street and into the limo that was waiting for them. Rock was able to hold open the door and help Revy inside and share a brief look and smile.

The ride to the Wyndham was relatively quite as both Rock and Revy were thinking about the change in their relationship. Their thoughts were fairly similar as now they thought each thought of the other as a fiancée. Rock was happy and excited and the idea, and so was Revy she also felt a pang of rare fear as this was letting Rock get a step closer then anyone had ever gotten in her life but Rock had not disappointed her yet and despite the suddenness of it she figured in their line of work is wasn't a bad idea, _Eda is gonna fucking go ballistic when she hears this, _she thought dismally as she took Rock's hand while they were in mid drive.

.

Chang noted these signs and was genuinely pleased by them. He had not lied when he said he held a soft spot for Revy. She was like the niece he never had. He did however fear for them as like anyone in this line of work who held someone in their heart someday a big obstacle came along and could often be the thing that destroys something as nice as two people trying to have a little happiness in this sea of shit, blood, and bullets they were all trying to stay afloat on.

Twenty minutes later they arrived. Chang got out first and as Rock was edging to the door Revy grabbed him and pulled him in for a quick, but heavy kiss.

When she let him go she grinned at the dazed look on his face "now that was great, but what was that for?" he asked regaining his composure slowly.

"For being you ya dumbass. That was also an appetizer wait till tonight for the main course, I'm really gonna be in need of a good lay tonight baby" she whispered into his ear before getting out of the car.

Rock smiled happily thinking that maybe for once they might get an un-fucked up evening.

**

Across the street two rather unnoticeable black vans were parked. The windows were tinted so you could not see who, if anyone was inside.

"Sir that's them" a man wearing parts of a soldiers outfit in the forward van said into a radio attached to his belt.

In the second van another man looked out a window and without the need of binoculars picked out his target. He smiled an in almost evil but hungry way "yes I see her my, my Rebecca don't you look lovely this evening "he said as he turned the person sitting next to him "now then my dear this will be your chance to take part in this rescue you told me about and I must thank you for your assistance in this matter of helping me get re aquatinted with my old friend" he said in a cheerful yet cold voice.

The woman sitting next to him did not seem fazed as she was partially off in her own world "I understand I will make sure he's not around" she said getting out of the vehicle and walking across the street.

The man in the van watched her go with an obscene smile "soon sweet Rebecca soon" he said.

**

"Ugh fuck how much longer do we gotta put up with this bullshit" Revy groaned quietly as she and Chang were walking from one group of talking business men to another.

She had been walking around the banquet hall with Chang for about two hours now and was going crazy. She wasn't able to have a smoke or any good booze since she needed to keep up the part she was playing. She also confirmed what she had long suspected, she was not a high heels girl they were killing her feet.

They were inside the Banquet hall of the Wyndham hotel. They had left Rock along with other drivers, guards, and other associates in a room just outside. They were not meant to mingle with the other "sophisticated" members of this crowd. There was a couple cameras setup in that room supposedly for bodyguards to keep an eye on their clients but none of them were looking most were drunk by now since the camera's were more for show then security.

Chang then put a hand on her arm "Sorry Revy time for another round we should be done here in another hour or two" he said as they approached a small group or wealthy and well fed businessmen.

At once Revy felt eyes crawling over her chest and legs like bugs. She had done similar kinds of jobs like these before but now this kinda of thing just disgusted her and made her wish she had her cutlass to do a little pistol whipping. She remembered what she had said to Rock as they got out of the limo and it was true, she was gonna need some of his skilled attention tonight. It was one thing that helped making putting up with this shit a little easier. Sometimes she was surprised by her feelings for him, she had never thought herself capable of thing like this but low and behold here she was. She had just been proposed to and said yes to marry Rock and could still not say three little words yet, _it's not that I don't love him I just can't seem to find the words, he's been so good to me for so long now and now he wants to marry me, _were her thought as she put on a fake smile and half listened to Chang talking while the older fat guys stared at her rack.

"Excuse me Miss Rebecca you have a message" someone next to her said.

Revy turned and saw a waiter holding a folded piece of paper in his white gloved hand. She took and opened it reading the message _meet me in the lobby, _it said.

"Must be from Rock maybe something happened, I'll be right back" she said in a much more cheerful tone. It was clear she was happy that Rock was getting her out of here.

Chang was going to protest but felt it was better and safer, to let her go see what was up.

**

"Excuse me Mr. Rock you have a message" a waiter said stepping into the "guards" room as it was termed.

Rock, who had been watching the security camera, raised an eyebrow as he took the message it was a folded piece of paper, he opened it and read _I'm on the second floor balcony meet me there, Revy_.

"Wonder what's up" Rock said to himself as he nodded to the waiter then headed out the door. To his left was the door to the banquet hall, to his right wad the lobby and off to the side of that doorway was a stairwell. He walked up the stairs and reached the landing to the second floor a few seconds later.

He turned right at the door and saw the sign pointing to the balcony. He found the balcony deserted except for one figure standing near the far side from where he stood. Rock smiled as he got closer " I got your message Revy. I'm guessing you needed to get out of there" he said calling to her.

The woman he was looking at them turned and he gasped and his eyes widened in shock "you!" he said.

**

"Rock? Where the fuck are you" Revy said as she looked around the deserted lobby.

As she was looking around she saw someone standing in the corner to her left it was dark so she could not make out his face. She walked forward thinking it was Rock waiting in an out of sight place for a little warm up session.

Just as she was about five feet away a voice spoke "Lovely dress my sweet little Rebecca" a cold voice said. The man then stepped into the light.

It was Colonel Will Buffalo.

Before she could even react two men grabbed her arms and pinned them to her back and due to the angle she could not aim a decent kick to break their strong grips. Revy struggled against them shouting curses and death threats.

"Now, now no need to shout it's not lady like. It's so good to finally see you again Rebecca you've grown into quite the woman" Buffalo said as he stood closer his face inches from Revy.

Revy stiffened as she saw a look in his eyes, hate, lust, and joy. She knew what he meant by those words. Just then she felt his hand suddenly grope her breast through the thin material of the dress and his other hands made a slow drag at the slit by her leg. The look on his face was one of pure sadistic joy.

"Don't you fucking touch me you cock sucking fucker!" she yelled snapping at him just barely missing a chance to bite. She felt nothing but revulsion at the act of another man touching her, especially one as sick and twisted as this man.

Buffalo smiled darkly at her reaction, this was what he wanted, and then his right hand darted in and grabbed her jaw between his thumb and forefinger. He gently applied pressure to keep her from shouting or biting down without hurting herself in the process, "no need to be so rude to an old friend" he said in whispering voice as though he was talking to a lover. He leaned down as though to kiss her.

Revy felt horror creeping into her as he got closer. She was about to close eyes rather then face this when he shifted his approach and she felt his tongue slide along her cheek the act made her shiver with disgust.

When he let go of her face she spoke "I'm gonna fucking kill you. You're gonna die slowly and painfully for this you fucking prick" she yelled.

She then was able to slide her hand free and aimed a punch. However Buffalo caught her by the wrist in mid swing. He then noticed something.

"Oh what's this? My sweet little Rebecca has a ring on her finger, and it's an engagement ring to boot. How sweet did you little pet ask you to marry him? Well no matter I think we can get rid of this" he said as he started to slide the ring off her finger.

Revy let out an angry snarl and with force that surprised the two men holding her she broke her wrist out of his grip. She was not going to let anyone touch the ring Rock had given her, and live.

Buffalo's smile then faded slightly and with surprising speed he punched Revy in the gut. Revy felt the wind get knocked out of her and would have fallen but the two men holding her kept her on her feet as she struggled to breath. While she was distracted Buffalo slipped the ring off her unclenched hand and tossed it away.

Revy tried to follow where her ring went but it was already out of her line of vision

"There was no need to be that way Rebecca if you cooperate this will go much smoother and less painful, well it's gonna hurt for the first few minutes then you'll enjoy it" he said his words laced with a tone of sadistic pleasure.

Revy's eyes widened as she realised what he meant "If you fucking touch me -" she began but was cut off by a hard back handed smack top the face then left her seeing stars. She also felt someone slip a thick piece of cloth over her mouth to keep her from talking now.

"I suggest you calm down Rebecca. I have been waiting for this for sometime now. Once we get back we'll conduct business first, I have some questions for you that Yuri would like answered. After that I plan on making you my pet sweet Rebecca it's been too long since I enjoyed your company but this temperamental side of you has to go. I suggest you play nice and you'll only have to please me, but if you resist and get me angry I'm gonna let every one of my men have a taste for their hard work." he said in a quite tone.

Revy felt anger, and fear building within her at his words. She tried to struggle again with no chance of success, _Rock, _she said in her head wishing he was here.

Buffalo seemed to guess her thoughts and smiled darkly.

"I imagine you are thinking about your little pet. He's not coming my dear Rebecca and old friend of his came to me and said she could get him away from you so I accept the young ladies offer. She was quite clear on her anger for you, it was quite amusing to see Miss Shino ask for your death" he said.

At the mention of her name all the anger in Revy seemed to drain. She felt cold and fearful. She began to think that Rock was going to abandon her like everyone in her life had done, _no Rock won't fucking leave me he loves me I'm not gonna listen to this fucker lie to me, _she told herself it was the voice of the side that only Rock ever saw.

She resumed her look of killer rage fixed on Buffalo as he shrugged "a shame I had hope to keep you to myself but we still have time" he said as he headed towards the back door with the two man dragging Revy kicking and thrashing.

**

"Shino what the hell are you doing here?" Rock asked in shock at the sight of seeing her.

"Rokuro I've come here to save you" she said in a cheerful voice. She was wearing jeans and a red zipped up coat.

"What the hell are you talking about and how did you know I was here in New York?" Rock asked now getting suspicious that this might be some kind of trap.

"That doesn't matter. Don't you see this was meant to be I am here now and we can go back to Japan and get back to our lives you belong in your place next to me" She said in a voice that told Rock she really believed the load of bullshit she was spewing.

"Shino I told you before my place is with my friends and the woman I want to be with is Revy I love her" Rock said in a patient but strained voice as he was trying to still figure out what was going on here.

At the mention of Revy's name Shino seemed to lose her composure "that bitch is no longer in your life Rokuro her hold on you is gone now Colonel Buffalo said she will no longer trouble us" she said talking quickly then covered her mouth as she realized she had said to much.

Rock's eyes narrowed "how do you know his name" he said and slow dangerous tone.

Shino broke under that look "I told him what was wrong and he said if I could get you and her apart tonight at this party he would take her away and you and I could be together like we should be" she said in an almost fanatical tone.

Rock's anger took control "What the fuck have you done!? That guy is dangerous he's gonna hurt Revy where the hell is she?" Rock yelled. His anger was not as apparent like Revy's it was the more cold and focused type but just as intimidating.

Shino looked confused, her eyes seemed glazed over as she spoke "What are you saying Rokuro that woman doesn't matter anymore don't you see, we can be together now" her voice said that she was having some trouble keeping her grip on reality.

"I can't make this any clearer to Shino I don't love you, I never did. The woman I love now is Revy and you have to tell me where she is before she gets hurt" Rock said a much more controlled but still angered tone.

Shino then gave a cry of anger and frustration and d to Rock's amazement she pulled a gun out on him. It was a M1911 pistol. She aimed it at rock but it was clear that the gun felt foreign to her from the way she held it and from how she had trouble keeping it level.

Rock was at first on alert at the sight of the gun and his hands were itching to reach for his 92's but he noticed that Shino had made the same mistake as Kageyama. The safety on her gun was on.

"Why Rokuro? Why her and not me, I deserve better then this and you keep rejecting me. Well now you've made the hard decision I know that woman is gonna be dead soon enough or broken down as the Colonel put it" she said as tears fell from her eyes in a pathetic display of sadness.

That was the final straw from Rock. He closed the distance to her with surprising speed and pulled the gun from her hands. His movements caused her to pull on the trigger but it was pointless. Rock took the gun and then pulled her by her coat to make sure she was looking at him.

"You don't know what you've done Shino. The only reason I haven't pulled my own guns on you right now is that I need to know where Revy is and because you just a stupid fucking bystander in this. Now tell me where the fuck is Revy!" he said heatedly.

Shino looked at him in fear. Rock had now gone to his "Revy side".

"I don't know all I heard him say was-" she was cut off by a phone in her coat pocket starting to ring.

"It's him" she said taking her phone out.

Rock eyed the phone then took it. Shino tried to resist but Rock shoved her away causing her to fall down.

He flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

_Hello there Rock so nice to hear from you I hope that little gunshot to your shoulder is doing well._

"Where is she?" Rock said coldly.

_I'm afraid sweet little Rebecca is a bit tied up right now, literally. I suppose I can let you say hello though since this will be the last chance you have._

Rock heard some muffled movements and then he heard Revy speak.

_Rock? Is that you?_

"Revy it's me are you ok?" Rock asked glad to hear her voice.

_I'm ok Rock I have to tell you something, I love you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I do I fucking love you. _She spoke as though this was her last chance to confess before something bad happened.

Rock felt his heart twist in his chest as the sorrow he heard in her voice "I love you too Revy I'll come get you I promise" he said as he heard the phone move again

_Now that was very touching Rock I'm amazed you got her to say that. A shame though since she is now my pet._

"You better not fucking touch her or I swear to god I will make you fucking pay in blood ten times over" he said his calm voice boiling with rage.

_Good luck. You may wish to speak with Miss Shino she does know where I am taking sweet Rebecca to for out little honeymoon._

The line then went dead.

Rock was breathing hard keeping his anger under control. Then grabbed Shino by the arm and pulled her to her feet "Where did you send Revy?" he asked assuming it was her who sent them both notes.

"The lobby" she said fearfully.

Rock then tuned and practically ran toward the lobby keeping and tight grip on Shino's arm. If it was true he needed to keep her around.

They reached the lobby soon enough but it was deserted. Rock then noticed something catching the light in the corner. He walked over and bent down to pick up something.

It was the ring he had given to Revy. He realised Buffalo must have taken it off and left it for him to find.

His hand closed over it so tightly the smooth edges of it bit into his palm painfully. He breathing was faster and his pulse was racing it was hard not to suddenly shout out in anger and begin hunting for the colonel like a raging animal, he would not give the bastard the satisfaction. He stood up then slipped then ring into his pocket, _I'll give it back to you soon Revy I promise, _he said to himself.

He heard foot steppes behind him and his hands moved with surprising reflexes as he spun on his heel and drew both his guns and levelled them right at Chang.

Chang seemed surprised by his rather hostile actions "Easy Rock I just came to see if you knew what was keeping Revy?" he asked then noticed the woman standing next to him as not Revy. He also saw the look in Rock's eyes that told him the rest of the story, his eyes were just like Revy's but there was a sliver of Rock still in control to keep him from starting a bloodbath.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'll explain later we need to get back now!" Rock snapped.

He then turned and took Shino by the arm again, "your coming with us" he said in a cold and sharp tone.

He turned and headed towards the front door to their waiting limo.

Chang watched him go with a troubled look, "Let's hope the young lady talks Rock is definitely not going to be in a compromising mood tonight" he said grimly as he followed them out.

**A/N: Sorry that took a little while to get done. I have been very busy at work and didn't have the time and energy to finish up this chapter. Hope you all enjoy seeing Rock going Revy mode. Don't worry he's it's not permanent but when his girl is concerned let just say his friends better stay out of his way. I am also letting you all know next chapter will the curtains for the Colonel. I look forward to your reviews. Enjoy, Stay Tuned : ).**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Gunfight on Mott Street

Revy was tied up at the back of a van. She still had a gag on so she couldn't shout death threats to either the Colonel sitting in front of her or the two guys in the front seats. She was still wearing her dress from the evening but it was messed up due to the rough treatment of being thrown into the back of the vehicle.

So she kept a burning gaze upon the man who had damaged her so many years ago. Now he was back and had just kidnapped her from a party and taken away the one thing she valued more then her guns, the ring Rock had given her when he asked her to marry him.

She knew Rock would try to save her, despite the part of her mind telling her to forget him, she knew he would come. In that moment she had gotten to talk to him on the phone she had confessed her feelings. She had fallen in love with Rock. It struck her as funny that this was how she realised it when the prospect of never seeing him again was very likely but she had to tell him the truth. After telling him she had felt a sense of peace inside her that was keeping her together right now in this very ugly situation.

Revy knew that this man hated her. He would kill her if she did not do as he said, but he wanted to break her and make her his toy, _never I'll fucking die before I let that happen, Rock told me he would come and I believe him then we can make this fucker pay by filling him with a pint of lead, _she thought.

"I imagine your thinking about your little pet coming to save you. Well it is true I told Miss Shino where we would supposedly going but all that's waiting there is my battle hungry unit to ensure the painful demise or all those you came in with. I'm sure Yuri will be a little displeased to have not been here personally for the event but that's business. Now onto the more pleasant part of our discussion we will be having our little honeymoon at nice nostalgic place we both know" he said speaking in a cold sadistic voice laced with hate, and desire.

Revy managed to keep her composure but on the inside she was feeling a strong sense of fear. She then felt the Van turn a corner and glancing out the window she saw the street sign, MOTT STREET, it said. Her eyes widened as she realised where they were going.

Balalaika was taking a drag from a fresh lit cigar while sitting back in an overstuffed leather chair when Boris handed her cell phone as it rang.

Dutch, Benny, and Jane were all around the room doing various things. Dutch was reading from a magazine. Benny and Jane were doing some for of hacker game on their laptop. They all looked up figuring that the phone going off meant that it was an update on the mission.

Balalaika put the phone to here ear "Chang I'm surprised to hear from you so soon I take it the festivities went well?" she asked in a casual but playful tone.

Dutch and the others saw her listen to Chang's reply and her smile changed to a frown and her face was marked with surprise, "I see we'll be right down" she said snapping the phone shut a second later. She then stood up.

"Something come up?" Dutch asked noting the big signs.

Balalaika nodded "it would appear Colonel Buffalo has struck again. Revy has been captured from the Wyndham hotel" she said in a cold voice.

The others were all shocked. Revy was a tough one to bring down but to kidnap as well should have been damn near impossible.

"What about Rock?" Benny asked.

Balalaika's face became slightly more grim at the question "Chang has informed me that Rock found that old girlfriend of his from Japan Shino, she was aiding the Colonel is Revy's capture. She is now in Rock's room and Chang suggested we not get in his way" she said casually.

Balalaika could tell from Chang's tone of voice that Rock has now gone to his Revy side as some of them had termed it but with his lover now taken he was clearly hungering for blood.

Dutch, Benny, and Jane followed behind the Russian mafia queen all wondering what might be going through Rock's head right now. Dutch had known from the start that Revy was his weak point when they had started this thing together and it wasn't hard for him to see that they were in love, it was plain as day. What he did hope was that if Rock was going to do something he would use that anger to help him get their girl back.

They got odd the elevator to the next floor down and walked down the hall to find the hotel room door open Chang stood by the open door with a cigarette in hand. They didn't hear anything like gunshots or screaming coming from inside the room, that was a potential good sign.

"I gather she's informed you?" Chang asked as they approached.

Dutch nodded. It was clear even with his glasses on that he was not happy that one of his employee's was now in a very dangerous situation. Dutch maintained the appearance of caring only for the job and seeing a profit, but in truth he wouldn't trade his 'family' for anything.

Chang noted Dutch's bad mood, "I know Dutch we were blindsided by this. I wouldn't have expected the Colonel to use Rock's ex like that" he said.

"Do you think Revy's alright?" Benny asked. It was a dumb question but someone always asked it at some point in this situation.

Chang sighed "I have heard of Buffalo before and was aware of some of the details concerning his and Revy's connected past. I called in a few favours and got a look at this man's psych profile. He won't kill two-hands, well unless he feels he's going to loss his toy. He'll most likely try to break her down, but Miss Rebecca is not an easy woman to break. The only thing I'm afraid of is that he may use rape as a means to break her should she prove too tough" he explained.

Jane and Benny gave shocked looks. Jane looked down, she was not overly fond of Revy but she wouldn't wish this on her.

Dutch looked towards the open door wondering about the other member of his family.

Chang and Balalaika followed his stare "I know what you're thinking Dutch. All I can say is for once I was scared of doing anything to annoy that kid. He's got Buffalo in his sights and I got this feeling he'll bring her back. Lets go and see what Miss Shino has to say" Chang said walking into the room.

The others followed suit. Inside they found Rock standing by the table with his and Revy's guns field stripped and was giving them a quick check to like any gunmen would if they were expecting a big fight.

Rock had also changed into his regular clothes jeans a dark t-shirt and a dark blue open button up shirt, he also had his ammo clip carriers on his belt. The others were also surprised to see some larger clips on the table as well. They were 24 round clips meant for when Rock switched his guns to full auto, they were not full blast, but burst automatic fire which he had specifically asked for, each gun would fire three rounds with a single pull of the trigger meaning he had seven shots per gun till he needed to reload, there were two clips in his guns and two more in his carriers after that he would be back to his 15 round clips. He also had grabbed a small back pack, he had tossed an interesting assortment of items, some of Revy's spare clothes, her ammo carriers, shoulder holsters, and some grenades. It was clear Rock was planning on going in to get Revy back and he wasn't gonna let anyone stop him.

"Rock" Dutch began but Rock held up a hand to make him stop.

"I'm going to get her Dutch I love her and I'm not gonna break my promise to her" he said in a tone of voice that made them all think of Revy when she was pissed.

Although many of them had already come to the conclusion of the feelings Rock and Revy shared for each other it still came as a surprise to hear one of them confessing love for the other. Dutch had figured this all out when Rock had asked him to go get the ring yesterday.

"Alright Rock I understand. I just wanna say you keep your head together and bring both your asses back alive hear me?" Dutch asked.

Rock gave a grin that was more the normal him "Got it boss" he said as he pulled back the slide on both or Revy's cutlasses and slipped them into the holsters there were now sitting low on his hips, and then slipped two of the 30 round mag's into his own guns, pulled the slides back, and slipped them into his own holsters. Rock wasn't planning on using Revy's but he was bringing her guns along since he knew she would be hungry for a bloodbath as well.

"Where's the bitch?" Balalaika asked. She was clearly frustrated at being out manoeuvred.

Rock then nodded to the close doors leading to the bedroom. Balalaika was about to walk towards the door but Rock held up his hand, "Miss Balalaika I think it might be best if I handle the interrogation Shino is under the belief that she did this for me, I think I know how I can break that and get her to talk" Rock said. He spoke in his calm and cool business like tone but there was an edge to it that had never been there before, it was the other side to him make his point clear on a gunman to gunmen level with Balalaika.

Their eyes remained locked. For a moment Balalaika saw something in Rock's eyes. She realised that nothing and no one in this room could stop him from doing what he had to do, and she felt it would be in her best interest to not try.

"Very well Rock you may speak with her and find out anything she knows. Know what I will not forsake two-hands as she has been to great an asset and business associate to leave behind" she said lighting up a new cigar and going to take a seat next to Chang.

Rock then turned and walked into the room where they caught a glimpse of a somewhat frightened Shino sitting on the bed.

**

Revy was sitting in her old room of the apartment on Mott Street that she had lived in. That seemed like ages ago to her but she could remember lots of things clear as day. The room was covered in dust and smell mouldy. She had noticed on the ride down that the whole street seemed abandoned. It hadn't been that crowed when she had lived her Terry Buffalo had been the exception, his place had been relatively cleaner then the others since he just used the area as a cover to keep under the radar of his illegal weapon smuggling.

Revy was half led, half dragged to the top floor which was where the apartment was. Will had been talking cheerfully the whole way up like they were going to a family reunion in a park.

Revy noted various things as she was dragged into the room. Spot where Terry kept stash's or weapons, ammo, drugs, or his collection of porn. She caught a glimpse of his old room, there was still a darkened stain on the wall near the head of the bed from when she had shot him, and even the pillow she had used to cover his face was still on the floor where she had dropped it. Her eyes had widened with horror as she saw Buffalo ordering a couple men to bring in the new mattress and sheets he wanted to he and his "pet" later tonight.

Revy looked around her old room as painful memories began to surface. She looked door at the floor, it was covered in dust but she also saw various stains, from either food or when she had to go to bathroom but Terry had locked her in, the only thing new was the fresh bloodstain on the floor a few feet in front of her.

When the three men had tied her to the chair the one in front of her hadn't been paying attention to tying her ankles to the chair legs. Instead his eyes had been glued to her exposed legs. The dress shifted slightly when she was forced into the chair and her panties were slightly exposed. The man had grinned and started to feel up her thigh leaving the knot on her left ankle half finished. Revy had managed to get her foot loss and slammed her knee into his balls and dropping him then as he fell back onto his ass she had slammed her heel into his nose breaking it before the two behind her could react. The Colonel had arrived and then promptly punched her in the gut again for her rudeness. He then chuckled as he drew his gun and executed the man for trying to sneak his hand into the cookie jar saying he would have gotten his turn if he had been patient.

Revy then looked just behind her. It was the bed she had slept on when she had stayed here. It was also the bed where Terry and Will had raped her. On the outside Revy kept relatively clam but inside several emotions were fighting for supremacy, horror, killer rage, and sorrow at the thought of what Will had said about Rock being sent on a wild goose chase that he would be his execution.

She thought back to when the phone had been held to her ear and she had told Rock she loved him. It had mostly just come out before she realised it but it was true Rock had captured her heart and she was overjoyed about it, _fucking figures it was the only way I could tell him and now thanks to that fucker he may get killed, _she thought.

The door then opened and she snapped her head up to see Buffalo standing there.

He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt, "that dress certainly flatters you Rebecca its quite the turn on to see you in it" he said walking forward.

Revy maintained a pissed off look on her face as she starred at him.

"No need to give me that look I plan on treating you nicely if you behave-" he began but Revy had, had enough.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking cocksucker! I don't plan on doing anything you say or telling you one fucking thing. I'm gonna make I put a bullet between both your knees and shoulders then cut you fucking balls off with a rusty knife and shove em down your throat on the end of a fucking skewer then I'll finish you off by emptying a whole clip in you starting at the stomach and working up your right between your fucking eyes!" she yelled her rage boiling her killer side howling for this man's blood.

The colonel had kept quite during her outburst then with surprising speed he pushed her back so the chair fell and landed on the mattress behind her. Then next thing Revy knew he was right on top of her, his hands rested on the mattress on either side of her had and his face was inches from hers, she could feel his body was resting just above her.

Looking into his eyes she saw the psychotic rage and lust in them, "let me make this clear Rebecca you are mine now. I won't tolerate your rudeness for very long tonight. I am going to now ask you some questions and should you choose not to answer I will be forced to raise a hand to you again, then if you continue to resist I will do the one thing that will break you my pet" he said.

Revy then felt him get closer and she felt something hard pressing against her inner thigh. Horror flashed across her eyes for a second, rage and fear were climbing, she would not let this man touch her. Revy was Rock's girl now and she would never let another man replace him.

The colonel then lifted one hand and began running a finger overt the pattern of her tattoo. Revy's hands clenched into fist, he was most likely not aware of it but that was something that Rock would do when they were lying in bed together and it was always a fast turn on for her.

Now though this fucker was treading on forbidden ground. She would make him pay.

"I suppose you are now thinking of your prince charming. Did you really think someone like you could get married to him and be happy, it's so pathetic it's not even funny, well maybe a little. He's not coming Rebecca, I made sure he would be clearly pissed off enough to do something reckless like jump at his first lead to where you are and walk straight to his death at the warehouse where the majority of my unit is waiting, but have no fear I'll bring his head back for your to say goodbye to one last time then your free of your old ties and will be my slave completely" he said.

Revy fixed him with a white hot angry look, _this fucker doesn't know my Rock, if he thinks he's gonna make Rock fuck up then he's already got one foot in the grave, my baby promised me he's gonna save my ass and that's what he will do, _she thought doing what she could to resist this man and not give him what he wanted.

Buffalo sighed then stood up, "I doubt you will be resisting me after I've broken you and we consummate our renewed relationship but if you do I will then be left with no choice but to avenge my brother" he said as he pulled out a snub nosed revolver, it was a Smith and Wesson model 36, Revy recognized it instantly.

Buffalo smiled evilly "I see you still remember this gun. This is the same one you used to kill my dear brother all those years ago. This will be the last thing you see should you chose to defy me" he said coldly.

He then straightened her chair and then took a deep breath before he smacked her across the face that made her cry out sharply before he asked his first question

**

Rock was looking at the woman sitting on the bed looking up at him with fear in her eyes as the cold look on his face.

"Rokuro why are you doing this? I did what was best for you in getting that horrible woman away from so now we can live our lives together" She said standing up and extending her arms to receive a hug.

Rock knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists. He kept his head straight. However he did need to make something clear.

He walked closer to her and slapped her across the face hard enough to make her fall back onto the bed.

"Ah Rokuro what the hell are you doing-" again she was cut off

"Shut the fuck up Shino!" Rock said. His tone was quite and calm but there was anger on the edge and his eyes were cold.

Rock saw he had made the first crack all he had to do was apply some more pressure and this illusion Shino was in would crumble and then he could get the information he needed so he could get to saving Revy.

"This is the last time I'm going to explain this to you Shino, I love Revy not you. I don't know why you're so obsessed with and I don't care. You have made a very big fucking mistake coming here and helping that man kidnap Revy. There are a few people outside that door who would like nothing better then to shoot for messing things up this bad. That man has done horrible things to Revy in the past and will do the same now if I can't get to her in time if that happens Shino then I will shoot you for causing this" he said.

The others were listening by the door, in some people's cases they were holding glasses to the walls or door to hear better. Many of them were surprised by how Rock was acting but at heart it was because he truly loved Revy and would fight like a demon for her.

Back inside the room Shino was staring up at Rock with tears in her eyes, partially from her stinging cheek but also at the realization the man in front of her clearly hated her right now.

"Rokuro you don't mean-" she paused as his eyes narrowed.

Rock sighed, but he had one card left to play. He reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out the ring he had given Revy.

"Do you see this Shino? I gave this ring to Revy before the party tonight and I asked her to marry me" he said.

Shino gasped which was fortunate and certain people by the door either choked or reacted in some similar way to what Rock just said, with the exception of Chang and Dutch who had figured things out much sooner.

"She told me yes Shino. You say you did this because you care about me if there is any shred of truth to that you will tell me where Revy is so I can go save her" he said his eagerness for her answer slightly apparent in his voice.

Shino looked down at the ring held between his fingers she saw the engraving on the inside band and finally reality shattered the illusion.

"Rokuro…. I'm sorry" she said.

Rock sighed in relief "there's no time for that Shino tell me what you know now!" he said his voice rising.

Shino then sobbed sadly and nodded. Rock then turned and went to open the door. As he did so Benny and Jane both fell through the door each holding a glass to their ears. Rock barely noticed them as he stuck his head out to get Balalaika and Chang inside so they could plan out a strategy.

They all listened intently to what she had to say. Buffalo said he would be hiding in a warehouse on the edge of the city with his unit, approximately twenty to thirty armed men.

Balalaika snorted at this "we could handle such odds in our sleep" she said. Behind her Boris gave a slight grin as he continued talking on the phone to where the members of the Vissotoniki they had brought with them were now gearing up for war.

Rock, who had kept almost eerily quite and still spoke "did he say anything else, something that might have seemed odd at the time?" he asked.

Shino looked at him with a flicker of fear in her eyes, "Well I remember one thing" she said.

Rock's eyes widened in surprise when Shino repeated the Colonel's message. Things began to connect and click inside his head while the others watched him intently as he was obviously lost in thought.

Rock then looked up and his eyes were shinning with realization "I've got a plan" he said.

It took about 10 minutes for him to explain but at the end many of the people were looking at him like he was wearing a bomb.

"Are your sure about this Rock?" Dutch asked. He did not doubt Rock's ability in a fight he could say with no shame he would want to get in his way when he was pissed off.

"If your seen at the place it will make him certain his trap is working and he'll be less likely to expect a counter and yes I'm sure about going alone I need to do this Dutch" he said.

Balalaika and Chang exchanged a look a two battlefield veterans and nodded, "there is a great amount of risk to this plan Rock but I feel it will cause a sound blow to Yuri's forces and I would not want to be one to deny you and two-hands your just vengeance. We will proceed immediately to the target location and you may go ahead with you mission, good luck" she said.

Rock nodded then was out the door in a flash.

Moments later the others left. Shino was left in the background but she was still in a kind of daze as she was slowly sorting together her shattered reality now that it had finally become clear that Rock did not love her. However Boris decided to ere on the side of caution and handcuffed her arms behind her chair until they could decide what to do with her.

"How come he wouldn't at least take you along Dutch?" Benny asked.

"It's not easy to explain Benny boy. The tactical reason would be that if Buffalo's men see us they'll assume were all with Balalaika and Chang for this fight. You also saw the look in Rock's eyes he's gone Revy on us and I know from experience it's best to stay the fuck away until he's gotten a chance to work off some steam" he said.

"Aren't your worried about him after?" Jane asked.

Dutch lit up a smoke as he answered "not in the least. Rock's got a good heart in all this. He only gone this far because he's in love with Revy and I know she feels the same. What they got is special and Rock will only go this far to protect her" Dutch said his keen insight right as always.

"I still can't believe he proposed to her, I always knew he was crazy" Jane said sarcastically.

Benny and Dutch both nodded "Your right there still can't help but be happy for them" Dutch said.

_1 hour later_

Balalaika stood in her old military uniform. She carried her Stechkin APS and stood next to Boris who carried two Tokarev's and an AK-74. Standing with them were about 15 members of the Vissotoniki. Most carried similar assault rifles but a few carried machine guns or modified AK-74's with scopes or silencers for sniper play.

Dutch also stood in the crowd with his treasured Remington shotgun and revolver at his side. Benny and Jane were sitting by the small radio they had brought to keep in contact at all times.

They were standing in an abandoned building across the street from the warehouse where their enemies waited. They had managed to get this close without alert them. Balalaika then sent her two best snipes armed with Dragunov's, with sound suppressor's, to the roof to take out the enemy sentries patrolling the perimeter and take out the couple snipers they had on their own roofs.

They had been told by Shino that the inside was packed with old and forgotten cargo or various types so it would provide cover for both sides when the fire fight began.

**

Revy looked up at Buffalo standing in front of her. She was bruised and bloody from here he had hit her. One eye was slightly swollen and it felt like a couple ribs may be bruised or cracked but it was not worse then the fist fight she had gotten into with that psycho maid.

He had asked questions and she had either not responded or replied with a number of 'pleasant' responses.

Then she noticed a change in the Colonel's demeanour. He was now smiling in an obscene and sadistic way. Revy had an idea where he was going now and although she thought herself prepared to handle this she thought still caused here to feel fear and disgust building inside her.

"I am pleased to see you are tougher then I expected my sweet little Rebecca I had hoped to take you to bed willingly but now I see this rough side of your is much more alluring it will be quite the challenged to break you this way" he said as he shut the door behind him.

Revy kept her composure but on the inside she felt rage and fear at war with each other.

Buffalo then got closer and reached to stroke her cheek. Revy reacted but snapping at him and just missed taking a chunk out of his hand by a hair. Buffalo responded by grabbing her by the hair and pulling it back causing a slight yelp of pain he also reached out to grab her breast which to her was as disgusting a bugs crawling all over her.

"Remember what I said Rebecca if you don't please me now you will be facing the barrel of the gun you used to kill my brother. Now then shall we get down to business I am rather looking forward to having you now that your all grown up" he said in an evil but glee filled voice.

Revy then spat on his face "fuck you. I'll never do what you say. Don't fucking think you can do any good with that limp dick of yours Rock's more man then you any day of the fucking week!" Revy said with feral snarl.

Buffalo's grin faded "attacking my manhood how crude. I was going to be gentle at first but as ever you just don't learn" he said before punching Revy in the face causing her to see stars and she felt the chair hit the bed again.

The next thing she knew she felt the bottom half of her dress being torn away revealing everything blow the waist. He then turned and tossed the bottom half of her dress into the corner and started to unbuckle his belt.

Revy saw the room focusing and watched Buffalo with wide eyes, "Rock" she breathed.

**

Rock stood across the street of the building he was fighting the urge to not charge in and start shooting the fucker who had taken his girl. He stood in the dark doorway in case the unlikely car might pass by. He held both his gun's ready. He figured if he could keep the initiative and make good use of his full auto clips he might confuse them into thinking more then one enemy was in the building. He had scanned the building when he got there. It was hard to determine how many soldiers he might have with him. He had hoped to use the fire escape but it was cut off except for the top four floors, he had already formed a plan in his mind. He would not be able to go in the back door since it was heavily boarded up.

He held his wrist up close to check the time in the dim light. It was now 5 minutes past midnight now was the time, "Revy" he said and she ran across to street towards the front door to the building.

**

"Comrade Sergeant now is the time, let us bring hell to our enemies" Balalaika said drawing her Stechkin and moving letting her first two squads move into position to take up flanking positions on the side entrance doors.

The bulk of her forces headed for the larger door at the front of the warehouse. They reached the door and a solider tore through it with a short burst from his machine gun and kicked the door open. Several soldiers burst in a second later to lay down the first wave or suppressing fire.

The enemy was already waiting in well picked defensive positions but they would be vulnerable to their flanking units.

Balalaika grinned as her bloodlust was now being fed and she as Chang fired at an officer bellowing commands.

Dutch took out a solider coming around a crate to ambush them "good luck on your end Rock" he said to himself.

**

"Colonel we just received a report from Nathan at he warehouse. The Ivan bitch and her unit had begun their assault. We also have a confirmed sighting of Lagoon members in the enemy force" a soldier shouted through the door as the Colonel just tossed his belt aside and chuckled evilly.

He then turned to Revy "you see your boyfriend is already on his way to his demise-" the rest of his sentence was cut off as the sound of gunfire could be heard below.

Revy's eyes opened at the sound. She knew that sound anywhere and after hearing it she felt her heart leap in her chest as she knew Rock had arrived to save her ass.

"What the fuck is going on who's shooting down there?" Buffalo shouted kicking the door open.

Revy couldn't see anything from the angle but she could still hear.

"Sir it's the Japanese man from Lagoon he's taken out the guards at the front door and is fighting his way up, the men were taken completely by surprise and are having difficulty pinning him down" a soldier's voices replied.

"Fuck how did he figure it out. No matter assemble the men and get him pinned down but I want to kill him myself" Buffalo said his calm façade swept away as his plans were now ruined.

Revy was grinning at the new, _Rocky baby I love you, _she though as she heard footsteps and suddenly the chair snapped back up right she came face to face with Buffalo's snarling face.

"It would seem your little fuck buddy has crashed out party but no need to fear our reports from early surveillance said his gunman skills were still that of a novice I will be sure to bring back something of him for you to kiss goodbye" He said as he dragged her and the chair into the main room.

Revy could not help but smile as his information was obviously outdated, _your going to get a big fucking surprise when my baby comes knocking at your door. _

**

Rock was now on the third floor of the building. He had charged the door which was old and rotted it had been easy to fire a barrage of bullets through and take out the two men standing guard. He had pulled both triggers twice and sending a total of a dozen bullets which had torn them top pieces. He had encountered no resistance till he reached the stairs at the far end of the 2nd floor leading to the 3rd. The floor was old and creaky giving him the advantage as they were all panicked and scrambling making it easy for him to hear either their footsteps or the creaking of the floor. He had taken out two more soldiers on his way through the second floor, one of them was running around the corner misjudging his position and did not even have his gun up, and Rock levelled his left gun and fired all three bullets hitting him in the chest. As he was falling he heard a shot to his right and he felt a stinging pain graze his arm. Rock reacted instantly turning and crouching low and he brought both guns up and fired taking out the two soldiers coming out of the apartment to his right and down a short hall. They were both killed by the deadly rain and he was already running for the stairs to the third floor

He had only gone up a few steps when a bullet whizzed past his head way off its mark as the soldier on the second half of the stairs fired poorly through the railing. He was holding a MP5 machine gun and had not taken the time to aim. Rock also heard a creak directly above him at the landing of the 3rd floor. He turned on his heel on the current steep and with skilled speed and eyes he emptied the last three shots of his left gun at the machine gun soldier and aimed his right gun straight up and pulled the trigger twice. He heard the sound of a body hitting the floor and took this chance to reload the last two clips of his full auto mags.

He heard running steps as he walked up to the stairs reloading. He only had one gun reloaded as he saw about half a dozen guys running down the hall towards him the leader raising his pistol just and Rock would not have been able to bring his gun up in time and fire.

Instead he swung his left arm and a wide horizontal arc and hit the mag release button timing it just right so the mag empty clip released and the resulting force caused it to fly right for the soldier and strike him on the forehead, the weight of the clip wasn't much to cause any damage, but it gave Rock the needed distraction to dive around the corner to his left towards another apartment. He reach to the back of his belt and pulled out the last 24 round clip and reloaded his left gun, he heard the click of the slide locking into place and fire his left gun around the corner but he could not stick his head out to aim properly a they were firing their own barrage.

Rock looked to his left to the open apartment door a few feet to his left and decided to take a gamble. He heard them still firing so that would cover his movements.

He ran into the apartment and looked to his left and ran parallel to the hall outside. He luck held out as he found the closet in the right place where he could fire once with both guns t weaken the back of it then slam into it and successfully going through it into the neighbouring apartment. He could now hear the gunfire was directly to his left and crept slowly to the exterior wall. On the other side were the hall and the soldiers.

Rock put his ear to the wall and heard one soldier shout over the gunfire saying that maybe he wasn't around the corner any more. Rock knew he needed to act fast he jumped back and pointing his guns slightly to the left of the center point of the wall and opened fire moving in a slow semi circle moving to the right side, he aimed about mid to low height to ensure he hit something. He heard the men outside cry out in pain and heard the sound of bodies slumping to the floor. However in his barrage he had emptied his clips taking out the half dozen outside, he was certain they were dead as he did not hear any more noise outside except for shouts and footsteps upstairs. Rock released the mags and then switched both his guns back to semi-auto.

His mag carriers on his belt were all filled with his 15 round clips and he had his two 3 clip's and his original two clip carrier making a total of 8. He slipped two fresh mags in a raked the slides of both guns ready to get back to business.

If need be he had Revy's loaded Cutlasses at his hips and had also brought a few of her extra mag's but he wanted to do this with his guns alone.

He stepped out into the hall after taking a quick peek to see it was clear then started moving again. He reached the stairs to the 4th floor and aimed one gun to the halls splitting off left and right at the bottom of the stairs and aimed his other up to cover as many ambush spots as possible.

He did not hear or see anything which led him to believe two things, either they were waiting for him, or he had taken out nearly all or Buffalo's men that were not at the warehouse.

He remembered Chang saying Buffalo while a pragmatic soldier, was also a very impatient person and was quick to anger when he self proclaimed "perfect" plans were ruined Rock suspected the latter of the two scenarios was more likely.

He had hoped to still have his full auto clips with him when he got to this part of his plan but in truth he preferred semi-auto since he would need to be more careful the closer he got to Revy.

He then heard voices coming from upstairs on the second last floor "Colonel he's taken out Ian and his unit on the 3rd floor we believe he is now on the 4th we only have 5 more men still alive then we know of including myself and you sir" he heard a voice said.

"Just corner the bastard and be ready to make the kill dammit" Buffalo's voice said.

At the sound of it Rock's blood boiled and he wanted to shout out to him to tell him his death was fast approaching. He kept his temper in check easily as he knew he would be seeing him soon enough.

He also know knew that he had only 5 more enemies and he knew where two were but where the other three were was a mystery.

He did not have to wait long as he heard the sound of gun's being cocked straight ahead. He looked ahead to see the other 3 men at the far end of the hall at a corner leading to the next set of stairs. Two were crouching and were exposed but the third was firing around the corner. Rock jumped to his right bumping up against the wall as she crouched low as well and fire.

The light was very poor in the hall so he ended up firing 5 shots from his right gun and 6 from his left and heard to screams as the two crouched soldiers were killed but the third one ducked around the corner.

Rock then saw a door to an apartment a feet ahead along the wall he was leaning against. He took this opportunity and fired a couple blind shots to make his feint. He then ran into the apartment and headed straight for the outside wall and saw the window he couldn't open it but smashed the old glass with the butt of his gun. He then saw a shot shatter the window next to him and spun on his heel to fire both his guns towards the door and killed the third soldier from earlier.

He then stuck his head out the window and sighed as he saw he would be just able to get onto the fire escape at the point where it was cut off was just a few feet to his left.

Rock climbed out and tested the strength. It was rusty but holding. He wouldn't not push his luck by running so he walked at a quick pace heading for the last floor two stories up.

He arrived at the top floor soon enough and crept slowly to the closest window. He could see through a large hole in the glass and he felt his heart quicken and his anger shot up another notch.

Revy was inside the middle of a wide fairly empty room. He was overjoyed to see her but his anger was spiked at seeing how badly his love had been beaten. He also noted with horror that the bottom half of her dress had been ripped away but something told him she had not been attacked that way. She did not look like someone who had been raped.

He slipped both his guns into their holsters and tried to force the window open since he could not spot the last two enemies.

Revy's head snapped up and she tried to look behind her to see where the noise was coming from.

"Rock" she said in her lower raspy voice. It was clear she was in pain from her tone.

Rock finally managed to open the window with a loud creak. He then slowly climbed into the room. He immediately drew his guns but did not see a thing.

"Revy" he whispered.

"Rock" she whispered in a clearly joy filled tone.

Rock then slowly made his way towards her. His eyes shifted to all the likely spots Buffalo and his remaining soldier might be hiding. He could see foot print in the dust and saw the ones that had long drag like the marks of someone running were heading into the hall.

"Fucking A Rock you're my hero" Revy said in a strained tone as he came into her field of vision still pointing his guns towards the door leading out into the hall.

"I'm sorry I took so long Revy" He said as he slipped his left gun into its holster so he could free his hand to untie the bonds holding her wrists behind her.

Just as he got her hands free he heard a creak and jumped in front of Revy like a shield and spun so he could bring up his one gun up in time to empty the clip as two men appeared in the doorway.

As he emptied his gun he realized it was Buffalo and his last soldier both were holding pistols. Buffalo was also wearing a half button up military uniform.

He was breathing heavily as he realized he had killed the bastard who had hurt his woman.

"Rock" Revy said as she also realized his actions.

Rock turned around in time for Revy to put her arms around his chest and pull him close resting her head on his chest. She was shivering, whether it was from the cold draft in the room or due to the tension draining out of her he could not tell.

Revy was about to speak when they heard both heard a groan and a voice yelled in pure rage.

"Die you fucking cunt!" they heard the voice yell and heard the sound of a revolver being cocked.

Rock and Revy moved in sync and the shoot out was over in four moves.

Rock's hand went to his hip as Revy was blocking his reach to his shoulder holsters.

Revy grabbed the holstered gun under Rock's right arm.

They broke apart and spun around so they brought up their guns as Buffalo fired his revolver.

Revy fired Rock's gun as Rock fired Revy's cutlass they both emptied their guns.

Buffalo went down but he wasn't dead since he had put on a bullet proof vest earlier and the shots at his chest and stomach did not kill him but others hit his legs and arms leaving him crippled but still alive.

Revy and Rock still moved out habit. Revy took out her other cutlass holstered at Rock's hip and Rock reloaded the gun his other gun and they both advanced slowly on the collapsed form of the Colonel now lying in his own pooling blood.

They walked forward until they stood over him and saw he was still glaring at them hatefully. He tried to speak but only a bloody gurgle came through.

Revy looked up at Rock. He looked back at her and there was love in his eyes and acceptance as he nodded.

Together they levelled their guns and each fired once into Buffalo's head finally sending the sadistic man who had hurt them both straight to hell.

Revy then turned away and walked back to the chair she had been tied to and placed her cutlass and rock's gun on the table. Rock followed and laid the other cutlass and his other gun onto the chair.

He then turned and had the wind early knocked out of him as Revy ran into his arms and put her arms around him holding him close. Rock put his own arms around her glad to feel her warmth and smell her scent.

"Were gonna need a lot of fucking Bacardi when we get back" Revy said in a choked voice.

"Ya" Rock said in a similar voice as she felt tears or relief and joy welling up in his eyes.

Revy then pushed away from him slightly with her arms still locked behind his neck and looked up into his eyes. He could see tears just starting to surface in her eyes as well.

"Rock tell me again" she said.

Rock knew what it was she meant. He gave her a smile filled with warmth and his eye shone with love, "I love you Revy" he said.

Revy smirked looking like herself again, despite the bruised and mild swelling "I love you to, Rocky baby" she said.

She then brought his face down so she could slam her lips onto as they revelled in their love for each other.

**A/N: Phew just started about half way into this chapter tonight and went like a mile a minute. Anyway I know you all wanted a rather gruesome death for the Colonel but I wanted to make Rock and Revy better then him in that moment. Plus she did get two full clips before being shot in the head twice. I hope you all enjoyed my bit of dark tragedy and I did promise a light at the end of the tunnel. **

**I decided to end it there instead of going on since I have thought up some new ideas for the future. Also with the Colonel now dead there is jus Yuri, the Japanese sponsor and a couple other so I plan on making this story somewhere around 20+ chapters. Anyway I you all enjoy this chapter and highly look forward to your reviews on my way of having Revy confess her love for Rock. To all my readers you are a great bunch. Enjoy, Stay Tuned : ).**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Coney Island getaway

"How did you find out where I was?" Revy asked.

Rock gave her a bitter smile as he looked at the body of the colonel "In a way he told me. Shino over heard him say he was going back to the place where it all began, with a corny line like that it was easy to figure it out after what you've told me" he explained.

Revy gave a weak chuckle "guess it was a good thing I told someone at least" she said looking up into his face remembering the way it had looked when he had first come into view a few minutes ago. She had seen the look in his eyes it was the eyes of a killer. It was almost like seeing herself in him.

"Are you ok Revy?" Rock asked as he looked over her and noted the blood and bruises and the fact the bottom of her dress was missing.

Revy realized how she looked "he didn't go that far Rock. The fucker was about to but you showed up in time" she said in a soft voice looking at him with something new in her eyes: warmth, and love.

Rock sighed in relief. He then shook the small back pack of his shoulder and passed it to her "There's some of your spare clothes, plus your holsters and some ammo" he said.

Revy gave him a mischievous grin "Rocky baby what would I do without you" she said playfully.

Rock blushed and smiled he was glad to see she was already looking like herself again. He turned around to give her privacy so she could get changed.

Revy shook her head. It wasn't necessary for him to turn around, even before they were together she was rather open around him but it was still touching the way he treated her.

"Rock you shy of the goods now?' Revy asked in a mock hurt voice while grinning mischievously.

Rock then turned back just as she lifted the top of her dress over her shoulder leaving in her in panties and bra.

Revy could see the love and desire crossing his face. The resulting warmth helped to rid the cold feeling from what had almost happened a short while ago.

Revy slipped on her outfit she had worn in Japan. She wasn't wearing the coat as it wasn't that cold yet but they were both used to living in a sub-tropical environment. She then put her holsters and guns back on, after reloading them both with fresh clips. That left another two more after the ones she already had in her own guns. Now that she was reunited with her guns she was feeling much better now, _it's not just the boys that's making me feel this way, _she thought.

Revy had often wondered how she might feel if the day ever came where she would meet Will Buffalo again. This place had always haunted her in a way, now though something was different. She no longer felt the fear or the other negative emotions this place seemed to radiate the same thing could be said for the now dead mean by the doorway. After a moment Revy realised she had found the closure for this place and that man she had wanted for a long time, _wonder if this means I'm gonna go fucking soft, _she thought. It was less then a minute she knew the answer, _nah, _she thought she would always be Revy, but at least she had finally gotten so long coming justice.

Rock then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He popped two out and held out the box so Revy could take one. He then lit it for her and then his own.

"Ah fuck that's better" Revy said taking a long drag.

Rock then looked around "I think we had better leave I know Balalaika and the others are down at the water dealing with this rest of Buffalo's unit" he said picking his own guns from the chair and slipping in some of his own fresh clips. He had started the night with his 4 full auto mags and his 8, 15 round semi-auto clips. In his rescue efforts he had ended up using all his full auto and was now down to 6 15 round clips including the ones he had just loaded. However knowing Balalaika they would most likely arrive to mop up the last stragglers, if any, of the unit.

Revy nodded "Fucking A I'd like to get some more payback on those fuckers but there's one thing I gotta do first" She said.

Revy then walked to one of the windows and pulled put her own lighter then held it to the curtains. They dry old material ignited with ease and soon the flames were licking all around the window.

"We'd better get out of here fast this place gonna light up like a damn firecracker" she said turning to the door and running out

Rock didn't even try to ask any questions since he'd known Revy long enough to take her word on it.

Soon enough they made it to the front door as they could see the flames in full blaze at the top floor and working down.

They stopped when they hit the street and looked up at the burning building. Rock was then surprised when he felt Revy take his hand and squeezed looking for comfort. He knew this was part of her closure to leave this all behind. There was no need for words at this point they just watched the flames consume the dark chapter of Revy's life, hopefully closing it forever.

"Rock.. I'm still pretty fucking bad at this and all..but I wanted to say thanks for coming to get me" Revy said after a while squeezing his hand harder.

Rock looked down at her surprised.

"I always will Revy, I do have a pretty big tab to fill out after all" he said trying to keep a straight face.

Revy burst out laughing as they turned to get into one of the vans belong to Buffalo. Rock got into the driver side and Revy got into the passenger seat.

"I think you dropped this" Rock then said

Revy just managed to catch the small metal object he tossed to her and smiled when she saw it was her ring. She slipped it back on her finger and liked the cool feel of it.

"Thanks Rock. Now let's go get those fuckers" she said bloodthirstily.

Rock nodded as he the van on and then headed for the warehouse district. He had an idea

**

"I gotta say I certainly miss being out in the field" Chang said as he reloaded one of his Beretta 76's. They were his gun of choice the grips in laid with a Chinese dragon and a phrase in mandarin that meant 'Heavenly King'.

"Glad to hear it, babe" Balalaika said crouching next to him. There were streaks of blood on her military uniform but from opponents who had made the mistake of getting to close.

Buffalo's unit had proven to be somewhat skilled but were now on their last legs. Of the original group that they started the festivities with only 10 remained under some good cover near the far end of the warehouse.

"Dumbass come back yet, I want know if he save Twinkie or if we need ask questions" Shenhua said as she threw some of the small knives at an enemy who had stuck his head out to far. She then proceeded to stalk forward amongst the crates and boxes looking for more scalps.

Balalaika gave Boris a nod. The sergeant spoke some commands into his radio issuing order for one of their squads to circle around to begin flanking.

Dutch then suddenly appeared after running around a stack of crates "any word from Rock?" he asked, methodically loading shells into his shotgun. He was always calm as ever.

Balalaika shook her head "we have not received any situation reports from Rock, though I wouldn't worry Dutch he may not be a soldier but the look in his eyes tells me Buffalo is in for a nasty surprise.

Boris then turned to her after listen to some speaking in fast Russian over his radio "Kapitan we have just spotted a black van of the same make as the ones we disabled by the front moving towards the rear door of the warehouse"

"Can you tell who is driving it Sergeant?" she asked.

"No Ma'am, but there is only one van and it doest appear to even be trying to arrive discreetly" he said.

Balalaika thought for a moment "are we in position to deal with it should it become an issue?" she asked.

Boris shook his head "our squad is circling on the opposite side of its approach we won't be able to make an effective counter for another few minutes" he said

Balalaika frowned then turned to Chang and Dutch "we'll just have to wait and see I those are more occupants for out body bags or not"

Dutch and Chang nodded.

**

"Revy you might wanna look inside that bag again I did come to get you bearing gifts" Rock said as the warehouse came into view.

The river was on their left and the largest warehouse at the end of the road was ahead of them they could see parked van's like their and also could make out the slightly muffled sound of gunfire.

Revy raised an eyebrow them gasped in happy surprise "Rock I love you, you brought my favourite, M67's" Revy said holding the two fragmentation grenades grinning like a kid in a candy store.

Rock grinned, then made a sharp turn and brought the van to an abrupt stop.

Just like he had guessed the doors opened and a small group of man started to stagger out. Rock counted 9 heads with 3 of them pointing assault rifles to the rear and firing to suppress the others while the ones in the lead looked relieved.

Revy pulled both of the pins out with her teeth then threw both grenades through the open window. They crossed the 25 feet of distance with ease but due to Revy's injuries to her face, particularly one eye being swelled up, they landed just short of the center of the group.

The ones facing them reacted like trained soldiers and ducked top the sides lay down flat on the ground. The other three were not so fortunate.

Both grenades went off a second later and the 3 men went down with short lived screams of pain and surprise.

The other had dozen didn't catch much shrapnel from the blasts but some did get some minor cuts and scrapes.

They slowly got to their feet weapons held up and were looking around in confusion.

"Tough fucking luck for your guys" Revy said as she and Rock came around the far side of the van. She had a hungry smile on her face.

They both had guns out, and cigarettes lit. Rock stood close to her and one step in front normally he would let Revy lead, however both realise without a word being said that this time she would let him take point since she wasn't in top condition.

The soldiers recognized her and immediately raised their guns.

Rock and Revy brought theirs up and stared firing before any of them could take aim.

Balalaika, Dutch, Chang, and the rest of the soldiers came charging out the open warehouse door weapons at the ready since they had heard additional gunfire.

They saw the remaining soldiers and Rock and Revy leaning against the van.

"Sorry were late for the party but we finished up for you" Revy called trying to keep her face straight. Mostly due to avoid the pain from laughing again.

Next to her was her fiancée, that much having been confirmed by many spotting the simple silver band on her finger, with a amused grin on his face at her joke.

Chang rolled his eyes and reached into his coat pocket for a smoke. Balalaika turned to Boris to order the men to stand down and return to their hideout where the soldiers were staying.

Dutch walked forward along to greet his safely returned employee's "you doing alright two-hands?" he asked.

Revy's eyes flicker to Rock standing next to her then her reach out and put her arm around his neck to pull him down "Fucking fine thanks to this guy here Dutchy" she said in a happy tone.

Dutch nearly burst out laughing at the open display of affection, or perhaps at the fact Rock was blushing like a wimpy school boy since his face was pressing against her chest.

Benny and Jane then appeared around the corner and both ran up to join them "good to have ya back Revy" Benny said grinning. He and Jane were both glancing at her hand and spotted the ring on her finger but, thanks to past experience, decided it was best not to annoy her.

"Fuck I need a drink" Revy said as she tossed her cigarette away.

Rock smiled as he spotted Balalaika and Chang walking towards them, "well Rock excellent work. Colonel Buffalo?" she asked.

"Dead" Rock said with a cold look on his face.

They saw he looked back to his normal self but at the mention of the Colonel a shadow of the killer from before had emerged, _I pity any poor soul that harms Revy, _Chang thought.

"I see well that takes care of one of the bugs in our way. For now though I am certain you and two-hands would be interested in getting some _rest_" she said though her tone at the last word suggested otherwise.

Revy chuckled "that's nice of ya sis" she said.

Rock also smiled as he turned and led Revy towards one of the vehicles. Dutch looked to Balalaika who nodded to say they would discuss the next course of action once everyone got some well deserved down time.

Rock and Revy got into the rear of the one of the vans Balalaika had transported her troops in, Dutch, Benny, and Jane got in as well sitting closer to the front.

Dutch and Benny were both curious about what had happened tonight but Dutch had known all along that this was something that was between them and them alone.

Revy meanwhile was already out cold. A cigarette just barely dangled from her lips and was leaning into Rock for support.

"Guess the adrenaline from the night must have drained out of her" Dutch said lighting up a smoke.

Rock nodded and put his arm around her to let her get more comfortable.

Dutch took a drag "Rock I want you to know I don't have any hard feelings for going off on your own like that I can understand your reasons and I won't ask anything about what happened or anything else if you were worried about that" he said.

Rock smiled "thanks Dutch" he said in a tired voice.

Dutch noted Rock looked drained as well and decided to leave things at that. Revy was safe and back and they had taken out on prick on the list, so far as he was concerned that was all that mattered.

The ride back to the Mandarin proceeded smoothly. They did spot some NYPD squad cars speed past them and could guess where they were going but by long Balalaika and co. were long gone.

The van pulled up to the hotel and the driver nodded to them saying the Kapitan would be along shortly.

Rock then gently shook Revy awake. Fortunately she was obviously to worn out to be in a bad mood

"Here Revy lean on me" Rock said taking one arm and putting around his shoulders while his other arm went around her waist.

Revy muttered something in thanks as she leaned on him and they walked back into the hotel. Fortunately since it was very late there were only a few staff members around, most of which were dozing, and they got to the elevators without any trouble.

The ride up to the elevator was quite as everyone was feeling the strain of a long night.

Rock and Revy got off first both saying some form of goodnight as Dutch, Benny, and Jane went to their rooms on the top floor. Rock still got a little grin about how Balalaika said they only had enough rooms on the top floor for all but him and Revy.

He fumbled for his key to the room for a minute before he got it open and led Revy inside.

Rock led her to the bed to make sure she was comfortable then turned his back on her "I'll go get some hot water running so your can get cleaned up" he said as he suddenly felt her hands grab him and pull him back and he felt her warm breath near his ear.

She whispered to him seductively "come on Rocky baby that's not what I need right now, your little rescue and gunmen skills have really gotten me turned on and I'm in the mood for some comforting right now" she said.

Rock felt his face go hot and another physical reaction down south at her words.

Revy turned him around and in a flash forced her lips onto his as she pulled him down on top of her onto the bed. Rock was surprised at first but soon was going with the flow. He put his own arms around her and returned the kiss with full force.

They kept at this until the need for air separated them and Rock got the chance to remove his button up shirt and his guns as well, Revy had already dropped her own guns off when they entered the room

Something in the back of Rock's mind was saying he forgot something but right now he was consumed by his love for the woman in his arms.

He could see her looking up at him, her eyes filled with a rare emotion; love.

Revy pulled him back down to resume their make out session. As she did so Rock's hand then went to their torturous work. Revy moaned as she felt his one hand roughly take her breast and began to massage it while the other gripped her tight rear. Not wanting to lose the battle of wills she let her own hands rake down his back as they both circled around to his front. One hand slipped inside his pants and grabbed him by his already hardened member while the other worked on his belt.

Rock mirrored her earlier moan as he got rougher; they were both very fond of that.

He then felt Revy's legs wrap around his sides and she made a hard jerk and twisted them both around so now she was on top.

Rock was mesmerized by the woman straddling his waist. Despite her somewhat beaten and bruised face she was stunning to him. He loved everything about her, even the foul mouth and her feral temper it added to her dangerous allure.

Revy could see what he was thinking in his eyes and grinned hungrily. She lifted her black turtle neck sweater up over her shoulders revealing her, slender, but curved form. The bra was next gone in a flash and Rock felt her fingers tracing circles on his chest, he could feel it through the thin material of his undershirt and it made him shiver with desire. With skilled, deft movement Revy pulled his shirt off in a second and was then leaning down and locking lips with him against pressing their bodies together and enjoying the feel on his muscular chest.

Rock meanwhile was also enjoying the closeness of her warm soft skin and feeling her breasts pressed against his chest. His hands drifted down her back to her skirt and tights. He found the zipper to the skirt and slowly pulled it down and tossed it aside, and then his fingers dipped into her tights and with a slow teasing pace pulled them down revealing her black panties. When the tights were down as far as Rock's arms could reach he then brought his fingers up tracing a slow path along her well tones legs making her shiver. When he got to her waist his fingers slipped around front to find a warm and slightly wet spot.

Rock hand slipped inside and less then a minute later Revy let out a muffled squeal then broke the round of kissing to throw her head back

"Ah fuck! Rock you goddamn tease that's not fair, ah!" she said moaning in that cute way that only Rock could get out of her.

Rock slipped two fingers inside those warm wet lips and continued his slow torturous work.

Revy was moaning in pleasure. He was the only guy who could push this many buttons and bring her to this high. Sometimes Revy preferred to mix booze into the chemistry but this time she wanted to be sober to remember every exquisite detail and feeling, _first things first time for some fucking revenge see how he likes it, _she thought.

Revy then slid backwards and felt his fingers slide out of her pussy as she stood on her knees in front of the edge of the bed. She grabbed his pants and with one hard jerk they were down around his ankles.

She could see his hardened dick and smiled evilly "looks likes someone's fucking ready" she said and, to Rock's immediate surprise, took him into her mouth.

"Ah! Revy!" he moaned nearly yelling as he felt her tongue slide around slowly as she repaid him in full for his earlier foreplay.

Revy was not overly found of this kind of thing but in the case of the man she had come to love it was something she didn't mind doing, whether it was for revenge or pleasure was a minor detail.

She continued to slide up and down until he was ready to burst the without warning she stopped.

Rock looked up with a dazed look wondering what had happened.

Revy chuckled evilly at his expressions then slide her legs out of her tights and let her panties hit the floor leaving her standing before him in all he glory.

"Ready big boy?" she asked. He did win a couple points for the look of love on his face making her turn red.

Revy then walked forward and got on top of him holding her hips just above him. Rock knew better then to make a move until she was ready, it was one of those things that didn't need to be said.

Revy looked him in the eye then slammed her hips down and cried out in pleasure as he entered her warm centre. Rock also gasped and grabbed her by her slender waist as they set a rough but slow pace picking up speed as they went.

"Oh fuck this is good Rocky baby come on harder!" Revy demanded and without missing a beat he complied.

They kept at it for as long as they could. Revy grinding her hips riding him like there was no tomorrow, and Rock bucking his hips in time with hers to add to the pleasure both were feeling. Revy kept her balance by planting her hands on his chest, her short nails digging into his skin. He liked every minute of it.

Due to their foreplay both of them were already close to breaking point so after a few minutes of the rough sex they both went over the edge.

Revy was lying on top of him. They were both back in touch with reality and were breathing heavily as though they had run a flat out mile.

With a lot of effort Revy managed to climb off him and stand up on shaky legs.

Just then they heard a sound that brought them both back to the real world.

It was the sound of a gun's hammer being pulled back.

"Get away from him you bitch!" a voice cried behind them, it was laced with pain, sorrow, and a somewhat unhinged under tone.

Rock and Revy both turned their heads to see Shino standing there. They saw she had gotten up from the couch at the far end of the room which was serving as her makeshift bed. It was obvious from her dishevelled hair and wrinkled clothes that she had been asleep. Judging also from the look of pure rage in her eyes it was clear she must have seen most, or their entire love making.

In her hands she held one of Revy's cutlasses.

For a moment everyone in the room froze no one speaking, no one moving.

Rock broke the silence after a few minutes "Shino what the fuck are you doing?" he said.

Shino didn't seem to hear or notice him completely, her eyes were glazed over and her mouth twitched like a fish hook was pulling in different directions. She held the gun with both hands but they were shaking slightly, but not enough to risk a move to take the gun away she was more then 5 ft from either of them.

"He should have killed her, yes killed the fucking bitch. If I told you where they were you would find her dead and finally this hold she has on you would be broken. Why the fuck are you still alive bitch?" she asked. Her words clearly stated what kind of mental world she was in. It was clear she had lost it, seeing them making love was the true final straw.

Revy stood straight as an arrow her naked body tense and ready to spring at a moments notice. She knew Rock was right behind her in the line of fire. If she moved he might get hit.

Revy then noticed Shino's eyes move down to her hand, to the ring she now wore, _best choice now is to fuck with her head some more. She's shaking already if I poke a little deeper it'll throw her aim off and I can take my gun away from this bitch, _"I'm alive cause my lover here came to my rescue" she said in a hollow voice.

Rock noted the same things Revy did, but his eyes went to his own guns lying on the floor less then 3 feet from the bed. His own body tensed to leap for them, he didn't want to shoot Shino but he would be damned if he let anything happen to Revy.

"That ring isn't meant for you bitch, I should be the one!" Shino screamed her spit flying everywhere as she broke down further. Her hands were really shaking now but not enough.

"Wrong again, fucking cunt. Rock gave me this ring twice tonight he wants me to marry him and I said yes you fucked up your own chances and now he's all mine" Revy said taunting her some more.

With a cry of insane rage Shino took a step forward levelling the gun.

Rock and Revy's eyes widened and both of them sprang into action. Revy jumped to her right as she heard her gun go off and heard the bullets whiz past her head missing her by inches. Rock rolled to his left going for his own guns the bullets never even close to him at that angle.

Revy landed in the corner of the room and before she could move again Shino blocked her holding the gun to her face.

"Die!" Shino screamed and started to pull the trigger.

A shot was fired.

Shino screamed in pain as a bullet tore through her left knee.

Revy reacted with perfect timing. The moment the gun's barrel was no longer pointer at her hands darted. One grabbing the gun by the slide the other going for the butt and with a hard twist she pulled it free from Shino's grip.

There was a snapping sound as a couple of Shino's fingers were broken since she had been holding the gun too firmly. She fell to the floor crying in pain.

Rock stood a few feet behind her with one of his black cutlass Jr. in hand. He had fired at Shino without hesitation.

"Stupid fucking bitch" Revy growled as she levelled her gun at Shino's head but Rock walked forward and put a hand on hers to stop her.

Looking down Revy realized she didn't deserve it. After all the anguish Shino had put them through this was fair enough justice.

They then heard the sound of knocking on their door.

"Rock, Revy you guys alright?" Dutch asked yelling through the door.

Revy was about to turn around and go answer when Rock cleared his throat to catch her attention.

Revy raised an eyebrow then saw he was looking down. She caught on realized she was still completely naked. With a slight snort she grabbed a bathrobe that was hanging on a hook near the door and tied it loosely. Rock pulled on his pants quickly then went to pick up Shino by her arm and drag her into the main room.

Revy answered the door and let Dutch, Balalaika and Boris inside. They noted the wounded woman that was now sitting on the floor in front of them crying in pain.

"Looks like we forgot about her" Rock said quietly.

Balalaika sighed "such a bother I trust neither of you are injured?" she asked lighting up a cigar.

Revy shook her head "bitch tried but it was a big fucking mistake" she said.

Dutch took on look at the pathetic woman then shook his head slightly "Well she's gone now. Complete mental breakdown, I seen it a couple times before best thing for her now is to get dropped off at some nut house" he said.

Rock nodded "Ms. Balalaika do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all Rock I'll have a couple of my men escort her, hopefully now that will be the end of this woman's interference" she said as she snapped he fingers and two soldiers appeared and lifted Shino by her arms.

Shino didn't appear to be conscious of her surroundings anymore. She had a far away look in her eyes as was mumbling slightly to herself.

That was the last Rock saw of the poor wretched woman.

"Now that that's over would you two please keep you shit together so we can all get some sleep" Dutch said looking at both his employee's with mock irritation in his voice.

"Well do out best Dutchy" Revy responded sarcastically.

Rock simply smiled sheepishly as Dutch and the rest left the room.

Then Revy let out an irritated growl "Fucking great and I was hoping for a good 2 or 3 rounds of fucking and the bitch ruined the moment" she complained.

Rock grinned then surprised his love by looping an arm around her waist and leading her to the bathroom "it's best we stopped before we got to far we really should get cleaned up and I think I know a way to get the mood back" he said in that playful tone of voice that told Revy the fun wasn't over tonight.

Revy licked her lips and allowed him to lead the way.

_5 minutes later._

"Ah, fucking A who've thought this kinda shit wouldn't be so bad" Revy said with a sigh of relief.

She and Rock were sitting together in the large tub of their bathroom. It was large and oval in shape. Rock was leaning against one of the walls and Revy was resting against him with her back to his chest. Rock had his arms around her waist and she had hers on the arm rests of the tub while her head was tilted back onto his shoulder he eyes already getting heavy.

Rock could feel his love was relaxing but noted the muscles in her back were knotted up like steel.

"Revy could you lean against the side?" he asked.

Revy turned her head to look at him then shrugged and complied. She leaned her front against the edge then she felt his hands on her shoulders and his thumbs applied pressure.

Revy let out a groan then sounded painful at first then changed to one of relaxation.

"Damn looks like I hit the fucking jackpot on boyfriends" Revy mumbled sleepily as Rock continued to massage her back.

"And I hit the jackpot as well on a fiancée" Rock said then realized she might not want to be called that right away, his hands stopped moving.

Revy picked up on it despite her tired state of mind "Dumbass, I never said no when you popped the question remember? Ya ever think I might be interested in married to you I did say I love you right?" she asked jokingly.

Rock chuckled the resumed the massage "yes I believe you did" he said.

"Good cause I fucking meant it Rock. Despite the shit I put you though in all this time you've never turned your back on me. You picked up a gun for me, saved my life and helped me close a painful part of my past. I do fucking love you and I do wanna marry you. Does it meant anything is gonna change like around the others?" she asked. It was out of fear or loss of reputation Revy had just never thought about this kinda thing in her whole life and wasn't really sure what to do.

Rock smiled warmly "I love you too Revy and I'm glad that you'll marry me. Things don't really have to change that much. We'll just keep things private so Dutch and Benny don't complain all the time" he said.

Revy let out a weak laugh, her lights were dimming and fast.

"Looks like no round two or three tonight" Rock said.

Revy grunted "it's no big deal we got to do it once and tomorrow's another day" she said.

Rock smiled as though he knew something "Well then we better get some sleep I have a little surprise for you tomorrow" he said.

Revy gave another grunt and then her breathing became much more peaceful. Rock titled his head to the side to realise she was already asleep.

Rock shook his head then lifted her out of the tub and towel dried them both off before carrying her bridal style back into bed. He made sure she was comfortable then climbed into bed next to her. He lay on his side with his arm across her bare stomach. She turned in her sleep and shifted so she was lying against his back like in the tub.

Rock kissed her cheek then was out like a light.

_The next day sometime in the afternoon._

"Rock hurry the fuck up or the line's gonna be to fucking long" Revy said heading for the already building line to the Cyclone the mascot roller coaster of Coney Island.

Rock chuckled at Revy's excited attitude. He remembered back in Japan she had been irritated by the lack of rides at the Japanese fair they had gone to. So he had planed for them to come to Coney Island for some fun.

He had mentioned the idea to Dutch, Benny, and Jane. However only Dutch decided not to go saying he was going sight seeing since he had not been to this city in years. It was hot out today so Revy was able to wear her favoured black tank top but was wearing hip hugger jeans instead of the daisy dukes. Rock was wearing his usual outfit, dark jeans, a white undershirt, and dark blue button up shirt. Revy had also convinced him into bringing at least one of his 92's since she was not able to wear hers. He wore it under his shirt the clasp for once was buckled since he did not want to lose it on a roller coaster.

"Fucking A line's short we'll get on in a few minutes, always wanted to ride this thing" she said.

Rock raised an eyebrow "you've never been here before?" he asked,

Revy gave him a sidelong glance as she lit up a smoke "no, I wanted to but those years I was surviving on my own it wasn't worth the risk. Now's a different story though. Rock you're a fucking genius" she said sidling up next to him to give him a playful punch on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek.

Rock smiled, it truly was worth it, if for a time she could enjoy something of a normal life.

They had not seen Benny or Jane since they all got out of the cab together. Rock figured Jane had talked Benny into keeping as far away from Revy as possible, for obvious reasons.

The line then started to move quickly which meant it was their turn on the ride.

"Bout fucking time" Revy said with a child like grin.

Fortunately for them, Revy more specifically, they were able to get right at the front of the roller coaster.

Rock strapped himself in and had to shift a little bit to keep the safety belts from making his gun bite into his chest.

After a moment the ride started moving and they were slowly climbing. Then right at the top of the rise Rock saw a deep dive ahead of them. Revy gave an evil chuckle as they started moving, and fast.

"Having fun yet Rocky baby?" Revy asked as they walked, slightly stumbled.

"Yea, sure" he said looking a little pale. However a little love tap from Revy made him cheer up.

Then Revy spotted something that again made her grin "No fucking time to rest Rock come on" she said dragging him to none other then the famous Nathan's Hot Dog stand. Moments later Rock and Revy were biting into a couple steaming hot dogs with everything on them.

A few moments later they were strolling through the crowded streets. It was a very noisy place with rides making sounds, kids screaming, and parents yelling as well. The advantage Rock realised was it let him and his _fiancée, _enjoy the day in their own peace and quite since everyone else was too busy to give them a second glance.

Rock looked over at his girl, she had an almost innocent look on her face as she looked at various stalls and rides with passing interest. He was glad they were able to come here to enjoy this day. He could still see the Revy he knew and loved in her eyes, that would never go away and he didn't want it to either. But at least once in a while they could have some fun like any other couple.

Rock reached down and took her hand, he was surprised when she just squeezed his in return.

Then Revy stooped and turned to look at something closely "Rock check it out" she said excitedly.

Rock followed her line of sight, and spotted Benny and Jane getting into a line for some bumper cars.

"Sounds like a good time" Rock said knowing what Revy wanted to do.

A few moments later they circled around to get in line a few feet behind Benny and Jane.

_10 minutes later_

"That fucking bitch, she better hope I don't see her for the rest of the day!" Revy growled.

Rock didn't make any attempts at physical contact for comfort since he knew it would be counter productive. Revy had picked out a larger red bumper car big enough for her and Rock, Benny and Jane had picked separate ones and had managed to use the others kids and adults as cover as they bombarded Revy's car the whole time.

Rock then spotted something and smiled, _that will cheer her up, _"hey Revy over here" he said.

Revy gave an angry, bored glance in his direction and saw him walking towards a large shooting gallery. Revy's face did an expressional 180 and now she was grinning like a kid again.

"Two please" Rock said politely to the stall owner who then pointed to two of the semi auto BB guns for them to use. They each got 15 shots and if they got them all they could pick a prize.

"Think you can beat me here baby?" Revy asked picking up one of the rifles.

"I'll try" Rock said smiling.

Together they decimated the targets. Revy won, naturally, by going for the smaller, faster moving targets and won a giant teddy bear. However since she had no use for it she just tossed it to some kid who was standing next to her and didn't hit a thing. She had in fact been aiming for the trash can but either way worked for her.

"Fucking A that was fun, what did you get?" she asked looking curiously as she saw him stuff something small into his pocket.

Rock gave her a mischievous smile "later, sun's starting to go down wanna go for a walk on the beach?" he asked.

Revy looked over her shoulder and saw they had about half an hour of daylight left. She shrugged her shoulders and followed him towards the beach.

Moments later they were strolling along the beach shore, since it was the late season for this part of Coney Island the whole thing was pretty much deserted. Rock was surprised when Revy put her arm around his waist and pulled him in. He smiled at the warm gesture and put his arm around her shoulder.

She however had different intentions.

Revy then pulled away sharply and pointed Rock's Cutlass Jr. out towards the water.

Rock face deadpanned as he realised she had just hugged him to slip his gun out of its holster. He followed her sights to spot a swan shaped paddle boat a short way's out. He realised in the dying light it was Benny and Jane out for a little evening ride.

Revy chuckled evilly. She pulled back the hammer with her thumb waiting for just the right moment. Rock realised that despite the still loud noise come from the main part of the park some might hear the gunshot.

Just then one of the rides closest came around and a group of screaming people covered the bangs of the custom 92 as it fired twice.

Rock saw the expertly aimed shots hit the bow of the paddle boat so it avoided hitting their friends. However the boat was now sinking fast. They could both hear Jane yelling and cursing as they were far enough out so that they would have to swim before finding the shore.

"Ah nothing like revenge, thanks Rocky baby I told you bringing this along would come in handy" She said smiling as she place his gun back home then resumed her earlier embrace as they headed back towards the park.

"I guess it did" Rock said chuckling darkly. He knew it wasn't nice but Revy was having fun and that was what mattered right now.

They decided to head back for the day since it was getting dark and it was time for a Bacardi tolerance contest and a "fucking a lay" as Revy termed it causing Rock to blush.

"Wait one more thing Revy" Rock said as they just got to the exit of the park and he pulled her by the arm towards a photo booth. He put a couple coins in and they got inside.

"Doing it in a photo booth, not bad baby" Revy said giggling slightly.

Rock winked at her then sat down on the bench and Revy sat in his lap both facing the camera and both of them flipping off the camera and smiling as the first picture was taken, then for the second Rock planted a kiss on Revy's cheek. The third was Revy pushing Rock against the wall of the booth already into a full blown make out session, Fourth was a shot of them standing up as it looked like there were taking their pants off. Fifth was Rock sitting on the bench with Revy straddling his waist and rolling her naked hips. Sixth was Revy's back with her head thrown back and an expression of pleasure seen on the partial view of her face, Seventh was Revy still sitting in Rock's lap but this time she was reversed with her front facing the camera and her back to Rock his arms went around her waist as her hands balanced on his legs she still had an expression of pleasure and ecstasy in the still shot of her mid downward thrust onto Rock's hardened member. The eight shot was of Rock's back this time and standing up as Revy's nice, naked legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and her hands could be just seen around his neck. The ninth and final picture was a golden shot of Rock and Revy sharing an afterglow full force kiss, both of their faces flushed and sweaty.

Rock and Revy exited the booth to some surprised people walking past who must have heard them going at it inside.

"What the fuck are you looking at" Revy called and they people scattered

Rock smiled as he tried to put his clothes back in order and pulled out the strip of photos. He turned bright red as he scanned them.

"Not bad Rock, never knew you had it in ya but fuck I'm gonna be sore soon" Revy said looking over his shoulder.

A few minutes later they were in a cab heading back to their hotel.

"Here Revy this is for you" Rock said tossing her something he took out from his pocket. He also passed her the strip of photos from the booth.

Revy raised an eyebrow as she caught it and saw it was one of the circle shaped lockets that had been hanging at the shooting booth, it was made out of aluminium and painted gold. It wasn't worth much, except to the woman holding it right now. She realised this must have been what he took as a prize. She looked at him and one of those rare looks of love appeared in her eyes when they were alone together.

She opened the locket and saw it had to spots for photos. She scanned the strip of nine shots they had and finally picked out two. After a few quick and careful rips she passed the locket back to rock

"Like em?" she asked meaning the photos she had chosen.

Rock opened the locket. In the first spot on the left side was the shot of Revy sitting in his lap as they both flipped off the camera. The shot on the right was the last one of their kiss after finishing inside the booth.

"What about the others?" he asked.

Revy grinned "those are mine, alone" she said slipping the other into her pocket. She then took the locket and slipped it on her neck letting it rest on the inside of her shirt liking how it felt against her skin.

"Not a bad fucking day" She said lighting up a smoke.

"Yeah, but not over yet" Rock replied lighting up one was well.

Revy laughed as she leaned into him awaiting the drinks to come.

**A/N: first let me apologize for the long wait. Life got busy and then with the holidays so close. Plus had several family members birthdays this weekend since their so close to each other and everyone was around. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this downtime chapter. I would live to give the honourable mention once again to Jim1681 as it was his Coney Island scene from illusions and his knowledge that helped me right this scene. I also hope you don't mind how I had Revy act in this chapter as it was just them alone an I always thought she could afford to soften up like that around Rock. I also removed the original dialogue for Benny and Jane as I wanted to keep this scene just for Rock and Revy. **

**Again sorry about the wait I hope I can make the updates sooner but life is very busy at the moment. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, look forward to your Reviews. Stay Tuned : ).**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 - One problem after another._

"Hey Revy, any idea what might be going on up ahead?" Rock asked.

Revy sat up from her comfy spot against Rock to look out the front window.

Their hotel was just down the street and a number of police cars were sitting out front. None of them had their lights on, they were just sitting there. Due to the fact that no cops were getting out of their cars no one on the streets seemed to take notice they just continued on with their business.

Revy's eyes widened as her instincts began speaking to her telling her this was not a coincidence.

"Rock we're in trouble" she breathed in a low voice.

Rock maintained a calm face as he nodded, they both wanted to avoid making anyone, especially their driver, overly suspicious of them "we need to get out stuff and find out if Dutch and the others are ok" he said sitting up and adjusted his shirt to make sure his gun was hidden. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind but he couldn't see it just yet.

The driver pulled over to the curb right in front of the main doors it was just a short walk and they would be inside but if they walked to fast that might draw attention.

"Rock, the crowd" Revy said.

Rock realized what she meant. The front doors opened and a large crowd of people, a couple dozen at least, were leaving. They could go right through the middle of them and remain out of sight.

"Now" Revy hissed

They got out of the taxi maintaining a casual air to any who might give them a second glance. Both of them managed to get through the crowd with not trouble and were past the main front doors in less then a minute after getting out of the cab.

"Any ideas?" Rock asked. It would be wiser if Revy took charge from here since her instincts were sharper then his.

Revy's eyes expertly scanned the room. She didn't't see the two men Balalaika had posted to sit around in the lobby to act as spotters. She did not see any cops either but it was hard in the somewhat busy and crowded lobby to make out any who were either detectives or wearing regular clothes. She did however have the sensation going up her spine that said they were being watched.

"Alright I don't think were made yet, let's get the fuck to our room and get our stuff then we gotta find Dutch and Sis" she said in a low but calm tone as they walked towards the elevator.

Luckily they got the elevator to themselves. Once the doors had closed Rock took the brief moment of privacy to pull out his gun and pull back on the slide. He would be ready if the worst was to come. He noticed Revy looked very tense and edgy, it's because she doesn't have her guns, no its also because of what she told me before, with out luck the cops out there are ones who still remember her and are itching to take her down, he thought as he slipped his now readied gun back into its home. He also reached down and took Revy's hand to give it a comforting squeeze.

She seemed surprised at first then smiled back at him before letting go when the elevator door dinged telling them they had arrived.

The hallway was deserted as they expected it to be since the whole floor had been booked for them so there should not be anyone here aside from the two of them and their friends.

Rock and Revy moved down the hall to there room and first listened to be sure no one was waiting inside. Hearing nothing Rock quietly drew his gun and nodded to Revy.

Revy turned the door handle and in one fluid motion she opened the door as Rock took a stance to cover her ready for whatever was inside.

They found nothing. No one else was in the room and even the faculty staff had not been by to clean up the room.

"Fuck this is ridiculous" Revy said as she strolled into the room, though not completely at ease just yet.

Rock followed suit and holstered his gun then walked into the room they had slept in so he could pack what they had, he and Revy had both silently agreed it would be smart to warn Balalaika about this and at least be ready to move if she gave the order.

"Catch" Revy called.

Rock turned and with surprising reflexes caught his other gun that Revy had tossed to him. He checked the chamber then pulled back on the slide to ensure he was ready for anything. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Revy slipping on her own holsters and guns. The sight of her armed now was intoxicating almost in its deadly beauty. He could tell she was more at ease now that she had the "boys" with her. They both still needed to be cautious, while they could handle just about anything together this still wasn't Roanapur which could be very helpful or very bad.

Revy came back into the bedroom, as Rock finished packing their things into a small bag. She had a lit smoke in her mouth and was passing another lit one to Rock.

Just as he took it their phone began to ring.

They both tensed as it continued to ring. Then Rock approached it and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he said

"_Ah Mister Okajima"_a somewhat familiar voice said.

Rock was immediately on alert the voice was familiar but not of someone who was a friend. He kept thinking about the Yellow Flag for some reason.

"Who is this?" he asked in a tone of voice that made Revy look up at him. She knew this was serious.

"_I see you do not remember well it can't be helped our last meeting was some time ago and I simply thought you shooting at me would be something you remembered" _the voice sound sounding amused but also a little irritated.

Rock gasped. Now he remembered it was the voice of the man who had been following him when his parents had arrived in Roanapur. He had not gotten a very good look at the man's face but had guessed he was Japanese from his tailored suit.

"I'm guessing your Boss decided to give you a second chance" he said after a moment when his composure returned.

Revy raised an eyebrow at what he said but guessed he was stalling for the moment and decided not to say anything.

"_I suppose you could say that, thanks to your efforts in our last meeting I have been greatly shammed in front of- oh but I cannot mention him, very clever Mr. Okajima you almost had me there" _the voice said chuckling slightly.

"So then what are you doing now?" Rock asked he was trying to get as much information as he could.

"_Well I suppose there is no harm in telling you that. To redeem myself in my boss's eyes I plan on bringing you head along with that of your slut on silver platters. Is she there by any chance? Why don't you put me on speaker phone"_the voice said.

Rock hesitated for a moment then put the receiver down and pushed a small button that enabled the speaker phone feature.

"Rock what the fuck is going on?" Revy asked not following his actions.

"_Ah I see you are as brash as always just like how you were described to me Miss Revy" _the mystery caller said. Rock and Revy were surprised with the amount of hate that was laced in his voice this clearly meant that had, had a previous encounter with him that was more then Rock's little shoot out behind the Yellow Flag.

"So who the fuck are you?" Revy asked in her angry tone. Her eyes narrowed like a predator that sensed danger.

"_Such unladylike language, I can see why he might have taken a liking to you but I find it disgusting. Surely you recognize my voice don't you since you have committed a grave crime against my family" _

"Rock who the fuck is this guy and what the fuck is he talking about?" Revy asked clearly getting pissed off at the man's words.

"He's the guy who was tailing me at the Yellow Flag that night when my parents arrived" Rock explained.

It took Revy a moment to remember as she had always had a weakness with this. Then it came to her.

"Oh right that fucker you picked out real easy. Hey asshole, next time wear some real clothes, and what the fuck are you talking about what did I do to you?" Revy asked in both an angered and curious tone of voice since she could not for the life of her imagine who he was.

"_Don't play dumb you bitch you're the one who got him killed and we're gonna get you and your fucking boyfriend back-"_another voice said but was cut off.

"_I apologize for my younger brother's interruption he is very rash. I am deeply disappointed to hear you do no remember your crime Ms. Revy but you will soon enough that I can promise" _the more collected voice said.

Rock recognized the younger sounding voice from the street dressed guy who had been with the suit wearing man before, _so their brother's but what could they be talking about. It must have been when we were in Japan…could they be, _his thought were interrupted by the man speaking again.

"_I__ would imagine you'll be having some company right about now, and __they gentlemen are very eager to see you again Ms. Revy"_ he said in a cold gleeful voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Revy asked as she started to reach for her guns thinking they were about to be ambushed.

"_Why I invited your friends from the 27th__ Precinct, as an anonymous tipper of course. You would not believe this joy when they learned you were back in town. I can see them right now scrambling into the hotel. You should feel honoured they brought an entire swat team"_

Rock and Revy stood frozen at first at the information began to sink in.

"Well I think I will let you go now as you will be having some guests to attend to soon enough. Don't worry though should you manage to escape this rather sticky situation I plan on us all getting together soon enough" he said then the line went dead.

"Fuck!" Revy said

Rock meanwhile was quite now and thoughts began to race through his head and he thought the best plan he could get. He knew that Revy was in the most danger here since he knew the police wanted her behind bars or worse if she gave them a reason.

"Rock? Earth to fucking Rock!" Revy said.

"One second" he said calmly.

Revy noted that he was calm but his eyes were in his gunmen state of mind, _he's thinking dumbass give him a minute, _she told herself.

Rock walked out of the bedroom and into the main part of their suite he headed straight for the door and look out the spy hole. The image was a little distorted and blurry but he could make out men moving quietly in the hall. They were all armed and wearing standard swat team gear.

"Shit" Rock breathed. He had hoped they would not have gotten into the hall just yet.

He moved away and had Revy follow him back into the bedroom. He picked up his back and went to the window. He opened it and stuck his head out. There was not balcony and no fire escape along this wall.

"What the fuck are we gonna do now?" Revy said more in an exasperated tone rather then panicked.

Rock knew if it came down to it they would shoot their way out but this wasn't Roanapur and these cops would make things very difficult.

Rock then looked up and noticed the vent near the top of the wall. An idea suddenly came to him. Revy followed his gaze and what had gone through his mind was now going through hers.

"Rock that's fucking crazy" she said. She almost laughed despite the situation.

"I though you said all my plans are crazy" he said sarcastically as he walked over and saw he wasn't tall enough to reach the vent grille, _only one person will be able to get in we don't have enough time to use furniture for a ladder, _he thought as the realized what else what have to be done.

Rock then took off his button up shirt so he could remove his gun holsters, with the guns still in them. He then grabbed his bag and quickly stuffed them inside it after clicking the safeties on both of them for added caution

Revy looked first to the vent then to Rock and it came to her as well.

"No fucking way Rock I am not leaving you here alone-" She began but Rock cut her off by walking up to her putting his hands on her shoulders and pressing his lips against hers.

He did not let current crisis interfere with him doing a thorough job.

When he leaned back he noticed her eyes were wide and shining and also alert as this was still a cluster situation.

"Revy you have to those cops are gonna want you ass on a platter but they'll have nothing on me as far as we know. Just find Dutch and Balalaika and figure this out ok, I'll try and keep their attention" He explained.

"Rock" Revy began as she grabbed him by his arms and was about to make an argument but she saw the look of alarm and love in his eyes. She would follow his plan and figure this mess out but would never forgive him if he screwed up.

"I love you, you fucking dipshit" she said with warmth

"I love you too Revy" Rock said.

They walked to stand just under the vent grilled and Rock locked his hands together so Revy could place her boot in them and boost her self up to reach the Grille. Fortunately it wasn't fastened on with screws just popped into place so Rock might be able to pop back in if he could get something to stand on.

Revy managed to get the grill off but they were too low for her to get a decent to haul herself into the vents. She was still standing in Rock's locked hands and knew if maybe she could get on his shoulder she might have enough reach.

"Rock I need you to boost me up higher so I can-whoa" she said as no sooner had she spoken that moved. Thanks to his improved physical condition he was able to lift her upwards a little higher and hold her steady by her leg brought one hand and planted on right on her ass, then other followed soon after. Since he was slightly taller then her she would get more then what she needed like this rather then standing on his shoulders.

"Rock this is not the time for that, oh now I get it" she said in a slightly embarrassed voice as his hands slightly gripping her ass turned her on slightly.

Revy reached into the vent and pressed her well toned arms against the sides as she used her shoulders to pull herself up into the cramped space. She was now being held up by her booted feet with Rock's hands and was almost all the way inside.

Finally when Revy was able to hold herself inside the vent Rock looped the straps of their bag around her foot so she could drag it behind her as she crawled.

"Rock, be careful" Revy called as her foot holding the bag was barely in sight.

"You to partner" Rock said in a Revy like voice. She was gone a second later.

Rock quickly reached up with the vent grill, but couldn't reach all the way up to pop it back in. He then turned and stood up on the corner of the bed and leaned across the few feet of distance to the wall. He just barely managed to pop the vent grille back in almost falling to the floor in the process.

He then heard someone knock on the hotel room door. Someone called out in a slightly muffled voice telling him it was the police and then he heard the door crash open.

Rock sighed as he stood in the middle of the room waiting for the 'guests'.

Revy was crawling in the vent which was cramped and hot. She was just the right size to crawl along inside when she heard the sound behind her of someone being tackled to the ground by several others and angry voices shouting commands

_Looks like Rocky baby is greeting those pig fuckers, _she thought. She stopped for a second as she adjusted to the confined space.

"Fuck me. John McClane sure hit the nail on the head, now I know what a fucking TV diner feels like" She said. Despite her complaints she had to admit it was pretty smart of Rock to think this up, _guess I really did pick a winner, _she thought grinning.

Revy continued to crawl along. It was a good thing that she was wearing her out or Roanapur clothes otherwise she might risk burning her legs and arms on the fairly hot vent.

It was then Revy could hear something slightly echoing up ahead.

"What the fuck is that" she said as she crawled further. A few feet ahead she spotted a grill which meant she was passing by another room and that was where the sounds were originating. It sounded like a slow rhythm of thumps against a wall or floor; they did sound a little familiar.

She finally reached the grill and turned her head. When anyone hears a familiar sound long enough there is a natural habit of looking despite anything. However this was one thing Revy could have wished she had never seen. She had to bit down on her lip to keep from yelling out in revulsion at the sight of an 80 year old couple having sex.

"Ah fuck that is sick" she breathed as she crawled as quickly as she good.

Her torture was not over yet

"Oh fuck me what the hell is that fucking smell" she grumbled in a low voice as she came up to the second last room before she would hit the end of the hall.

But a god awful smell was coming from the vent of the second room. It was a very potent and disgusting smell that Revy was gagging to keep from vomiting.

As she got to the grill the sheer potency of the aroma made her look into the room.

She could see the door to the bathroom was open but the angle was too far for her to see into it but she could hear groaning and the sound of someone shitting up a storm.

Revy was forced to bite down on her tongue to keep from exploding but that resulted in having to breathe threw her nose and if she didn't choose the latter she would be swearing to high heaven.

Suddenly the toilet flushed and out came the fattest guy she had ever seen, she could have sworn she felt the room shake with his steps.

"Ah enchiladas" he said with a sigh of relief as he waddled over to the messed up bed.

At this point Revy desperately wished the vent was a little bit larger so she could reach for her cutlass and that she should now start carrying silencers, for situations like this.

Revy then started to crawl as fast as she could. She did catch a break since the bag tied to her ankle as large enough to block most of the smell from following her.

Finally she came to the last room.

"Great I wonder what the fuck I'm gonna see now" she grumbled in a low voice.

When she got to the grill she figured having seen the previous horrors whatever was next couldn't be so bad.

When she pressed her face to the slits in the grill she was not overly horrified but very, very confused.

Benny and Jane were occupying a different room but not for a standard reason like finding some other spot to have some fun. They were both naked, thankfully Revy could only see Benny's bare torso and head, but each sitting at a small portable desk with a laptop and typing away both occasionally giggling.

_I have no fucking clue but I know this is just wrong and I wish I had a camera _she thought as a look of utter bewilderment remained on her face as she finally reached the end of the of this hall's vent.

Directly in front of her was the grill showing the stair well. At the grill the vent she had been crawling in broke off going up, and down to their respective floors as well as to the left following the wall that ran perpendicular to the one she was in.

_To risky to get into the stairwell, cops may or may not have gotten a description of but better play it safe and get up top through this fucking vent, _she thought going over the next part Rock's latest 'plan'

She crawled a few inches forward to she could twist to look up. The vent leading up thankfully was larger in size meaning she could climb up but pressing her feet against one side and sliding up along her back.

After a few minutes of manoeuvring and twisting she was finally in the vertical vent.

"Fuck I can see Rock now cracking a joke about how flexible I am at this" she said to herself jokingly.

She was about to lift her foot when the bad thumped slightly against the side reminding her is was only looped around her ankle and she had to keep her foot her foot hooked to hold onto it. This slowed her progress down since now she had to press her hands against the left and right sides to keep her in place while she moved her free foot.

"I'd kill for some fucking rope" she said.

After what felt like an hour she felt her hand hit then opening of the top floor vent. She knew the floor layouts were the same and since the others had rooms right above hers she just had to crawl down until she found Dutch, preferably. She also was pretty sure she would not be witness to any horrors like before.

Revy managed to get into the horizontal vent easily, however she noticed this vent seemed a lot more dusty and she heard a lot more creaks then she remembered from the floor below.

Just as she came to the first grill and wasn't sure if this was the one Dutch was occupying so she stopped and leaned close to the grill to seen in the dimly lit room.

She could not believe her eyes this time.

Chang and Balalaika were sitting together on the presidential suite's overstuffed couch, drinks in hand. There were several signs that indicated the impossible, there were sitting right against each other, Balalaika had her legs crossed but the raised one was rubbing slightly against Chang, and despite their conversation being to low it was obvious it was a topic of pleasure not business.

It was obvious now, Chang and Balalaika were an item, it would be near impossible to write this off as anything else, or at least their liked to mix fun in with their business.

Revy was so surprised by the newest scene she didn't hear the ominous creak of the vent around her until she felt a sharp jerk causing her to collide with the grill which buckled under her weight like wet cardboard.

With a yelp of surprise she crashed into the room spreading a thick dust cloud causing many of the room's occupants to cough.

"Ah fuck" Revy groaned as she heard the sound of three guns being cocked. She recognized the sound of Balalaika's Stechkin as she pulled the hammer back and the tell tale click of Chang's dual Beretta 76 slides being pulled back.

_Oh fuck! Gotta move quick I just kicked one big fucking hornet's nest, _a voice screamed inside Revy's head as she put her hands up as a signal that she wasn't armed, you could see them just barely through the settling cloud of dust.

"Whoa Boss-man, Sis it's me Revy!" she yelled quickly as she saw guns being levelled towards her.

"Two-hands?" Balalaika asked cautiously

"That you kiddo?" Chang asked in a casual tone but it was façade underneath he was as deadly as his 'girlfriend', almost.

Revy then slowly got to her feet, she stumbled on the strap of her bag but kicked it free, she walked out of the dusty cloud, her clothes, skin and hair all a slightly grey tone from all the vent crawling.

For a moment the two deadly mob bosses seemed genuinely perplexed and in unison they looked up to see the hole in the ceiling where the vent was.

It was then for a rare moment both Chang and Balalaika were on the verge of genuine laughter but for now they had this rather odd mystery to get to the bottom of.

"You do know Revy there are stairs and elevators for getting up here" Chang said teasingly.

Balalaika lit a fresh cigar, also using the motion to put her fingers over her twitching lips.

Revy meanwhile made an annoyed face as for all she knew Rock could be getting in even deeper shit as they joked around.

Before she could get a word out Balalaika spoke.

"I take it from your rather eccentric entrance Two-Hands that a new problem has occurred and you had to find some other means of reaching us?" she asked.

Revy keep her irritation at their teasing under control

"Ya we got a problem, Rock's been arrested" she said grimly.

Fortunately for Revy, neither Chang nor Balalaika heard the note of deep concern in her voice over the fate of the guy she had fallen for.

Balalaika took a long drag of her cigar as she contemplated this news. Chang lit up a cigarette as he sighed.

"Well that certainly is a pain and my Italian sure is rusty" he said

"What the fuck are you're talking about?" Revy asked confused.

Balalaika tipped some ashes into a tray as she walked towards the door "we have a meeting with the Verrocchio family. Some of their head bosses from Italy are here for this meeting specifically, apparently our activities here have them rather intimidated. The plan now is to meet with them perhaps have a display of fire power and they will be bending over backwards to avoid displeasing us" she explained.

Revy's eyes widened and she was about to lose her cool when Chang stood up.

"I think we better get the rest of your gang in here so we can inform them of Rock's current predicament" he said calmly walking to the door.

Revy's outburst was drowned out for a moment.

Chang walked followed by Dutch, Benny and Jane, who were now wearing clothes again.

"Chang tells me something's happened to Rock, what happened?" Dutch asked immediately taking stock of the situation concerning his valued employee.

Revy then sighed and knew if Rock was here he would tell her to save her anger for certain others and just explain. Dutch noticed the unusual behaviour and began to consider given Rock a raise.

Revy then started from the drive up to the hotel and explained what had happened.

The others all listened intently, with the exception of Balalaika and Chang who appeared to both be thinking about different matters.

"So you think one of Yuri's gang is the guy who tipped off the cops?" Benny asked.

Revy nodded "he did sound kinda familiar and he sure seems pissed off at me and Rock. I think Rock was onto who he might have been but I can't put my fucking finger on it" she replied.

Dutch then turned to Balalaika and Chang "I take it this means we'll be on our own?" he asked.

Balalaika nodded "afraid so Dutch we have bigger things to get to taking out the Verrocchio family's assistance will be a wound to Yuri's efforts along with the death of Colonel Buffalo. I also guess that this Japanese pest is moving on his own once again to redeem himself I believe it won't be to difficult for you to handle" she said

She and Chang then left the room to gather their own forces for their 'meeting'.

"Ah what the fuck she's ditching us and not gonna help us get Rock back" Revy said angrily.

"This coming from the woman who said she would shoot him through the kneecaps if he ever got kidnapped again" Jane said repeating something Benny had said to her once.

Revy first when red in the face with embarrassment as she also remembered that job months ago, _ah fuck her Rock's asked me to marry him I think it says somewhere you can give your husband a get out of jail free pass in this kinda mess, _she thought then rounded on Jane with a standard threat.

"Alright calm down Revy we gotta think this through carefully, this ain't Roanapur we can't just bribe a few cops or stroll in guns blazing and rescue Rock. Besides I think this player wants us to lose our shit and go wild, what we need to do is something he may not expect, get Rock some legal help" he said with a mischievous grin.

"What are your talking about Dutch?" Benny asked.

Dutch however was heading for the door. Jane told Benny she would sit this one out and wait in their room for him to get back.

Revy meanwhile was going through her and Rock's bag to take out anything she might need. She took out her boys and slipped them home then took out a small back pack which had only one strap which looped around her chest diagonally, she put Rock's guns and both their mag carriers since she wanted to keep them close.

It was odd but in a way the fact they she and Rock used the same guns was a kind of connection between them, "hah fucking gun symbolism who would have though" she said as she put her light coat on to cover her guns then her slung the back pack on.

She caught up with Dutch and Benny, they decided to err on the side of caution and went out the back way to use the borrowed car Balalaika left for them.

Benny got in the driver seat and Dutch rode shotgun, and Revy got in the back. Dutch then began giving Benny directions on where to go.

Both Benny and Revy tried to get more information out of Dutch on who they were going to see but all he said was "you'll see soon enough".

About 45 minutes later they entered a residential area of Manhattan. Revy looked around curiously, it wasn't a heavily crowded area but she did see some kids and families around.

"Hey Revy do me a small favour and keep the cutlasses out of sight" Dutch said over his shoulder.

Revy did not need to be told but it would work better for everyone if they avoided gunfire in a place like this.

"Right here Benny boy" Dutch said pointing at a house at the end of the street.

The house was a good size for the neighbourhood and also had a larger amount of space from the others homes, it was clear whoever the owners were they liked quite.

Benny parked the car in the driveway and they all got out.

Revy noticed a curtain suddenly fall back into place at one of the windows on the ground level, next thing she knew the front door flew open and a high pitched squeal was heard.

Instinctively Revy reached for her gun, but Dutch waved a hand to tell her not to worry.

Then Revy caught sight of a young girl dressed in a small pair of jeans and a purple zip up sweater running towards them. She had black skin like Dutch's but the skin tone and complexion was a bit lighter, she was a petite thing standing maybe to Revy's stomach, who guessed her to be 10 years old. Her hair was dark and hung down slightly past her shoulders with a red ribbon holding it back.

"Uncle Dutchy" the girl cried happily as she charged right for Dutch who kneeled down slightly and lifted her up easily in his arms so she could hug him around the neck. Dutch had a big smile on his face as he hugged the girl back

"Hey there lil Marlene how you doing kiddo" he said warmly as he set the girl, Marlene down.

Marlene gave him a wide smile "I'm good Uncle Dutch, come inside Daddy will be happy to see you" she said excitedly, she had not yet noticed the two shocked people standing behind Dutch.

Surprisingly enough Revy and Benny still managed to function enough to follow Dutch when he waved them forward as Marlene dragged him towards the front door.

A man appeared in the open doorway as they made it to the porch stairs.

Dutch looked up and nodded "Been a while Dyne" he said.

The man who Dutch had called Dyne chuckled "Sure his big bro Dutch" he replied as he and Dutch clasped hands.

Revy and Benny remained as shell shocked as before.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I know earlier I was updating like a fiend but now I'm gonna be a bit slower as life has also gotten a lot busier recently. Anyway as some have guessed I am going to be trying something a little new, my own attempt at a past for Dutch. Next chapter will reveal who the mystery man from Japan is and a nice action scene for Rock and Revy's payback. Look forward to your Reviews, Enjoy . Stay Tuned! : ).**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Bowling' time - Round two

**A/N: just a heads up this is gonna be a long chapter it was originally 2-3 but I wanted to wrap up my New York arc so your all in for a treat I hope you all enjoy since its been a little while since I updated and I hope I haven't lost my touch**

Rock sat in a rickety chair of an interview room of the 27th NYPD precinct. The room wasn't that big maybe 9' by 7'. He noticed it was also unbelievable hot in here, and the light above him kept flickering.

He was rubbing a sore spot on the side of his head. Not to mention a tender spot in his ribs and knee.

After he had gotten Revy safely into the vent the swat team had come barrelling into the room. Before he could say a word of surrender 3 policed officers had tackled him from three different directions. Then he had been roughly handcuffed while one officer read him his rights and was hauled out of the building. He was half tempted to glance in the direction of the stairwell, but the cops seemed very tense and he didn't want to give anything away.

So minus a couple grunts of pain he didn't say a word, or give them anything.

Despite his quite demeanour the officers had still shown a strong interest in him. They nearly tripped him down the steps of the hotel, and 'accidentally' bashed his head into the top of the squad car they placed him in before taking him to the precinct.

Now Rock sat in the uncomfortable room. On the outside he looked cool as a cucumber, on the inside however it was very different. His mind was racing a mile a minute.

Was Revy alright?

Did she make it to the others safely?

Were his suspicions about the man who had called correct?

These were some of the questions he was arguing with himself over. He decided for a minute to let his mind go blank since he wasn't getting anywhere.

He decided to look around the room he was in. In front of his was a door and even though it wasn't locked he had no chance going out that way. Next to the door was a large rectangular mirror, he knew even without his experience in the criminal world that it was a two way mirror and that he was most likely being watched right now.

His eyes shifted to the wall on his right it had two windows both covered by steel bars, but he didn't care about those he just wondered what the time was, he could tell it was still night. He and Revy had gotten back from Coney Island late maybe around 11 p.m. He guessed from how dark it still was that at least a few hours had passed.

The light above him flickered again, it was highly annoying but then again the lights on the lagoon often had the same problem on some of their longer trips on the ocean.

He felt the seat shift suddenly as his body shifted when he looked up. He kept his balance but it was a near miss.

He understood what was going on. These were tactics the cops were using to get him to talk, they can just do it and say their having a maintenance issue later on if he had a lawyer right now.

The heater, chair, and the light were all meant to make him uncomfortable, and make keep him from focusing whenever they got around to asking him any questions.

Now that he had finished his little viewing he tried to sort thought his mental jigsaw puzzle.

_These cops must have been told I was with Revy, or perhaps they caught a glimpse me going into the hotel. I'm pretty sure they don't have any recent photos of her otherwise they would have jumped us then and there. _This was the first thing he went over. He knew that now the cops would be grinding into him for information as many of them have long standing grudges against his girl.

_Then there's that guy, I don't think we met him specifically in Japan but he is very pissed at me and Revy, I know I'm missing something here, I just can't figure it out. _His mind was in a rut trying to figure out the identity of the guy, two if you counted the other with him, his brother.

Thinking about Revy then shifted his thought to the woman he loved, _I hope she got to the others ok, she'll be pissed at me though for getting captured, again, _he thought with a slight chuckle, _hard to think only a few hours ago we were having fun at Coney island._

Rock was then brought out of his train of thought from the sound of a door opening and two men walking in, he could tell they must be detectives from their non police uniforms, but they had badges on their belts.

Rock looked up and his face became impassive as he waited for the questions to start.

_In a different part of the city_

"Gotta be honest Dutch I never really expected you to take me up on my offer to visit someday" Dyne said as he and Dutch shook hands.

"I know, sorry for dropping in unexpected, some things have come up and I need your help" Dutch explained.

Dyne chuckled then turned and invited them in. Dutch looked over his shoulder and saw his employees were still putting their puzzle pieces together but they still had enough control to follow him in.

Dutch and the others followed Dyne into a very comfortable looking living room. On the outside the house looked like most of the others in a standard New York suburb, however on the inside the furniture was a few notches up in price and quality. Obviously Dutch's family was doing well.

"So big bro how are things going in Roanapur, haven't gotten a letter in a few months now, was starting to get worried" Dyne said smiling at a private joke. Dyne had noticed the others with Dutch and guessed they were his friends and co-workers from Roanapur that he had heard about but one appeared to be missing, he also picked up on their rather shocked state from recent news so he waited before asking for introductions.

Dutch also grinned "Well it sure has gotten exciting recently" he said.

Dyne nodded then walked into the Kitchen which was adjacent to the living room.

Dutch waved them in to sit on the highly comfy couches and chairs in the room.

Benny and Dutch took on couch and Revy took another. Revy then noticed Dutch's niece who had been staring at her for a while took a seat on the couch with her but was sitting shyly on the far end.

Revy raised an eyebrow not sure what to think as he experience with kids was amateur at best.

Dutch meanwhile watched all of this while trying to suppress laughter that threatened to crack ribs, "Looks like someone has an admirer" Dutch said with a nudge to Benny.

Benny now knew he had seen it all.

Revy felt her face go red.

Marlene put her head down in embarrassment "oh be quite uncle Dutchy" she pouted then smiled shyly at Revy as said gunslinger looked at her confused.

"So Dutch I take it these are those lovable, but pain in the ass, co-workers of yours?" Dyne asked coming back into the room with a tray holding cups of coffee, and a tall glass of chocolate milk for Marlene.

Dutch nodded "yep this is Benny and Revy. Guys this is my younger brother Dyne and his daughter, my niece, Marlene" he said making the introductions.

Benny and Revy by this point had come out of shell shock.

"Nice to meet you" Benny said smiling politely.

"Hey" Revy said. She then noticed the kid next to her was staring at her again and trying to look away when Revy looked in her direction, _well this is a first, _she thought.

"I thought you were a group of four now? Is the newest member, the one you described as the worlds craziest SOB, you mentioned in your last phone call not with you anymore?" Dyne asked. He was going to ask if the hazardous world they live in may have claimed the life of said friend, but he felt it best not to pry that fair.

Dutch shook his head "That's Rock he's the reason why we came here for your help Dyne" he explained.

Dyne was about to ask for more details when Revy, who had been growing increasingly impatient, interrupted.

"Dutch how the fu-" she paused then looked at Marlene, whom she could swear was sitting closer to her, and out of respect for Dutch she did something she almost never did, toned down the language "when are we gonna get to helping Rock, I know for a fact some of those cops are gonna be itching to get some info out of him anyway they can" she said trying to keep her voice as civilised, and failing badly, as possible.

Dutch sighed, _can't say I blame her, she has come a long way ever since she and Rock started this thing and the fact she's this pissed and trying to keep cool means that she really does laugh that crazy jackass, _he said to himself.

"Sorry Dyne, she and Rock are-" he paused this was the one thing he feared to discuss openly and risk Revy's wrath, and perhaps even Rock's.

Dyne, who knew his brother very well, nodded "I understand. I apologize Miss Revy it's been a while since Marlene and I have seen Dutch and I guess we got carried away, to make up for it I promise to do everything I can to help your friend" he said smiling politely to Revy.

Revy felt her irritation drain out of her at the sincere apology. She was surprised at herself normally she would be swearing up a storm ready to draw her cutlass to get the work done faster, at least she always thought it did. However she figured her respect for Dutch was what was keeping her temper at bay, his brother was going to help get Rock out of the cop's hands and for some reason she felt it best not to be crude in front of Marlene, _oh Rocky baby if you could see me now, you might be proud. Well fuck it, nothing wrong with showing some decency around an innocent kid, especially Duchy's family, _were her thoughts on the matter.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a slight poke to her arm. She turned to see Marlene sitting right next to her smiling.

Revy was a little embarrassed and confused "what?" she asked still remembering to keep as civil as she could manage

"Those are cool are they for keeping away bad guys?" she asked looking down.

Revy followed her eyes and noticed that the butt of her cutlass was sticking out a little from her open coat, _oh shit, _she thought thinking back to what Dutch said, she thought he wanted certain details kept secret.

Dutch however nodded to reassure her it was ok for her to answer Marlene's question.

Revy pulled out her cutlass, and did something very rare, then flicked the safety on.

Dyne was also watching closely, whether for his daughter's safety or his interest in the gun, it was anyone's guess.

"Wow that's cool what does this say?" Marlene asked looking at the Thai inscription along the slide.

Revy grinned "The Praiyachat Sword Cutlass special" she answered.

Marlene listened with an admiring gaze "wow and that's a pirate picture, are you a pirate like Uncle Dutch?" she asked in an awe filled voice.

Revy was taken back by the kid's questions as well as the fact she acted like Revy was some celebrity "uh ya I'm a pirate too" she said turning red all the while Dutch, Benny and Dyne were trying poorly to hide their grin's.

"That certainly is a beauty Revy. May I?" He asked holding out his hand.

Revy spun the gun with a simple flick of her wrist so Dyne could grab it by the butt.

Dyne held it up to eye level. He examined the exterior with an obviously skilled eye and smiled approvingly. He then released the mag, raked the slide and checked the chamber then slipped the mag back in. He definitely knew how to handle the mechanics of gun.

"Very nice. Beretta 92fs Inox model. With a custom 1 inch longer barrel and slide. I see your choice ammunition is full metal jacket rounds. I must say though the gun is certainly well cared for. You have good taste" he said politely as he handed the gun back.

Revy nodded then slipped the gun back home.

Dyne then noticed something "ah I now see why Dutch says they call you Two-Hands. Very impressive, to be able to use two of those together. Sorry I should explain I'm something of a gun nut myself. I don't shoot much but I make a decent gunsmith, I like to get beaten up or old models and restore them" he explained.

Revy nodded "well the boys do their job well, wait till you meet Rock he's got a nice pair" she said chuckling at her dirty play on words.

After a moment of either confused or embarrassed looks she quickly opened her small bag on her back and showed she had Rock's black cutlasses.

Dyne laughed catching on then turned to Dutch "Well we might as well get down to business. I can tell this Rock must be a very good friend since you all seem rather eager to get him out of police custody" he said in a polite way of saying he wasn't going to waste any more time.

Dutch nodded "I'll fill you in on the details, but how soon do you think you can get him out. See he's got more then one bulls-eye painted on his head right now and we'd like to get him back without scrapping off the walls" Dutch said.

Dyne's expression became slightly grim. It had been a few years since he last saw his brother but he could still read him easily as before.

"Since I am not his official lawyer I can't do anything until mourning, I'm sorry but going now would end up hurting more then helping. Your more then welcome to get some rest here you must be tired" he said.

It was at his words that the lagoon members realised how tired each of them felt.

Revy's facial expression darkened at the thought of her Rock being stuck with some very unpleasant characters that had a score to settle with her, _who the fuck am I kidding, Rock's tougher then he looks. He'll be just fine until then. _Revy then looked up at the clock to see how late it was getting, her eyes widened as she say the date was shown on the clock's face, _ah fuck I missed his birthday, some fucking girlfriend I make. He got me that nice shotgun, what the fuck can I get for him to make up for this shit. He'll just give me some bullshit about it not mattering. Well fuck that Rocky baby you're getting at least one present aside from a long round of sex later on, _she thought trying to think of something to give to Rock.

Dutch meanwhile followed Dyne into his study since they would stay awake for a bit longer and get updated on the situation. Benny had already passed out on the couch.

Revy then felt a tugging at her arm and looked down to see Marlene standing up.

"Come on you can sleep in my room" she said brightly.

"Huh a fucking slumber party, good thing Eda isn't here I'd never hear the end of this" Revy muttered but went along anyway, something about the kid's spunky personality was to her liking. She followed the young girl down the hall and then up some stairs. They past by the door where Dyne and Dutch had gone through and Revy could hear them speaking but decided she was too tired to give a damn, _besides sooner I get to sleep sooner we get to saving Rock's ass, _she mused.

Meanwhile in Dyne's study, he and Dutch were both having a glass of 12 year old scotch and discussing the situation. Dutch had begun by giving a brief explanation start from when Rock joined up with them. In that time Dutch had not been able to contact his brother ever since that crazy businessman signed with them so he wanted to update Dyne a little.

"Bro if it was anyone else but you telling me a story about a businessmen who came up with the idea of shooting down an attack helicopter with a torpedo, I would have them checked into a clinic" Dyne said holding his sides at the explanation of the first of Rock's many crazy plans.

The talk then moved onto how things had gone since Rock had joined the happy family, stabilizing and improving the company financials, being the only person with a liver strong enough to match Revy, and of course being the oddest person of them all living in Roanapur.

"So I take it from the young lady's eagerness that she and Rock are close?" Dyne asked delicately since he could tell Revy was the type not known for having a good control on their temper.

Dutch snorted at his brother's cautious words, it reminded him a little of Rock. Dyne was like Dutch in many way's they both like guns, had both served their government in one way, and liked aged scotch. However Dyne was the cautious one, he preferred the quite life. In a way Rock reminded Dutch of his brother, which was probably why he had taken a liking to him and agreed to take him in.

"Your right her and Rock are the weirdest couple in Roanapur, but even thought it makes the least sense I guess that's why it makes perfect sense. Hell it was a genuine surprise to me when Rock picked up those guns and started fighting alongside her" he said with a grin

"Well love can make you do crazy things, I can honestly say I look forward to meeting this guy" Dyne said finishing his drink.

"Again your right it's all over those two, the scary part is now I don't know who to be more worried about when it comes to doing something stupid.

Dyne burst out laughing "well I can honestly say Dutch if this guy is all you say he is I look forward to meeting him.

Dutch nodded "ya but first I'd like to get him back before he has to worry about dropping the soap" he said with humour

"Well from what you've told me they police don't have much on him. They got an anonymous tip and unless they actually saw Revy with him, which I doubt since none of them would know what she looks like now, then it should be open and shut case of police mishaps" he said.

Dutch frowned he knew when his brother talked like he was citing protocol from a law book there was more to it "something's up those isn't it?" he asked

"Yes I have heard of your friend Revy before. The 27th precinct has a lot of officers who would certainly like to get her in their custody. I won't pry but I know it involved two former military men by the name of Buffalo" he said.

Dutch nodded with a grim look on his face "even now that fucker is still making this a pain in the ass for us" he mumbled.

"So does that mean the older brother is dead?" Dyne asked forgetting the main topic of their conversation.

Again Dutch nodded "It's not a pretty story, all I can say is it make me admire and fear Rock more then I ever have in the past" Dutch said thinking back to that night.

Dyne was quite then remembered they had gotten off track "Anyway the real problem is I can't go help your friend until mourning by then I'd imagine the police will have their side of the case well prepared when in fact they have nothing aside from being able to hold him for the maximum 24 hours under the pretence he is aiding and abetting a highly wanted and dangerous criminal" he explained.

Dutch nodded fully aware that life with the law was certainly less simple here then it was back home.

"I also imagine these other friends of yours who gave the tip are watching Rock right now, should they see their ploy to lure you isn't working I would imagine you could then follow them to wherever they are hiding" he said laying out a plan.

Dutch grinned as he drained the last of his drink "all these years Dyne you still remember you old tactics training"

Dyne smiled thinking back "Anyway its pretty late we better get some sleep and I'll leave to see your friend first thing hopefully by then we can think of some way to tip your opponents that I am the wrench in their plans" he said as he set his glass down then headed for the door.

Dutch remained sitting for a short while before he was satisfied with the plan they had in front of them then got up to go to the guest bedroom.

Meanwhile inside Marlene's room Revy was receiving the grand show. Originally she worried it would be a room filled with pink and young girly shit that she would be forced to live with, this was still something she was capable of doing in the old days she would most likely have shot something or started swearing a blue streak. However her fears were premature, Marlene's room was actually like something Revy might have had if she had lived a normal life. There were posters on the walls all of various western films, even a couple rather cartoon like pirate ones.

Revy even notice a very well made toy gun sitting in a leather holster hanging around the corner of a wood stand that was holding up a TV.

"Heh so I guess you're a little cowgirl" She said chuckling as she picked it up. It was similar in make to the ones those kids she had met back in Japan. However this one was made to resemble a revolver now a regular handgun.

She then heard Marlene giggle behind her "hey Revy ..draw!" she said

Revy turned with and brought up the toy gun with a skill that was second nature to her.

Pop. Pop.

Both of them fired a plastic little ball at each form the toy revolver gun in their hands. Revy's shoot was dead on in the center of the giggling girl's chest while Marlene's shot was too high just barely touching Revy's shoulder.

"Ahh" Marlene cried in mock pain as she put her hands over the 'wound' and fell to the floor like some outlaw in a western.

"Not bad but your dieing looks a little too much like something from the movies" Revy commented walking towards the girl, whom she was starting to take a liking to, and realised she had her eyes closed.

"Hey kid what are you doing?" Revy asked as she gently poked her in the side with her foot.

At once Marlene leaped into action. She opened her eyes then pounced on Revy putting her arms around her waist and tackling her to the floor. Revy was completely thrown off balance and was unable to react in time.

"Ah what the fuc-" she started but was soon cut off as Marlene began to do the one thing that was one of Revy's more comical weaknesses

She began to tickle Revy

At first it had been an accidental discovery. Marlene's fingers had pressed into Revy's sides and in the sudden motion her hands hand shifted up and down slightly. However that was all that was needed as Revy began to laugh uncontrollably. Then Marlene realised her new friend's, and possible role model, weakness and began to dig her fingers into her sides and just under her ribs and wiggle causing Revy to laugh louder and harder.

"Ah dammit…stop already… can't breathe" Revy gasped between bouts of laughter as she felt she was about to die.

Finally Marlene climbed off and sat on her bed giggling happily at the fun they were having.

_Ah Fuck I was hoping to keep that secret, I just hope she doesn't tell anyone,_ Revy thought annoyed but oddly enough she still thought the kid was pretty spunky.

"So Revy who is this Rock guy is he another member of Uncle Dutchy's pirate crew he sent us a letter a while ago saying you're now a big happy family is that true?" Marlene asked curiously.

Revy look up from her spot on the floor then crawled to sit on the larger red bean bag chair in the room, and found it unbelievably comfy to sit in, she was about to lit a cigarette then hesitated for the sake of the kid, something that deeply surprised her, however Marlene shook her head saying her daddy smoked too and she pointed to the open window behind them close to where Revy was sitting. Revy grinned then light her smoke and took a drag before she answered her question.

"Ya you could say that thought I think Dutch was just making a joke about the family thing. Rock joined up with us a little bit over a year and half ago" Revy said fondly thinking about her dumbass boyfriend.

"Is it true you and he are-" she paused as she giggled while making a kissy face.

Revy scowled as she felt her face go red with embarrassment "what makes you think that" she said looking away.

"I dunno you just get a look on your face when you mention him kinda like you miss him" Marlene said as she smiled mischievously at Revy's discomfort.

Revy shook her head trying to avoid this topic of discussion. It was then she noticed a calendar hanging on one of the walls, she noted the past days were crossed out with an x. Then she realized what day is was

"Oh shit. Rock's birthday is in a couple days and I didn't get him anything" she said speaking out loud without realizing it. To someone who knew Revy this would have seemed funny she was a normally forgetful type and of course her remembering something that seemed as trivial as a birthday would seem very odd. However Rock was the one and only special exception. Revy did feel genuinely bad about forgetting, true there had been some strong reasons but of course he had given her the first real birthday party she had ever had and it felt only right to return the favour.

"Does he like music?" Marlene asked.

Revy was brought out of her train of thought to see the kid holding something. It took her a second to realize it was one of those Ipod's she had read about in a magazine. It was a recently created music listening device. Different from her treasured walkman it could connect to a computer and have a variety of music put on and removed with the click of a few buttons. She had thought they sounded pretty cool and they were much smaller and easier to carry around.

"Ya he does like a lot of the stuff I listen to" Revy said as she took their Ipod. She was fond of listening to music while she slept and sometimes after they had collapsed after some heavy rounds of sex Rock would slip one of the ear buds into his ear while the two of them were cuddled up together.

Marlene then taught Revy about how the Ipod worked an after a while she feel asleep leaning on Revy's side while said gunslinger tried to figured out the controls on her own. After a while Revy noticed the kid was asleep. For a few minute she just looked down at the peacefully sleeping child. Then gently she took Marlene in her arms and set her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

She continued to look at her until she turned and walked to sit back down in the bean bag chair, _I'm gonna have to look into getting one of these back home maybe Rock can find one, he's good at that, _she thought.

It was then she realised she missed him. She had no illusions she and Rock were in some kind of Hollywood style romance, but that still didn't mean she wasn't allowed to miss her fiancée, as she thought of his now. She still found this concept of love and being with someone a little scary but also exciting in the same way. Plus Rock had never failed her, he had shown her it was possible for even someone as broken as her to open up and even find love, and love him she did there was no mistake of that. Thinking back she realised why so many people they knew had called them a couple for so long.

_We were together all the fucking time back before we started this, I guess that's cause he was the first real buddy I've had in a long time and the only guy who could stand up to the great Revy at the bar. There is more to it also we are more similar then we realized. I grew up alone, I lived a life of apathy, but so did he. He had a family unlike me but even still they treated him like shit he still has yet to talk about much but I don't really give a fuck. Then those gun's the first time in bed and the rest of this fucking roller coaster ride_.

Revy smiled slightly as she strolled down memory lane. Now here they were engaged, kinda, and she was happy about that "well first things first get you out of jail Rocky baby then deal with these fuckers and go back home" she said.

Revy then noticed she still held the Ipod in her hand and grin came over her face as she finally feel asleep.

Meanwhile as Revy and the others were all sleeping fairly comfortably and very cranky Rock was being berated by the officer's questions.

For the most part he had remained silent since they had first come back. There were three officers, two sat on the opposite side of the table and the third stood in front of the door with his arms crossed and his legs spread slightly, an intimidation stance. Rock knew they were just trying to scare him, outnumbered, a feelings of trapped and contained, in an uncomfortable room and chair, and to top it all off they would keep poking at him till he was ready to drop dead.

"Alright buddy you ready to tell us your name?" said detective Green.

They had all told him their names when they had come into the room. The two in front of him were both senior detectives, the type who had worked their way up more through muscle on the force then being clever, their names were Green and Johnson. The third was a senior officer called Brady.

"How about telling us where you were the other night around midnight to 2 in the mourning?" Johnson asked.

Rock's eyes shifted slightly, while to the cops it simply looked like he was looking from one to the other, in fact he was thinking carefully, _they must know about Buffalo Revy did say some of the guys here were corrupt but also used to, or still were working with that bastard so they want our heads for it. Gotta be careful, _he thought as he planned out possible moves from this point.

Green then sighed "look pal we can be on your side about this but you gotta give us something to work with if your afraid to talk don't be were here to help. Now for starters why don't we get your name?" he asked trying a more polite tone acting like the one guy who was here to help Rock out.

Rock guessed there was low chance this was a genuine attempt and help and more of a tactic to get information out of him.

"It's Rock" he said politely acting like he didn't have a care in the world at this moment.

The three officers seemed very surprised that he had finally spoken, they tried to hide it but the damage was done Rock realized that something was up, _it's because of that Colonel these guys are just bad cops who wanted to make a few extra bucks now that he's dead their only looking out for themselves and if they get Revy, maybe me too, then they dodge the bullet. Here I thought they were working for that guy who tipped them off, _he thought suddenly feeling more relaxed as he realized these guys were nothing more then punks. He couldn't believe he was feeling any kind of fear on this, Revy was scarier then these guys.

Now that they had regained their composure they cops continued.

"Rock huh? What's your last name N' Roll" Green said cracking the dumbest joke Rock had ever heard.

It was another cop tactic one to embarrass shake up the suspect's emotions get him angry or flustered. Rock could see these tactics so easily but then again being around one so familiar with dealing with cops, crooked or otherwise, like Revy had is perks.

While the other two were chuckling along Rock spoke again.

"You asked for my name and I gave it, if you're here to make jokes why don't we go to a bar" Rock said coldly.

Johnson's eyes narrowed as a red flare crept up his neck, he was a short tempered one "fucking wiseass" he mumbled but not quietly enough for Rock to miss to which he grinned at.

Green glanced at Johnson warningly before looking again at Rock "alright then Rock why don't you tell us where you were last night say around midnight to 2 in the mourning?" he asked again still maintaining a friendly tone.

"Oh why is that? What I do is my business" Rock said without missing a beat

"It is our business when we think your involved in a cluster fuck shoot out-" Johnson blurted out but was stopped again by Green.

Rock eyes widened like someone who had never heard such odd words "shoot out? What do you mean I'm just a humble tourist" Rock said innocently.

"Well we just wanna get this misunderstanding cleared up so you can get back to sight seeing Rock. Now would you mind answering the question?" Green asked quickly losing his friendly tone in his haste to cover his partner's mistake.

"Am I being charged with something?" Rock asked still acting like the humble tourist.

"We ask the questions here motherfucker" Johnson said his hands clenching into fists.

"I'll take that as a no" Rock said smugly

"Ah fuck this I'm gonna wipe the grin of this fucking punk's face" Johnson said standing up and pulling his arm back for a punch.

However Brady caught him and twisted his arm around slightly then with quick skill opened the door and pushed him out before he could do any more damage.

"To answer your question Rock no your are not being charged with anything yet, however we have reason to believe that you may be involved, accidentally or intentionally with the murder of a former Unites States Armed Forces Colonel by the name of Will Buffalo, a highly decorated and respected man of the military arm" Green said now dropping the friendly tone completely.

On the outside Rock remained calm and collected and pretended to act surprised by the new however on the inside he felt an intense feeling of rage at the mention of the one person he had met who he had wanted to kill so badly, a feeling that slightly scared him.

"Oh? And you think this has something to do with me?" he asked.

Green's eyes darkened slightly "That's what were trying to find out Rock" he said as he reached into his coat.

Rock initial 'Revy' instincts, as he called them, tensed as he expected a gun to be draw on him and he fortunately he was longer cuffed the second he saw metal he would kick the table up and do his best to get his hands on a weapon. His normal side told him to not make the situation worse but this was not an ordinary situation.

His fears however were wrong.

Green pulled out a small file folder. He placed it on the table and opened it taking a quick glance before spinning it around and pushing it towards Rock.

"Do you recognize the girl in this photo?" he asked.

Rock looked down and nearly choked as he could tell who it was. Though she was a lot younger at the time this photo was taken he would recognize his girl anywhere. The file contained a picture of Revy held to the folder with a paper clip and next to it was their most up to date information on her photo. The file was dated at the time she must have been in prison so the details listed would be a little out of date.

Name: Rebecca, Surname Unknown (likely lost records)

Date of Birth: Unknown. Likely in the early to mid 1970's

Nationality: Chinese American

Address: N/A

Age: 16-18

Eye color: Brown

Hair Color: Purplish brown

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 135 lb.

Distinguishing marks: None

Known Alias: None

Status: Unknown. Likely alive and still wanted/dangerous.

Crime history: Approximately 2 years spent in a Juvenile prison before being released.

The report went on to explain some of the details from some basic psychologists who examined her when she was first brought into prison and detailed her mental state as being dangerous and showing signs of sociopath and nihilistic tendencies. It continued on to explain how she had gone below radar after getting out of prison before it was believed she had left the country, if not the continent.

Rock scanned the contents of the file quickly but it was the picture that captured him. It was Revy alright, but younger and if possible more fragile and vulnerable looking. Her hair was a lot messier and it was shorter almost like a boy's cut reaching almost to the bottom of her face. She had the look of a neglected child judging from faded bruises and other small cuts, however Rock remembered the story she had told him that day in Japan, her face was much younger then her current age, she must have been a late bloomer into maturity Rock figured, her facial structure was just starting to grow into how she would look today but Rock saw she must have had the look of a delicate looking girl the kind you could fall in love just at first sight, Rock wished he could have known her when she was younger.

Her eyes were what caused his heart to contract and angry tears try to fall from his eyes. The look in her eyes was almost dead, nothing could be seen except for one who knew what to look for, almost like looking into the back of them Rock could see the pain, sorrow, grief, hatred, and everything else that just said how broken she was. She looked on the outside like she was staring at the photographer, and any other that may have been in the room, with an attitude of I don't give a fuck about any of you. Rock, who probably knew her the best, could see though again in the back of this new defence she had crafted after her traumatic events that inside she was screaming, _save me please someone, I just don't want to be alone, _however that part of her was now buried under the broken woman he would meet years later. He wanted nothing more then to never see this photo again but at the same time he was afraid to let it go. Rock used every once of his willpower to keep and straight face, still acting like someone who had never seen a criminal record file and was scanning it with interest. On the inside his emotions were in turmoil, his first thought was to wish he could go to that time take Revy in his arms and show her someone did love her and would protect her heart like she had said he did in present day. He felt anger boil within since he knew some of those injuries were likely caused by the men in this room. He wanted nothing more to then allow his Revy side to take over.

However he realised the more important thing was to get back to Revy, and the others.

"Seems like a rather sad looking kid, can't say I've ever seen her though" Rock said dismissively as he pushed the file back.

Green then reached into his pocket again and took out a pack of cigarettes. He shook the pack until two poked out and offered it to him. Rock figured since these guys were just pawns he could afford to relax a little, plus a smoke would help right about now. He took one then accepted the light for it.

Green took a drag before speaking again "Well the photo is about 6-8 years old so I would imagine the little bitch has changed a little problem looking like some half starved slut looking for her next bang or bong, am I right? Just look at this file anyway reeks of hopeless case" Green said snapping the file shut while he and Brady shared a little chuckle.

Rock however froze, for a brief moment his eyes were almost literally on fire, it was like looking into the eyes of a deadly predator. Green's eyes widened at his deadly glare and Brady's hand move slightly towards the butt of his gun on his belt at first thinking their suspect was about to go ballistic.

Rock however merely took another drag as he bit his tongue to keep from yelling.

"You seem a tad angry Rock by chance does this mean you have in fact met or have a connection to Miss Rebecca?" Green asked.

Rock gave him a look like he was the biggest dumbfuck to walk the planet "why no I'm just marvelling at the pathetic antics of a grown man insulting a young woman who obviously outsmarted him with easy and escaped his watch" he said in a sharp and cutting tone.

Green's cigarette butt dropped from his fingers in shock at Rock's surprisingly venomous words.

"Really quite pathetic. Acting like a little kid talking trash about this woman instead of acting like he had a set of balls and saying it to her face, but I guess you can't do that now" Rock said with an evil smile.

In a flash Green lunged across the table and grabbed Rock by his neck of his shirt and was nose to nose with him "what the fuck did you just say to me?"

Rock eyes were cold and his face impassive, he had expected this and now his fears were almost completely gone "it seems I touched a nerve Detective, now would you mind cutting the crap and telling me what you think you know?" he asked in a Revy like tone before she was ready to start shooting.

The vein on Green's forehead began to burst out before Brady told him to calm down. Green then sat back down and took a deep breath

"Alright fine. We got a tip that you are associated with that woman and that your responsible for the death of former Colonel Will Buffalo along with his team at an old abandoned apartment building on MOTT street, coincidentally enough that was the last known home of Rebecca where she stayed with Terry Buffalo, Will's younger brother" Green said.

Rock tilted his head slightly like he was trying to keep interest "so you believe this Buffalo was killed by the woman your looking for?" he asked.

Green nodded "Ya that's what I think, I also think you were there. We also think you were involved in that shootout in the warehouse district you're lucky the fire destroyed too much evidence though. We also think that the woman we spotted you entering the Mandarin hotel with was Rebecca" He said as he leaned forward menacingly showing his hand in the hopes of scaring Rock.

It was a poor move.

Rock acted astonished at the accusations "well I say I have not been involved in a grudge gang wars or started any fires. As for who you think you spotted me with I am staying at the hotel along I may have walked in alongside someone, a woman maybe I can't remember, but am I not here with anyone" he said.

Green snorted "suppose I choose not to believe that"

"What you choose to believe is you business. However did you see me go into my hotel room with anyone?" he asked.,

Green's face was lined with anger as he realised his tactics had failed "no" he answered reluctantly.

"You also said you were tipped off was I specifically mentioned by this person could they come in to help narrow the list down?" Rock asked speaking like a teacher to a rather slow child.

By this point Brady was not finally showing apparent anger and looked about ready to start beating Rock down a few pegs and Green also had a few veins beginning to pulse.

"The tip we received was an anonymous caller" Green admitted in a voice that had he'd rather be having his teeth pulled right now.

Rock could not help but grin slightly "Well then I guess since your not charging me with anything I think it's time we ended this pleasant chat before someone suggest a hand of Gin Rummy" Rock said as he prepared to get up.

"Sit the fuck down" Brady said as he put his hand on his gun.

For an instance the predator instincts flared in Rock's eyes but luckily he did manage to sit back down before he gave more cause for alarm.

"I guess we forgot to mention we are able to hold you for a total of 24 hours while we prove your innocence or guilt, unless your lawyer could come down and clear up the matter with the DA" Green said smugly.

Rock did hesitate or show sign of worry at this new turn "Oh I see and if I didn't have my own lawyer I understand I can be provided one" he said.

Green nodded "that is true, if you were under arrest and being charged with something that is. I'm afraid you'll have to wait till mourning for the office to open up but in the meantime you can spend the remainder of the night in our holding cell in the back" he said with a smug grin as he got up and walked around to stand behind Rock to escort him.

Rock quickly played along as he knew acting worried or showing anything would give them the satisfaction they wanted.

As he walked towards the door Brady opened it. Just as the edge or the door was close to him Rock felt a push from behind as his face collided with the door edge. He gave a slight groan of pain but kept himself from saying anything else.

He felt highly refreshed to be out of that room, not that he was standing up he could not believe how damp his clothes felt, he had been to intent on keeping tight lipped to worry about being in that sauna. Looking out a window he saw it was light out, judging from it he guessed it was early maybe 6 or 7 in the mourning, _wow it was either later then I guessed when Revy and I got back to the hotel or time really flew by while sitting in there, _Rock thought as felt Brady roughly grab him by the arm to 'lead' him to their holding cell. He also realized that he wouldn't have to wait long before he could ask about getting a lawyer, but something told him these cops were going to do everything they could to keep him around until they got their hands on Revy. He wasn't sure what he was more afraid of Revy getting caught, or the cops trying to take her down.

It was located at the rear of the police precincts and thankfully it was almost completely out of sight and earshot of the main office where the officers would be. If they planned to spy on him he would be able to see them coming. Rock could make out at least 3 definite shapes that said he would have cell mates. Two appeared to be lying down on the floor, and from the familiar snoring he guess they were working each working off a heavy drinking session. The third appeared to be sitting on a bench and Rock was surprised to see the tell tale sign of a cigarette winking in the dim light. He couldn't make out any details about the other people he guessed they were all men as he didn't figure they put any women in the same cell for safety reasons.

"Hope this isn't a let down after your nice hotel room" Brady said smugly as he opened the door and forcefully pushed Rock inside then slammed the door shut and walked away.

Rock didn't manage to keep his balance and would have either hit the floor or the bars on the opposite wall, but the man who had been smoking, he was also close to where Rock's momentum was carrying him, jumped up and caught him before he went down.

"Careful friend, smashing your face against those bars isn't an overly pleasant experience" a friendly soft-spoken voice said as the man helped Rock back on his feet.

"Thanks and your right it's not something I would like to try out" Rock said in a polite but friendly tone. Something about the man's voice was very familiar it made Rock think of the first job with Shenhua and that crazy drug addict former partner of hers.

Then the man sat back down on his bench and the better light hit his face and Rock recognized who it was.

"You!" Rock said surprised.

"Heh well I suppose this is a big surprise, been a long time huh bro, care for a smoke?" Takenaka asked offering his pack of cigarettes.

Rock meanwhile was dumbfounded.

Revy awoke to the sound of gentle knocking. She cracked open her eyes then fell off the bean bag.

"Oww Rock what the fuck is going on?" she asked fully opening her eyes as the last affects of waking up wore off and she remembered where she was.

Revy felt a momentary pang or regret at mentioning Rock, she had long said fuck to being embarrassed about missing him well at least just to herself that is, then she shrugged it off thinking positively, _Dyne I'll get him out of his don't drop the soap cluster fuck and before we know it we'll be hitting the Yellow Flag and listening to Dutch's bitching about how loud we are during sex, _she told herself with a hungry look in her eyes.

She went to the door and with a quick look at her new friend to see that she was still asleep she opened the door to fine Dyne standing there.

He greeted her with a warm smile "Good mourning Miss Revy I trust Marlene was a good host" he said jokingly as he noted her sleepy eyes and the large dent in the bean bag chair behind them.

Revy snorted "Ya she's a pretty good kid. So what's up?" she asked surprised she wasn't in an ill mood at being up obviously early, possibly from the lack of a black out drinking session or another kind involving the bed from the previous night.

"Well I figured we should get an early start to help your um .. friend Rock the precinct will be open for me too see him shortly" he said as he passed her a mug of coffee.

Revy accepted it with a nod, normally she only drank coffee to help with a hangover but the odd one on an early start was alright. She also could have burst out laughing at Dyne's delicate choice of words it was like looking at Dutch as a butler.

"Thanks for this, and don't worry about beat around the bush that dumbass is my boyfriend and I wouldn't have it any other way" Revy said in her style of mourning cheerfulness.

"It's my pleasure Dutch's is family and I know he considers you the same, he main seem like the only business type but I can tell he trusts and values you all, so it's the least I can do. I am in fact looking forward to meeting this interesting man of yours" Dyne said

They proceeded downstairs where Dutch and Benny were waiting for them.

"Mourning" they both said to which Revy responded with a wave as she quickly checked her cutlasses, after realizing she had slept with them on her and was surprised she didn't have a sore spot on her chest or ribs like the last this had happened.

"Revy I know it's pointless but do you really need to wear them?" Dutch asked only half serious.

"Fucking right Dutch this is the dirty cops were talking about and I ain't letting my Rocky baby get beaten up or shot at or used as some kind of bargaining chip, only I can do that" she said

Unfortunately no one could tell if she was joking or if Rock would be in need of a bullet proof vest.

"Well in any case can we avoid a hostile take over of the precinct until after Dyne has a chance to work his magic remember there are bigger fish were looking to fry" he said.

"Oh yeah" Revy said sliding the boys back home before checking Rock's guns and putting them back inside her Back pack.

"Alright let's go" Dutch said when he saw they were all ready.

** _A few hours earlier_

"Come on kid relax, despite what you might think this is just a coincidence that I'm here but no reason we can't have a pleasant conversation and catch up" Takenaka said as he shook the pack of cigarettes

At first Rock was still in a state of wary shock then he just shrugged "well I guess it's probably best to just bow before the absurd" he mumbled as he took a cigarette then accepted the offered light. He then sat down next to the guerrilla freedom fighter he had not seen for more then a year now.

He looked much the same. He had the build of a man who had seen military or police service but his gut has become more pronounced as he had gotten older. His face was lined with wrinkles from a weathered life but he still had the look of a sociable person. His greyish hair had receded a little bit more but over all physically he looked the same as when Rock had last seen him.

What did make Rock raise an eyebrow though was his attire. He was wearing khaki shorts, a grey muscle shirt with a Hawaiian flowery style button up shirt and a black brimmed tourist hat, and his wide pilot style mirrored glasses. He looked more like a tourist then someone planning his next bombing of a U.S. related target.

"I guess the clothes are kinda weird considering what your opinion of me is from the last we met. I ended up leaving the group the new guy they brought it didn't follow our true goals and just wanted to make as many fireworks as possible so I decide to go into something of an early retirement. So here I am on a nice little vacation to New York City and spending an enjoyable night recovering but a little too much drinking courtesy of the NYPD. So what brings you to the Big Apple bro?" Takenaka asking speaking like they were old buddies.

Rock knew however that the man, despite certain facts about his past, was actually a decent guy who just believed a few different things. Rock actually felt he could talk to this man since he saw no way he was linked to this situation.

"Well to be honest I guess you could say work" Rock said taking a drag of his cigarette. He then realized something.

"Oh I'm sorry I just realized you still don't know my name. It's Okajima, Rokuro Okajima but everyone calls me Rock" He said offering his hand.

Takenaka laughed out loud then shook it "Rock eh? I like it fits your personality, but I'm used to bro so I'll stick with that. I gotta say though you sure are a rather outstanding guy, I can barely remember the last time I got such a respectful and polite greeting in our line of work. So tell me you still with the that Lagoon Company I've heard some interesting rumours going around from a few old contacts I know back in your neck of the woods" He said.

Rock smiled "ya I'm still with them they've kinda become like family" he said fondly

Takenaka snuffed out his cigarette that he'd finished before chuckling "I gotta say that's something you don't see everyday" he said.

"So what kind of rumours have you heard?" Rock asked curiously.

"Oh interested in where you stand in the gossip circles huh bro. Well the biggest one that made me look twice was the one saying a Japanese businessman has now turned gunman for the lagoon company and has show quick growing skill" he said with a friendly wink towards Rock.

Rock smiled and nearly laughed "well its ..true" he said.

Takenaka, who had just taken a drag of a fresh smoke, suddenly choked and began to cough "well I gotta say that's the first big surprise I've had in a while. I did think something about you looked different kid, aside from your change in wardrobe but it's something in the eyes tells me your seeing the world a little different. However if I was to guess I'd say you still got some pretty noble intentions for making use of some firearms. Mind if I ask what you got?" he asked curiously.

Rock had actually been waiting for this moment "Two custom Beretta 92's" he said simply.

Takenaka laughed out loud again "Not bad brother. Huh now that I remember that young woman partner of yours had the same kinda make. I can't really imagine how someone of her .. charm might have reacted to that surprise, how is she doing by the way?" he asked.

Rock was having trouble keeping a straight face. He knew Takenaka had only met him and Revy so it was natural he would ask about her, it was one of those questions that was second nature to ask, however Rock could not resist seeing the reaction to how he would answer.

"Oh Revy's doing alright, in fact were planning to get married" he said proudly.

For a moment the physical and mental reaction took a moment as the information sunk in a shockingly slow rate.

Takenaka nearly swallowed his cigarette as he began to choke on the smoke again, also nearly falling of the bench if not for Rock's help, "easy kid I don't think this old heart of mine could handle sudden news of the calibre" he said as he rubbed his chest slightly.

Rock was holding his aching ribs with one arm.

Takenaka finally recovered from his near stroke "Well I don't know whether to call you're the bravest or craziest bastard I ever met but I gotta say your one stand out guy. What about the other rumours about a war going on?"

"It's kind of a long story to be honest" Rock said.

Takenaka nodded "well we do have time to kill" he said nodding to the bare light coming through the window/

"Good point" Rock said as he began to tell the story of what pretty much started with just another job.

**_Back to present outside the 27__th__ precinct._

"Here's the fucking place" Revy said moodily as Benny pulled the car over.

She looked at the familiar building with dark eyes. Rock was in there hopefully still in one piece and she wanted nothing more then to start a bloodbath. She thought back to the night she had been beaten half way to hell then thrown into Juvie after killing that sick bastard, but that chapter of her life was gone now, thanks to Rock she could finally be ready to say goodbye to her bad memories of this city.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Benny asked.

Revy and Dutch were both quite as they were scanning the area from he curb they were parked at with the precinct just across the street. Fortunately they were behind a large van so it would eliminate a large arc of vision for when Dyne got out of the car.

"Revy what do you make of that guy the one who looks like a bum sitting near the front steeps" he said nodding towards a guy who appeared to be sitting on the curb leaning against a street lamp close by to the steps of the precinct.

Revy's eyes became like that of a cunning predator as she looked closely. To an average passer by he looked like your average New York City homeless guy. However no homeless guy would be dumb enough to risk trying to sleep or beg for cash so close to a cop HQ and why didn't he have anything with him aside from ragged clothing, no shopping cart, begging cup, and no sign or something to catch others attention.

"If that isn't our lookout then I'll give up fucking" Revy said confidentially.

_Somewhere in there I think Rock just felt a shiver of fear go up spine, _Dutch thought sarcastically as he nodded in agreement "That's him, alright Dyne how do you think we should play this?" he asked his brother.

Dyne, now wearing an impressive business suit and tie, was going over some papers in a briefcase then looked up "well you see that guard standing watch by the door I'll have to state my business, about how I am going to represent your friend Rock of course I'll say it just loud enough for the lookout you spotted to hear me" he explained as he did a quick look over of himself in the mirror to make sure he looked his part perfectly. Revy also passed him her small back pack with Rock's guns as she wanted him to give them back to Rock as soon as he got out. Dyne said it wouldn't be a problem and he could slip them in easily as the police cannot without going through a lot of paperwork examine his possessions.

Dutch and Revy realized his plan. Once Dyne declared why he was there their lookout would break from his position and either make a phone call or hopefully lead them to their real prey, either way this was the first step to finishing this job.

Dyne then nodded to Dutch after finishing his personal inspection and got out of the car.

After he got our Dutch felt eyes on him and realized it was Revy and Benny eager for answers.

"I was hoping to wait for telling a story until we got Rock back but I figure Revy can handle that after the two of them finish their own catch up between the sheets" Dutch said

Revy snorted "you know Dutch if you got a little more action you might not be so bitchy about what Rock and I like to do to each other" she said jokingly.

"Anyway. About me keeping in contact with my family they're who I send most of my cut of our pay on jobs, it's for Marlene's school and such" he explained.

"Well then how come you're not living here to help out why live in Roanapur?" Benny asked.

Dutch sighed then before he answered he looked forward "Hold that thought looks like our look out took the bait.

"Yes sir can I help you?" the officer at the front door asked as Dyne started coming up the steps.

Good mourning officer I'm here to speak with my client his name is Rock he was brought in sometime last night" Dyne said in a polite and friendly tone.

Out of the corner of Dyne's eye he saw the lookout shift in surprise and shifted so he could get better look.

The officer meanwhile quickly spoke into the lobby phone just inside the door, after a few minutes he held the door open and nodded for Dyne to go inside.

"Fucker sure looks like he got a bug up his ass" Revy commented

Dutch and Benny nodded. Then they all grinned as they saw the 'bum' take out a cell phone and make a call.

"So Dutch while he's talking continue the story?" Benny asked.

Dutch was quite for a moment "I often figure it would have been Rock to get me to tell this story way he is but back when I was in the service and was first assigned my PT boat during the Vietnam War I was tasked with transporting a covert ops team in a recon mission. Back then I was the one star stuck kid who swallowed all the lines 'Be all the you can be', 'Fight the good fight' all those lines I had seen some action but I was certain what we were doing was right. That day though was what changed me to who I am now today" Dutch said as he light up a smoke.

Revy and Benny listened intently but also kept on watching for if their lookout would move.

"The job the ops team was there to do was to confirm if a group of Vietnamese guerrilla's had in fact been using this village as a rally point if we could find evidence that would give the main forces a weak spot they would run through and gain some much needed territory. What we found was maybe 2 dozen frightened and clueless women and kids. It was obvious the men had all been called away and the village had never so much as seen a guerrilla force but the ops guys weren't convinced they waltzed in and start a complete cluster fuck and young boys left behind who tried to defend their sisters or moms was shot. The women though,, they didn't get off so lucky either rapped or tortured for information" he said.

Benny looked away in disgust, in a way he was glad he lived in Roanapur at least it was more honest about its ugliness. Revy meanwhile gave no outward sign of feeling but on the inside the part of her that only Rock ever saw began to weep for those poor unfortunate women of that time.

"What broke me was this one girl no older then Marlene is now. Crying her eyes out and terrified beyond comprehension she ran to the guy who had been standing by and doing not a thing. Just as she put her arms around me seeking rescue she was shot from behind my the ops leader"

"Shit Dutch that's horrible but your niece wasn't born at that time" Benny said more or less speaking before thinking.

Dutch's face took on perhaps the grimmest look on earth before he spoke again "I was a father at the time, my high school sweetheart, Elena got pregnant early and she was about the same age as that girl in that village when I saw her all I could think of was my own little girl. Before I knew it my faithful revolver was in my hand and I killed every one of those bastards. Then I just turned and ran, got in my boat and went AWOL soon after I ended up in what would soon be known as Roanapur" he said finishing his story.

Revy and Benny knew more or less the story from that point.

"You said you were a father at the time. Dutch don't tell me?" Benny asked fearfully.

Dutch shook his head "about 6 months later after I was sure the heat had died down enough for me to get back to the states maybe take Elena and my girl Jenny somewhere else with the money I had saved away I found out there had been a car accident, drunk driver hit them"

Benny and Revy looked away not sure what to say.

In spite of the sad story Dutch grinned at his 'families' respect. Not something you would expect from pirates.

"Elena was killed instantly and Jenny well that's another reason I send money back she's been in coma ever since that day. Dyne sees to her medical care as next of kin and I also send money back for him and Marlene to live a little easier then most" Dutch said crushing his cigarette.

"Jesus Dutch I don't know what to say" Revy said Benny just nodded along.

To their surprise Dutch started to chuckle "Sorry but you hear that kinda line so much its hard to keep a straight face. Truth is ya I was pretty broken up about it but don't forget I'm a religious man I'm glad neither of them suffered it was instant for both of them and Elena is in a better place and I have hope that one day Jenny will wake up and who knows. I've come to peace with it so you guys don't need to worry about the boss needing a shoulder to cry on" Dutch said sounding like his usual self.

Revy and Benny reached their own silent conclusions that that both agreed with Dutch's views and felt a little better about it.

"Anyway I might have to dock some pay now since neither of you noticed our trail almost went cold" Dutch said.

"Fuck" Revy breathed as she saw the lookout got up and started walking away.

"We'll tail em hopefully we can get some info as to where their hiding and wait for Rock to catch up I'm sure he's itching for some pay back.

Revy grinned at the thought of finally getting some payback.

"Well Bro that sure sounds like an interesting situation you've gotten yourself into maybe if you make it out you could sell the movie right" Takenaka suggested.

Rock chuckled at the thought, he might do that in fact write up a script and send it to Hollywood.

"It also confirms something I suspected about you when I saw them bring you into this cell" Takenaka said his tone become a little harsher and his eyes losing their carefree spark.

Rock didn't respond as he knew his 'friend' was referring to his taken up arms in the fight for the first time. He was brought out of his brooding by a sudden friendly slap to the shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking Bro and truth is you're either the craziest, weirdest, or noblest guy in the world for this kind of decision. Your lady friend is right when she told you it doesn't make you like some of the rest of us fighting can serve a better purpose then just for killing, greed, or to gain power" Takenaka said.

For a moment an annoyed thought went through Rock's mind about how in all this time since he had started using guns he still needed this lecture, _you'd think I would have learned something by now, _he thought.

Just then a guard appeared around the corner and proceeded to open the cell door.

"Hey the guy called Rock come on your lawyer's here" the officer said in a sleep laced voice, it was obvious he must be just starting his shift.

Rock was completely confused and didn't move at first until Takenaka gave him a nudge to get him going.

"Move it bro looks like your getting out of here. It was nice talking with you and you have my congratulations on your status with that, err charming fiancée of yours, and take care" he said with a friendly smile.

Rock, though still confused, replied with a nod of respect before letting the officer lead him back to the interview rooms. As they got closer Rock could hear angry yelling from the voices he guessed it was the same officers who had been question him earlier.

"So how the fuck does a punk like him get you for a fucking lawyer Dyne?" Johnson's yelling voice could be heard from around the corner.

_Dyne? My lawyer? What the hell is going on here, _Rock though as he tried to maintain his composure at first he was worried the guys who had tipped off the cops had sent someone to bail him out and take him hostage.

"First Detective Johnson I would ask for a little decorum when speaking. Second lawyer and client information is strictly confidential. The only thing you need to know is I am Mr. Rock's attorney and wish to speak with him regarding these gross accusations you have placed" a calm and deep voice said.

Rock immediately felt his tension sink like a stone. For some reason he could have sworn he just heard Dutch spoke, _It can't be Dutch, and these cops don't like this guy I guess that good news for me, _Rock reasoned as he decided to just take Revy's general plan for things and just go with the flow.

As they turned the corner Rock gasped. Again he thought it was Dutch. Certainly the dark skinned man standing surrounded by the three officers who had questioned him had to be related to his employer. Same skin tone, facial structure, voice, even his head was shaved bald like Dutch's. The major difference was that this man, Dyne he had been called, was not as muscular as Dutch was but the overall build was similar was well.

Spotting them approaching Dyne smiled a businessmen's smile "Ah Mr. Rock my apologies for not arriving sooner we'll have you out of here in no time" he said walking towards Rock to shake his hand.

Rock noticed him wink discreetly meaning he wanted Rock to play along "Ya thanks and don't worry about the wait the nice officers have been only slightly lacking is hospitality" Rock said smoothly laughing inside and the redness on Johnson's face and grim look on Green's.

"I understand Mr. Rock if you would follow me please so we can discuss the situation" Dyne said leading Rock into the interview room a few feet away from them.

"Hold on what the fu- where do you think your going?" Johnson asked trying to keep his temper in check.

Dyne rounded on said police officer with a scary look on his face "May I remind you Detective Green that my attorney client privileges give me the right to speak in private with _my _client. Any interference or disturbance can and will be taken as an offence to which I will personally see to that the offenders lose their jobs and pensions" He said speaking sharply and clearly.

Rock was amazed at how similar this man acted like Dutch and how effectively he handled the officers who immediately changed their attitudes from offensive to defensive and back away.

Dyne then polite closed the door and gestured for Rock to sit in one of the chairs at the table. Rock took a seat and was about to ask a question but Dyne raised a hand and shook his head asking Rock to wait he then seemed to count to five using his fingers then reached into his wide briefcase and pulled our a small whistle. He put it next to the intercom meant for those on the outside to listen in to those talking inside.

Rock's eyes widened as he realized what Dyne was about to do. Dyne put the whistle to his lips then bent down till his face was next to the intercom and he blew it hard letting out shrill sharp whistler. From outside they heard someone curse loudly in surprise and the sound of someone falling over.

Dyne chuckled and put his whistle away "Now then since our friendly eavesdroppers have been taken care of I think clearing up a few things is in order. First of all my name is Dyne I'm-" he said but Rock interrupted him.

"Dutch's brother I'm guessing?" Rock asked.

Dyne laughed "it would seem the others were right you are a sharp one. Yes I am Dutch's younger brother your friends arrived last night and asked me to step in to handle this troublesome matter of you getting arrested. Miss Revy was quite adamant in getting you back I should say" Dyne said teasingly.

Rock looked down guessing at what that could mean about Revy's actions "sorry about that she means well its just she's well.." he paused unsure of what to say.

"No need to worry my brother explained things to avoid any awkwardness, love makes fools of us all so they say" Dyne said nodding knowingly.

"So what exactly is going on here?" Rock asked.

"Straight to the point I like that. Basically the people who tipped off the police must had assumed your friends would do something reckless either they haven't met most of you personally or have misjudged my brother. Anyway I have come here as your lawyer to get you released, your friends spotted your opponents lookout and are currently tailing him to where the head of the gang is Revy told me she would call back when they confirmed their location and you could join them to deal with things" Dyne explained.

Rock for a moment felt a pang of guilt as he assumed Dyne was not aware of what they planned to do.

"Oh forgive me. Please don't worry about keeping secrets I'm aware of the truth concerning my brother's lifestyle as well as yours and your friends. Lets just say I see things a little the same as Dutch, in fact I have been looking forward to meeting you after what I have heard about your and my daughter has come to highly admire your soon to be wife. I'm sure if circumstances permit she would certainly enjoy meeting you as well. I must say you live up to your friends praise and being quite the odd yet noble minded man, aside from your highly respectable choice in firearms" Dyne said in a friendly tone.

Rock was not sure whether he should be happy, confused, or embarrassed.

Dyne laughed "again forgive me this is a lot to process first things first lets get you out of here"

Dyne then got up and walked to the door. He opened it and said he was ready to speak with the officers. A moment later he was seated next to Rock with Johnson and Green sitting on the opposite side, the third officer Brady was not in the room.

Dyne first spoke to the officers about their information and evidence. He grinned when he heard their tip was an anonymous caller. After that he spoke for a moment with Rock in a hushed voice before addressing the officers again.

"Well gentlemen it seems that this has been one large misunderstanding. I believe that now Mr. Rock should be allowed to leave your custody" he said.

"Hold on what about our tip off that he's connected with a wanted fugitive" Green asked.

"You yourself Officer Green told me that the caller never named my client specifically and only mentioned this Revy woman your precinct has some grudge against. You also have no standing evidence that client is guilty of anything, you never saw him enter the hotel with anyone, he was found in his room alone, and even checking with the hotel staff has brought up nothing" Dyne said dismissively

"He still can't leave for another 16 hours" Johnson said impatiently.

Dyne didn't even hesitate "that is for those under suspect of some crime. While you do have the authority to hold someone for a minimum 24 hours to formally charge them with solid evidence if an attorney can disprove your pre made claims the 24 hour hold is null. I have proven then you have no claim on Mr. Rock and he is free to go now should you attempt to with hold this or make any attempts to interfere with his business from this point on in the attempt to place some other ridiculous charge I will file a complaint of gross police misconduct and violation of civilian rights against this entire precinct. Now If there isn't anything else to discuss I believe it is time we were leaving" Dyne said standing up and motioning for Rock to do the same.

The two detectives were practically seething at how easily they had their own asses handed to them like this. Johnson got up and left the room before anyone else could and Green mumbled something about a fucking waste of time and said he was free to go.

Rock breathed a sigh of relief as he followed Dyne out of the police custody. Soon enough he would be reunited with Revy, the fact that he would very likely be heading in a gunfight at the same time, although knowing these were people who wanted to hurt his girl and his friends helped him to reach his decision on the matter, of course he would remember his ideals and tell them if they walked away and never showed themselves again he wouldn't shoot but that didn't mean he wouldn't slow down as Revy's partner in anyway.

He suddenly spotted officers Johnson getting a cup of coffee from a small table near the exit to the hall connected to the front door. Johnson also spotted him and nearly crushed his cup in his hand.

He took a small step partially blocking Rock's path.

"I don't care what the rules say I know your nothing but a fucking punk, I know you're with the fucking bitch maybe your even fucking her I don't care. The truth will come out some day and that bitch is gonna burn and so are you" He said quietly but with hate in his voice.

Rock's eyes focused on him like a predator and for a moment Johnson felt a shiver of fear crawl up his spine. Then Rock blinked and took a step around him, as he did so his elbow connected with Johnson's hand and due to his shocked state it was easily knocked spilling his hot cup right onto his pants hitting a sensitive spot. He yelled out in pain and surprise.

"Looks like the one burning here is you" Rock whispered as he followed Dyne outside who raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"This is the place?" Revy asked in disbelief.

They had tailed their lookout to a part Bowling alley, part Rec center. The sign on the front door said closed for business since it was reserved by someone however their man walked right in without even looking at the sign.

"Something bothering you Revy?" Benny asked since Revy didn't normally care where a showdown might happen.

"No it's just something about this is screaming Déjà vu I think it was back it something Rock and I did back when we went to Japan for that job with Balalaika.

"Revy now is not the time to be trying to remember some past sordid exploit of you and Rock in a bowling alley. This is business" Dutch said sarcastically

"Oh quite bitching Dutch and if it had involved fucking with Rock I would remember it this was something else I just can't put my finger on it" she said racking her brain to solve the puzzle.

"In any case we found the place Benny call Dyne so we can wait for Rock I'd rather go in with all our guns, and I know Revy prefers him over me" Dutch said calmly.

Revy grinned "aw feeling a little left our Dutchy sorry but Rock and I work together to risk breaking us up in a gunfight" she said teasingly.

"Oh trust me Revy I know I got a better chance of coming out without as few holes in me as possible if I just let you and your Romeo tag team ahead of me" Dutch replied smoothly causing Revy to mumble something then sit quietly.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Dyne" Rock said as they finally exited the building.

"It was my pleasure Rock the cops in this place all have some unproven skeletons in their closet so getting a shot at them is more then enough.

They walked down the street before Dyne gestured for him to follow into an alley "Before I forgot I am under strict instructions you're your lovely lady to return something important to you" he said trying to keep from laughing he then opened his briefcase which, instead of having the general contents, contained the Revy's small backpack.

Curious Rock set it down on top of a trash can and opened it up. He then grinned getting the joke as he pulled out his well cared for Black Cutlasses. He removed his button up shirt so he could put on the holsters then added his clip holders to his belt. Finally he removed the clips of his guns, checked the chambers, reloaded, and finally slipped them home. He also surprisingly felt more at ease now that he had his own 'boys' back. It might have been because he recognized them as a part of himself now.

Next to him he saw Dyne nodding approvingly "much like Miss Revy, you're a skilled gunman and I recall her saying she never had a better gunman partner" he said.

Rock blushed slightly as he put his main shirt back on and did a couple of the buttons to better hide the butt's of his guns.

Just then he heard a phone began to ring and saw Dyne take it out from his pocket and answer it. After a moment he pushed the end button, "well looks like you have a party to get to" he said as he took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down "Your friends just called here's the address their want you to meet them at" he said handing the paper to Rock.

"I guess this means your heading back home?" Rock asked.

Dyne nodded "I may see eye to eye with the lifestyle of my brother but it still doesn't mean I want to go there myself. However if possible I would like for you all to come back before you have to leave for Roanapur I'm sure my daughter would love to meet you. In any case it's been a pleasure meeting you Rock" Dyne said extending his hand.

Rock smiled and shook it "ya same here Dyne I hope we can take you up on the offer".

They exited the alley and Rock hailed a taxi, Dyne did the same. Rock got in and gave the driver the location. Looking over his shoulder he saw Dyne climb into his own taxi, _I'll bet there's a story to go with this, _he though as he prepared for the likely violence to come.

Outside the bowling alley parked across the street Revy, Dutch, and Benny waited for Rock to catch up to them. It wouldn't take long for Rock to arrive but that still didn't help to keep Revy's irritation and boredom down without her 'dumbass' partner around.

About 20 minutes later the need to a change of scenery prompted Revy to get out of the car to have a smoke in the entrance of the alley just behind where the car was parked.

She standing and staring at nothing, mostly thinking about finishing off the annoying pains in the ass that were waiting in the bowling alley across the street, and of course what she and Rock would get to do afterwards to which she felt pangs of hunger rise insider her.

It was then she heard a voice behind her.

"Now what's a gorgeous girl like you doing in a place like this?" someone behind her asked

Smiling she tossed her cigarette butt away "just waiting for my boyfriend, we're about to dish out some ass whuppin' to some fucking punks then I'm gonna drag him off for some much need fucking relief" she said.

"Quite a lucky guy to have a woman like you" the person behind her said.

Revy then felt a pair or arms go around her. She immediately spun around and gripped Rock by the collar to lock her lips onto his.

They were soon enough lost in their passion and it wasn't long before Revy was ready to tell him to find some trash can or dumpster to set her down on so they could finish this.

Then they heard someone clear their throat.

Rock and Revy broke apart and each reach for a gun. Until they saw it was Dutch and Benny.

"I'd hate to interrupt this but can we please get this over with then you can go fuck each other's brains out" Dutch said half annoyed as he checked his revolver.

Rock and Revy had identical shades of red on their faces as they followed Dutch out of the alley. Dutch grumbled something that sounded like "Fucking kids like your in high school or something". Benny went back to wait in the car so they could leave immediately after business was taken care of

Revy noticed that Rock had a couple slightly fading bruises on his face "where'd you get those baby?" she asked as they crossed the street.

Rock seemed confused for a moment till Revy delicately touched his face "oh well lets just say your still pretty popular with the guys in blue "he said with a grin.

Revy understood "get any payback?" she asked

Rock shrugged "well one of the detective you must have met back then won't be hitting the sheets with anyone anytime soon but I figured that was enough" he said trying to keep a straight face.

To Revy that was one of the sweetest things he had done for her, aside from numerous other things "have I told you I love you lately?" she asked playfully as she took out her guns.

Rock simply smiled as he took his own out "What the plan Dutch?" he asked.

Normally this would be the time for some quick small talk about what happened but they all knew each other well enough to know that it could wait.

Dutch stopped at the front door "pretty simple you and Revy go say hi and turn this into a cluster fuck I'll swing around back and mop any around there we meet in the middle and if all goes well were back at Dyne's for happy hour" he said as he turned away to circle around to the rear entrance.

"Fucking A! I love it when the plans are simple. Ready partner?" she asked holding her gun muzzle up.

"Always partner" Rock replied as they butted gun butts.

They walked inside the find the front lobby and information desk deserted. Off to their right they side two guys, young and obviously the punk type. They were each wearing a gun sticking out from the waist of their pants and the rear just above their asses. If they weren't careful they might get shot in the ass.

Revy shook her head at such a disgrace. She looked to Rock and with a nod they walked forward to the young guy who hadn't even seen them yet.

Past the door was the bowling alley itself. Insider was about 1 and a half dozen guys all of them either bowling, or just sitting around for their bosses to give them orders.

All of a sudden the doors leading to the front desk slammed open and in flew the two guys they had left to keep watch.

"What the fuck you two!" one of the punks yelled. He was clearly either a leader or one of the higher ups of the gang as all the others.

It was then they all spotted the pair who stepped into the doorway. A man and a woman both were holding a pair or identical guns, one set silver stainless steel, the other black.

The gang leader at first was taken back then he grinned as he recognized the two "Hey Bro their here" he called out.

Rock and Revy followed his gaze to see someone sitting alone at the small bar, or snack stand to be specific, reading a newspaper and not seeming to taken interest in the others until he was called.

He calmly folded up his newspaper and stood up "Welcome Mr. Okajima, and Miss Two Hands. So glad you could make it I trust the symbolism of this place reminds you of your great crime against mine and my brother's family" he said.

Revy was confused she raised her gun so she could scratch her head with her thumb "Rock what the fuck is he talking about? He's talking like the big shot villain of some cheap ass Hollywood picture" Revy said.

Rock didn't respond right away as he looked to the lead punk then listened carefully to the guy sitting in the dim lit by the bar. Now he was certain. However before he could explain the lead punk seemed to blow a fuse

"That's it bitch you die now. Kill em both!" He yelled furiously.

Suddenly then nearly all the punks drew a gun, however a coupled had some kind of blunt weapon as they must not have gotten a gun..

Before any of them could even take aim the cutlass pairs thundered.

Rock and Revy each began both of them having gone to their gunman sides. They ran forward crossing past each other once. Revy, with her superior speed and reflexes took the lead jumping off a plastic seat and sailing over a small group taking out 3 of the enemy before they even knew what hit them.

Rock meanwhile ran to a nearby pillar, shooting as her went he took out 2 punks before ducking for cover for a moment.

Revy after landing jumped back to avoid two buckshot's from shotguns. She landed skilfully on her back and shot the only two shotgun toting punks before they could trace her movement. She then got to her feet in a single fluid option and jumped over a stand of bowling balls now only a few feet from Rock. She had been continued shooting the whole time and quickly tossed her empty clips and inserted new ones

"You know Rock this seems really familiar" she said as bullets, which were shot very poorly, whizzed past harmlessly

"That's because we've been here before, kinda" Rock replied as he broke from cover to a row of seats and shot 4 more punks.

The gang itself was now down to about half its number. They were starting to waver under the duo's killer skill.

"Your right, bunch of punks, bowling alley, cheesy fucking guns I swear I saw one of them holding one that was made our of aluminium" Revy shouted in distaste at such disgrace for gunman

"Fuck you" one punk yelled charging at her with a bat.

Revy face had a comical look of 'what the fuck' on it ad she turned around shooting him absentmindedly. She then turned her attention to a group of four hiding behind an almost empty ball stand, grinning evilly she took them out easily.

Rock finally hit empty and reloaded his guns them turned around another pillar and shot two more who all but came running into him.

Revy turned a corner quickly and saw one punk look at her fearfully. He then threw down his gun "no wait please stop I give up"

Revy snorted and started walking to him slowly "now this is definitely familiar why the fuck does someone always do this throws down his gun starts babbling I give up" she said advancing

"No wait please fuck don't shoot I-I-I gi-" he stuttered looking down at his gun and appear to re think his actions

"Oh shut the fuck up" Revy said and shoot him.

Rock and Revy met in the middle to find all the punks were dead. They saw standing in one of the laneway were the only two survivors the lead punk and the one who had been reading a newspaper.

"It seems it falls on us to take revenge" the one wearing the suit said.

"Will you stop talking like a fucking villain and just spit it the fuck out. Why are you two so fucking pissed at us?" Revy asked still confused.

"Fucking bitch" the lead punk said drawing his gun.

Rock and Revy did the same.

The suit wearer sighed and pulled out a gun as well.

Revy looked at the guns then started to laugh out loud "you gotta be fucking kidding me.

"What the fuck is so funny?" they asked in unison

Rock also noted the guns. The suit wearer was holding a Desert eagle XiX, and the lead punk was holding a Smith & Wesson model 500. Both guns being .50 cal and known for being the type of gun a person carries either with a lot of skill or trying to prove something.

Revy meanwhile was holding onto Rock while laughing "Now I fucking remember. With cock compensator guns like those your related to that shit head back from Japan, what was his name Rock the one who had a thing for me?" she asked finally regaining control.

"Chaka I believe Revy" Rock said smiling as he followed what she found so funny

Meanwhile the young of the two lost his cool "Fuck you" he spat and fired.

However due to the immense recoil and power of the gun and the fact he was shooting one hand the bullet went high and hit a lamp above them. Rock and Revy looked up in unison and watched it fall both of them trying to keep from bursting out laughing again.

The younger one was cursing and rubbing his shoulder. The suit wearer next to him was shaking his head and sighing.

"I suppose its time for introductions my name is Han and this is my little brother Higen. Chaka was our middle brother. I suppose its fate that our paths cross like this and now it's up to us to put you in your graves after your grave crime. We are truly blessed to have been asked to join Yuri's campaign and even despite our failures we shall redeem ourselves by bringing your heads back to our leader. Now it is time for you to-"

"Shut the fuck up already" Revy yelled as she shot Han In the chest.

Han went down with a look on his face that said he was supposed to have finished his evil villain speech.

Higen meanwhile yelled out angrily and raised his gun. Only to be met by Rock's black cutlass. Rock fired once and Higen hit the floor less then a second later.

"Fucking hell just like the middle shit head all talk and no skill. All this fucking bullshit and they don't even put up a decent fight" she said annoyed.

While Rock did not fully share her sentiments on a decent fight he had to admit it was kind of sad to think they caused this much trouble and when it came to this. It just seemed like a waste.

Revy holstered her guns "well there is on upside" Revy said playfully

"What's that?" Rock asked as he put his own guns away. When he turned to meet Revy he found her faces inches from his and her arms around him.

"Partnering with you even in a lame gunfight like this is such a fucking turn on Rocky baby" She said before planting her lips on his again.

If Rock could speak he would have said "same here" but he figured his actions spoke better as he put his own arms around his girl and let them ride low gripping her firm as ready to carry her off somewhere.

Again their were interrupted

"Not only am I not needed for the fight but I come around to see what's holding you two up and I find you two at it again. Fuck's sake, one of these days.." Dutch said half annoyed again and he holstered his gun and headed for the door.

Revy simply grinned at Rock and squeezed him teasingly as she led the way out. Rock followed with a smile as he reached into his pocket for his lighter. Revy already had to cigarettes in her mouth and waited for a light then passed him one.

Shortly after they were in the car and called Balalaika to update her on the status of their own mission. She informed them that she and Chang had soundly scared the Verrocchio family into staying out of their way if and to quote Chang "valued their balls not to be cut out like meatballs". The Lagoon gang then were told they had two hours before the plan would be ready for them to go back home to Roanapur so Dutch decided they would go and sped that time and have breakfast with Dyne and Marlene.

They arrived back to a warm welcome and a warm spread of eggs, bacon, sausage, and even pancakes. On sight Marlene took an immediate liking to Rock sitting next to him at the table and asking all sorts of questions about him and Revy to which Rock was highly embarrassed as he answered. Marlene also whispered something into Revy's ear and winked at her as she passed her something, when Rock asked Revy said he would find out later.

Soon enough it came time to leave.

As Rock was heading out the door Marlene stopped him. She gestured for him to bend down then whispered something into his ear. Revy watched curiously as Rock's eyes widened in surprise then he smiled mischievously as he shook Marlene's hand as though closing a deal.

"What was that about" Revy asked,

"Oh just telling me to make sure I take care of you otherwise I'll have to answer to her" Rock said pleasantly.

Revy then to the surprise of everyone, except Rock, gave Marlene a good bye hug and told her to stay spunky. Afterwards she threatened Dutch and Benny with removal of precious anatomy should they blab to Eda or anyone else.

About an hour later they were met by Balalaika and the other crime lord Chang who welcomed Rock back and congratulated him and Revy on dealing another pest in their way.

Soon enough they took off and were headed back to Roanapur. Fortunately for Rock nearly all the occupants of the plane were either drunk or exhausted, mostly the soldiers and those who had to spend the last night and mourning "negotiating".

This gave Rock and Revy a chance to finally finish their business with another trip to the mile high club. To which Revy discovered the other bit of news Marlene had told Rock as during the hot and heavy action of their love making Rock began to tickle Revy resulting an and pleasurable explosion the likes of which she has never known but it was a bit too much even for her and afterwards Rock apologized since he got caught up in the moment but since Revy was too weak kneed to tell him off she let him off the hook.

As they made it back to their seats, amazingly no one had awoken to Revy's loud moaning and laughter from a few moments ago, Revy reached into her back pack.

"Rock umm I just wanted to give you this,, you know with your birthday coming up and I thought this was a good time and ah fuck you know I'm bad at this here" she said passing him a slightly wrapped item.

Rock was touched as he opened it then smiled warmly.

Inside was an Ipod. He had seen them in some of Revy's magazines and had mentioned getting one since he liked to listen to music like she did.

"The kid gave me the idea. She also got it for me when we were waiting for you, I know it's not as much as what you gave me for mine but -" she was stopped but Rock putting his lips on hers in his way of saying thank you.

"It's ok Revy I understand and this is a great gift I love it" Rock said warmly

Revy blushed "ah don't mention it baby, and don't forget we still got a lot of sack time to make up for when we get back home and I'm not letting anything interrupt then" she said in a lust filled voice that made Rock's heart jump in his chest.

"Ya it will be good to get back to home to someplace a lot simpler and civilised" he said.

Revy burst out laughing "now that's a fucking good one" she said.

Shortly after they both fell asleep as they were finally saying good bye to New York, hopefully the next time they might come here it would be for better reasons.

**A/N: Wow that was a lot when I look back. First I apologize once again for the lengthy wait life has recently been getting hectic and I lost the energy to write with real life priorities taking a lot out of me. Anyway if some of you thought I dealt with the Chaka brothers a little dismissively it was because I wanted them look like they weren't' worth Rock and Revy's time. The other new thing I tried was a shot at giving a glimpse into Dutch's past with I pieced from guessing in the manga and anime. I hope you all enjoy it. Next I will be entering the last arc of this story but those chapters won't be as long as this one so I should be able to get them finished sooner. I also am giving a slight preview the title of the next chapter will the title "The Gunslinger Bride" it's something a lot of you have asked about in your PM's. Hope you like the chapter. Enjoy. Stay Tuned : ).**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The Gunslinger Bride

"Fucking A! It's good to be home" Revy moaned sleepily as Rock shook her awake.

Rock smiled at his girls nicest bedside manners as he reached into the overheard bin to take out their bag. When he reached up he felt a slight soreness in his shoulder after a confused moment he realized it was his gunshot wound from back from Japan, _shit I can't believe I forgot it's still healing and that its been maybe a week since I got it, has that much time really gone by? Feels like weeks since it happened, _he thought as he rotated his shoulder a little to help the soreness he had vague memories of remembering to take the pain pills and antibiotics he had been given but at the time his head had been other places and that kind of mundane stuff had simply fallen into the background.

As he closed the lid he felt a slight tug at his shirt. Looking down he saw Revy looking up at him with a look in her eyes that was a mix of her hunger but something else that made Rock feel like him down while everyone else was busy getting off the plane Revy locked lips with Rock for a quick but heated moment.

As they broke away Rock was shocked, enough so that his usual calm self was pushed aside by wonder "what was that for? Not that I'm complaining?" he asked curiously

Revy winked "I'm trying out this nicety shit, any good" she said bluntly.

While the normal average would have felt the moment was ruined by such a comment. Rock felt happier that Revy could do something so unlike her normal self then assure she was still the Revy he loved a second later. A sudden Revy style idea entered his head.

Leaning down again as though to return the favour, Revy had already leaned forward for it, he shifted so his mouth was next to her ear and he whispered "I can say this Revy you're the only one I wanna taste" he said in a harsh voice that he knew got Revy going.

Revy's eyes widened as the desired effect took hold then she saw the smile on Rock's face "oh now that's sexy you dipshit" she said as she was determined not to back down from this.

Dutch suddenly appeared next to them

"For fuck's sake I gotta start carrying a bucket of ice cold water around you two" Dutch said only half serious in his complaining.

In a rare moment of defiance Rock and Revy both shot Dutch a glance to ask for a little understanding but both of them knew with their track record between the sheets the would have about as much luck at talking Balalaika into becoming a pacifist.

"Sorry Dutch" Rock said immediately taking the position of taking the blame.

Revy grinned to herself secretly. True she would normally be offended at being 'protected' but Rock was the one and only exception, anyone who thought otherwise would be surely be sorry within second of their decision, she knew he could deal with Dutch better then she could on most matters and it felt good to have someone take such a protective position over her.

Dutch meanwhile just shook his head "like a couple horny teenagers you too. Don't get me wrong I'm just as happy to be back we mad a real killing, no pun intended, on this week long cluster fuck all total with the bonus from unexpected turns and Balalaika and Chang both chipping in bonus's for our 'smart' work we made about 180 grand so color me happy but I'd like for my two best gun's to stop getting ready to fuck so we can go off to the Yellow Flag and toast to our safe return to this shit hole we call home" he explained as they all got off the plan.

Rock meanwhile, ever the sharp businessman, did some math calculations in his head. Without even having to look Dutch lit up a smoke and spoke "Rock?"

"Well taking into account we didn't have to use the boat a lot for this long job and with those ammo provisions we bought a while back, so Revy and I won't need to use up much this time, I'd say we made a nice profit for this job Dutch. I'll know more when we get to the office-" he said then was interrupted by a light smack to the back of his head.

"Oh no you don't dumbass were hitting the Flag first. You and I got some fucking time to make up for with a few bottles of good old Bacardi now that were back" Revy said though not unkindly.

Rock smiled, it wasn't the first time he got to ahead of himself as the financial specialist and the fact he still did it despite the changes he felt he had gone through made him feel a lot better about it.

"Your right sorry Revy" he said as usual at this juncture.

Revy winked at him discreetly "eh no fucking worries Rocky baby. I just can't wait to see the look on old me Praiyachat face when we actually have money to pay for fucking huge ass tab we got with him" she said chuckling slightly.

Rock thought for a moment and realized the same thing "Ya it has been a while" he said.

Then he felt Revy take his hand "first fucking things first time to get a drink I'm buying" she said cheerfully.

If an A-Bomb had finally been dropped on Roanapur at that moment it would have not been able to grab the attention of the assembled group who were now all staring at Revy as though she were butt naked and had two heads. This was of course due to the fact that Revy was generally the cheap bitch type when drinking or when drunk. Even Dutch and Benny were staring at her like they had never met her before. Rock meanwhile shook his head with a slightly embarrassed smile on his face as he was still holding Revy's hand.

Revy meanwhile gave the others an annoyed look "what the fuck are you all staring at I'm buying for Rock and me alone who the fuck invited any of your?" she asked.

That seemed to restore things to normal as Balalaika with her soldiers saying she would be contacting Dutch soon with news on the situation. Then she offered Chang a lift as they both knew they would have a busy night since the residents of their fair city would be in a rather rambunctious mood with the Mommy and Daddy crime lords out of the house for so long.

The lagoon members all piled into their GTO which was waiting right where they had left it about a week ago and headed off to the Yellow Flag to relax. Revy did in fact pay for her and Rock's drink your ass of session, however as they were both in such a good mood Dutch and Benny came close to seeing one of their beast with the two backs rounds in the back of the car as they headed home.

Fortunately Dutch managed to keep them apart till he threw them out in front of their apartment while he and Benny raced off to head for the office.

_A few weeks later._

"Ahh,, Rock!" Revy yelled as she dug her fingers into Rock's back as he had just kicked up his speed and force a couple notches. She then wrapped her gorgeous legs around him pinning him in place.

"Giving me only one option baby?" Rock asked playfully in a slightly breathless voice as he knew full well what this meant.

"You,, bet your sweet,,, fucking ass Rock" Revy said as she was near her breaking point and pulled Rock down to lock lips as he resumed thrusting.

Rock also felt the familiar pressure beginning to build as this slight change in position allowed him to go faster and harder. He grabbed Revy's breasts just as he thrust one last time and Revy screamed in her throat as her back arched up to press her entire body against his and they both went tense as that amazing moment of pleasure hit them both and enjoyed it to the end.

"Ah fuck that was great" Revy said breathing like he had just run a mile in the desert.

"Yah" Rock said just as blown out.

He then felt a gentle touch on his face on his face. His eyes focused on Revy having a one of her struggling moment with trying to say something sweet to him. Rock had told her she didn't have to but it touched him more then anything when she tried.

"Rock well I just wanna, ah fuck it I just wanna say I'm happy were in this thing. I mean all this has been great, at first I thought it was just the sex, which is beyond belief with you, but I do love you being with me and being your fiancée,, and ah fuck I am fucking bad at this I gotta start over Rock I mmm- she said but was stopped by Rock planting his lips on her to tell her that she had done just fine.

After a moment they broke apart form their afterglow moment "right" Revy said a little out of it from the intensity.

Rock just smiled as he lay down on her side, he gently stroked Revy's tattoo with his fingers.

Revy then realized something "Fuck I forgot it was this hot today, makes me almost not wanna have sex when it's this bad" she complained as she reached for a magazine or something to fan herself with now that the haze or pleasure had lifted and the heat seemed to return.

Rock smiled at her complain which in a way also contained a compliment, true he found the heat rather overpowering but he had to agreed being in bed with Revy was to good to pass up especially on such a special day like today.

Rock climbed out of the bed "I'll go get us something to drink" he said.

They were currently in Rock's apartment or rather it was now their apartment. A short while after they had gotten back from their last big job for Balalaika Revy and Rock had decided it was time for them to live in the same place more officially. Dutch and Benny though it was for standard couples reason, the fact that were madly in love, were engaged or something like that. The truth was it was because Rock and Revy were too lazy to decide where to sleep together, especially when they staggered home from a night of drinking at the Flag. Since Rock's apartment was closer to the ground floor, slightly bigger and cleaner, and of course had was not in the direct path of the sun in the mourning so they could sleep in all they wanted before the heat go to them made the choice much more obvious.

"By the way what got you in the mood like that? One second were cleaning the boys next your throwing me in bed, I gotta say I like the friskiness baby" Revy asked as she watched him stroll naked towards the fridge which he kept his booze next to, and also helping her eyes to his body which they devoured hungrily.

"It's our anniversary" Rock replied as she shifted aside empty Bacardi bottles trying to find an unopened one.

Revy raised an eyebrow "anniversary but we only been together a few months now" she said confused.

Rock still with his back to her smiled "True but today is the anniversary of the day I met the most beautiful and deadly gunslinger who I would one day ask to be my wife" he said waiting for her to connect the dots.

Revy frowned in though as she thought back with the hints. She had blushed at being complimented, either beautiful or deadly or both, then after a quick glance to the calendar on the wall and a quick count in her head she realized what he meant.

It was now two years since the day she and the others had first met and kidnapped Rock, thus bringing him into their big happy family.

"Holy shit your right. How time fly's to think you and I started and where we are together now" Revy said cheerfully.

Rock smiled as he found a fresh bottle "found one" he said triumphantly.

Revy let out a whistle as he turned around holding the bottle "Now that's a fucking good sight. You know Rocky baby if we were to make this a memorable anniversary we should relive that day I should punch you in the nose then empty a clip in your direction" Revy said jokingly holding her sides as she laughed.

Rock's face became shocked and his eyes widened as Revy lazily reached for her cutlass resting in its holster hanging on the corner bed post.

"Uh we don't need to go that far Revy" Rock said

Revy then burst out laughing "all this time and I can still fuck with you like when we first met ah that's why I love you ya dumbass. Now get the fuck over here and lets have a drink to celebrate and maybe we can get another round before the fucking heat gets any worse" she said raising a hand and inviting him back.

Rock grinned "Well we could always use the shower if the heat get to high-" he was interrupted the by the door suddenly opening.

Out of habit that is born into almost everyone Rock turned towards the opening door forget the fact he was wearing nothing.

"Rock! Revy! You guys here?" a familiar voice called.

Eda strolled into the apartment wearing her nun's habit and trying to keep cool with a small Chinese style fan.

Directly in her line of sight was Revy sitting up suddenly in on the bed. Then out of habit her eyes moved till she spotted Rock standing much closer. The fan dropped from her nerveless fingers as she took in his naked body first starting on his more muscular chest and stomach. Then even with her sunglasses Revy and Rock saw Eda's eyes drift down the part of Rock's anatomy that was always of much interest to Eda.

Rock and Revy for the first few moments failed to react as modesty was a very common thing in Roanapur. However Revy knew of Eda's crush on Rock and Eda had questioned her non-stop, mostly starting with how well equipped Rock was below the waist as Eda knew how loud Rock and Revy got.

"Eda! What the fuck, you ever hear of knocking? Stop fucking staring and don't get any fucking bright ideas" Revy called out warningly and she quickly got into her panties and bra and in the process she kicked Rock's clothes over to him.

Eda however seemed to be in some kind of trance even as Rock got into his boxers and jeans. Revy meanwhile now in her standard attire walked towards the stunned nun and snapper her fingers a couple times in front of her face. After a couple minutes and still no reaction she pulled out one of her guns and thumbed back the hammer.

"Revy-" Rock began and he put his own holsters on and picked up his dark blue button up shirt.

Before he could say another word Revy pulled the trick and the resounding bang of the gun caused Eda to jump and fall over

"Hey! What the fuck Two-Hands, you trying to make me deaf!" Eda asked as she managed to untangle herself and get to her feet.

"If anyone should be pissed of right now it's me you cock addicted bitch you just stroll in here like you fucking own the place and then won't stop staring at Rock while and I are trying to fucking relax on an easy day while Benny and Dutch are out at sea till tomorrow" Revy yelled butting heads with the nun over who had the right to be pissed off right now.

Rock meanwhile was just stood on behind Revy trying to get the red hot feeling out of his face. He wasn't ashamed of himself or anything like that, Revy certainly complimented his build and his other goods often enough, but he knew Eda had been trying to make herself the centre of Rock's attention and he could only imagine how much worse the situation might become after this little incident

Noticing that both Eda and Revy's fingers began to twitch meaning the risk of a shoot out was immanent he quickly prepared to intervene, hopefully without having to draw on Eda along with Revy as he did think Eda was a good person at heart.

Suddenly he recalled what Dutch had told him yesterday before they left, they had a couple easy payments to collect. Rock also glanced quickly at the clock and saw now was the ideal time for said pick ups since.

Quickly stepping forward a putting a hand on Revy's back as a signal to her "actually Eda, Revy and I were just about to do head out and do some payment pick ups for some jobs were did so-" he began and was about to lead Revy out the door when Eda interrupted him.

Both ladies turned to look at him, Revy looked at him raising an eyebrow obviously forgetting they did have some work to do and Revy. Eda meanwhile turned to look at him and the speed at which her facial expression turned from pissed of to seductive was surprising

"Oh real Rocky? Sounds like fun mind if I tag along then we can head back to the church for some drinks and maybe a few rounds of cards" she said as she took a step closer to Rock try to use some subtle body language to give him hints.

"Fuck off you horny nun it's just Rock and me going-" Revy began

"Ya ya what ever Two Hands come you lets go its hot as hell here the church is bigger and will be cooler" Eda said quickly heading out the door.

Rock sighed and Revy growled something about teaching her a fucking lesson later as they followed the nun out the door.

A few moments later they were all piled into the GTO. However Revy had not thought as far ahead as she should have concerning Eda's schemes to steal Rock. When they arrived at the car they found Eda sitting in the front passenger seat, since Rock would be driving that meant she would sit next to him.

Revy grumbled something that Rock decided he didn't hear as he smiled nervously getting into the car and turning the key in the ignition.

"So Rocky baby how have you been it's been a while since we seen each other. Still miss the office clothes I gotta say. I also couldn't help noticing you've put on some nice muscle" Eda began laying on the compliment as Rock drove up the road heading for their first stop.

Rock felt his face going red with embarrassment as he tried to keep his focus on driving. Thankfully Revy, his guardian angel he would have called her at this moment, stepped in.

"Watch it Eda I'm the only one who gets to call him 'Rocky baby' and I already fucking told you these clothes are way fucking better and if you don't stop drooling you'll be pissing blood for a week after I beat the shit out of you" Revy said in an normal but irritated tone.

Eda decided that she had pressed her luck as far as she could for the moment, figuring walking in on them was what Revy was so pissed about so she would just wait till later.

"Where we headed first Rock?" Revy asked as she put her sat back and lit up a smoke

Rock checked his small list that Dutch had left him the other day "Just a couple pick ups first one's at Rowan's" he said starting to count mentally in his head

Right on cue

"Ah fuck not that again. Fucking Rowan's the biggest pervert in this city. I'll just stay in the car this time so no checking out the other girls Rock, only ass you get to see is mine" Revy said her tone going from annoyed to slightly playful as she spoke.

Rock was willing to bet those words had also been a shot at Eda reminding her of Rock and Revy's status.

Eda mumbled something about a better ass he could have if he wanted, fortunately neither Rock nor Revy heard her over the noise of the city.

A short while later they arrived and Rowan "Jackpot" Pigeon's strip club. As they parked on the curb they heard a smooth talking voice call to them.

"Well, well, well welcome my brother from Lagoon and sweet Rebecca finally ready to take me up on my offer?" Rowan asked as he strolled up the curb from the garage meaning he had also just arrived.

As Rock was getting out of the car Revy flipped him off rather then say anything. However as she did so Rowan noticed something, thanks to his sunglasses no one noticed his eyes widen. In Rowan's profession he had to have a quick eye for spotting girls with bodies that would get a lot of attention in the shows, he also had to be good at spotting the signs that a girl was worth the proposition or not. What he saw was the shine of sunlight off of metal on Revy's finger. It was Revy's ring.

Rowan didn't say anything as he had enough common sense no to risk saying anything that would get him a bullet in the ass from Revy. He then turned to Rock as he came around the car "here to talk business brother well come on inside maybe finally try the services of one of my fine ladies" he said putting an arm around Rock's shoulders like an old buddy.

"Thanks but I already got a fine lady" Rock said casually.

In the car a little smile appeared on Revy's face and she blushed slightly at Rock's words.

Rock followed Rowan inside. The place had maybe a dozen regular customers and a few of the leading dancers were up on stage. Rock however paid them nothing more then a passing glance as they could not compete with Revy in anyway.

Rowan then sat down at his favoured spot the booth at the rear of the club "So what can I do for you today brother?" Rowan asked.

Rock thought there was something odd in his tone like he was asking him out of concern almost. Shaking his head he took out a receipt "about your latest order or alcohol and other 'items' with the lagoon company we have the shipment in warehouse 15 as per the usual arrangement" he said handing him the paper.

Rowan nodded, he took the paper but did not make his standard complaint about the taxes, which had not changed in nearly a year at last count, and instead he looked up at Rock.

"Well for your quick work brother I'm gonna be a pal and help you out" Rowan said with a wide grin.

Rock raised an eyebrow, he was about to say he did not want some freebie with his best girl when Rowan snapped his fingers and called a girl over and whispered into her ear. The girl then walked away towards Rowan's office, his real office, in the back room.

"So I couldn't help but notice a little bit a pretty metal on Rebecca's finger am I right brother?" Rowan asked.

Rock's eyes narrowed and he immediately went to the defensive "how is that any business of yours Rowan" Rock said in a slow low tone

Rowan nodded "well you see my brother I have figured out you have been enjoying the company of Rebecca and now I take it your doing the craziest thing in the world by tying the knot with her?" he asked.

Rock didn't say anything but Rowan missed his fingers starting to twitch.

"Don't get me wrong I'm not saying don't do it but I was hoping you could help me out with talking to your soon to be spouse about starting up her old activates around this fine establishment. She didn't have a long career here but her acts certainly got a lot of attention. I think you were here the last time I asked Miss Rebecca about" Rowan said grinning knowingly.

Rock's eyes went to Revy mode as the girl return with a small folder and a couple tapes on top of it. Rock was starting to connect the dots, he thought back to the last time Rowan was talking about he memory went to the day they had that fight after the sub incident he did remember something but at the time his mind had been busy thinking how to talk to Revy, and all the naked girls made him feel a little uncomfortable. Rowan then gestured towards the envelope.

"Please take a look, they are some of the best I have ever seen and after maybe we can talk about a business deal" Rowan said.

With quick and precise movements Rock pick up the folder and opened it. His eyes had not changed and unfortunately Rowan did not recognize the signs of doom approaching.

Rock opened the folder and took out the first of about a dozen photos inside it. When he saw the first he gasped in shock and his eyes widened as the truth now hit him.

"So what do think about my business deal idea?" Rowan asked.

Rock's eyes went back to Rowan who thought that reminded him frighteningly of Revy.

"I've got a deal for you" Rock said quietly.

His hands then moved with amazing speed.

Outside Revy now had to endure a barrage of questions from Eda.

"I can't believe you Revy I thought we were friends and you don't even bother to tell me how nice his goods are. Now you have to spill it what's the sex like? How long can he last?" she asked.

Revy was now contemplating some form of method to shut Eda up that would result in her needing a dentist after when she heard gunshots coming from inside the club.

"Those were Rock's" she said more to herself as she immediately got out of the car at hearing shots from other guns but only 1 or two followed by more tell tale shots from Rock's black cutlass, _fuck what the hell did Rowan say to piss of Rock… could he have? _She thought as she walked in with one of her cutlasses out.

Inside the club was not as chaotic as she expected. The girls who had been dancing were now cowering on their dance floors. Nearly half dozen customers were lying on the floor all groaning in pain over gunshot wounds they had to their arms, legs and a couple non fatal torso shots. The other half a dozen were all ducking for cover too afraid to make a move on the guy who had done the shooting.

Revy followed their gazes to spot Rock holding one of his gun's towards the crowd of customers, their was a slight trail of smoke coming from the barrel, and his other gun was pointed at a cowering Rowan had seemed to be trying to sink into his booth unable to move to the left of right with Rock bearing down on him.

"H-h-hey come on now Rock put those away will ya I didn't mean to offend I just thought-" he said stammering a little and sweating like he was sitting in a sauna when Rock pulled back the hammer of the gun pointed at him to tell him to shut up.

Revy froze and immediately eyed Rock intently trying to see where he was at the moment. She could see his eyes and what she saw caused a shiver of fear to crawl up her spine, _what the fuck did Rowan say to him Rock's gone completely killer mode I better do something quick much as I hate to save Rowan's ass but Dutch will bitch if he has to answer to the city perv's who can't get their sick fix, _she thought walking slowly towards Rock. She knew enough about Rock's instincts to know he would fire to sudden sounds but she still felt it was best to approach cautiously.

Revy put a hand on Rock's arm, "Rock what's going on here" she said speaking quietly into his ear and not using her normal foul language and she wanted to ensure she got through to him.

"Revy do something about your boy here he just flipped on me after he saw those" Rowan said in a panic filled voice as a clear cut smell that said he had just ruined his expensive pants was beginning to rise.

Revy looked down at the floor and saw a plain yellow envelope with some scattered photos around his feet. She bent down to pick them up clueless as to what they may be. When she grabbed a couple and flipped them over she gasped at what she saw.

Rock could not believe what he was seeing.

It was photos of Revy taking part in some S/m acts. There were photos of her wearing black latex outfits that had a mirror like polish for the light, she was holding a leather whip in one hand and the leash to the collar of the woman wearing a mask at her feet, she had one high heeled foot planted on the woman's back keeping her pinned while her bare ass showed clear red lines indicated she had been wiped.

Revy's face could not be seen clearly in the photo but it was clear her face was expressionless. To anyone but Rock however, he knew that look, he saw it was the face of someone hiding from they felt about what they were doing so they could get through this act.

The picture felt from Rock's hands and he saw another one. It was of Revy tied up to chair, she was almost completely naked but for a small pair of panties. There were marks all over her bare body which said she as now on the receiving end of the act. What finally made Rock go over the edge was not the fact he could see cheering audience members.

It was the look on Revy's face.

She had her head thrown back slightly and her mouth was open in a scream. There were tears of pain in her eye's as she must have just been wiped when the photo was taken. Again Rock saw more then any other person because he knew his love. They weren't just tears of pain they were tears of a lost person still adjusting to this new world she had entered. He could see the same thing he saw in that photo back in New York the look, that must have died away some time later, of a scared girl who had a harsh and cruel life and was begging for someone to help her and just show her something to keep her from becoming any more broken then she already was.

It was the face Rock never wanted to see again but one he would always remember as he vowed he would never let this happen again to Revy.

Looking up he saw Rowan's grinning face, he must have taken Rock's reaction for one of awe not shock. Rock let the other pictures, which featured other depictions of the acts Revy had either endured or taken the lead in, and he drew his gun and pointed it straight at the man who was responsible for what had happened in the past.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw about half of the club's regulars slowly starting to draw at either hearing Rowan's frightened yell or seeing him pull his gun. His other hand moved with speed dangerously close to Revy's as he focused his gaze of them and fired.

Revy's eyes widened as she remembered when these photos had been taken. She then looked back up at Rock and saw what she had not been sure about in his eyes, guilt, sadness, as well as rage

In this moment Revy hated herself, _he's blaming himself because of how feels for me, he wasn't even around at that time and he fucking still feels wants to try and fix things. How did I get so lucky with him? He treats me better then any else in this fucking world. He's never asked but I know wanted to know about my past but he's had to suffer anytime he did learn something. No, no more I love Rock now I know that for fucking certain he has a right to know for all he's done for me._

"Rock?" she called him in a quite voice.

It seemed to work because his eyes lost their bloodthirsty haze and he turned to look at her.

Revy smiled at him to say it was ok then turned her gaze to Rowan. Immediately her expression hardened and Rowan again started to sweat buckets "Rowan you better not fucking move from this spot. Rock and I need to talk and were done if your not still fucking there pissing your pants I swear Rock and I will finish what he started here" Revy said in her low dangerous tone.

Taking his silence as a yes Revy then gently applied pressure to her grip on Rock's arm and led to where the club's private rooms, meant for a dancer to get some extra money by selling her body to service customer in any way, sick or otherwise, they wanted.

Looking over her should she saw Rock's face return to normal as the anger drained out of him. He didn't say anything as he could tell he and Revy needed to talk in private.

They got to one of the private rooms and Revy opened the door. As she did so a woman's moaning voice could be heard along with a male panting voice.

Revy's face went comically blank as she pulled her gun and yelled "hey fuck off!"

This caused the woman to yelp in surprised as she feel to the floor from her rather awkward position and the man cursed as he was suddenly cut off from his source of pleasure. At the sight of Rock and Revy with guns drawn they quickly left.

Revy pulled Rock inside. She holstered her gun and Rock followed suit then Revy turned to look at him and could not speak. She just didn't know where to start. Revy looked down try to untie her tongue and rack her brain for the right words at the same time.

Then she felt Rock's arms around her and gasped. For a moment she just accepted the comfort before putting her own arms around him and pressing her face into his chest. She then turned her head so she could speak.

Taking a deep breath she started "Rock you know how bad I am with words so I'm gonna do my best here. What you saw it was back when I first joined with Dutch, he was still fixing up the boat from being more then just an antique so there wasn't much money coming in from the jobs. One day I got an offer from Rowan, I don't know how he knew but he must have guessed something. It doesn't really matter now but I did a few acts it was because of some things I learned to survive in prison, but I hated it. It fucking made me feel like complete shit doing those things, I was just a dumb fucking kid still and I didn't know what to do"

She took another deep breath as she continued "I quit after only my second act I had to keep from puking and shaking during the shows and I knew it would just end up as someone's pet if I didn't get out and fast. I'm sorry Rock I should have told you but I was afraid you've been so good to me and I guess,,, I just,,,," she didn't know what else to say.

She felt Rock's arms tighten around her. She mistook this for anger "your mad aren't you? I never did anything with any guys I was too disgusted to go that far and I-" she said speaking quickly but was stopped when Rock put his hand on her chin and tilted her face up so he could kiss her.

Revy was surprised at this, after a moment she just closed her eyes and welcomed his comfort.

After a moment Rock broke away "I'm not mad Revy" he said reassuringly.

"What?" Revy asked confused

"I know you didn't want to do it. That bastard took advantage of your vulnerable state then. It's not your fault and I wouldn't change how I feel about you. I'm sorry I lost it like that I just saw that look in your eyes in those photos and I felt angry and guilty, I know I wasn't here then but I promise you Revy that's over now I'll never let anything like that happen again" Rock said speaking in a strong tone to make sure his point was clear

For a moment Revy was speechless then smiled sincerely "have I told you I love you, you fucking dumbass" she said sounding like her normal self again, but with an edge of happiness in her voice.

Rock just smiled warmly as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Revy was about to follow his lead when she suddenly remember where she was "hang on Rock" she said as she stepped away from him and pulled her gun then fired into the wall to their left.

Rock raised an eyebrow. Then he saw a chunk of the wall fall away and revealed a hidden video camera. He looked back and Revy who grinned at him and he just shook his head.

"Alright lets get out of here, as much as I wanna continue this nice moment I think the chances of us catching some fucking sicko's disease is strong if we even touch the chair in this room" she said as she popped a smoke and lit it up.

Rock nodded "there is one thing I wanna do before we leave" he said as he walked out the door.

Curious Revy followed him back into the main room of the club to where Rock proceeded to go back to his spot in front of a still cowering Rowan.

"Hey Rowan you still with us?" Rock asked

Rowan managed a shaky nod. Revy walked up to stand just off to the side and wondered if Rock was still going to shoot Rowan, however his eyes said that was not likely.

"Good I wanna explain a couple things to you and you better fucking better pay attention. First Revy is my girl now and that means she is off limits to you or anyone else is this city" he said speaking in a commanding tone.

Revy eyes widened at his words and she felt a warm feeling wash over her.

"That means no more business proposition and no more pressuring for any acts. I'm also gonna guess these are the only copies you have of Revy's past jobs here right?" he asked.

Again Rowan shook his head still like a scared little kid. Rock grinned as he reached into his pocket for smoke and lit it up before he continued

"Good but I am saying this now if your lying to me you had better add my name to the list of people you fear this city right after Balalaika, because I will be back to finish our earlier 'discussion'. Got it?" he asked ending in a harsh tone.

Rowan nodded repeatedly.

Rock then smiled and picked up the two tapes and threw them high into the air. In a flash he drew both his guns and fired each of them once completely destroying the two tapes. Rock then picked up a nearby glass of booze and emptied it onto the photos on the floor at his feet. Then he took a quick drag of his cigarette and dropped it onto the small puddle causing the photos to go up on flames.

Rock turned away "later Rowan and don't forget to send us our payment for the delivery" he said as he headed out the door.

Revy followed next to him trying to keep from laughing, after a moment she turned to look at him "I am so hot for you right now" she said in a sultry voice.

Rock just smiled but as he looked at the groaning customers he had shot a worried look came over his face. Before it could get any worse Revy slapped him, gently, on the back of the head.

"I know what you're thinking Rock and fuck that you didn't kill anyone. Sure you went killer mode but you shot to put them out of action not kill them and that's what matters babe" she said in a quite voice she used when speaking to him seriously.

Rock smiled warmly and nodded as they got back to the car with a clearly pissed of Eda demanding explanations about what happened inside.

"Holy Fuck Eda is just as hot in here as outside. Don't fucking tell me you just dragged us here so you could mess with Rock" Revy growled irritably as she rested her head on her arms. She and Eda were sitting at the table they used for when thy hung out like this. Rock had gone down the hall to where Eda kept her stash of booze.

"Come on Revy no need to get so hostile. Like I keep telling you I'm happy as hell for the both of you I just want a little sample of the goods from what I been hearing he's really good at making you test your lungs" Eda said leaning back in her chair and fan herself slightly.

"Oh fuck it's too hot for this. Besides if anything I say your little peep show earlier today counts as your free sample you got to see the goods you now won't stop fucking drooling over so give it a fucking rest already" Revy moaned weakly as the heat was getting to her.

Eda was about to add to her argument when Rock arrived with a tray with a variety of alcoholic choices along with some shot glasses and an insulated metal container filled with ice.

Revy let out a wolf whistle as Rock came into view. He blushed at that and poured her a glass of her Bacardi for her.

"Thanks babe" Revy said as she took a refreshing sip.

Rock then quickly poured a glass for Eda then, as an act of good manners, before he set the tray down of the edge of the table and sat down between them.

"What a gentlemen you are Rocky ba-" she started but a glare from Revy kept her from daring to use the nickname Revy liked to use.

After take a sip of her own drink Eda then came up with an idea to further her own ambition.

"Well since it's the first time were getting to enjoy the pleasure of your company with us today Rock how's about a round of cards" Eda said

Revy snorted "Fuck that as if I'm gonna blow some cash losing to you again" she said draining her glass.

A glint then appeared in Rock's eyes "sounds like fun to me don't worry Revy it is two against one" he said in a amused tone of voice that made Revy look up in time to catch his wink.

"Well alright why not maybe we'll end up with a little bonus cash" Revy said as she poured a fresh drink.

"Eda mind if I do the honours?" Rock asked holding his hand out for the cards.

Eda raised and eyebrow then passed him the deck of cards that had been sitting on the table already. Rock took then deck and then began to skilfully shuffle them even doing some interesting cards tricks.

"When did you learn how to do that Rock?" Revy asked in surprised amusement.

"Well back in my old job you had to be able to provide entertainment at parties. I learned early on how to deal and play cards which got me points quickly before I later on decided to pursue my dream job of being the partner of one of the best pirates of the south china seas" he explained with a wink to Revy who responded by tipping her glass to him before taking a gulp.

Eda meanwhile felt like she was about ready to gag.

"5 card stud sound alright?" Rock asked.

"Why not we got a stud dealer" Revy said.

A comical vein appeared on Eda's forehead.

Rock then dealt out 5 cards to each of them starting with Revy and going around to Eda than back to him.

"Alright ante up 50 dollars" Eda said placing a US 50 dollar bill in the center of the table then picking up her cards.

Rock and Revy followed suit, neither wanting to back out to this challenge, both of them slapped down a $50 each.

They all viewed their cards. Of all of them Rock displayed the best poker face, figuring with his former line of work.

"I'll bet 30" Eda said adding another couple bills.

"Call" Revy replied with only a second hesitation matching the bet.

"Call and raise 20" Rock said smoothly

"Sounds like someone feeling lucky. I'll take two" She said throwing two cards away. Rock dealt her two more.

"Three here Rocky baby" Revy said. Rock dealt her three cards

"Dealer takes two" Rock said tossing two away and picking up two more.

"Smooth player huh? Alright well I'll raise another 20" Eda said challengingly.

"Check" Revy said her eyes staying focused on Eda since Rock was essentially on the same team as her.

"I'll call your 20" Rock said.

Now was the time for a showdown.

Eda then laid her cards down "ace high straight" she said confidently.

"Aw fuck, three queens" Revy said tossing her cards away.

"Sorry Eda four jacks" Rock said smiling slightly at Eda's shocked reaction

Revy mean while just burst out laughing at seeing Rock just pull one out from under Eda's nose like that "oh shit Rock that was priceless fuck am I glad you talked me into this" she said giving him a gentle punch to the shoulder.

Eda then picked up the deck "lucky deal Rock but it won't last" she said as she began to shuffle the cards

"Alright ante up round two" Eda said

Over the next couple hours they continued to play cards and, much to Eda's dismay, Rock continued to show his skill at the game. There were a couple hands Rock lost but they were low pots as Eda was never sure when he was or wasn't bluffing.

"Alright what's everyone got" Eda said smugly as called Rock and Revy's bet for a $450 pot.

Revy laid her hand down first "full house queens over jacks" she said with a grin.

"Oh so sorry Two-Hands four kings" Eda said happily

"Fuck" Revy breathed. She then looked to Rock who had a grin on his own face and she knew what was about to come.

"Well I guess I better apologize to you as well Eda" he said as he gently put his own cards down in order they were the ace, two, three, four, and five of hearts "Straight flush" he said simply

Revy nearly feel backwards in her chair laughing "who's the bitch at cards now eh Eda. How much we make on this Rock" Revy said holding her sides.

Rock quickly did some math in his head "We made about $1200 extra" he said

Revy grinned "not bad good for a few rounds of booze later"

Eda finally spoke again "Bitch huh Revy well how's about we make this even more interesting?" Eda asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Revy sat her chair back down as she raised an eyebrow immediately suspicious of the nun "how interesting?" she asked.

"Well let's make it a game of strip poker" Eda said simply

It took a moment for the information to sink as Rock and Revy didn't really expect that.

Revy then snorted "Fucking figures I knew you would try something like this just to get another look at Rock you horny nun" she said irritated.

Rock meanwhile had a strange look on his face, a cross between thoughtful and mischievous. He was thinking about what it would be like to slowly have Revy strip through winning at cards. True she was never shy with her body around him and neither was he but the act itself is what made it alluring.

Revy looked to her partner and could immediately tell what he was thinking. She was crossed between excited and comically annoyed, _not like I don't like where's he going with that train of thought but I don't trust that horny bitch. Still it might be fun to screw with her by letting her see how much Rock wants to get me out of my clothes. Fuck why not, _she thought with an evil grin "I'm game"

Rock nodded "sure"

Eda smiled seductively at Rock "my Rocky boy that seems a little naughty of you did you guess that I'm not really wearing anything under this robe cause of the heat.

"No I didn't notice" Rock replied a little absentmindedly as he shuffled the cards and his eyes kept locking with Revy's

Eda sat back with a gloomy look on her face.

Rock dealt the cards. As they were no longer gambling no one anted up or placed bets that meant the rounds would go faster.

"Two" Eda said.

"I'll take 1" Revy said.

"Dealer takes 3" Rock said.

Now it was time for the first showdown of the strip poker match.

"3 Aces" Eda said not with much hope

"4 five's" Revy said confidentially.

Rock smiled "you win Revy pair of kings"

Revy let out a cheerful laugh "time to loose the shirt Rock" she said in a playful voice.

Rock grinned as he slipped out of his button up shirt which now brought his black t-shirt and his guns into the full light. Eda eyes were glued to some of the muscle that could now be seen, but she was disappointed to see Rock had barely looked in her direction.

Eda dealt next.

"3" Revy said.

"2" Rock said next

"Dealer takes 3" Eda said

"Diamond flush" Revy said

"Full house Two-Hands" Eda said smugly, her eyes began to drift slightly towards Rock's pants thinking she had finally won.

"Sorry Eda four 10's"Rock said amused. He then looks at Revy "jeans please Revy"

Revy hid her grin as she stood up and undid her belt then slowly slid her daisy dukes off. It was clear she was giving Rock a show, to which she had his full attention. She then slowly sat back down wearing only her tank top and her black panties.

Eda was beginning to lose patience and thinking the cards were just not with her today. She then passed the deck to Revy.

"1" Rock said.

"4" Eda said dismally.

"Dealer takes 2" Revy said.

Rock laid his hand down "ace high straight" he said.

"Two pair" Eda sighed

Revy then grinned "Sorry Rock Full house 9's over 3's better lose that t-shirt now" she said

Rock turned slightly red, but he removed his holsters took off his shirt revealing his more muscular chest, shoulders and arms. Then, with a sudden idea, he put his holsters back on.

Revy's eyes widened at this turn he took and she felt a warm feeling beginning to build "now that's a sexy look" she said jokingly.

Rock shrugged "well you never said to take off my guns as well" he said

Eda meanwhile was in something of a trance again as her eyes went up and down Rock's bare torso, noting the scar from a gun shot wound to his shoulder and another one on his side that must have been a close graze.

Rock meanwhile could not take his eyes of Revy sitting there, going over every curve of her figure and then going to her well toned legs. Revy caught his eyes and the message was clear to both of them. Time to call it quits for today.

Revy looked to her friend and saw she was in another trance which could mean trouble trying to leave. Fortunately they were granted a saving grace. The bell of the church began to chime meaning it was time for the evening mass. In the past this had been the point when Revy was supposed to leave as she had no stomach to sit through one of Yolanda's sermons.

"Guess we better get back to the office" Revy said speaking more to Rock then Eda.

"Fine whatever" Eda grumbled as she got up to get ready for the service

"it was nice playing cards Eda we better do this again sometimes" Rock said in a friendly tone causing Revy to lean on him for support while she fell apart laughing

"Stop Rock I think I cracked a rib"

Eda face was comically blank as they left.

Rock and Revy piled into the car and headed home, the sun was now down and the heat had gone down with it.

"Feeling all right partner?" Revy asked still concerned about earlier

"Can't complain, nice night, just came from a fun card game with a little extra cash and now I expect to be sitting in a bar shortly sharing some drinks with my girl then we get back to our place for, well I'm sure you know where this is going" he said smoothly.

That was all the reassurance Revy needed "Fucking A Rocky baby" she said as they drove off.

"Oh and Revy you might wanna put your pants back on before we get there"

_A week later_

"Attention all employees we have a job" Dutch said as he strolled into the office coming back from a meeting he had been called to by Balalaika

"Fry Face hired us for a job?" Revy asked

Dutch nodded "Ya it's related to this incident were in. Simple job this time though were heading to an island off the coast a 2 hours or so boat ride to pick up some Intel that was shipped to her from some spies she got sniffing around. Her contacts are waiting there for us" he explained.

"Speaking from past events Dutch but when have these kinds of job's ever really been simple?" Benny asked sarcastically as the group made their way downstairs.

"You may have a point there Benny-boy but I like to remain a little optimistic before this does or doesn't turn into more of a cluster fuck then were already in" Dutch said grinning as he lit up a smoke.

They all piled into the car and Benny tore down the road with his standard lead foot antics.

Dutch then looked over his shoulder casually and noted Rock leaning against his door staring out the window a little and Revy with her back resting against him with her feet on the corner of Dutch's seat.

They both seemed perfectly comfortable then almost on cue Rock reached into his pocket for his smokes and popped two into his mouth then lit them both. He then passed one to Revy who took it with a slight grin.

Dutch still had a little difficulty understand how this relationship worked. Two years ago he thought he would have one day found Rock with a hole in his head courtesy of Revy and now they were an engaged couple.

"Liking the view Dutch?" Revy asked sarcastically next to her Rock grinned slightly.

Dutch didn't miss a beat with his friendly banter with Revy "No I just wanted to remind my two favourite reckless and stubborn employee's to please not start any shooting unless were shot at first. Especially you Rock I heard about your little visit to Rowan's last week since he paid me a handsome amount for you to never go inside his club again" he said trying to keep from grinning

Rock looked away as his face went red. Revy meanwhile chuckled a little "I don't see why you should complain Dutch Rock got to show Rowan whose boss and you got extra money out of it win-win" she said taking a drag of her cigarette.

Dutch shook his head as he turned away "whatever I made my point now all I can do is pray that this shit is gonna run smooth for once" he said calmly.

Soon enough they arrived at the boat and were on their way. Dutch and Benny were at their stations while Rock and Revy were down in the cabin giving their guns a once over as was their ritual before any job, simple or otherwise. Rock was carefully checking the barrels from his guns, checking traces of gun powder, while he was listening to the Ipod Revy had given him. He had come too really like it ever since he first started using it. Revy by comparison preferred her CD player.

They didn't talk much as usual during the boat ride to the island, it was something of a ritual for them. Revy was normally a woman of action but she did like the moment of peace and quite here and there, if it was with Rock she had realized she didn't care if there wasn't anything to do, it was an obvious thing to realize but it had taken her weeks to figure it out but she was happy about it nonetheless.

Shortly after their gun maintenance was finished Revy stretched her arms up and arched her back resulting in a couple pops from being hunched over for a while. As she did so she caught the look of awe and passion in Rock's eyes. Grinning hungrily she crawled on top of him sitting in his lap while resting on her knees. Rock then surprised her by taking the initiative and pulling her down for a hot and heavy make out session. Something she still enjoyed to this day was how Rock was much more like a wild animal in the sack, _after all the fucking drunk wimps or sex starved bitches I gotta admit having Rocky baby take charge really gets me going_, she thought as she started to worked her fingers into his hair tugging on it which served only to fuel his sexual dynamite like fuse and he gripped her by the ass and lifted her up so he could then carry her back to the cabin. Revy wrapped her legs around him grinding against his already hardened tool.

Just as they reached the open door they heard Benny shout down the hall "were here Dutch wants you both up top" he yelled

"Ah fuck and I was really turned on just now is it too much to ask to get have a fucking great lay before a job" Revy complained as she unlocked her legs and Rock set her down.

"Work is work" Rock said though Revy could tell he was just as annoyed.

"Later then?" Revy asked with a seductive wink

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Rock replied smoothly.

They met Dutch up top standing on the bow of the boat as Benny slowly moved to boat as close as he could get before going to far into the sand. When he hit the right amount of resistance he cut the engines and gave the all clear.

"Remember what I said were just here to pick up some Intel even Balalaika said not to expect trouble. So try to keep the cutlasses, black ones too, in their beds until I say it's a cluster fuck" Dutch said calmly and he hoped into the water which wasn't as deep at first glance.

Revy looked at Rock and rolled her eyes. Rock gave a sideways shift of his head agreeing with her as they followed their boss towards shore.

10 minutes later they were back on the boat as Benny backed out.

"You know even though that went down smooth is just don't feel right" Dutch joked as he was now back behind the wheel.

"So all that having your ass pucker up tighter then snare drum was a waste I guess" Revy said chuckling next to her Rock snorted.

Dutch just shook his head "well now we just gotta head back and we made the easier 30 grand ever"

"Uh Dutch I hate to burst your bubble but we got company" Benny said over the mic.

"Fuck me, oh well I wouldn't have felt right taking the money without knowing a cluster was involved what's up Benny-boy"

"Looks like it's about 6 small boats, I'm getting different signals if I have to guess,,, oh shit a red alert!" Benny yelled

Right on cue Dutch hit the throttle speeding the boat up and Rock and Revy reacted accordingly by bracing themselves.

"ETA Benny?" Dutch asked.

"We've got 3 maybe 4 minutes and these guys are hauling ass Dutch I also just picked up one bigger boat following behind the first 6 signal I'm getting is a marine cop class gunboat but I'm not getting any registration numbers"

"Anyone else here getting a feeling of Déjà vu?' Dutch asked.

Once again as if on cue a signal came through the radio

_Hello Lagoon so nice to see you again._

Dutch sighed then picked up his mic "I thought you were dead Luak didn't you learn your lesson the last time or was a grenade launched up your ass not clear enough?" Dutch asked.

Behind him Revy cursed and told Rock to follow her down to get some of their other weapons.

_That bitch of yours wasn't too good with her shots Dutch and now your ass is mine this time rumours have been going around there some new blood wanting to take over in Roanapur. I also hear you and your bitch crew has a sweet bounty on your heads enough to make anyone for life so here I am again._

"You never learn Luak and I suggest you turn and go back home before my trigger happy gunmen turn you into Swiss cheese" Dutch said slightly getting irritated as he quickly adjusted his course to give Rock and Revy as much time.

Just then Revy and Rock came back lugging a large weapons locker

_Big fucking deal so your Jap account is carrying a piece now he's gonna be full of lead before he knows it_

The radio then went dead

"Like he fucking has a chance. Alright Rock what do you want?" Revy asked casually as though she was picked out food at the market

"Well Benny said their mid level armour plated so I was thinking I'd start with that one last RPG we got then use the Remington" Rock said calmly.

If Dutch had not been through this before he might have turned his head to look at these two who acted like they were picked out items on their shopping list instead of arming themselves.

"Remington's basic rounds would get through if they duck for cover" Revy said

"No but we still got some Hydro API clips that should get through the plating" Rock replied

"Oh right not bad thinking Rocky baby. I'll start the show with my M-79 launcher and the AKA PM-63" she said

"Hate to interrupt this charming moment you two are having but I think Luak is at least smart enough to remember your acrobatics from last time so I recommend no leaving the deck" Dutch said.

Rock then slipped a 24 clip mag into each of his gun's planning to use full auto should the need arise "I'll take the top hatch" he said.

Revy nodded as she slung a belt of grenade shells around her shoulders "Gotcha I'll take the main deck you cover me partner" Revy said

"Roger that partner" Rock said.

A few minutes passed then the smaller faster boats finally caught up to them. They were the same type, though much newer and had better armour plating, as the last bunch Luak had. In the distance Rock and Revy could see the one larger boat, it was definitely a marine cop class assault boat but clearly one that had been stolen and sold on the black market.

"Here they come" Revy said into her mic.

Rock set the Remington Rifle down so it lay on the perimeter of the hatch's railing and he loaded his rocket into the launcher preparing to take the leader of the 3 boats on the left while Revy took the one of the right.

Revy then loaded a shell and fired away. The arc of the shell went straight but suddenly the boat accelerated and the shell barely missed it. Thanks the boat's jump in speed, which also said they had newer engines, Revy was now caught in the open of the main .50 calibre Gatling guns on the bow of the boat.

"Shit" she breathed as the gunmen opened fire while she ducked for cover. The hull of the ship could stand .50 cal but not for an extended period of time. Revy poorly timed her dive and one of the rounds hit the launcher in her hands tearing through it and jarring the rest painfully from her hand

Screaming out in pain she watched with wide eyes as the turrets adjusted right to her.

"Revy!" she heard Rock yell then out of nowhere an RPG when flying towards the boat.

Despite the fact it had been a shooting from the hip launch his rocket hit the turret right smack on the middle and also punched a hole on the hull. The boat was sinking within seconds.

Revy looked up amazed at the shot Rock had made hen gasped in surprise as she saw him jump from the hatch over the roof of the command deck and land in front of her. He stood over her protectively and brought up the Remington with surprising speed, he levelled it on the empty torpedo launcher and fired a shot, once gain his aiming was incredibly good, or lucky, as it punched right through a narrow spot of the armour plating of the second lead boat of the right side group and hit the man at the wheel.

Before anyone could take control of the boat it veered of course and crashed into the third boat and effectively took them both out of the fight.

Rock then turned and kneeled in front of Revy "Revy are you alright?"

Revy meanwhile could not believe her eyes "holy shit Rock, first you shoot from the hip with an RPG, then you nearly jump clear off the boat, and then make a near impossible shot that takes out two boats and you ask me if I'm alright?" she asked stunned

Rock suddenly seemed to realize himself what he had just done "sorry Revy I just thought you were hit and reacted are you mad?" he asked

Revy snorted as she got to her feet "Mad? Why the fuck would I be mad if anything if I didn't love you already I sure as fucking hell would right about now" she said

_We still got the group on the left Revy get on the anti tank rifle were running low on fuel to we gotta finish this fast _Dutch said into his mic

Rock picked up the Remington and took moved to a better position to began firing rounds to the others boats. While he did have the right ammo for the job, the recoil on the rifle hurt his accuracy and since it was a bolt action it gave the enemy plenty of chances to fire back or take evasive manoeuvres.

Revy meanwhile was back in the control room getting their Anti-tank rifle ready. It would he slower and harder to hit the boats bit it would punch a hole guaranteed.

"Revy did you teach Rock that?" Dutch asked

"Which? How to use more then just his black cutlasses, or to be that crazy during an on the water gunfight?" Revy replied

"Well since I already know Rock is crazy I guess the first question would be the wiser one to ask" Dutch said

Revy grinned "ya I taught him to use more of our arsenal but just the rifles" she replied as she went back up top.

Dutch could guess why she stopped at rifles since she didn't want Rock to stay as a protector not a killer by adding more destructive weapons to his list of qualities she needed Rock to be the Rock she had fallen in love with.

"Dutch something's up with the bigger boat it's slowly catching up but staying more of on the side like its waiting" Benny called up from his spot at the computers.

"I know Benny-boy but we can't waste time with the fuel we got left we'll just have to try and get past them and get back to port.

Revy and Rock meanwhile were both firing away with their rifles. They had already managed to take two of the remaining three but the last one kept moving too much.

"Rock fire some shoots to their right make them move where we want to" Revy called from the top hatch

Rock too careful aim and just as the enemy boat made another turn he fired barely missing the sides and saw the enemy pirates yell out in panic make the driver move like Revy wanted.

Revy meanwhile stared down her scope, her eyes like a predator lying in wait, then just as the boat entered her field of vision she fired her last couple rounds and took our the engine.

"Fucking A!" she yelled out cheerfully as the engine blew up sinking the boat.

Rock fell back and sat down on the deck and let out a sigh of relief.

Just then they heard the sound of the larger boats engine kick up and the sound of something shooting through the air

_Shit incoming missile, _Benny said

_Fuck! Hold on you two _Dutch yelled into the mic as he hit the engine full throttle and made a sharp turn.

Unfortunately Revy who had been lowering her rifle into the hatch didn't grab the railing in time and fell out hitting the main deck hard knocking the wind out of her. Due to the spasm she was not able to think clearly beyond trying to take a breath and she saw herself rolling towards the big blue.

Then she felt a hand grab her wrist and grip it tightly. Looking up she said Rock holding onto the railing for dear life and looking down at her his eyes sending a clear message, I am not letting you go.

The missile that had been launched was a low grade one but since they had not spotted it soon enough Dutch just managed to avoid a direct hit to the front of the boat. Instead it clipped the rear. Smoke began to seep out from the slightly torn up deck above the engine.

"Dutch the engine too a minor hit but it's over heating it we try to move right now we'll blow a hole in our hull" Benny reported having just come from the engine room reeking of smoke.

"No choice Benny-boy their blocking out route were gonna have to shoot out way out now" Dutch said calmly as he pulled out his revolver and checked it quickly.

Up top Revy and Rock were hunkered down by the front of the control room windows. The pirate lead ship was coming up behind them.

"My guess is that fucker wants a slow kill to get payback. The smart thing to do would be to circle around and peg us off but nope this asshole's gonna board the boat and there impatient for the big prize to they'll be just jumping into out sights stating at the back" she said sizing up the situation while she did a quick check of her cutlasses now that this was gonna turn into a gunfight.

Rock meanwhile checked his full auto mags and made his guns were on full auto he had one 24 round clip for each then was down to two of his 3 clips carriers on his belt. He also knew Revy had the same number on her.

Dutch the appeared from around the corner "mind if I join this little picnic you two are about to start"

"How's the engine?" Rock asked

Dutch shrugged "could blow up any second since we can't look at it right now and on top of that we got a ball park guess of maybe a few dozen merc's up there about to come down on us. You know I'd say were pretty much fucked six ways from Sunday" he said lighting up a smoke.

Revy got quite for a few moments. When Dutch was worried it was serious that things could go back. Revy then looked down at her hand, to the ring she wore and then to Rock the one person she had let in and not been disappointed one time, _fuck it I love the dumbass_, she thought reaching her decision.

"Rock?" she asked calling his attention.

Rock turned to look at her concerned by her surprisingly serious tone "what is it?" he asked

"Let's get hitched right now" she said simply.

Rock blinked for a moment then as he looked away his head snapped back to fast he heard a crack.

"What?" he asked in confusion

Revy could have laughed he would always and forever be the dumbass she loved "I said lets get married dipshit right here and now"

Dutch meanwhile had been a hair away from swallowing his cigarette when Revy dropped her bomb and was now gagging to avoid that.

"Uh…I…. we…married?" Rock asked going from confusion, shock, and then surprisingly enough to happy

"Ya if this is where we might bite it I wanna know I got married to the guy I fell in love with, besides you popped the question on me at a dumbass time so I'm returning the favour. What do ya say Rocky baby want me for the little woman?" she asked surprised at how calm and happy she felt.

Rock could see the sincerity in her eyes and despite what some might term and sheer insanity he now wanted the same thing.

"Well we do have a ship captain here. Dutch?" he asked.

Dutch meanwhile had lit up a new smoke and had his head down and was shaking it "I'm getting the feeling you now doing this to try and drive me insane this is without a doubt the dumbest of the dumbfuck things I have ever seen you two do and oddly enough I'd be honoured" he said.

Just then they hear the sound of the pirate boat horn blare and they looked up to see roughly 30 enemies crawling over the railings onto the Lagoon.

"Better start now Dutchy" Revy said as she raised both her guns and started firing while she leapt to a more forward position to take point.

Rock meanwhile aimed both his guns up at those still climbing over the railed and began to fire his burst shots taking out the pirates as they clumsily climbed down leaving themselves wide open.

Dutch was providing support fire for Revy against those who were already on board and harder to hit since they were in good cover "you gotta be kidding Revy start it now?" he yelled over the gunshots

"Why not Dutch we have the witnesses we need" she replied as she shot one who tried to break from cover "kinda"

"Might as well Dutch remember what you said about what's the point in life if you can't get excited well why not besides Revy and I would want you to be the one to do it" Rock said as he emptied one of his clips and focus he few remaining shots on those now hiding at the railings of the boat.

"I think the difference between exciting and insanity is a fine line when it comes to you two but what the hell" he said as he reloaded his revolver.

Then Dutch stood up to resume firing "Dearly, err beloved we are gathered here today under many different reasons to witness these two- Oh shit- were gathered here today to launch a torpedo up your ass you fucker" Dutch shouted as he took a graze to the arm.

Revy meanwhile burst out laughing "oh fuck this is gonna be one hell of a memory if we get past this. Rock heads up" she called

Rock looked up and saw the last 2 enemies on the boat holding up a rocket launcher. Rock raised his gun and fired the last 6 bullets in two burst shots taking them both in 2 seconds. The rocket dropped off the ship and fell into the ocean.

As Rock ducked down to replace his clips and switch his guns back to semi-auto Dutch continued the eulogy.

"As I was saying we are gathered here today to witness the man and this woman's union in holy matrimony blah, blah, blah. Before we hear the vows is there any man here who protests this marriage let him speak now or forever hold your peace" Dutch said then paused

"What the fuck are you talking about!" one of the pirates yelled standing up only to be shot by both Rock and Revy

"That's a no Dutch" Revy called

"Then do either of you have any vows to make" Dutch asked partially as a joke

"Yep" Revy said

Rock and Dutch were momentarily shocked by the fact that Revy had vows.

"Alright I'm bad with words but here goes. Rock when I first met you I thought were a weak pussy and wanted to kneecap you before we finished out job" she said speaking while she continued to fire at the only dozen or so enemies remaining

A look of comical annoyance crossed Rock's face as he turned his head mechanically towards Dutch and fired at two enemies almost absently.

"After that I kidnapped you hoping for a bonus and then we ended up teaming up with that crazy fucking idea of shooting down a helicopter with a torpedo. That was when I wanted you to stick around with us thinking you be worth a few laughs. Ever since then we have been partners and even though you were a pain in the ass you became a really buddy" She continued now reloading both her guns now down to her last two clips.

If not for the fact he was currently fighting for his life he might have taken the moment to feel both touched and a tad annoyed at the rather irregular vows.

"Then came the day you picked up those guns to want to protect us and we found out about how we both felt about each other. At first I thought it was just great sex but I know now you're the one guy I truly fucking love and you have helped me to wake up a side of me I thought was dead for a long time. I know want us to be married and live the good life together" she said finishing

"I would say I think I'm gonna cry but I don't think we need to worry about that. Rock you got anything?" Dutch asked

Rock thought for a second while he loaded the last mag's he had and resumed firing at the last 6 remaining enemies "Revy ever since I first met you I've been fascinated by you. You were everything that I had never really known in my old life and I wanted to know more about you. The time we spent together as partners was a little bumpy at times but even when I really screwed up you were there for me and I was always grateful. Now that were together I am happier then I have ever been in my life. I promise I will always keep my promises to you and hope I can be a good husband for you" Rock said

Revy felt a deep warmth inside her even though she was in full shooter mode.

"Alright now that the bad timing vows are done time to finish the show but before I do this I got one condition" Dutch said

"We don't care Dutch whatever it is we'll deal with it just finish this already" Revy said as she emptied her left hand gun.

Rock meanwhile leapt forward to cover her other flank as he just ran empty with his left gun as well. There only 2-3 enemies left

Alright then Rock do you take Revy and Revy do you take Rock?" Dutch asked

"I do"

"Fucking A I do"

"Then by the power vested in as the captain of the Lagoon I hereby pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the- whoa shit that was close. Oh fuck it just kiss her already" Dutch said running out of bullets in his gun and having to reload.

Rock and Revy both stood up and Rock put his hands on her shoulders then leaned in and kissed her simply but with all the passion he could muster.

Although the gun shots had died down there was still one enemy still alive. Luak seeing his enemies were making out picked up his gun and slowly walked forward.

"Got you motherfucker-" he yelled but was cut down by Rock and Revy simultaneously raising their guns and each firing the last round in each of them both of them hitting Luak in the center of the chest and causing him to fall into the water.

Barely even aware of what was going on around them Rock and Revy put their arms around them lost in the moment of now finally being husband and wife

Dutch lit a fresh smoke and raised gun in mock salute "Amen, Hallelujah and Peanut Butter" he said rolling his eyes.

_2 hours later_

"Alright Dutch the bodies had been cleared off the deck" Revy said as she and Rock came down into the control room.

"The engine's still need to be patched up we can get back to port but after that were not gonna be able to go anywhere by water for little while until we get full repairs done Benny reported.

"Alright good work all of you I know that was a tough situation but we made it the first rounds on me when we get home"

Revy then looked at Rock and nodded towards the cabin ladder, a smile only he ever saw on her lips and a hunger in her eyes.

"Well Dutch, Revy and I will be below if you need us" Rock said as he turned to lead Revy back to their cabin

"Fair enough Rock but you might wanna hear that condition I mentioned now" Dutch said trying to keep a straight face.

"Alright what is it?" Rock asked.

"Well in return for the ceremony the condition is no fucking on my boat until we get back to port so I can let this headache of mine go down not up" Dutch said with a wide grin at his careful planning

"What!" Revy and Rock said in unison in total shock.

**A/N: First I wanna give honourable mentions to my good buddy Jim1681 who is the source of my idea to do a little tribute to pirates of the Caribbean for my wedding scene. I hope you all enjoy the Rock and Revy connection moments and as for the history lesson with Rowan that was something that is hinted in the manga and I have been meaning to tie off that loose end and this was the best spot to do so. Anyway don't worry about the newly weds they'll get their honeymoon start of next chapter. Hope you all enjoy as we come to the final battle soon. R&R. Stay Tuned! : ).**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Honeymooners.

**A/N: I am devoting this chapter to a romance scene for Rock and Revy as I thought it would seem all the more romantic :D enjoy.**

"That's the deal I agreed to marry you two and now you can't fuck each other senselessly on my boat until were back to shore and I'm out of earshot, which with you two is a pretty wide radius" Dutch said with a shark like grin at his clever scheming.

Revy had several veins popping on her forehead as she was ready to boil over, the only thing holding her back was the fact that Dutch was her boss "ah for fuck's sake Dutch why do you gotta be so fucking bitchy about me and Rock wanting some alone time were fucking married now can't you give us a free pass?" she asked it would have sounded like whining if not for the anger and irritation in her voice.

"Sorry Revy all the noise from before was your free pass, all I ask is for today and you can go back to your usual routine from then on. Don't get me wrong I'm happy as shit for the you two newlyweds but right now the boat is in need of some serious work so we can get back and I would like you and your hubby to reload your ammo supplies and be ready in case any other jackasses get the idea of trying to claim this dollar sign they see over all our heads" Dutch said.

Revy was about to argue further when Rock put an arm around her waist "it's not a problem Dutch we do thank your for doing the ceremony at such a weird time, I guess it was just the heat of the moment" Rock said with a strange grin on his face.

Dutch lit up a smoke "Always liked that song" he said following Rock's bad joke as he watched Rock lead Revy away to the hatch down to the main cabin.

"You know I'm kinda surprised I mean I saw this coming but I never figured you would want to get married on this boat, much less during a gunfight" Benny said wiping some of the grease off his face before he and Dutch went back to engine repair.

Revy grinned "why the fuck not Benny our first time was on the boat after all" She said as she went down the hatch leaving a red faced Rock following behind

Dutch meanwhile got that, that was a shot back at him and just shook his heads "like a couple a horny teenagers" he said chuckling even.

Revy meanwhile was back to grumbling not being to hop into bed right away with her now hubby Rock and begin celebrating the fact that they were married "ah fucking Dutch thinking ahead"

Behind her Rock watched the alluring sway of her walk as his eyes roved over her body and he decided he would follow some more dirty instincts.

"I mean sure were not exactly quite in bed but I still say he's just bitching cause he chooses not go out and get some action of his own" She said as they walked into the cabin.

Rock followed behind her with a mischievous smile "it's not so bad Revy there is a loophole" Rock said in a harsh tone of voice.

Revy eyes widened as she knew what that tone of voice mean "Rock I don't think we should risk is that's a lot of money to lose-"she said but was stopped by something she did not expect.

In one swift motion Rock grabbed her by the arm pulled her back and swerved to the side to she would be back up against the now closed door of the cabin. With a gasp Revy saw Rock round on her and her put his arms around her waist and pressed up against her he leaned in close and whispered into her ear "Dutch said no fucking on the boat. However he never said we couldn't do anything else under the R rated level" he said in the tone of voice Revy just loved to hear in bed.

Revy began to breathe a lot faster as she followed Rock's lead by putting her arms around his neck and locking lips with him. She was let out a muffled yelp as Rock's hand went to her ass and gripped her lifting her up slightly. Revy again went with it by wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her feet behind him as her fingers dug into his back and their tongues began the dance for dominance. Though she was familiar with Rock's more wild side when they were along together but this was on a whole new level. She just loved when he took charge but perhaps the knowledge she was married to him now added to the chemistry and made this all the better.

They both began to moan lightly as they continued their make out session and Revy began to grind her hips against his arousal beginning to lose herself in the moment. The Rock broke his lips away, though with clear reluctance, and looked into her eyes with a glint in them that made Revy highly turned on "that was just an appetizer for later when we get back to shore" he said

Rock set Revy down and walked to the other side of the cabin where they kept a small case of their extra ammo.

Revy meanwhile was watching him with a lust and loved filled gaze "Fucking A Rock you always know how to cheer me up" she said in a breathless voice taking a seat next to him.

Rock began to reload his guns with individual bullets and look for spare empty clips "I am to please" he said happily.

Revy winked at him as she took his empty guns and began the usual maintenance check while he fixed up some fresh mags for the both of them.

About an hour later Rock and Revy were sitting together up on the deck where they could hear to occasional sound of Dutch and Benny working on the engine below. It was either a quick yell, a sound of a tool dropping or scrapping, or a curse at whatever. At first Rock and Revy had hoped they could simply relax in their cabin in each other's arms until they were ready to head back but the heat had suddenly increased as the day progressed. Plus since they were just sitting here most of the inside cabins were like saunas with the ship not running for the moment. Even now up top it was still hot and there wasn't much of an ocean breeze.

"Fuck it's still hot" Revy said as she sat one of the foldable chairs under Benny's cherished parasol for a bit of shade.

"Beer?" Rock asked as he handed her a fresh cold one from the cooler

"Aw your always know how to treat me good Rocky baby, although this only helps to make us dehydrated faster what the fuck we'll be back home soon" she said as she took a swig

Rock smiled warmly "well it's natural that I want to take care of my wife" he said in a voice that made Revy blush.

Although she didn't have to hid it, Revy felt pleasant warmth inside the part of her that Rock had helped revive when he referred to her as his wife. She still could not believe it she was married to Rock, and even more odd was she was happier then she could ever remember being in her whole life, _wait why the fuck is odd I do love Rock and fuck it sure was funny to see the look on Dutch's face when I asked him to marry us on this boat. I guess it's just the old me still learning this shit but I guess for the first time I can honestly say I am happy about this,, still that fucking prick Dutch not letting me and Rock have some kinda fucking honeymoon and Rock got me going so much back down in the cabin,,, ugh I can't think anymore because.._

"Ah fuck its hot" Revy moaned as she drained her beer.

"Ya you don't notice it as easily when the boat's moving and its hotter then usual today. I can only imagine how hot it would have been in our cabin had Dutch not imposed his condition for the ceremony" Rock said the last moodily.

Revy grinned knowing Rock was just as bummed about not being able to go a few hard rounds to celebrate helped in a way to take her mood up a couple notches.

"Oh I dunno I'd be willing to go at it even it was hot in our room" she said teasingly.

Rock look at her curiously "You sure Revy I saw the thermometer inside it was pretty high"

Revy then turned to him and rested her hand on his thighs, fully aware this would be considered a tease, and leaned forward seductively till her face was inches from his "Let me tell you something Rocky baby there are maybe 3 things in this world that I can say that I always want more of 1 is cash, 2 is ammo for the boys" she paused as she let her antics take greater effect.

Rock was easily falling for Revy's seduction as he could not tear his eyes from her beautiful face or the feel of her warm body so close, even after all this time she had in no way lost the allure and appeal he had first seen around her he swallowed nervously "and what's the third?" he asked breathlessly.

Revy leaned in closer to her lips where less then an inch away and he could feel her warm sensual breath on his face "the third is sex with my husband you dumbass" she said affectionately as she stuck out her tongue and ran it across his lips then quickly went back to her original seated position while he was still frozen.

After a moment Rock realized the love of his life was not longer climbing on top of him and he looked down confused at her causing Revy to burst out laughing "oh fuck Rock if I didn't' love you already I would now that was to fucking fun" she said falling back to lean on him while she held her sides laughing.

Rock just smiled at her tease, he would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

After a few moments Revy stood up "alright since were not moving I got one way to cool down" she said as she took of her holsters and laid them gently on the deck then kicked off her boots.

"Revy?" Rock asked not sure where she was going with this.

"the water baby the water" she informed him as she undid her belt then unzipped her daisy dukes letting them hit the floor soon followed by her cut off tank top. All that left her in was her black bra and her blackish purple panties.

Revy walked over to the railing of the boat and still feeling like being a tease she assumed a pose you would see out of a calendar with her hands resting on the railing and her head thrown back while her back arched slightly meant as to give a hint the person looking at her what she was thinking, or what she wanted him to think about.

Rock watched his wife completely spellbound by her little strip then posing tease. Then he was surprised when she jumped clean over the railing and saw a small spurt of water shoot up from when she hit the water.

Rock chuckled as he got up and went to the railing to see the slightly foaming water from where she had jumped in. He had heard from Dutch that Revy was a naturally skilled diver and swimmer and as he counted off in his head before she finally resurfaced he agreed with Dutch.

"Ah" Revy gasped out in relief as the cool waters beneath the surface did the job.

Rock, who was resting on the railing, watched Revy with wide eyes at seeing the way her now loose hair clung to her face and saw the slightly blurry image or her nearly naked body as she floated lazily on the water with her eye's half closed in total comfort.

Rock was just about to consider stripping down and jumping in to join her, perhaps have a little fun since technically they would be off the boat.

He had just taken off his guns, holsters and his Ipod and set them next to Revy's guns when the engine of the boat started up and sounded back to normal.

Revy snapped out of her doze and started to swim to the rear where there was a ladder built into the side to climb back in.

_Rock, the engine working now and Dutch says we should be good to get back to port you and Revy better head back inside _Benny said through their mic

"Alright Revy just went for a dip in the water I'll have her come back on board" Rock replied

"We heading back?" Revy asked from behind him

Rock turned to see Revy walking up to him "ya Benny and Dutch got the engine working enough to get back to port-" he said then stopped as he saw Revy.

She was still soaked head to toe and Rock was again mesmerized by her again. The way her hair clung to her face and neck and the way drops of water drifted down her curves and her warm, tan skin. He felt the smoke in his lips drop from his mouth hanging open. He would never get tired of seeing looking at Revy he felt the same thing as when he first laid eyes.

Revy meanwhile walked up to him slowly after noticing his rather dumfounded stare, to which she felt the same warm feeling, and then she pressed up against him knowing what effect her wet nearly naked body would have.

"Love what your thinking Rock but like you said we'd better save it for later" she whispered seductively into his ear.

Then with the light push to his chest Rock went over the railing and landed in the water with a big splash. Revy was grinning evilly as she popped a smoke in her mouth and waited for him to surface.

"Revy!" he shouted as she spat out the salty sea water and looked at his wife in mock annoyance.

"Had to cool you off somehow, better get back aboard soon partner" she said with a wave as she quickly put her own clothes and guns back on then picked up Rock's Ipod and his own guns and headed back inside.

"Don't start moving just yet Dutch Rock will be back aboard in a minute" she said nonchalantly as she strolled pas them both relieved to see the AC units they had for the boat were working again.

"Aboard?" Dutch and Benny said together as Revy disappeared below deck.

A few minutes later they heard the outside cabin door open then close and the sound of wet shoes squishing as they came down the steps.

"Everything's back in the cargo hold Dutch were good to go" Rock said casually as he walked pas them while they took in his clothed and soaked appearance.

"Uh Rock? Did you go for a swim just now?" Benny asked.

Rock looked at them in mock warning "Don't ask" he said.

Dutch just shook his head and grinned.

A couple hours later, due to the fact they couldn't press the engine to hard, they finally made it back to Roanapur.

"There's the Buddha, we sure are late though for your meet with Balalaika think she'll dock our pay?" Benny asked Dutch.

Dutch didn't say anything immediately, while it was true in their line of work things can turn in any direction quickly but Balalaika was general smart about how much time she figured her favoured delivery boys would need. It was also true they couldn't have guessed Luak was going to ambush them, or be alive for that matter.

"Can't say for sure Benny boy there was some unexpected shit that got in the way but Rock and I will talk things over it is thanks to him and Revy we made it through without being fucked to badly anyway.

Soon enough they were at their pier and were all climbing off they noticed Balalaika along with Boris and a couple other members of Hotel Moscow waiting for them at the end of the pier.

"It seems you're a tad late Dutch" Balalaika said nonchalantly, though her tone could indicate she was either amused or suspicious.

"Sorry for the delay ma'am we had some issues get in our way" Dutch said calmly.

Balalaika looked over the crew taking in how Dutch and Benny were still fairly covered in grease and smoke from working with the engine, how Rock and Revy both looked a little roughed up from having seen some obvious action.

Rock then took the initiative and hopped down onto the pier to stand in front of the Kapitan "We had a run in with an old friend Miss Balalaika" he explained as he passed the package of Intel to Boris as per the custom trade off.

"Oh?" Balalaika inquired lighting up a cigar as she sent a silent message with her eyes telling Rock to explain as well as sizing him up for this unusually boldness.

On the deck Revy felt a shiver go up her spine as she was reminded one a more notable time Rock had stood up to the Balalaika and her first reaction was to tense up in case she needed to draw. Dutch meanwhile figured Rock would take this position and simple choose to have faith in his employee, Benny sided with Dutch without saying a word.

Rock didn't even blink an eye and he prepared his explanation for their unusual lateness "Yes Mr. Luak arrived and ambushed up with a small fleet of boats apparently due to the recent activates concerning the individual who have declared war on us many believe they could get a larger reward for this bounty they see over our heads. Naturally since were the smallest group that makes us the choice targets. The Lagoon was damaged and we were forced to deal with them, Revy and I were sure to finish things quickly for interrupting us on one your time. We just got back having patched up the boat" he explained in his businessmen like tone.

Revy could not help but grin, _damn he's so smooth with words it's sexy, _she thought.

Dutch was also pleased, Rock had not only given a well thought out explanation to keep their position as still being on Balalaika's side of the fence but had also subtly hinting about their own losses in faithfully completing the job. Balalaika was not the type to hand out extra payment just because they had some trouble with the local bullies Rock had to convince her that they did their parts and what happened, happened.

The Kapitan took a drag of her cigar then exhaled, and chuckled. That was a good sign "Impressive as always Rock your skills with words have improved, and knowing Luak and his penchant for overkill its clear you and Two-Hand are becoming a very skill team on the battlefield. I must say you would have made a formidable rival for Chang or myself should you ever choose to stand against us. I will of course add to your pay since you've suffered loses while on my dime. Please call the usual number and your money will be transferred by wire. Take care" she said as nodded respectfully towards the Lagoon members and turned to leave.

Rock let out a small sigh of relief, despite his cool demeanour during that little discussion he had been feeling a growing knot in his stomach in the event Balalaika though they had turned on her.

Just then he felt an arm go around his neck "Rocky Baby that was good, you just wait till we get back" Revy said in a heated whisper into his ear.

Rock smiled as he turned to see the others all grinning at him.

"Rock I think you deserve some kind of employee of the month for that, knowing Balalaika that extra pay we'll get will be more then enough to cover the boat's repairs as well as some refills on our ammo supply, hell I'll even toss in a wedding present for the two of you" Dutch said approvingly as they all walked back to the car.

"Same here seems only fair" Benny said.

Rock and Revy walked behind them. Revy felt Rock take her hand and she looked up at him. He winked at her and the look on his face said he was planning something. Normally Revy was not the fondest of beating around the bush but she was in to good a mood to ask what he was doing but figured it would be good.

As they were driving back Rock had a request "Hey Benny there is on thing I would like to do to celebrate for Revy and I could you take a different route back?" Rock asked with a slightly mischievous grin on his face

Benny looked at Dutch who shrugged "Sure which way"

Rock told Benny which street to head for and about 15 minutes later they arrived and they all realized what Rock had planned. It was the fanciest Hotel in all of Roanapur, the place Dutch dreamed of living in someday.

"Sankan Palace? What the fuck we doing here Rock?" Revy asked curiously.

"Why were here to make use of the bridal sweet suite for our Honeymoon Revy" Rock said getting out of the car.

Dutch raised an eyebrow while Benny beat him to the question "You sure about that Rock this place is pretty expensive I know you guys will have a few days off while Dutch and I fix the boat but how are you gonna pay?"

Dutch then realized what was about to happen.

"Well I hope you don't mind but you did mention a wedding present and Dutch you did say there was more then enough extra pay for fixing then boat I thought paying for us" Rock said as he walked around the car to open a stunned Revy's door as she looked about ready to burst out laughing.

Dutch at first had a comical look of annoyance on his head then he admitted defeat "Not a problem my gift for the happy couple we'll see you both in a few days have fun" Dutch said as Benny drove off.

Revy meanwhile waited till they were out of earshot before she fell apart laughing "Fucking A Rock that was priceless" she said. While she wasn't the type who saw the point in flashy treatment being able to spend a few days with just the guy she loved was the best thing she could ask for.

"Well I wanna give my wife a real treat and why else do you think I convinced Balalaika for some extra pay as compensation" he said in a laughter laced voice.

Revy was not sure if he was joking but didn't really care she and Rock walked into the hotel.

Back in the car Dutch lit up a smoke and started to laugh "That clever jackass he planned that move from the start when I told them no fucking on the boat. I'll bet the real reason he talked Balalaika into more pay was just so we'd make this kinda offer and we played right into it" he said amused at Rock's well thought out gambles.

"You're not mad Dutch?" Benny asked.

"Nah truth is he was also doing us a favour" Dutch said.

"How so?" Benny asked.

"Think about it Benny boy we know how enthusiastic those two get in bed and we do know that Rock is the one person Revy loves and would do anything for. Now that she's married to him, and I know she wanted that, image what that will add to the chemistry between those two. Not to mention the noise level that we would have had to live with for the next few nights" Dutch explained.

Benny snorted "heh your right damn Rock sure did think ahead, I guess him and Revy do deserve this after all" he said.

Dutch nodded "Just between you and me I was actually honoured they asked me to do the ceremony and I am happy for them I used to worry about Revy before she and Rock started hitting the sheets together about how one day she might finally crash and burn and of course Rock can now learn to accept his darker side since he has Revy with him to keep him from fucking up. So what the hell we'll give them this I'll take some of the extra pay and some from each of their cut's of the original pay and take the bill for their honeymoon" he said.

Benny smiled "You know I also just had an idea for what to give to them as a present" he said as they drove off to the office.

Back at the Palace Rock had just finished making arrangements for the honeymoon suite and told the clerk who to send the bill to.

"This is a real fucking treat" Revy said approvingly as she and Rock stood in the elevator heading for the top floor, Rock had also asked about vacancies and luckily that floor had very, very few occupants aside from them.

"Yes it is" Rock said as her put his arms around Revy and gently pushed her up against the wall of the elevator as he planted his lips on hers with the same intensity and heat as back on the boat a few hours earlier.

Revy moaned approvingly as she was glad they could finally get back to business. She felt his hands on her ass and responded by wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. Her hands began to dig into his back just as the elevator doors opened and they heard the sounds of sudden gasps.

Rock had his back towards the doors and was not able to turn around. Revy however opened one eye to spot three young girls, mostly likely the highest of the Roanapur urchin food chain who had jobs here, as well as one man in a business suit carrying a brief case. All of them had expressions of embarrassment on their faces as they could not help but stare at Rock and Revy who were completely locked in their make out session.

Revy then managed to break away from Rock's lips and titled her head to the side "Hey quite fucking looking you never see a happy fucking couple getting in the mood while they head for their room? Now fuck off this isn't some free porn thing" Revy growled as Rock noticed the audience. However due to hormones currently surging through him he didn't let it ruin the mood. The crowd all immediately cleared the way from the open doors and all looked out a window on the wall off to the side while Rock and Revy then locked lips once again while Rock carried his wife out into the hall and down a short ways before they came to their room near the end.

As they reached the room the heat and intensity of their make out only got stronger as they realized they were finally alone. Rock kept one eye open as he navigated into the room. He walked down a very short hall into the main room of the suite. It was maybe as large as the lagoon office with a couple couches, chairs, tables, and a T.V. though it was unlikely that would be needed. On the far side was a set of double doors that led to the bedroom, other then that Revy and Rock didn't really care about much else for the time being.

In the short but sweet few seconds it took for Rock to carry Revy to bed the only thing either of them could have said about their room if someone had asked was, well nothing really since they both now realized they were completely alone and on their honeymoon, something they both grinned at inside, the were completely consumed in their love for each other.

As they double doors were left barely open behind them Rock noticed the edge of the large bed getting closer and closer. He broke away from the make out so he could lay her down on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge almost proactively. Rock grinned hungrily but other instincts told him business before pleasure. He tore of his over shirt and them shook off his holsters but removed the guns, with only a single understanding glance Revy did the same tossing her holsters to the floor but like Rock removing the guns as she reached across the bed to lay them on the little bed side table, Rock did the same. Even if this was the best Hotel in Roanapur, it was still in Roanapur and Rock and Revy were too smart to think that being in love meant not taking the minimum precautions in the event of, well anything.

While her head was title back and her arms were raised above her stretched all the way she did not notice Rock was already back in front of her and staring at her slender, but well curved body. The simple movement of stretching her arms about her head caused her breasts to sway and stand out more against her cut off tank top, and make the muscles in her well toned stomach shift in a way the just screamed sexy.

Revy then sighed pleasurably as she felt her husband's hands gently pin her arms above her head and his lips caressed her neck causing her to shiver in delight. In a single fluid motion she kicked off her boots, she thought she head one of them crash into a vase or lamp and knock it to the floor making it smash but she was more focused on her lover to give a damn.

Rock meanwhile got a evil idea in his head as he broke his lips away and proceeded to lift Revy's tank top above her head to which she happily obliged and when it was gone she easily unhooked her bra leaving her top completely bare. Rock then proceeded to slide down her body unbuckling her belt and with on quick motion yanking off her cut-offs and panties at the same time.

Revy had an idea to what he was about to do and she was on pins and needles waiting for his skilled tease work. She then let out a loud gasp as she felt Rock's fingers start then show and lifted her legs up so he could continue. After a couple moments Rock brought his lips to her warm wet center and resumed his work knowing he was driving her closer to that pleasurable edge with every moment of his tongue.

"Oh fuck Rock that's good" Revy moaned between sighs of pleasure as she practically melted into the sheets gripping fists full of them with her hands.

Rock continued his tender ministrations until he felt Revy's fingers dig sharply into his hair and tugged slightly, it hurt a little but it only fuelled the fire. Revy then gripped him by the shoulders and pulled him up so her eyes could meet his, in them was lust and love and she sent one clear message, _now. _Rock grinned as her made quick work of his own pants and brought his lips back to hers and grabbed on breast roughly in his hand as he reached down with the other to guide himself into her.

Though she knew it was coming the feeling of Rock entering her was a amazing as their first time months ago in her cabin on the boat, it wasn't just the sex, which was the best of her life, but the security she felt in his arms and the warmth she felt each time he kissed her, she may be a killer still and a thief but in this moment she didn't care she was this man's wife and he was her husband they loved each other and that was what mattered.

Revy had to break away from his lip so she could yell out in pleasure as he fully entered her. She lifted up her legs and wrapped them around his waist so he could get deeper, her hands gripped his back and shoulders as she sent another message for him to continue, to which he obliged with loving eyes.

Rock began a slow pace at first relishing in every subtle movement of Revy's face, her lips, eyes, even her hair, as she cried out in ecstasy of their lovemaking.

"Ah Rock fuck this is so fucking great" Revy yelled out as he began to thrust faster and harder knowing how much she loved the rough play.

Soon after they were both feeling that familiar feeling and Rock sealed the deal with another kiss as they both hit their limits.

"Rock why the fuck did we not do this sooner?" Revy asked in a slightly feeble voice as he collapsed onto the bed next to her.

"I can't say it was a pretty romantic start to your relationship, you kidnapping me then emptying nearly a whole mag in my direction" Rock said innocently as she made a comical face at him

"Asshole I wasn't that bad…ok maybe I was a little bad but hey it turned out alright" she said

"Your right still kinda hard to believe we really are married you know if someone was to ask how this works I would say I'm not sure it just makes sense to me" Rock said.

Revy grinned "dumbass that's because this doesn't make any sense it's why it works" she said in a worldly wise voice.

Rock snorted, she was right, he then began to lightly run his fingers along her tattoo causing Revy to tense up slightly

"Rock watch it, you know what that does" she warned but not in the way that meant stop.

Rock smiled remembering how ticklish she was "I can't help it Revy when I'm lying here with you and I see these lines I just feel like running my fingers along it. You know I've always wondered, where did you get it?" Rock asked curiously.

Revy smiled, she hadn't thought about that in ages "You like girls with ink Rocky baby?" she asked.

"I'll admit it did certainly add your unique allure when we first met" he said smoothly causing Revy to blush happily.

"It was back in the good old big shitty apple. A little while after I got out of Juvie I was thinking a lot about wanting something to change and one day after I managed to build up a little bit of 'acquired' savings I spotted this place called Jim's Ink parlour" she explained.

Rock grinned for a moment at her bad joke about where the money came from "maybe you wanted to get something that would make you feel different help escape your past wounds" he suggested.

Revy nodded thoughtfully then she rolled on top of him straddling his waist and feeling his immediate response, but first she had to finish her story "so I want in and the guy was a fat fuck but a good guy said he didn't mind if I was a kid so long as I had the cash. I looked around and picked out this one, it's actually a couple just put together" she explained as she turned around slightly posing her arm, back and the part of her impressive chest that the tattoo covered.

Rock felt his arousal building at seeing his sexy wife turn this way and that way he put his hands on her hips and lifted her up slightly "maybe I'll think about getting one like that" he suggested.

Revy grinned seductively and leaned down so closer her breasts were pressed into his chest and she stuck out her tongue to graze his lips "aw now that's sweet baby you thinking of getting a tat like your little lady?" she asked flirtatiously as she reached back and gripped his hardened manhood to return his earlier teasing.

Rock was having trouble forming words as Revy's hand went up and down in agonizing slow strokes "ya.. I was thinking just like yours…. but on my left shoulder" he gasped as he was still very sensitive having climaxed recently.

Revy began to rub her entire body against his her breasts against his chest, her legs along his, and still she gripped his member waiting for just the right moment "now that sounds fucking sexy Rocky baby" she whispered.

Just then there was a loud knock at the front door.

Due to Revy's teasing movement suddenly turning around cause her to lose her balance and fall out of bed. Rock meanwhile shot straight up and grabbed on of his guns off the table, highly annoyed at the sudden withdrawal of Revy's warm body.

While Revy grumbled about hitting her head, Rock got up and quickly pulled his jeans on. While he wasn't expecting this to be some kind of threat, his instincts told him better to be safe.

"Who is it" Rock asked as he thumbed back the hammer half expecting a shotgun blast to take out the door handle.

"Room service Sir. I was told to say it was a gift from your co-workers" a polite voice replied.

Rock froze comically for a moment before he gently thumbed back the hammer and walked forward to open then door, holding the gun out of sight of course. As he opened the door he was greeted with a wave or warm aromas of fine hotel cooking that made his mouth water, it was then he realized also how hungry he in fact was. Pushing the heavily stocked tray was a smiling young man, probably 16-18, wearing a Hotel uniform.

Rock was taken back by the fact that it really was room service and not some kind of ploy. After a moment he opened the door and nodded with a polite smile so the kid could do his job. A quick glance at his name tag said his name was Luke.

"Do you need anything else sir?" Luke asked politely

Rock shook his head "no thank you. Here this is for the service" Rock said giving him a generous tip from the cash he had in his pocket.

"Thank you Sir. There's a note from the people who paid for the food. Have a good night" Luke said as he polite left the room.

Rock looked curiously at the tray of food and spotted the note as he heard Revy walk out of the bedroom rubbing the back of her head.

"Fuck not the way I expected to be getting a sore spot on my head. Hey Rock what the fuck smells so good?" She asked spotting the tray as she walked into the room having put on her panties and bra at least

Instead of replying Rock read the note "To Rock and Revy. May you always have happiness in your lives and enjoy many years together, you two crazy jackass's. All the best Dutch and Benny"

Revy grinned "now that's fucking sweet here I thought Dutch was gonna bitch about this for some reason" she said walking forward.

Rock wasn't finished "P.S. Revy were coming to get you in a few days don't shoot us when we arrive and don't have the hotel calls us for complaints about noise" he said his face turning red

Revy made a face "fucking smart ass. Oh well at least they ordered the best this is the only place that can cook decent fucking States food, damn look at this deep dish pizza with all the best on it and no fucking anchovies" Revy said cheerfully, she did not get along with anchovies they left her vomiting and barely able to get out of bed for days.

Rock on the other hand had heard of some of these foods but wasn't sure about them, especially since past experience with trying new things in Roanapur's fine cuisine establishment could often led to the bathroom for a few hours, at best.

Revy noted his hesitation as she pushed the cart over to the dinning table in the main part of the suite "Don't worry Rock this place is the only place that could bribe for a pass grade from the health inspector and actually get it. Oh fucking A no-bean Chilli dog's, kielbasa, oh shit extra spicy fried chicken, and to top it all off Bacardi 151 with two glasses and a bucket full of ice" Revy said approvingly.

Rock meanwhile walked back into their bed room to grab his shirt and Revy's tank top for the sake of manners he still believed in. As he walked backed in he was shocked to see Revy filling up two plates heavily as well as both the glasses with rum, although he knew she loved him seeing her act this way was a welcome surprise.

"Hurry up Rock before this shit get's cold now your about to taste some really fucking good food ever tried chilli dogs?" she asked pleasantly in her best dinner conversation voice as they each grabbed a chair.

While it was not some wine and candle lit dinner that would be the expected thing for a couple on their honeymoon, it was probably one of the most romantic dinners they had ever shared. Rock had in fact never tried any of the foods laid out before him and seeing Revy in such a good mood he would enjoy this stuff to.

Revy took a large piece of the fired chicken she head mentioned and took a less then sensible bite and swallowed it nearly whole "umm that's good" she said like a kid

Rock smiled as he took a large bite. Less then 5 seconds later he was chocking and turning beat read and try to swallow an ice cube. All the while Revy was choking from laughter at her husband while taking a fresh bite.

"Rock please don't do that again nearly killed me. So how is it?" She asked with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Smooth" Rock said hoarsely as he swallowed his glass of Bacardi 151 completely finding it helped with the burning of the sauce on his lips and tongue.

"Guess I should have mentioned more carefully this is a-bomb class spicy, one of my favourites. Don't sweat it Dutch and Benny handled it worse then you try the chilli dogs those are easier" she said filling up his glass for him.

For the next hour Rock and Revy enjoyed their little feast courtesy of their friends and spent it mostly talking about past exploits, Revy of course having to talk Rock into trying everything on the menu after his little spicy overload. It wasn't a fancy dinner but it was one of peace and laughs all the same. As they were finishing off the last of the rum Rock began to note he was feeling fairly itching all over his skin. Revy also felt similar effects.

"It's the salt water" Revy declared as she stood up and removed her top once more followed swiftly by her bra.

Rock at first did not hear her as he was distracted by her amazing body for the umpteenth. After a poke to the ribs he caught on "oh right the salt in the water starting to make us itch" he said as Revy grabbed him by the collar or his shirt and began pulling him long towards the shower.

"Hit the nail of the head Rocky baby guess I forgot about our little swimming experience today" she said pleasantly as she could feel his eyes on her as they stepped into the huge bathroom containing a Jacuzzi, a shower big enough for 3 and all the others fixtures all over the top.

Revy however wanted the shower as it was the quickest way to get cleaned off.

"_Our _experience?" Rock asked referring to how he ended up in the ocean.

Revy snorted at his joke "al-fucking-right my swimming and I pushing you in, you loved it and you know since you got to see your hot ass wife all wet and dripping "she said teasingly as she dropped her panties and hopped into the shower already turning on the hot water.

Rock meanwhile was having a moment of déjà vu concerning his once again dripping wet wife as he watched drops of water travel down the curves of her body.

"Hey Rock I think the point of us getting married was to ensure I wouldn't have to be in here alone anymore so get the fuck in here Casanova" she said invitingly.

Rock grinned and stripped of and happily joined her in the shower.

Revy meanwhile was taking care of her hair with some shampoo with her back to Rock who, while doing the same, got a dirty idea but wanted to start with something nice.

Revy then tensed up as she felt his hands on her sides and were slowly moving up, not enough to trigger her highly sensitive ticklish nature but just on the line "Rock if you try tickling me in here and ooh- fuck oh that's the spot do it harder" Revy said cooing in relief.

Rock obliged as he pressed his fingers harder into all the main spots on tension in her back, shoulders, and neck. Having done this quite a few times now he knew exactly where the worst spots were and Revy just loved his 'healing hands'. Revy began to moan as she felt her muscles loosen up and had to brace herself with her hands against the wall as she let Rock finish up.

After a few minutes she felt the last of the tension leave and she turned "it's a fucking wonder I never tried to get you in bed sooner could have saved me few bad night's sleep" she said with a small smile on her face. Rock smiled in return knowing that despite the slightly odd words she meant it all in a loving way. He responded be backing her up to the wall of the shower while the water continued to pour down on them and brought his lips to hers with the same force and intensity as before. Revy moaned approvingly as she put her arms around him gripping his back while she felt his arousal pressing against her and she wanted nothing more then to start the party again. However she had other plans.

Revy let go of him and out her hands to his chest and pressed him gently away. Rock looked at her confused.

"Not so fast big boy, you heard Dutch he said he'd be here in a few days so we got plenty of time for us to enjoy each other" she said with a wink as she reached behind her and turned the knobs of the water off.

Rock raised an eyebrow at her suggestion and came to the same realization. True it had been a while since there were told they could relax this long so he ha gotten hasty out of habit. Rock stepped out of the shower following his wife and grabbed to towel to dry off.

"I'll order us some more Bacardi" he said warmly as Revy walked past him walking slowly and seductively.

"They better leave it outside" Revy said as she walked back into the bedroom.

Rock was again so distracted he forgot he had room service on the line and had to apologize for taking to long to order. As soon as he finished he was pretty sure he put the phone back in the receiver as he quickly walked back to bed to find Revy waiting for him.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, outside factors can make wanting to work on fic's a little difficult and I make it a point of never forcing myself to write, hurts the process. Anyway I hope you all don't mind a little more romance in this chapter but it was my plan to devote this to a Rock x Revy moment since well I just had them get married, so why not. Anyway I'll hopefully be able to get the next chapter out soon. The next chapter is also the beginning of the final arc. So for those of you hoping to know who the Japanese sponsor is well he/she will be arriving soon and Rock is also going to do something and here I quote a line from the next chapter "I've wanted to do that for years". Look forward to your Reviews and feedback which has been highly appreciated. See you all soon, enjoy. Stay Tuned : ).**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – A Pirates Life for Me Part 1

"Alright Benny-Boy you ready for this?" Dutch asked as they got out of the car and headed for the trunk.

"Can't say for certain Dutch, but we gotta get this over with, think Rock will mind if I borrow his bullet proof vest?" Benny asked as Dutch passed it to him while he put his own on over his shoulders.

"This is Rock he never wears it just like his wife" Dutch said sarcastically.

Benny nodded understandingly.

A few moments later they entered the building and headed up to their floor.

Just as the bell dings they walked out into the hall and saw the signs of a few stray bullets and blood stains in front of one of the doors. There was also the faint smell of gunpowder in the air. They walked down the hall cautiously.

Soon enough they reached their destination.

"Well here goes nothing" Dutch said as he knocked.

A few second later the door opened, but slowly like someone trying to be careful, and they tensed up when they saw it was Revy standing there. After a moment however she did something Dutch and Benny would have never guessed.

She smiled.

"Dutch, Benny hey guys how you been. Guess it's that time right? Well come on in" she said in a pleasant and polite voice as she opened the door a little wider surprising everyone by it then falling off its hinges.

Dutch and Benny were momentarily shocked, as though they had just been shot, but not from the door or the state of the room which was not registering at the time. It was at Revy's behavior

"Dutch I'm scared Revy was just kind, courteous and respectful to us" Benny said.

Dutch nodded along absently. After a moment he regained his own wits.

"For once I think I might ask what the hell you did to her Rock to make her this cheerful, but in reality I don't wanna know. One this is for certain Benny-Boy from now on were paying for their anniversary since I'd kill, bribe or kiss a goat to see more of this Revy" Dutch said popping a smoke

"Goat?" Benny asked.

"Never mind my head wasn't on straight just now come one lets go see if Rock is still alive" Dutch said as he and Benny walked in.

When they got inside there were shocked for the second time. Inside the room was a total disaster. If it had once been a well-managed and top of the line honeymoon suite then a few claymore mines must have gone off. There were torn piece of furniture and other bits of debris all over the place, stray bullet holes all over the walls and casings littering the floor.

"What the hell kind of honeymoon did those two just have?" Benny asked aloud not fully sure what he was asking.

"Doubt you want that story to start from the beginning but this started about an hour ago" Rock said behind them.

Benny and Dutch turned to find Rock standing with his arm around his wife in the threshold to the bedroom, a quick glance showed even more warfare destruction as well as the bed showing signs of well use.

Revy was having trouble suppressing laughter at the expression on her co-workers face as she leaned into Rock and popped back a fresh smoke.

"It's a bit of an interesting story" Rock said starting his explanation.

_One hour ago._

In the honeymoon suite of the Sankan Palace Hotel sunlight was filling up the room while the loving couple lying together in bed watched one. Rock and Revy both had been awake for a short time on the third day, and probably last, of their honeymoon. For the most part they had barely left the room except when they ate some leftovers in the main part or felt like they needed a shower from all the sweat built up during other activities.

It had been the most relaxing, and restful 3 days to two lovers had ever experienced, granted they might have some explaining to do about the tossed about state of the room in particular the bed but Rock would take the blame for it since in fact he had started a lot of the action.

Rock lay sitting up slightly resting his head against the headboard of the bed staring off into nothing at the window as sunlight began to fill up the room. Next to him resting her head on his chest and making slow circles along his torso with her fingers Revy looked to be in a state of complete serenity. She thought back pleasantly over the last three days, and while true she was itching to get back to the normal routine and maybe get some gun play going soon, she would never forget this for as long as she would live.

She lifted one of her legs under the sheets and began to rub it against Rock's leg getting is attention. Without having to look she knew he was looking down at her lovingly but curious about what kind of message she was sending.

"Rock I dunno where this goes from here but I just wanna say I've never been happier before in my entire fucked up life" he said speaking as much from the heart as she could when they were alone.

Rock smiled thinking that was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard and reached to grab a couple cigarette from the nightstand he popped them both and lit them up then felt a delicate touch at his lips as Revy reached for hers. The fact she didn't get it right away said she was thinking about something.

"You ok Revy?" he asked.

"Dumbass I just spent the last 3 days having the best sex of my life why wouldn't I be ok" she said pleasantly then her facial expression shifted.

"What about the future where do we go from here Rock?" she asked.

Rock let the smoke drift slowly upwards "you're thinking I want us to move away give up this life but I stay because of how you feel right?" he asked

Revy smiled "hit the nail on the head as always Rocky baby" she said but was sincere in wanting to hear his thoughts on the matter.

"I won't lie Revy yes the thought of us living somewhere quiet and peaceful does sound quite appealing I dunno how it would work for us starting a family" he said delicately thinking back to what she had told him.

Revy grimaced also remembering what she had said back after their trip to Coney Island how during her time in prison she had been told her chances of getting pregnant were very slim.

"However we've both changed a lot recently and were in this life together if we end up someplace else it'll be because we both wanted it. Who knows maybe if a kid ever comes along that will help us make up our mind. I can see it now some little version of you swinging a fake cutlass around on some middle of nowhere home" he said jokingly as he wrapped his arm around her and began to trace her tattoo.

Revy snorted "Fuck that would be funny imagine how some of our good old buddies here might feel knowing we had a kid they would either laugh or cry in fear" she said as she rolled on top of him for one last round before Dutch and Benny arrived.

Rock reached up to delicately bring her face to his and kiss her for the umpteenth time.

Just then the sound of automatic gunfire tore through the door.

Ever the skilled gunmen Revy and Rock sprang into action immediately. Fortunately for them both unlike the last time in New York when they had been interrupted in bed they were not naked this time. Revy may have only been wearing her bra and panties, and Rock was only wearing his boxers but it was better than nothing.

Revy rolled off to the left while Rock to the right as they hit the floor they both reached under the bed for their own guns, all four with full mag's but that was all they could get.

Revy was up first and out the door into the main room hearing one of the intruders shouting something about the reward for them dead or alive, _aw fuck interrupted from getting laid by fucking second class bounty hunters, _she thought as she saw her chance to get the drop of them was already gone. Instead she dived across the room aiming for the bathroom while a barrage or bullets punched the area where she had just been. Luckily all the half a dozen men, young from their voices, were clearly not the high up on the food chain type. In fact they were only half certain about this job so that would make this all the easier for Rock and Revy.

Revy's momentum carried her easily into the bathroom and she kicked the door closed so her enemies would not know specifically where to aim. Just as she crawled bullets punched through the walls. One left a small graze in her arm as she crawled into the tub for cover but she barely felt it.

Rock meanwhile was standing calmly behind the bedroom door patiently waiting for the sound of mag's being dropped and curses as guns ran empty he knew Revy was perfectly fine. With her superior flexibility and reflexes she had taken the lead giving him the chance to ambush the bounty hunters, _and with Revy on the other side of the room it will be a pincer attack, _he thought as his Revy instincts took hold.

Revy was counting in her head until finally the sound of gun fire died down and then.

"Now!" she yelled as she stood up and through the remains of the wall she began to fire.

Rock heard her yell and turned around the corner into the doorway and began pegging off enemies one by one.

While it was a less challenging gun fight it was amazing to see how skillfully the two of them killed them all with barely any words spoken.

Revy let her empty mag's drop and was about to reach for new ones then remembered she only had the two. Releasing the slide locks with a simple twitch of her fingers she got out of the large tub and walked out the door.

"Careful your feet Revy" Rock called out from the bedroom already with his pants and shoes back on.

Revy meanwhile was grinning at him seeing him standing with a bare torso and guns in his hands "thanks stud" she said as he got to her.

Rock grinned as picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the bedroom "where were we" he said as he kicked the door closed.

_Back to present_

"And then we-" Rock started.

Dutch quickly stood up "Never mind Rock we get the picture" he said hurriedly

Revy meanwhile had just come back into the room having gotten cleaned off, as best as she could with a shot up bathroom and started to laugh "Fuck you two are a riot why the hell did you put on those vests anyway?" she asked laughing as she leaned on Rock for support.

"Well past experience taught me it would be a wise idea since I wouldn't have been sure what kind of mood you would be in when we came to pick you up Two-Hand" Dutch said dryly.

Revy snickered "I think they were worried I would be mad don't you agree Rocky baby?" she asked innocently.

"Yes your right Revy" Rock agreed mirroring her tone.

Dutch just shook his head "smartasses huh, well I'm glad to hear you had a nice time now let's go Balalaika wants us to meet her at her office said she cracked the Intel and wants us there for the next part of the job" he said as he carefully picked his path among the bodies.

Benny meanwhile was at a loss for words "so what about the damage?" he asked.

Rock shrugged "I'm sure they got good insurance plus it was self-defense" he said.

Benny snorted "with you two that's hard to sell even when it is true" he said earning laughs all around.

They all made their way to the elevator and the ride down was as uneventful as you could expect in the fanciest hotel elevator in Roanapur.

At the lobby Revy, to the great shock of Benny and Dutch, said she would check her and Rock out and told them all to go wait in the car, and with a slight smile to her new hubby she walked off hands in her rear pockets.

Dutch and Benny exchanged a look then stared at Rock's back as they followed him out to the car then Dutch spoke.

"Hey Rock?" he asked lighting up a smoke

Rock, who had the most refreshed smile on his face that anyone in the city could ever expect to find, looked over his shoulder as he reached for his own pack of cigarettes "Hmm?"

"I'm not one to really want more details on your sex life with Revy, mostly due to preservation of Sanity and a bullet free body, but what in god's holy name did you do to her these last three days?" he asked.

It was obvious to Rock that Revy had been acting more, well not her normal lovable self, so he could not help but turn red at the implication that his skill behind their bedroom door was so strong that it seemed to wash away Revy's roughness. Before he could think up how to answer the sound of Revy's cutlass thundered and out she strolled flipping off those inside.

"Fucking complain to me about the noise, and the bill for repairs, and I'll fucking come back here and paint your walls red!" she yelled in a tone that was her minimal danger anger tone as she spun her gun back into its holster and turned to see Dutch and Benny staring at her.

"What the fuck is wrong you two?" she asked in her standard tone, but it was clear she was still in a good mood.

Dutch just threw up his hands "never mind, let's just go" he said deciding to quit while he was ahead and got into the car.

Benny gave Rock a look to say never mind concerning their earlier question as things were back to abnormal and he hoped into the driver seat and fired up the engine. Rock just smiled and turned to his wife and opened the door for her.

"After you, dear" he said in his most gentlemanly tone

Revy snorted" Fucking A! that's funny Rock" she said as she got in but with a suggestive shake of her hips promptly followed by a slap to her glorious behind by Rock.

"Oh" Revy cooed playfully as she crawled to the far side so Rock could climb in.

Dutch sighed "Give it a rest for 5 fucking minutes you two, and please tell me your ready for any shit to hit the fan today as Balalaika said we may be hitting the enemy's territory as she put it" he said noticing their style of high school lover antics.

Revy grinned then pulled her boys out and racked the slides back and light up a smoke "Ready boss"

Rock also nodded as he followed his wife's actions and checked his own guns and was ready for anything.

The dove to Hotel Moscow HQ and were met by Balalaika along with Boris and several dark colored vans which obviously contained her elite squad of troops the rest staying to guard their center of operations.

"Ah right on time Dutch, excellent" Balalaika said her standard cigar present.

"Ma'am, what do you need us here for today?" Dutch asked, clearly he was curious why she not said much over the phone when they spoke.

"Well Dutch, things have been too quiet. To quiet for my liking, I smell that scent all veterans of the battle field know well, the calm before a storm" She said in a calm but commanding tone.

Behind her it was clear that Hotel Moscow was gearing for a fight, those behind Balalaika were in full gear, and those meant to hold the fort were getting set up for an attack.

"You think Yuri's ready to attack?" Dutch asked

Balalaika took a drag of her cigar before she answered "yes, he may be a sack of shit traitor but he's no fool when it comes to war, I recall when I left him in charge of a squad on part of a mission he was always successful. I suspect the attack soon. I am positions my forces among tactical points of the city, we are in need of a good fight to cleanse his taint" she said with bloodthirsty eyes.

Rock took a step forward, he didn't have to look to know Revy was behind backing him up. With a slight grin of reassurance he got to the heart of the matter "Pardon me Miss Balalaika, but what do you need us to do?" he asked

Balalaika turned her Kapitan's gaze on him and smiled "ah yes, well what I need is you to go and squeeze out some information from someone from the Japanese government, according to my sources this man has been in direct contact with our mystery sponsor under some bogus trade contract. This is how Yuri has moved his forces and equipment, this will tell me if Yuri comes at us from the road or the sea" she said giving her orders to the Lagoon company.

Dutch nodded "where can we find him Ma'am?" he asked.

Balalaika dropped her cigar and crushed it with her foot as she answered "Fortunately he is staying at a motel in Bangkok, his plane home was delayed due to an anonymous tip that a bomb was planted on the plane" she said with a devilish grin.

Behind her the soldiers all chuckled and spoke a word or two to each other in Russian, likely praise of their Kapitan.

Boris then handed Rock a small folder "this is all we could get on such short notice, It has his name, the hotel and room location, all in Japanese" he said quickly then turned to head back inside the Hotel and begin issuing orders to the men.

As the Lagoon members turned to get in their car Balalaika called out "One last thing Dutch, in the unlikely event my instincts are beginning to dull, I have already sent your payment for this job to your usual account just in case" she said with a battle hungry smile

Dutch nodded to her and told Benny they could go.

About 30 minutes later they were already a good distance from the city thanks to Benny's lead foot. They were driving on the main highway road that connected Roanapur to Bangkok. It was rarely crowded with traffic so it would only take another 40 minutes for them to reach the city. Rock had opened the folder a short way out and given Benny the name of the hotel, it was one both Dutch and Benny knew about so they would need much time getting the job done.

Revy sat in her now normal custom, feet up on the corner of Benny's seat with her back against Rock and staring almost lazily out the window "Fry-Face sure seemed in a good mood, I guess a fight with someone who knows your own moves already gets her engine revving faster than a good lay. I hope we don't miss too much action" she said with a grin.

Rock also grinned at his Wife, having become adjusted to her fondness for a gunfight but still knowing his Revy was still there on the inside. He put and arm around her and she patted his arm fondly still staring out the window. He then opened the folder again and took out the manifest of the plane scanning down the list of names written in kanji for the name that was circled. When he read it he gasped, prompting his wife to look up at him curiously.

"What's up Rock?" she asked.

Dutch also looked over his shoulder to see the oddest expression on Rock's face, like the cross between amusement and mischievous. It made him think of a little kid ready to get some kind of revenge with Rock that was something that actually sounded both hilarious and dangerous.

After a moment Rock looked up "oh it's nothing to worry about Revy, just looking forward to this, for a long time now" he said with a smile

Revy raised an eyebrow "what the fuck are you talking about?" she asked in genuine intrigue. With Rock she found that his beating around the bush often yielded amusing results but she still had to ask.

Rock simply grinned and popped a smoke into his mouth and lit it up "You'll see, oh and don't worry Dutch this should not affect the job, an interesting perk has just come up that's all" he said

Revy shrugged and got comfy against him thinking likely either about the upcoming fight, or maybe when she and Rock could make up for lost time at the flag.

Dutch meanwhile sighed "you know, if I had any, I would say you two are making me loss my hair" he grumbled and turned back to the road.

Soon enough they arrived in the city and found the motel, it was of the upper middle class type, where the hookers brought to your rooms by the bellhops were generally clean and worth the cash. Benny parked the car on the opposite side of the road so they could get back out of the city as soon as the job was done. Rock quickly buttoned up his shirt at the middle to cover his guns, Revy did the same with a dark thin button up shirt due to the fact the local police here were not as understanding as Roanapur but they did not have to worry once out of open sight.

They crossed the street and entered the Motel with no trouble and the clerk on duty did not even look up as they passed by and headed for the top floor. The man they were looking for had rented the penthouse suite.

Once they got to the floor and reached the door Rock took the lead "do you mind Dutch?" he asked only partially succeeding in hiding his excitement.

Dutch shook his head while Revy watched Rock with interest "Fuck it, knock yourself out Rock" Dutch said in defeat.

Rock turned and then did something that surprised the others, with surprising strength, he kicked in the door and was inside in a flash when a man's yell could be heard and two feminine screams followed, along with the sound of bodies falling to the floor likely in a scramble.

The others noticed that Rock had an expression of mischievous glee on his face as he pulled one of his black Cutlasses. Dutch was for the first time in a long time at a real loss about Rock's behaviour. The only one who was the odd man out of this reaction was Revy, at seeing her husband display such aggressive but comic behaviour she felt her face go warm and could not help but giggle.

"Now that's sexy" She commented as she took the lead to follow Rock in.

"Revy, now is not the time" Dutch warned her.

"Can't say I blame her Dutch, I mean what the hell has gotten Rock in this kind of a mood?" Benny asked not expecting an answer.

Just as they cleared the door way two very well endowed, and naked young women ran past them screaming about being killed. Revy, Dutch, and Benny could tell they were likely hookers meaning the man they were here to see had been trying to make the best of his delay.

They saw rock standing at the foot of one of the motel room's beds holding his gun pointed muzzle up his face in the palm of his other hand as she shook his head "You never change, I bet even if _they_ saw this you would still look better than me" he said to the man laying naked, save for a pair of black boxers and the bed sheets around him.

On inspection of this man, they all noticed that he was Japanese, and very familiar, his jet black hair was slightly awry but he had a handsome business like face and a slim but fit build, likely he would seem the ideal businessman in his element if not for the terrified expression on his face, the fearful sweat flowing freely, and his embarrassing attire.

Revy noticed right off the bat, that behind his hand, Rock was grinning in an evil happy kind of way. She also noticed that this guy bore an exceptional resemblance to Rock, before she or the others could even ask Rock spoke.

"It's been a long time, big brother we need to talk" He said in an amused tone as he pointed his gun at his older brother.

For a moment there was silence broken almost appropriately by Revy.

"Well this is a fucking interesting twist"

**A/N: First of I know a lot of you must be sitting at home sharpening axes, or loading guns due to this long ass wait time. First let me clarify to some pm's…no I have not quit the stories…Just been a very hectic and busy time. RL issues as well as I needed some time off to recharge having gone so far so fast. Anyway you'll have to forgive the short chapter but I wanted to avoid making any large errors as I wanna get back into the swing of writing. This story is also nearing completion I would say another 1-2 chapters depending how I space them and of course a special announcement to make later on. I hope you enjoy this and again sorry for the terrible wait I hope to update again soon when time permits**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Pirates life for me. Part 2

"Well this is a fucking interesting twist" Revy said surmising their situation in on crude but accurate sentence.

Dutch meanwhile had decided to just bow to the absurd and shook his head all the while Benny had this look of intrigue on his face as he glanced from Rock to the man whom he referred to as his big brother in a class stance of observation as his arms were crossed and his fingers tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"You know after all that's been happening since that one job on the ship when this all started you'd think someone was watching all this and making this happen…but that would be stupid some kind of Truman Show parody and I know this is all real" he said in the background as his thoughts were momentarily shared by his co-workers.

Meanwhile the still unnamed brother finally decided to speak "what the fuck are you doing here Rokuro? Why the fuck do you have a gun? Why are you fucking pointing it at me? What the fuck is going on here?" he said babbling his questions like an idiot.

Revy snorted at the clear difference of character between the two "Rock can we speed this up before he has to dig any deeper into his impressive vocabulary?" She asked walking up to stand next to him thus finally making the man in the bed aware of others in the room and for a moment she noticed he stared at her longer than the others, _ok well there's one way to see the family resemblance,_ she thought laughing internally at her joke.

Rock meanwhile nodded to Revy as he kicked a small bundle of clothes, presumably his brother's, up onto the bed as he deftly twirled his gun a few times, much to the delight of his wife and fear of his brother, before slipping it home into its holster "Alright Obito put some clothes on before you embarrass yourself more so then you already have" he said in a friendly tone.

Obito meanwhile frowned "I told you I don't go by that name, it's to old fashioned" he said annoyed as he shifted around under the blankets to put his boxer's then dress pants before standing up. He stood about a few inches lower then Rock and had the trademark signs of a businessman. He wore a clearly expensive watch, his suit and tie were hanging over the back of a chair likely to not crease or wrinkle it, his skin tone was that of a man who spent time in a tanning salon to make up for the fact he spent a lot of time at a desk and of course that way he seemed to walk and talk that said he was the alpha dog in a glass tower.

As Rock's older brother wrapped the sheets around him like a makeshift bathrobe and grabbed his own clothes to circle around the other for the bathroom Revy felt she was going to burst her lung, break her ribs and shatter her teeth if she held in her laughter anymore. In face she could have sworn Dutch was biting his own tongue and Benny was staring out the balcony window.

All the while Rock followed his younger brother with this look of pure comical mischief. Revy knew it was likely the fact he was getting back at his older brother for all the years of, _looks a lot like the little bullied brother finally getting revenge? I know Casanova in there had all the glory growing up, but never came to me he might have been a prick to Rock? Fuck this is too good, _she thought as she followed Rock with an evil little idea of her own, she stood next to him then leaned quite comfortably into him so Obito would see them first as he got out of the bathroom door.

"So I take if this is your idea of a sudden work related vacation Obito?" Rock asked pleasantly aware of his wife's actions, but doing nothing to stop her fun.

From inside the bathroom came a groan of annoyance "Since the family runt hasn't seen me in a while, he must have forgotten how much I hate that old fashioned name" Obito said trying sounding like he was trying to regain his high ground.

"Oh forgive me dear brother I guess it has been a while I go back to your middle name Tommy" Rock said idly watching the door and enjoying Revy leaning against him.

At the word runt Revy snorted, clearly aware of something her unfortunate brother in-law was not. Dutch saw her whisper something to Rock that made him blush briefly but also smile before putting his game face back on "Benny boy that theory of yours that someone here is just doing this to us for their amusement is starting to sound to true I don't even know why we're here anymore"

Benny just shrugged "I think I'm just gonna quote Picard from that one trek episode and say 'sometimes it's just better to bow before the absurd' plus I'm sure Rock will get the job done an I guess I'd rather a lot of asking what the fuck and laughs over bullets flying" he reasoned.

"Got a point there" Dutch agreed lighting up a smoke.

It was then the door opened and out stepped Obito "Tommy" Okajima. He looked like he was in his element now wearing a suit similar in style to Mr. Chang but missing the long white scarf and sunglasses. His hair was only slightly neater the way he wore it compared to Rock but he had a less serious or professional businessman expression. Right now he was frowning.

"It's not Obito and not Tommy you idiot, its Thomas or Tom to you since were family" He said forgetting the fact that Rock was armed which was quickly remedied by Rock pulling out his 92 but only to chest level.

"Nice manners Tom especially when nearly all the people in this room are armed and were on a job to get something from you so your attitude with us, especially me, will make things go much smoother and us out of your umm work" Rock said smoothly.

Tom then crossed his arms "and if I refuse?" he asked.

Revy then noticed his eyes drift to her again likely he had caught her attention, from either leaning against Rock with obvious comfort of something else was hard to guess, _this could prove to be good for a laugh if I'm right, _she thought.

Rock with barely blinking and eye at his brother's attempt to keep control nonchalantly thumbed back the hammer and moved the muzzle so it was pointing at Tom's knee "You remember that fall vacation back in '87 just before my 12th birthday?" he asked with a touch of warning to his tone.

At this tone Revy felt a shiver go up her spine, _now that's sexy, _she thought also trying to suppress more laughter to her already sore ribs "Oh Rock stop it already this is killing me" she said

Tom's initial reaction was first a struggle to remember said memory then a grin at recovery "Oh yeah, I remember that was the time when-"he suddenly went weak in the knees and wide with fear as he stopped mid-sentence "come on Rokuro that was a long time ago and you didn't lose your leg" he said in a rather hurried tone.

Rock held his gun a moment longer before, with an almost Revy style of nonchalantly spinning his gun back home, though making no effort to de-cock it.

Revy also took that hint that fun time was over, _good timing my fucking ribs need a break, _she thought as she stood up from leaning on her hubby.

"Truth is Tom, were here because of what you've been doing recently. If you just answer things then you'll see the family again during the next holiday get together, maybe even get to see the reaction when they find out they got a daughter-in-law" Rock said getting a least a notch closer to the business at hand

Tom just put his hands up in yielding defeat "Alright then let's just get this over with-…wait daughter-in-law. What the hell are you talking about?" He asked confused as he looks to the gorgeous yet unusual woman standing next to his brother.

It was at this point his real brains started to take into account things that only the trained observers eye of a long time business would notice, _Rokuro and that babe next to him have been acting pretty chummy since they got here, seem to be in on all this joking, the Blondie and the black guy seem to act like they seen this a lot from them. Those guns kind of look the same, and they have the same get-ups for holsters…wait…does he mean, _Tom thought to himself before his jaw dropped and spoke before thinking

"This hottie is your wife!" He all but yelled

Revy just shook her head as she lit up a smoke for herself

Rock nodded "Yep say hello to your new sister. This is Revy Okajima and Tom you might wanna rethink how you address my wife especially when I'm the one with guns"

Tom meanwhile was experience a mix of emotion, confusion and shock being the largest two, then followed by a considerable amount of fear at the kind of woman she must be for her guns and appearance, as well as hint of jealousy having prided himself on being the ladies' man over his kid brother all their lives.

Dutch meanwhile stepped forward "Alright family reunion's been fun and all, but Rock we got a job to do here, and the clock's ticking. Nice to meet ya by the way Tom, name's Dutch. I'm Rock's employer and the guy behind me is Benny" he said offering his hand

Tom out of habit shook the hand as that was customary in the business world.

"Alright that's out of the way. Listen we were sent here because we need some info on a man you been doing business with a Japanese client who would have been moving a lot of cash, and goods from various points around the globe and likely all towards here or nearby" Dutch said

Tom's eyes registered familiarity and he got back on track with reality through the question "Yes Mr. Matsuzaki. He contacted me because I was chiefly in charge of trade and transportation agreements as well as getting the proper clearance to clear customs for his property and finances from locations of his choosing" He answered quickly

"Matsuzaki huh? Well about time we got a name, kinda sounds familiar thought. Rock, you ever hear that name before? Rock? What's wrong" He asked turning to see a shocked looked on both Rock and Revy's faces.

"Dutch if I'm right then I think a lot things suddenly make sense" Rock said ominously

_**In a Dimly lit room in a secluded part of Roanapur**_

The man sat on his knees, his head bowed and he appeared to be meditating, behind him incense burned aiding to his efforts to maintain discipline to his mind. It had been a long time waiting but soon he knew his families shame would be purged. With the blood of a man and a woman whom was his companion.

He wore nothing above the waist, below was a simple pair of pants, common in Japan. His body was covered in an extensive and intricate tattoo. Either several cleverly applied to group together or just one big one.

On a stand before him rested a sword. It had belonged to his brother. He recovered it after learning of his death and of the death of the one he pledged his life to serve. In truth he cared little for his brother of the impudent little bitch whom had a hand in his death. What mattered was the shame of defeat when wielding the sword that had been passed down for many generations of their family history, back to the days when they served Emperors of Japan.

They had been born twins but his brother was honoured with the sword. Physically they were similar in build and physique. However this one hand longer hair, tied in ponytail and next to him rested a gun in a holster, he had taken a slightly different path then his brother and had acquired some other skills but he still had his duty see through.

A knock came from the door behind him.

"Enter" he said without even opening his eyes.

The door opening and a man entered, but only coming to about 10 feet away, knowing better than to risk getting closer "Sir, Major Yuri has informed me that our forces are ready to strike and that he requests you make yourself ready as well" the soldier said with a thick Russian accent

The samurai turned his head slightly "The two whom I seek. I received word they had left the city" he said.

The soldier nodded "yes sir, the Major expected this, the customs man is in Bangkok. We expect they will return after they get all they can out of him" he replied

The man opened his eyes and stood. He picked up his shirt and put it back on, then attached his gun to his belt via the clip. Lastly he picked up his sword and turned "Very well, tell the Major I will assist in the initial attack. After which I will go to wait for the two gunslingers whose heads I seek" He said.

The soldier nodded and exited without a word.

The man with steely eyes glanced at the sun through the window "Hmm, a good day to wipe clean a stain. Come then Rokuro Okajima and Revy. I Kenji Matsuzaki will deliver you straight to hell"

**A/N: Well first of all I realize it's been a long time, for that I apologize. Let's just say things have changed in life, as they do for all I'm sure. Which more or less put activities like this on the back burner. However I almost never give up or quit a story until I finish it. My plan was a longer chapter but I figured not to push myself as it's been a little while. Anyway I look forward to R&R. Till next time, STAY TUNED!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Pirates Life for Me, Part 3…. showdown.

**A/N: That's right I'm back! The time has come here is the epic showdown we all been waiting for. The end is in sight will the Lagoon Company and associates win? Enjoy…..**

"Comrades" Balalaika said confidently into the radio address her men.

Those she had stationed at her base of operations, which was in front of their head office surrounded by large military grade trucks, stood straight and saluted as their commander spoke.

"The time is near my brave soldiers. Our Enemy is now in this city we can all smell his stench. A traitor comes to grace us and our thunderous storm of lead will be his warm greeting!" she said loud and proud.

There came a cheer through the radio channels and then the soldiers made ready. Balalaika had made careful preparations. She spread the bulk of her troops into a wide circle around their HQ while sending the most skilled scouts and snipers out further to track the progress. Although they still did not suspect which direction Yuri and his forces would strike she knew she had covered as much as she could.

The locals had all gotten the message and minus the soldiers activity the city around them for a good 10 miles was deserted. Not that Balalaika cared for anyone stupid enough to get caught in the middle.

Her phone then began to ring and she answered it.

"Yes?"

She was silent while listening.

"How courteous of you babe, I'll be sure to pick up the cheque when this is done" she said snapping her phone closed

"Good news Kapitan?" Boris asked.

"Indeed Comrade Sergeant. Chang says he's secured any intrusions from either his defectors or the Verrocchio Family thugs from being annoying little bugs in our hair. That means he leaves Yuri to us and the mystery sponsor as well. If things go as they want to then Lagoon will be forced to deal with him" she said coldly assessing the situation.

Then her phone Rang again and she answered it.

"I hope this isn't you planning to cancel Chang" She said with a hint of amusement, likely due to the upcoming 'festivities'.

Then she chuckled "Oh forgive me Dutch, seems I am forgetting myself, I take it your trip was productive….you don't say? What a shame I missed that performance but I am certain Two-Hand's was delighted"

Again she was quiet as she listened.

"I see thank you Dutch I'll add more to you payment for the heads up" she said closing her phone.

She then took the radio

"Comrades we have our enemy's location. They have snuck into our city via a trading ship. I want squads 1 through 5 to converge on the main routes from the main docks. Squads 6 through 10 will split to the secondary routes. Sniper teams A and B will also secure new locations" She said issuing clear and pragmatic orders.

"He's bold Kapitan, employing a strategy we ourselves have used" Boris stated.

"Your correct there Sergeant. It would also make sense I didn't get that feeling having our forces secure land routes. Now I feel the rush of an enemy coming to meet his doom. Make sure all teams keep an eye out for anyone matching this description of a Japanese man as well. Tall, strongly built, shoulder length dark hair in a ponytail and carrying a sword" she said.

"Our mystery enemy?" Boris asked.

"Indeed. Seems a ghost of Japan comes to haunt Two-Hand and Rock. However given what Rock reported of the man's brother he was an exceptional warrior and not to be taken lightly. I want all the teams to maintain distance and not pursue if he abandons battle with us. We cannot hog all the glory" She said as she got into a truck with Boris and her elite squad to head towards the front.

"Well on the one hands I'm glad- ah hell forget trying to find a silver lining this is a fucking rat's nest in a rat's nest" Dutch said as Benny was breaking some of his own records in speeding them back to Roanapur.

Benny meanwhile was silent focusing on his crazed antics on getting them back in time before all hell broke loose.

In the back Revy and Rock we're checking their guns preparing for the showdown. Revy noticed that Rock had removed his standard magazines and loaded his only two 30 round ones. He was really prepared but she knew it was because of a likely revenge crazed swordsman.

"Hey Rock you doing alright?" she asked.

He looked and nodded "ya I know it's the calm before the storm but I think I'm just in a good mood from settling a few old scores with Tom" he said

*about 1 hour ago*

"So that's everything you know?" Rock asked writing the last few bites of info down in his notepad and slipping it into his shirt pocket.

Tom nodded trying to keep from sweating as his early leering had finally annoyed Revy and she had one cutlass drawn but pointing at a place he really didn't want her to point it at, and it wasn't his head.

"Yes he had me do all the financial transfers, get him cleared through customs and all the other red tape work so that he could do whatever it is he's here for. I was just on my way back to Japan from our last meeting a couple days ago" Tom said.

Rock nodded then at a wink to Revy she put her cutlass away.

"Thanks Tom. We'll let you get back to your, business, was great to see you again, tell Mom and Dad you all should come here for the holidays. Doubt Mom gets to celebrate Christmas much anymore" he said with a smile as they left.

It was after they heard the door close and the sound of someone rushing to the bathroom to vomit that Revy had to use Rock for support to burst out laughing. Benny was chuckling and even Dutch was pressed hard to maintain his composure.

"Rocky baby that was the most fucking-A! Thing I've ever seen you do…well so far" she said.

"Can't argue with her there" Dutch voiced his own praise.

Rock meanwhile had gone back to his usual self "Oh really? Well I guess I did get a bit carried away, that's what family is for anyway"

"Fun times over though kids we need to get moving and fast. We can talk on the ride back and I'll call ahead to Balalaika with the Intel.

Within minutes they were back in the car and driving to clear the city before Benny could floor it.

"By the way Rock if you manage to get that jackass of a brother and your folks back to our lil heavenly shithole for the holidays I just might even wear something nice" Revy whispered to him posing a dare.

Rock's eyebrow rose at that. Seeing Revy naked was enough to make him religious, seeing Revy wear some kind of holiday dress of other such get up was enough to make him fall to his knees in worship.

"Then I got my work cut out for me" Rock answered simply.

"Hey Rock I thought the Japanese didn't celebrate Christmas? So why did ya suggest that to your brother?" Dutch asked trying to keep the mood calm while they drove back seeing no sense in getting stressed until he saw Roanapur on fire.

"Oh well my mom was actually adopted by an American family when she was just a baby, they named her Sarah and she was raised in both Japanese and western culture. She always liked Christmas so even after moving to Japan we would celebrate it. More so for the family togetherness over the religious value" he explained.

Revy smirked "heh, that's cute. I can see you now playing old St. Nick" she said

Rock smiled at her joke but that did bring an idea or two to mind.

Gunfire was ringing throughout a large section of the city.

After getting vital Intel and thanks to her quick repositioning of her troops the soldiers of Hotel Moscow were doing what they did best, winning a war, even Balalaika had gotten into the thick of things at one point along with Boris after getting a confirmed report on the whereabouts of Yuri.

"Kapitan, squads 1 through 3 have forced the enemies to scatter. They are now headed towards our location but encountering increasing resistance as they get closer to the docks just like we are" Boris said managing to speak over the overlapping gunfire.

Balalaika was reloading one of her Stetchkin's as her eyes narrowed assessing the situation.

"Hmm keeping me busy with your presence here while you put up defences at the dock Yuri? You're showing your hand my soon to be dead friend. You have your trump card hidden on your Boat. Just as I suspected thankfully I have made arrangements for that" she said.

Just then a couple vans rounded the corner from the way they had come and quickly approached the makeshift bunker of an empty office building that her troops were shooting from to across the street. It blocked the gaping holes in the walls from RPG's and grenades used and several armed men exited the vans lead by one holding two Beretta 76's with very well done Chinese engravings on the grips.

Balalaika grinned at seeing him "Flashy entrance as always Chang. Welcome to the party" she said.

"Thanks I brought my best shooters to back your guys up just tell them what to do. As for us I think it's time we took a little stroll" he said.

Balalaika nodded "Comrade Sergeant I leave these maggots in your capable hands. Chang and I will take the enemy's head and the body will soon fall. Be ready for anything until then"

Boris would normally object as any pragmatic would to a leader leaving alone but he knew his Kapitan and the Triad leader better than that.

"You heard the Kapitan men, it's time we showed these men how true soldiers do battle" He said to which the soldiers cheered.

However as Balalaika and Chang left via the back there came some disturbing chatter on the radio, and the aloud whirring sound from above.

"That will be a complication" Boris said.

Balalaika and Change excited into the alley and began walking the long way around the enemies back. They encountered a few passing soldiers either headed to and from various locations but rarely had to engage with any.

"You do have a pleasant way of asking a girl out on a date Chang" Balalaika said in cold amusement as she readied her Stetchkin, along with 3 others on her person. While not one skilled at combat with two guns she was as deadly as companion and favoured the Stetchkin's infamous used for full auto fire.

"What can I say our tastes just happen to fall so well together. Anyway from what I've heard Yuri's holed up at the end of the street. He's got a handful of guards with him. Seems like he's keeping us from his boat" Chang said.

"I expected you to pick up on that as well. Yes if I'm right-"she paused hearing an all too familiar sound.

"Right on cue he brought a gunship with him a Hind-D from the sounds of it" she said snarling in her urge for blood

"Boris and the rest gonna be alright?" Chang asked.

"No need to worry, my men will have no trouble holding their own, our RPG supply is minimal after the start of the fight but if they don't bring it down before we take care of Yuri I'm sure we'll find additional supplies" she said.

Chang just quirked an eyebrow at her then smiled and they kept on walking.

"That must be it" Dutch said as the Lagoon gang were also on foot.

After giving Balalaika their Intel they made it back to Roanapur in little time and after just entering the city they got another call Balalaika had added on to their job with a little "demolition". They were to take out Yuri's ship and to ensure any of his hidden surprises were taken out of the fight.

"Yep it's the only ship with Russian on the hull has to be our job" Rock said reading the name of the boat as he and Revy took the lead both with guns drawn but the docks of Roanapur were practically their stomping grounds so it was nothing for them.

True they were used to the end of the docks for smaller boats such as their own but still the deeper water section where larger ships such as the one in their sights. It was nowhere near the size of the _Maria Zeleska, _but it was a smaller style of cargo ship all the same.

"Alright here's the plan. Rock and Revy you two are gonna secure that boat make sure it's clear while Benny and I go and head for the control room and disable it. I'd rather just go get the lagoon and put a giant hole but that's not an option with it docked and Balalaika wants this as a trophy" he said explaining the job.

Revy's eyes began to darken, her pupils contracted, she smelled it. The stench of blood and gunpowder wafting down from the battle that was raging in the city not far from them but also the scent of a killer waiting.

Rock saw, or rather sensed, his wife's change to her gunslinger mentality and he hardened himself as well. Taking a deep breath he cast aside doubts and worries. He had one goal in mind, to stay by Revy's side and walk away from this to enjoy another day.

Dutch and Benny said the pair of Two Hands understood the task at hand and he cocked his shotgun, having already checked his revolver, and then nodded for Benny to follow him. They were going to board that emergency ladder near the bow of the ship to head for the control room while Rock and Revy walked straight, side by side, towards the ramp leading into the cargo hold. They encountered no resistance or any signs of life. There were signs of soldiers having been present but either they were called away to the fighting up ahead, or someone sent them away.

Revy and Rock said nothing as they ascended the ramp. No words were needed they knew they had each other's backs.

Upon stepping onto the cold solid metal of the cargo hold floor they saw it was a large wide room. Somewhere around a couple hundred boxes and crates all stacked neatly but enough to leave amount of room.

One thing did catch Rock's eye an unusually shaped bulk that was covered by a tarp. It was off to the left and had a clear path from where they stood at the entrance.

"Rock we got company" Revy said in a low guttural tone.

Rock turned his eyes straight ahead to the center of the wide open 'ring' in the cargo hold.

A man stood there.

"Well looks like its jumbo the second" Revy muttered.

Jumbo was a fitting title he was a massive figure. Standing upright he would make even Dutch have to look up. Rock guessed he was around 6'5". He wore simple black pants, a white shirt and black jacket that was very similar to the one his brother had once worn, along with the same kind of sandals. The only difference where he didn't wear any sunglasses, had no facial hair, and wore his hair down to the shoulders it was currently unkempt and hung messily around his face.

_His face_

It was clear this man was Ginji's brother. Clearly not twins but older. In his hands he held a sword that looked all too familiar.

Revy's leg twitched slightly. It was the same sword that had cleaved her cutlass in two, and nearly killed her but instead it had left a scar on her leg she would never forget.

Rock and Revy then approached the man slowly. Until they had reached the edge of the wide open circle. All around where stacks of crates and boxes, wide enough to maneuver through. Clearly this was going to be the place for a battle.

Now that they had gotten closer they noticed he had his eyes closed.

"Kenji Matsuzaki" Rock said simply

Kenji's eyes opened and they were silent, cold, and filled with bloodlust.

"I am. You are Rokuro Okajima and Miss Rebecca" he replied already knowing who they were.

Revy's fingers twitched. Normally she would be itchy for this but this was not the time for her usual self she had to focus. She would kill this man. Kill him because he wanted her dead and more importantly the death of the one person in this shitty world she would keep living for, as hard as she could.

"We are" Rock replied

Kenji raised his sword and pointed it at them "you two are the ones who brought about the death of my brother. I know enough of the details to not need to ask specifics. You fought him in an honorable battle for that I cannot fault you. However it still remains that you sided with those who brought shame to him for that I must bathe my sword in your blood and take your heads" he said in a cold declaration.

Rock didn't even bat an eye while Revy raised her own guns, muzzle's pointed up.

"I know it may sound pointless but there should not have to be any bloodshed" Rock said

Kenji swung his sword as I cutting Rock's words down "It would Mr. Okajima. I care not for my associates raging their battle. Once I have taken your head, and that of your woman I will go and find the Russian woman and take hers as well" he said

Rock tensed at that. If there was one thing that would end any chance of him reaching a diplomatic solution is was to threaten Revy.

"Answer me one thing. How did you get in touch with all these other men, Yuri and Buffalo namely" Rock asked.

Revy even glanced at him at that.

"Clever, but I see no reason to answer" Kenji said taking a stance as he twisted his body his sword held ready.

"Draw" he said then his left hand snuck into his jacket.

"Rock!" Revy shouted as she ran straight to the left her cutlasses drawn on the swordsman and firing.

Rock saw it as well and he ran to the right each of them headed for the stacks of crates.

Kenji drew a gun. A Stetchkin that he fired first at Rock who was first into its line of fire.

"Shit….what the fuck why does he have a gun?" Revy asked herself.

"I do not make use of firearms normally. This is another memento, and I know how to use it" he said with cold anger in his words and then he moved.

Suddenly a sword punched through the crate Revy had ducked behind. The edge of the blade just barely nicked her cheek causing a small cut that drew blood

_Shit he's fast like the first jumbo_

Revy then circled around the crates cutlasses raised and opened fire as soon as she rounded the corner to the other side and found a Stetchkin barrel pointed at her which began to fire back.

"Shit" Revy breathed as she fired twisting he body further to the side to dodge the first few rounds. Thankfully he was firing semi auto.

She only got off about 4 shots and two of which grazed Kenji in his sword arm but he showed no signs of even feeling the hot lead.

His gun however only fired 3 times and one of the bullet grazed Revy's leg at her thigh. The graze was a deep one drawing a spray of blood as the 9x18mm Makarov round passed by.

"Agh!" she yelled out falling and immediately rolling towards the crates despite the searing pain in her leg. For the moment she wasn't sure if she would be able to run but kept rolling towards more of the stacks of crates to get to cover.

Kenji kept firing then had to yank his sword free as bullets were flying from behind.

Rock had emerged from his own hiding spot and saw his wife go down and roll away. He then let fly with his own 92's already in burst fire.

He sent a hail of bullets at Kenji but the man's speed was near supernatural. He jumped clear of the hail and leapt behind another stack of crates out of sight for the moment.

"Revy?" Rock called out.

"FUCK!...I'm alright!" she yelled back her anger apparent meaning she was ok.

Rock kept his eyes trained on where he lost sight of Kenji. He pulled the trigger 3 times with both guns meaning he'd fired 9 rounds from each a total of 18 he had 42 left before he would need to reload. Still the mans speed was beyond belief he remember seeing how Ginji had moved when he fought Revy but it was now clear Kenji was the superior swordsman. He also handled the gun with clear experience.

He would need to get close to end things.. but the sword was a big threat.

He had little time to think as he heard the sound of footsteps to his left and Kenji burst from cover his sword like a blur. Rock twists and let fly again with his burst fire. He then saw it.

Kenji completely his swing and cut no less than 4 bullets in half while the others just missed and one left a small graze on his cheek.

Kenji was about to fire back when from his own left came more flying lead as Revy had come back into the open and was managing a slightly slower than usual run towards them firing as she ran.

Kenji turned his gun on her under his sword arm and fired again this time he grazed her shoulder, very much near the scar of where a certain main and put a bullet once before.

His sword also made another slash and blood sprayed the crates.

Rock grimaced in pain as his arm had been cut along the forearm. It was mostly the force of the swing that drew blood but he was just been far enough away that it was a minor graze compared to what that sword could have done.

At the sight of her husband's blood Revy's rage boiled over and she ignored the pain in her leg and shoulder and snarled charging forward getting close and firing until her guns ran empty.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" she yelled

One bullet took off part of Kenji's ear but he showed no signs of feeling anything. He used the momentum of his early swing to counter the enraged charging woman but slamming the butt end of the hilt into her gut knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying back.

Revy saw stars as she hit the ground. Her head was telling her to reload but she was struggling to breathe and her arms would not respond.

Then he was standing over her. In a similar fashion as his brother had during the end of that battle. He raised his sword up then reversed it the point down towards hers, the killing stroke.

She saw the light shine on the point she saw that it was coming it would pierce her and she would…..

Shots suddenly rang out.

Blood sprayed and Revy felt it on her face and chest.

The sword went flying and landed several feet away.

Kenji snarled out in pain for the first time. His sword hand was in ruins as six bullets had torn through it leaving a mess of flesh and bone, the fingers barely holding on.

Rock stood nearby with a furious look in his eyes. His arm was bleeding but he stood firm breathing hard as he dealt a serious blow.

Kenji said nothing just turned and while Rock only had one more pull of each trigger Kenji fired again.

Both Rock and Kenji were hit.

They both fell

"ROCK!" Revy yelled finally having gotten her breath back as she saw him fall. Then her eyes turned to the bastard who had shot him. He had taken all 6 bullets this time. All into his chest and stomach.

Yet he was barely breathing still blood pooling around him.

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" Revy yelled as her hands were like a blur, she released both mag's, inserted new ones and releases the slides in a matter of seconds both guns trained on Kenji.

He was already dying; she knew it her hands were shaking tears forming in her eyes as she wanted to empty all the bullets she had into him.

"He fought well….*cough* So I will answer his questions….Woman…beware….The vulture" he said between wet coughs and gasps for breath before his head turned and he died.

Revy dropped her guns and turned running straight for Rock. He wasn't moving.

"Rock!" she yelled as she reached him dropping to her knees and grabbed his shirt shaking him.

She saw the bullet hole in his shirt.

It was where his heart was….

"Rock don't you fucking die one me! You can't you stupid fucking idiot! I need you! Don't you fucking leave me!" she said anger and sadness fighting inside her.

Then she looked around expecting help but there was no one. Then she looked up.

You stupid motherfucking cocksucker!...you're not taking him!" she yelled.

Then she slammer her fists down on Rock's chest which made him suddenly jerk up in pain and shock at sudden a sudden hit.

Revy's emotional boiling over was suddenly stunned as Rock was coughing and gasping having taking a fist to the chest and gut. He was fine.

"Revy that hurt.." he said then suddenly her fist collided with his face sending him back to the floor.

"Oow! Revy what the hell is the matter with you?" Rock asked only to see the tears in her eyes, albeit angered eyes.

"Rock you fucking idiot….I thought you were dead…don't you fucking ever do that to me again!" she said grabbing him by his shoulder with bruising force.

Rock was in a mix of fear and joy at such an emotional response from his spouse.

Then he looked down at himself and noticed the bullet hole in his shirt. He then reached inside the pocket and pulled out what saved his life.

His IPod that Revy had given to him. It had the bullet pancaked inside it now.

"Wow talk about luck" he said in disbelief at the stroke of fortune.

Revy meanwhile was looking down for the moment to hide the tears she was shedding.

"Hey, you two alright?!" Dutch called from behind them.

They looked over and saw both Dutch and Benny enter the hold from the upper deck they were on the staircase coming down the steps.

Revy's face suddenly went red.

"Rock how much of what I said did you hear?" she asked

Rock was still catching up on what just happened then after a shake from Revy he looked over "mmm I kinda heard everything…I was just in shock from the hit I guess" he said with a nervous smile

Revy's eye twitched "if you tell either of them!" she said with a growl.

"Cold showers for the rest of my life?" he asked

Then she kissed him, a sincere and loving one

"You bet your ass baby. Thanks for not dying on me" she said in a quiet and warm tone

Rock was rather amazed at the roller coaster kind of ride Revy had just taken emotional it had only be a few minutes but it was rather surprising.

"Revy you're bleeding!" he said realizing her wounds.

Revy also noticed Rock's own wounds and he was bleeding as well.

"Shit looks like you two had your hands full" Dutch said as he and Benny reached them. Somewhere along the way Benny had grabbed a first aid kit and immediately opened it and knelt by Rock and Revy.

After a moment of arguing who to patch up first Dutch joined in he saw to Revy while Benny saw to Rock.

"I'm guessing Mr. Bushido over there is our former Japanese sponsor?" Dutch asked as he sprayed disinfectant onto Revy's grazed thigh then her shoulder

"Yes" Rock said simply as Benny was already putting a patch over Rock's gash then wrapping a bandage around it tightly before tying an effective knot to staunch the bleeding.

Luckily none of the wounds were serious enough that they would need stiches which was a miracle given the speed displayed by their opponent.

"Damn….good thing you were both carrying otherwise from the looks of things I'd have lost two valuable employees" Dutch surmised standing now that the medical aid was complete.

Rock stood then helped his wife to her feet. He then ejected the empty 30 round mags and reloaded.

"How are things going?" he asked.

"We took out the boat's controls it's not going anywhere soon. After that we heard the shots and came running, but things are not looking so good in the city. We saw it from the control room. Yuri's got a Hind-D pinning the troops, and that things is basically a flying tank"

"Jesus…how the fuck are the Ivan's gonna take something like that out. Even with RPG's you'd need a dozen to drop a Hind" Revy said as she leaned on Rock. Her leg had the worse of her two wounds and she didn't want to push it.

Rock then suddenly looked back to that strange bulk he had noticed earlier.

"I got an idea"

Yuri stood with his men at the desk in the filthy room he had set up in when the fighting began. Kenji had assured him the boat would be guarded so he had pulled all his troops to maintain the line. He watched from the window as his gunship was effectively pinning the enemy soldiers. It only had a couple rockets which it used right away but it's other armaments were enough to chew through the buildings the enemy was using for cover. He would soon enough order his own men in for the kill.

"Major…we have reports or two enemy combatants inside this building" One of his men said suddenly.

"What!" Yuri said turning.

He was too slow

The door to the room burst open from grenade explosion that was soon followed by another grenade bouncing in. The soldiers inside reacted to slow and the 6 men with Yuri were cut down to two. Those two were barely alive after regardless.

"What a disappointment Yuri. You used to be such a good solider but all these mistakes. It's clear you've allowed yourself to grow soft while kissing up in the homeland" came the voice of the woman Yuri had come to kill.

Yuri stood from his desk his Tokarev in his hand but he was again too slow as he stood to find a Stetchkin pointed at him, and another man with a pair of guns also pointed at him.

Yuri sneered at her "always so high and mighty you arrogant bitch!" he said back

"So says the traitor. You've no right to talk like that to me after your betrayal of our comrades back in the war. You betrayed their trust and are nothing but a coward now. Here you sit in your own little hole watching your brave men battle. They at least are worthy of a soldiers death"

"Save it you Fry-Faced bitch-"his words were cut off as a bullet shot through his throat.

Balalaika watched him fall back against the wall. Then she raised her gun again but didn't pull the trigger.

"No you'll live out these last few moments choking on your own cowardly blood" she said coldly watching him claw at himself and at the floor.

Chang just silently watched on.

It took just over two minutes but finally Yuri's choking gasps stopped and his head slumped forward.

Balalaika walked forward and looked down at his corpse in disgust then glanced out the window.

"That Hind is proving a true nuisance. My men are tough but even they won't be able to hold out for long. We need to find where these men have stowed any spare RPG's" she said.

Chang then walked to the window and looked in the opposite direction towards the docks

"I'm not so sure that's gonna be a problem" he said with a smirk

Balalaika followed his gaze and at first her face was blank then she also smirked.

"Well well. Now that is a sight Two hand's in a-

"A tank?! Are you fucking kidding me he had a fucking tank!" Revy shouted out in disbelief as Dutch pulled off the tarp.

"Yep it's a tank" Rock and Benny said in unison.

Dutch looked it over "huh M1 Abrams, or at least it looks like one I doubt it's a legit US army one. How the hell they got something like this I'll likely never know but this does provide an interesting possibility" he said.

The other members of the Lagoon Company were surprised as usually Dutch didn't even hint at such 'unique' kinda ideas.

"Dutch are you fucking serious? You wanna drive this big bastard?" Revy asked and Rock wasn't sure if there was disbelief of excitement in her voice.

"Well that Hind-D is a tank in the air and this is just the kinda thing we would need to take it out" Dutch said with a hungry smile.

"Oh fuckin' A I'm in! I call the .50 call turret!" She said heading for the open hatch.

Dutch followed suit and Benny and Rock just looked at each other.

"Can he drive that thing?" Rock asked

"Probably I know I've seen a few books on tanks on his shelves" Benny replied

Rock just gave him a dead panned look

"Might as well join them Rock besides I'm pretty sure we'd be safe inside that thing" Benny said.

"This is just too much…even for us" Rock said.

Within minutes they were all inside. Dutch was at the controls and powering up the monster while Benny was poking at the electronics to figure them out. Revy meanwhile was standing on the turret platform as she racked the bolt on the .50 caliber machine gun with a hungry look in her eye.

"Oh baby I wish I could take you home" she said

Rock who was inside just under her looked up and smiled "only you Revy" he said.

After some quick trial and error Dutch got the beast rolling.

"Been a while but back in the day I actually did a bit of this kinda thing in my early years in the service. Took a better liking to my boat when I got transferred but this kinda puppy brings back some memories. I'm not graceful at this, but we're not going far.

"I think I got the electronics figured Dutch. I can also get in touch with Balalaika on the radio when we get closer" Benny said

"Revy you stay up top and get ready. Rock keep an eye on your woman make sure she doesn't go too overboard" Dutch said as he moved the tank out and down the ramp which groaned under the weight but held.

"Shut up!" Revy yelled not wanting her mood spoiled.

Rock just shook his head "this is too much…even for us…especially for us"

"I got the fuckers in my sights dead ahead" Revy said

Dutch could see ahead of them and kept moving at a semi decent pace as he knew he would want to closer the distance enough so Revy could make short work of the remaining soldiers.

"That's closer enough Dutch" Benny said switching to the radio and looking to find the frequency Balalaika's troops were on.

"Alright Two-Hands let 'em have it" Dutch said.

"Yeah! What you got fuckers! What you got!?" she yelled out as she turned the .50 Cal and pulled the triggers the loud and fast paced shots taking the fighting soldiers by surprise.

From directly above Balalaika and Chang watched in both surprise and amusement.

"This is certainly unexpected" Balalaika said as Revy opened fire on Yuri's remaining men.

Chang meanwhile had turned the Radio to the frequency her troops were using and handed her the mic.

"Comrade Sergeant Can you hear me?" She said.

"Kapitan, Is that you?" Boris asked

"Indeed comrade. We have eliminated Yuri and it seems your reinforcements have arrived. That M1 tank is being commandeered by Lagoon let them help you mop up the remaining enemy forces" she said.

There was a pause for a moment as Balalaika suspected even a veteran soldier such as Boris and her men needed a moment to take that in.

"Understood Kapitan" Boris said.

"Seems they got the bird's attention" Chang said

Balalaika then turned and headed to the window seeing the Hind-D change its course and it was now turning on the tank. The troops in the streets were all but wiped out and any remaining were being dispatched by her own.

Suddenly the Hind opened fire on the tank but its armor was more than enough to handle the beating. Then they noticed how Revy had vanished from the gun turret and the hatch was closer. Then the main gun shifted and began to move upwards

"Oh no…she wouldn't" Chang said.

"No I believe she would" Balalaika said.

"That gunship's coming for us!" Revy said as she had dropped from the turret platform.

"Any rockets on it?" Dutch asked.

"None looks like the dumbasses used them all" Revy reported.

"Well this monster's armor can easily handle its own machine gun. Still we gotta take it out.

Revy suddenly smiled like a kid at Christmas but it was put off by the almost maniacal spark in her eyes.

"Revy you're not thinking of-"Rock began but was cut off as she moved past him to the controls for the main gun.

"Yep" Dutch, Benny and Rock said together.

"How the fuck else we gonna take it down?" She asked them.

Rock rolled his eyes he was beyond any rational mindset as this was already too much for him

"1 shot Revy" he said

Revy smirked "oh you know just how to turn me of Rocky baby" she said as she began to work at the controls of the main gun while looking through the targeting screen. She could see gunship inside the crosshairs as she maneuvered the turret into position.

"Fire in the hole!" she yelled as she fired.

From the outside there came a very loud bang as the shell went flying and struck the gunship dead center making it exploded and fall to the ground like a rock. Much to the amazement of the spectators above them and those further up the street that had stopped to watch.

From inside it was still loud but more from the motion of the all the moving mechanical parts inside the tank.

Revy meanwhile was laughing out loud in the rush from firing perhaps the biggest bullet she had ever fired in her life.

Rock could not help but smile at his wife's VERY unusual antics while Dutch and Benny also laughed a bit.

"Alright kids play time is over. We best get out and see how things are looking" Dutch said flicking the switch for the hatch to open.

"Hey Rock how about we take the .50 back home with us?" Revy asked with a mischievous smirk

Benny and Dutch just quickly exited the tank while Rock was taken back b Revy's request.

"Sorry Revy I think Balalaika will want to take care of this thing" he said

Revy gave him a mock pouty look "come on Rocky baby it would look hanging in out room" she said getting a real kick out of her own humor.

She also moved in closer as the excitement from firing the main gun was still running strong.

Rock saw the familiar signs and took her into his arms..

"Hey you two get out here!" Dutch called.

They put their foreheads together and smirked.

"Later?" Rock asked

Revy just winked and they got out.

"Alright someone want to explain to me why I got a destroyed chopper on fire and a tank in the middle of the street" Chief Watsap asked.

He was looking primarily at Revy when he asked.

Having gotten a warning ahead of time he had told his police force to stay the hell away from this part of the city. After the last incident with the cyborg maid they were too happy to oblige but now they were swooping in for the sake of making it look like they were doing their jobs.

The Lagoon Company, plus Balalaika, Chang and Boris were all standing in a line while the soldiers of Hotel Moscow and the Triads members were going about removing themselves from the battle ground. They also took the bodies of the fallen enemy soldiers to deal with them as soldiers deserved. This was ordered by Balalaika herself as a sign of respect for fighting men and to take care of any potential risk of the local military getting nosy.

"Well to be frank Watsap. If you want your culprits look no further" Chang said with a smile as he gestured to the Lagoon Company.

"What the fuck?" Revy asked suddenly.

"Well to be fair I just drove the damn thing. Revy was the one who did the shooting" Dutch said.

"Dutchy you're pissing me off!" Revy warned looking over at him.

"It was my idea to borrow the tank Chief" Rock also said as he put his hand on Revy's shoulder to try and calm her down.

Watsap took one look at the whole scene then just shrugged "alright you two are coming with me. You'll need to spend an hour or two in the holding cells while we get the paperwork sorted out.

"You have to take responsibility for your actions Two Hands but we'll cover the bail as part of your payment for a job well done" Balalaika said.

At that Revy just looked at Rock "ah fuck it alright let's go" she said as she and Rock got into the back of the police car.

"Meet your back at the office" Dutch called as they were soon taken off to the station.

Later on Revy and Rock were sitting together in the cell. The cops had been nice enough to let them have a cell together.

"Of all the cheap fucking tricks to pull, they put the fuckin' blame on us for all that shit" she said although her words didn't have the usual heat to them.

Rock just smiled and reached into his other shirt pocket for his pack of smokes "We'll get out soon enough. Ya know this kinda reminds me of that time we had the fight in the market" he said popping a smoke into his mouth then offering another to Revy with a cherry look on his face.

"heh, figures you'd think of the last time we go thrown into jail together" she said taking the offered smoke,

"Well no one else I'd rather be behind bars with" Rock said as he lit his smoke.

Revy snorted "now that's both fucking hillarious and cute at the same time" she said.

Rock then offered her his lighter but she glanced at it then at the lit smoke in his mouth and winked at him leaning forward.

He got the signal and met her half way. Then much like the ride in the back of a squad car so long ago their cigarettes met and they looked into each other's eyes as Rock lit Revy's smoke.

She leaned away and smirked at him

"Thanks, baby" she said.

_A couple hours later at the Black Lagoon Office_

Benny and Dutch had a series of bottles on the table going strong. Normally they would have gone to the yellow flag. However the distance from their office to the police station was less then to their favorite bar.

Just as Benny had poured them both a fresh drink the door was kicked in.

"Alright which one of your two wants a new asshole first?" Revy demanded to know.

Behind her Rock stood with a semi amused look on his face.

"Nice time I jail Revy?" Dutch asked

Revy's eye twitched until Rock pointed to a rather large pair of bags sitting on the table each of them could not be zipped up due to being over loaded with cold hard cash.

At the sight of them Revy's irritation went away.

"Our pay for all this shit?" she asked.

Dutch nodded "yep turns out Yuri had a bit of a stash on his boat. My guess is to start buying people off had he won, but since he no longer needed it Chang and Miss Balalaika decided to split the winnings. Minus our own compensation for all the hard work of course.

"Has everything else been taken care of?" Rock asked as he and Revy sat down on the couch.

"More or less, our part's down and we can rest easy. Now then I think that it's only fair I offer my two craziest employees a drink and a slice" Dutch said pushing two glasses of Bacardi 151 one forward as Benny also opened the pizza box that was waiting for them.

"About time" Revy said as she and Rock picked up their glasses.

"Here's to us" Rock said raising his glass

"Fuckin' A" Revy said.

It was a few hours later the sun was going down that the Lagoon Company were all in a pleasant state of drunkenness. Dutch was leaning back in his chair a bottle of Arbeg provenance in one hand his glass in the other. Benny was dozing in his own chair while Rock and Revy had the couch occupied and were enjoying shot after shot. They weren't in competition more just finally enjoying the much deserved downtime.

"Ah! Shit does it feel good to get drunk after a gun fight…nothing beats it" Revy said with a slight slur to her words.

Rock just knocked another shot back agreeing with her When Revy grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"On second thought Rocky baby, I know something that will beat it!" she said.

Rock knew what was coming and what little portion of his brain that was thinking clearly managed to make him stand pulling Revy along.

"Night Dutch, Benny" Rock said quickly before Revy got to ahead of herself.

"That's right time to do what you do best, partner" Revy said in such a tone that woke benny up and made Dutch shake his head.

Back in Revy's apartment Rock and Revy stumbled in and after some stumbling and removal of guns, clothes, etc. They were looked in a heavy make-out session on her bed.

Finally breaking away for air Rock just smiled up at his naked wife.

"See something you like Rock?" Revy asked him, her drunken slur more pronounced now

"Yea my loving wife" He said.

"Heh you may be stud in bed…but your still a fuckin' sap" she said as she suddenly collapsed on top of him and was out cold.

Rock looked down at his now sleeping wife as he just chuckled to himself realizing how tire he also was. They had, had a pretty busy day and he just yanked a sheet over them both.

"Love you too Revy" he said and then was out like a light as well.

**A/N: Finally finished! Ah hell am I gonna regret this later today….3:30 in the morning I just couldn't stop writing…just got started and now here I am. **

**Well to all my loyal readers, friends etc..I thank you all for your patience understanding and such in finishing my fic. **

**I would like to take this time to thank my good buddy Jim1681 whom has been one my best source of inspiration and guidance in this story. **

**Now come the spoilers. I could have written this at the top but I choose not to as I wanted all you to read then find out what comes next….This story is only part 1, anything that I decided to leave out or for later is going to be part 2. Now my plans for part 2 are in the works as to when I will get going I cannot be sure but I expect soon. I also plan to look over my earlier chapters to clean them up a bit.**

**I hope you enjoy my showdown and my own bit of crazy antics such as the tank bit. Enjoy and stay tuned!.**


	23. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter- Ho, Ho, Ho, Its Christmas in Roanapur.

**A/N: Been wanting to do this bonus chapter for ages. Anyway glad to see the, surprising number of emails ever since I posted me final showdown chapter. Allow me to first offer some insight yes the A-team Is where I got the idea for the whole tank thing plus I thought would be funny as hell. As to the bullet in the IPod please give a round of applause to my partner in crime Jim1681 whom one told me of an episode of myth busters in which they proved that those thick earlier generation IPod's could stop a bullet. With this Bonus Chapter I officially end a Pirates Life for Me but the story series is far from over Soon enough I plan to start Part 2 of the story and who knows certain things people wanted to see in Part 1 might be dealt with.**

**Now then enjoy my purely humour filled chapter. Enjoy**

Revy was staring with a strangely fierce intensity at the corner of hers and Rock's apartment. There was a slight twitch in her eye. Her arms were folded and her head titled to the side as whatever had earned such scrutiny was clear causing her a lot of internal struggle.

There came a knock at the door and Rock came in with a happy look on his face carrying a punch bowl of something covered by a lid.

"Revy you're not ready?" he asked.

"Grr..What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Revy barked looking over her shoulder.

Rock just smiled as he looked past his wife to the corner where something he'd hung for her was causing her this irritation.

Hanging on the wall was a Cheongsam, a traditional Chinese dress for women. Rock had ordered this with severe discretion on what it was meant for, since he recalled certain deal he and Revy had once made.

"I still can't fuckin' believe you're throwing a damn Christmas party at the office" Revy grumbled as she started to get undressed.

It was Christmas time in the city of Roanapur and while nearly the entire population was far from in the holly jolly kinda sprit, Rock had convinced his friends that since he had not been present for it last year it was only fitting he plan a nice little party to celebrate with his new family. Dutch and Benny had been all for it. Benny of course had joked that Rock should remember a menorah for his Jewish traditions but really he didn't mind as he and Dutch thought the idea of a rare kinda reason to drink together and have a few laughs was good enough.

Revy however had mixed feelings. True she would never say no to a night of drinking and good times but when Rock informed that he had somehow managed to convince his parents and brother to come along, this reminded her of a deal they had made shortly after meeting Tom that if Rock pulled this off she would wear something fancy for the occasion.

This landed her in her current situation of wearing the red silk dress with a line of gold running from the neck then off to the side at the chest. It had an open diamond shape at the chest, and was fastened at the shoulder leaving the other arm exposed, which happened to be her tattooed arm. The dress ended about half way to her knees and was meant to be form fitting but also let her move.

At first Revy had been shocked when she had seen the dress calling it something only a skank like Chinglish would wear but Rock had argued he only had her in mind and thought that it would look very good on her.

"Heh you just wanna see this tight ass in something like this don't ya Rocky baby?" She asked as she was pulling the dress on over herself.

Rock meanwhile was busy getting a couple other items from the fridge.

"Of course I wanted my darling wife to have something that suited her she deserves it" Rock said with humour in his voice.

"Suits me?" Revy asked figuring out the clasp at the shoulder and then turning to the mirror as she finally had the whole dress in place.

Rock just smile "Of course the colour matches your fiery spirit" he said

Revy just rolled her eyes "alright it's on…better not fucking laugh" she muttered.

Rock then turned and his eyes were wide at the sight of Revy in her dress. It fit perfectly, true Revy kept her body in exceptional shape. This resulted in a very colorful image as she had a body like a supermodel but with muscle and a fieriness to her that said she wasn't some average airhead. It made all together for a provocative combination of deadly and sexy.

Revy at first was on her initial defense at having to wear something so unlike her but at seeing Rock's reaction her guard went down and she walked over towards him and pushed his jaw back up.

"Gonna catch flies doing that baby" she said as she leaned upwards to kiss him.

For a moment they forgot they had to be at the office within the next 5 minutes. However remarkably it was Revy who did the reminding as she broke away.

"So when are your folks showing up?" she asked as she, despite the great dress, slipped her holsters and guns on, and stepping into her combat boots.

Rock didn't even dare question her on that as he knew this was still Roanapur and Revy was still Revy. Even he still had his own guns on under his open shirt.

"They should be here in an hour or so their flight in should be just landing now" Rock said taking a lifting the punch bowl and the bag with some items he'd kept out of Revy's line of sight.

"Fuck I still can't believe you got them to come" Revy said curious as to what was in the punch bowl not to mention the bag of goodies Rock was carrying.

Ever since he'd gotten the ball rolling on this whole Christmas thing he been acting pretty secretive. She at first tried to pry the info out of him but Rock had reminded her that what the fun in a surprise was if he didn't get his chance for some good dramatic flair.

"Oh that was easy I told them if they couldn't make it down here we'd easily be able to go back to Japan for the holidays" Rock said as he led the way from their apartment headed for the office.

Revy at first was surprised then started laughing her ass off "Fuck that's hilarious Rocky baby only you could twist their arms like that" she said.

After a short walk down the street from their apartment they arrived at the office.

They noticed the car parked out front meaning Dutch and Benny were present already.

"Hope they like the tree" Rock said

"Tree?" Revy asked but Rock was already heading up the stairs.

"Hey guys Merry Christmas" Rock called out as he walked into the office finding a stunned Dutch and Benny both looking at a miniature fake Christmas tree. The kind you generally put on a coffee table or a kid's bed side table during the holidays.

"Same to you Santa Rock" Dutch said shaking his head as he light a smoke.

"I got to hand it to you Rock you never stop surprising us all" Benny said as he gave Rock a hand with his heavy burden.

"Thanks Benny you can put the bag under the tree it's all presents away" Rock said as he set the punchbowl down on the table in the centre of the office.

"Presents?" His friends all asked.

"Sure can't be a holiday without a gift or two" He explained

It was then that Dutch and Benny also noticed the dress Revy was wearing. Not to mention she still work her guns and boots but still the fact was she was wearing a dress.

Revy "Two Hands", was wearing a dress.

Revy took notice the surprised looks on their faces.

"What the fuck are you two looking at? Take a picture dipshits it might last longer"

"Not likely Revy you'd just shoot the camera out of my hands" Dutch replied

"Shut up" Revy just said sarcastically as she dropped into the couch.

"Why don't you all try my eggnog" Rock said then.

"Eggnog, sorry to burst your bubble Rocky baby but that seems kinda limp dick for this crowd" Revy said as he was in the Kitchen now.

"Suit yourself Revy" Rock replied amused.

Curious the crew all examined the bowl. After removing the cover all evidence indicated that is looked just like the traditional kinda drink you'd serve at this holiday. Then benny took the ladle inside the bowl and poured three plastic cups full from the stack on the table.

The three brave souls then raised the cups in salute then each took a sip.

Then each of them coughed, gasped for air, or just swallowed hard to react to the heavy burning of the strong drink.

"Holy shit Rock; whatever this is it needs an octane rating" Dutch said.

"Not bad though" Benny replied.

Revy said nothing but just silently admired her husband for still putting a 'Rock' kinda spin on something like this kinda holiday celebration.

Rock came back in "well it is a family secret recipe" He said filling a cup for himself and taking a drink with a slight shake of his head "more or less had to make do" he said.

Revy just took another gulp then managed it must better this time "that's the way to celebrate Rock".

Rock then glanced at the clock "well we got a bit of time to kill the food I ordered should be on its way soon. How about we do gifts now?" Rock suggested.

"Sounds good although given your actions so far Rock I'm pretty curious and worried as to what the hell you got wrapped up" Dutch said

Rock just smiled as he walked over to the items he had tucked under the tree. He walked around the seated group and gave each of them a colourfully wrapped gift. Dutch and Benny got holiday bags with their gifts inside covered in tissue paper.

Revy's considered of two wrapped small boxes.

"Alright go ahead" Rock said.

Revy, Dutch, and Benny then just looked at each other then went at it. Dutch was first to extract his gifts. A small wooden box which inside contained a bottle, the second item was a book.

"Damn Rock not back, Arbeg provenance a fist release bottle too, hard to come by those" He said with a grin then he look at the book "What do we have here….An Employers guide to Dysfunctional employee's" he said reading the title.

Dutch took one look at Rock then burst out laughing.

"Leave to you Rock a bottle of booze and a book on dealing with all you crazy kids" he said taking a drink from his cup of eggnog.

Benny was next in line, the first thing he pulled out was a new Hawaiian shirt, much like his red one except it was blue, and he also received a book.

"Hey thanks Rock not a bad colour and what's this called" he said flipping the book over then his eyes went wide.

The tittle said 'Beginner's guide to the Kama Sutra'

Benny just looked up at Rock.

"Well Revy gave me the idea after her suggestion of yours Jane sex life" Rock said with a cheeky grin.

Benny couldn't help but laugh "now that's pretty funny Rock. Thanks man you got class" he said,

Finally it was Revy's turn.

"What are you gonna pull on me now wise ass" she said as she unwrapped the two small boxes. Opening the first she pulled out from the tissue paper inside polished and shining silver zippo lighter with engraving of the calico jack on one side and the name Revy on the other.

Revy was speechless until after a gentle nudge she realized she had one more to open. With curiosity burning she unwrapped then opened the second box and now was in for a real surprise.

Inside was a pendant. Pulling it out by the simple black string the group saw it was a bullet hanging from the string. It was a made of silver, looked to be a 9mm round and had one single engraved on the side of it.

R.R

Dutch and Benny believed it to mean Relief, Regret a common phrase heard by those whose lives involved guns, drinking, and doing dirty work.

However Revy knew what Rock had done. The letters stood for….Revy and Rock. She alone understood the meaning of the pendant from a time when she had posed him a question and he had answered simply.

_If you're my gun, then I'm your bullet_

"Dammit Rock" she muttered looking downward to hide her face a bit feeling herself blushing.

Dutch and Benny each looked away giving the couple a moment.

"I hope you like it Revy-"the rest of his sentence was cut off when she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him hot and heavy.

As they broke apart she whispered her face an inch from his "I love it Rock…and you" she said.

"You're welcome Revy and same to you Dutch and Benny" Rock said standing up.

"Hey not so fast Rock, we aren't done here yet" Dutch said.

"Huh?" Rock said confused.

"That's right dumbass you think you're the only one who can plan ahead" Revy said yanking him back down as from under the couch she pulled out a couple wrapped gifts.

Rock was deeply touched as he settled back down and Revy set the items in his lap.

Flicking open her lighting and finding it already filled she light up a smoke "sure wish had done ours before yours Rock. Gonna make mine look like shit" she said.

"It's the thought that counts Revy and its very sweet of you all" Rock replied.

"Alright enough of them open 'em up. The bigger one's from Benny and I" Dutch said.

Deciding to start there Rock opened the larger of the two it felt heavy and like some kind of case. After removing the wrapping he saw it was in fact a case. Rosewood with a lid and glass panel and inside….

Rock gasped.

"What do you think cowboy?" Dutch asked.

Even Revy was taken back as she had not known what they got for Rock.

Inside was a first generation, artillery model, Colt SAA. It had polished and handmade wooden grips and a beautiful blued finish. There was brass plate on the edge of the lid for the case the read "The Peacemaker"

"Holy shit!" Revy said as she also saw what she was looking at. Revy had a fondness for western films and old west style guns. The only thing she hated was when they were carried but complete idiots such as one she had once encountered in Japan.

Rock lifted the lid and took hold of the iconic gun "Dutch…Benny this is amazing" Rock said.

"1873 model, we had Praiyachat restore her to her glory days condition. Fires .45 LC and even had him tweak it a bit and put in a safety bar so if you ever want to make use of her you can load all 6 shots" Dutch said explaining the details of the beautiful piece of old west craftsmanship.

Rock took hold of the gun and cocked the hammer half way back, opened the gate, spun the cylinder around, then closed the gate and pulled the hammer all the way back. He then pulled the trigger and felt the crispness of the pull and the thud of the hammer falling.

"I don't know what to say" Rock said as he then handed it to Revy as she was itching to look it over.

"Like the title? I figured it's most common nickname suited you Mr. Peacemaker" Dutch said with a grin.

Rock chuckled

"Ya know Dutch your pretty clever" Rock said to which Dutch raised his drink in salute.

Revy handed him the gun back and finally he opened his last gift. Revy seemed to get nervous only Rock could see the telltale signs.

He took apart the wrapping to find it was in fact an IPod, the very same one he had lost during the fight with Kenji when he'd been shot. Only this one had a phrase on the back of it.

_Bullet Proof_

Rock just smiled as he picked it up and gave her a fond look.

"Thanks Revy" he said.

Revy felt her fact getting hot again and just shrugged "well you did pretty good in that fight" she said trying to sound tough as ever.

Suddenly the buzzer went off.

"Perfect timing that must be the food" Rock said standing to go get it.

"Gotta hand it to him, this turned out to be a pretty decent idea" Dutch said.

Benny nodded "Ya feels pretty good, maybe next year he'll get the entire city in the mood down at the Flag" he joked.

Dutch snorted at that.

Revy meanwhile was sitting quietly looking at the necklace in her hand, on the inside she felt a warm feeling wash over. She'd never speak her thoughts aloud on that it wasn't how she was but she found this gift in particular very special. True she had gotten a few other items like this from Rock that meant a great deal but there was something about this small simple thing that just felt so damn right.

She then put it one raising the string over her head and letting it settle naturally. She noticed that the bullet slipped under her shift and came to rest just between her breasts. She decided then and there she would always wear it like that.

They soon heard Rock on his way back; he was also talking to someone.

"Hey guys foods here and look who showed up just in time" Rock said.

Coming in behind was none other than the Okajima family themselves.

Each of them had mixed looks on their faces ranging from barely concealed fear, to shock, or attempted composure.

"What's on the menu Rock" Dutch asked as he stood and nodded to their guest to come in and make themselves comfortable.

Revy noticed that Tom was make great efforts to not look at her, she grinned evilly as she knew it was because he was likely scared of her or Rock, or both now.

Sarah and Hideki meanwhile were also trying to maintain something of social graces albeit they were clearly terrified about being back in this city.

"Well actually I got several things here. Pizza, Thai, Chinese, those chili dogs you like Dutch" Rock explained seeming pleasantly unaware of his families discomfort, or maybe he was and chose to ignore it.

"Quite the spread there Rock, any special reason for it?" Benny asked.

"Well I doubt I'd have managed a turkey dinner, plus I figured considering how our happy group is so diverse I figured why not do the thing same with dinner"

"I'm not complaining long as my dogs are there" Dutch said helping Rock with the food.

While that was taking care of Rock turned to his family with a mischievous smile.

"Dad, Mom I got a big surprise for you both. Tom knows but I asked him to keep quiet about it" Rock said.

Of course Tom had two reasons, 1 to avoid the embarrassment of his being used by a criminal, and of course he was now in fear of his brother.

"What is it son?" Sarah asked trying to get used to things.

While Dutch and Benny watched the Roanapur style soap opera Revy took the hint and stood up from the couch to stand by Rock.

"I'd like you both to meet Revy again or rather your new daughter in-law" he said cheerfully.

While barely holding her ribs together Revy also smiled.

"Nice to see ya again Mom, Dad, brother" she said addressing her in-laws.

…..

The Okajima family members were completely speechless…

.

**A/N: Now what better way to end a holiday themed chapter with THAT kinda surprise for the family members then to find Two Hands was now a part of it? With this as I said earlier I now conclude the first of my Black Lagoon stories. I hope you all liked my gift ideas, gag ones and otherwise. I would like to thank Jim1681 again for his help and suggestions and inspiration from his own holiday lagoon story for the special lighter Rock gives Revy. **

**Now I better get to work on part two. To be continued….enjoy! **


End file.
